It Started With Snow
by Shinigami709
Summary: The babies are finally here! However, there's a bit of tragedy with the excitement. This part of the story is over, but there is more coming! We HAVE to see Kaiba's parenting skills. )
1. Default Chapter

This is one of my two Yu-Gi-Oh! fics that isn't a songfic. I guess that's a good thing. Anyway, since most of the North east US is under ice, snow, and REALLY cold temperatures, this kinda just struck me. It's going to be mainly Seto x Jou, but I needed a reason for Jou to be at Kaiba's mansion, hence the addition of Mokuba. Nothing bad in this first chapter. Just a little OOC-ness on Seto's part (he's actually not a cold-hearted bastard!)  
  
I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah, believe that and I'll sell you oceanfront property in Arizona (I also don't own that song, either). Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, snow, or anything else in here, suing will get you a camel. Oh, and a herd of ladybugs.  
  
It had been snowing hard for the last two days in Domino, and the whole town was shut down. Everyone was off from school or work, save that of one Seto Kaiba who at that moment was being pestered by his little brother.  
  
"Come on, Seto. You promised you'd come out in the snow with me!" Mokuba looked hopefully at his brother.  
  
Kaiba stopped working on the program he was working on and looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, you may get to enjoy the snow, but I still have to run Kaiba Corp." At this point, Mokuba began making preparations to use his ultimate weapon. He started with the puppy-dog eyes on his older brother. Seeing this, Kaiba quickly added, "Go call up one of your goofball friends and I'll be out as soon as I can."  
  
"You mean it? Any of them?" Mokuba asked, shocked that his brother was being so free about inviting someone over.  
  
Ruffling the raven hair, Seto smiled a rare smile to Mokuba. "Yes, go call somebody before I change my mind."  
  
Running from the room, Mokuba made comments about what he was going to do along with the fact he knew just who to call.  
  
Shaking his head at his little brother, Kaiba turned his attention to the program he'd been writing. The coding apparently had an error in it, and he was desperately trying to figure out where. It seemed the harder he looked for it, the more the error hid from him. Leaning back in the chair, Kaiba shut his eyes.  
  
"When did I start letting those eyes get to me?" he thought.  
  
As he sat there, his mind wandered to other things. Hoping his little brother didn't decide to invite that stupid mutt over, Kaiba let out a small sigh. It was almost a sure thing. Mokuba had a strange fixation on the blonde duelist.  
  
"I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks." Kaiba mused. "Why did I just think that? It's not like I actually care about the mutt."  
  
Kaiba came to when he heard his brother give an excited yell of, "You're here!!!" He could also hear the sound of Mokuba grabbing his boots and jacket, then dragging his helpless victim out the back door to the yard which happened to be directly under the room Kaiba was in.  
  
Deciding he'd better see who was the "Chosen One", Kaiba got up from the chair and looked out the window. Looking downward, the blue-eyed teen's worst nightmare was confirmed. Standing in his backyard was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
Jounouchi was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black winter coat. His hair was messy as ever due to a slight breeze and having to dodge the onslaught of snowballs from Mokuba's crude snow fort.  
  
Watching the pair launch volleys of snow at each other, Kaiba took note of how good the jeans looked on Jounouchi's body. "I'm not supposed to think like this." Kaiba scolded himself. "Even if by some chance he was gay, he wouldn't want me. I've treated him like shit from day one."  
  
As Kaiba sat mulling over his thoughts, Mokuba had apparently had snow dumped on him, as his raven hair was powdered with white. It had also started to snow softly adding to the total on the ground. Jou's hair was slightly frosted from the fresh snowfall. "He looks like a perfect angel. His cheeks look beautiful all flushed like that." Kaiba brought himself out of his trance. Realizing that his own jeans had become tighter, Kaiba pulled himself away from the window, shut down his computer, and went downstairs to find his boots and jacket. Pulling on a dark blue coat, Kaiba set out for the backyard.  
  
"Seto!!! You came out!!" Mokuba ran to his brother and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Well, Mokuba, I guess that's all for today." Jou stated with a hint of regret in his voice. "It's been great!"  
  
Grabbing the blonde's arm, Kaiba spun Jou around to face him. "Jounouchi, I want you to stay if you can. Mokuba's apparently enjoyed the company. Besides, it's almost dinner time."  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother as if he'd grown three heads. "Seto.?"  
  
Looking at Jou, Kaiba asked, "What would you like?"  
  
"You.want.me to stay?" Jounouchi looked at Kaiba as if he'd lost his mind. Never had Kaiba been this nice to him.  
  
"Well, generally, when someone asks 'what do you want', it's a safe bet that they're inviting you to stay." Kaiba responded, enjoying watching his puppy squirm. "I didn't just call him MY puppy.I didn't." Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
"Umm.pizza's fine." Jou managed to get out, still in shock.  
  
"Hey Seto, can I order it and everything? Please?" Mokuba bounced, as if high on sugar.  
  
Smiling at his brother, "Yes, then get changed into warmer clothes. We'll be in soon."  
  
As Mokuba bounded off, Jounouchi looked at Kaiba. "Ok Moneybags, the kid's gone. What's the game?"  
  
"Game? There's no game, Pup. You two looked like you have had a good time, Mokuba likes you, and.well." Kaiba mumbled something that Jou didn't catch.  
  
"What was that?" Jou asked.  
  
Suddenly, the snow became very interesting to Kaiba. "I said I like having you here, too."  
  
If Kaiba being nice had shocked Jounouchi before, this revelation nearly sent the blonde to his grave. Stumbling to the back porch, Jou sat down and just stared at Kaiba. After a few minutes, he regained the ability to speak. "Then, why do you call me a mutt and insult me all the time?"  
  
Sitting down beside Jou with a small sigh, "Because. You've got everything Jounouchi. You've got loyal friends, you've got freedom, and you've got a family. I guess it's jealousy." Kaiba looked at his hands that were sitting on his lap.  
  
"Kaiba.I.don't know what to say."  
  
Chuckling a little, "So, the Pup has nothing to say for once."  
  
"You've got everything, though. You're rich, you've got Mokuba, and you've got Kaiba Corp." Jou blurted out.  
  
"I'm also alone. Jou, there's nobody special in my life. Well, Mokuba, but one can be arrested for things like that." Just then, the aforementioned youth came to the door saying the pizza man was there and needed money.  
  
"Come on Jou, we can finish this later." Kaiba stood up and followed Mokuba inside. ************************************************************************  
  
Well, let me know what you think so far. It will get better in later chapters, but I can't just have a random snog-fest off the bat. 


	2. Part 2

It Started With Snow  
  
Well, I've gotten another chapter up. I'm hoping this one doesn't turn angsty on me. I'm trying not to hurt Jou in this fic (for some reason as of late, I've taken to hurting the poor boy. *snif*) So, here's the second part.  
  
Legalities: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do not own anything in here outside of the plot.  
  
~previous chapter~  
  
Sitting down beside Jou with a small sigh, "Because. You've got everything Jounouchi. You've got loyal friends, you've got freedom, and you've got a family. I guess it's jealousy." Kaiba looked at his hands that were sitting in his lap.  
  
"Kaiba.I.don't know what to say."  
  
Chuckling a little, "So, the Pup has nothing to say for once."  
  
"You've got everything, though. You're rich, you've got Mokuba, and you've got Kaiba Corp." Jou blurted out.  
  
"I'm also alone. Jou, there's nobody special in my life. Well, Mokuba, but one can be arrested for things like that." Just then, the aforementioned youth came to the door saying the pizza man was there and needed money.  
  
"Come on Jou, we can finish this later." Kaiba stood up and followed Mokuba inside.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Staring after the two, Jou slowly turned the new information over in his head. "I never thought Kaiba of all people would be jealous of ME." That thought alone seemed to have rendered his brain useless as his feet were planted outside the door.  
  
Noticing that the blonde wasn't behind him, Kaiba turned around. "Jounouchi? You coming, or are you going to freeze yourself to death?  
  
"Huh? Yeah.I'm coming." Jou quickly caught up with the two and went to help Mokuba grab some plates and cups for them all.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed ordering this time Mokuba. It was your last time." Kaiba warned his little brother. The blue-eyed teen came in with two pizza boxes and a container of wings.  
  
"But I wasn't sure what anyone wanted!" The younger Kaiba pleaded as he took the wings from the pile.  
  
"Aw, come on Kaiba, at least he was thinking about all of us." Jou helped defend Mokuba.  
  
Opening the pizza, Kaiba took two slices for himself, and handed out two pieces to everyone else all while glaring at the blonde.  
  
After all the dishes had been washed, Mokuba ran off to play something on one of his game systems, leaving Kaiba alone again with Jounouchi.  
  
"You know, it has been a nice day with you here, Jounouchi." Kaiba stated as he led Jou into the living room.  
  
Looking around, Jou saw a few pictures of Mokuba and some were of both boys, strangely, there were none of Kaiba by himself. There were also several pictures of duel monsters all hand drawn decorating the walls. There was one above the black marble fireplace that quickly enthralled Jou. It was A Blue-Eyes White Dragon standing protectively over another dragon. It was Jou's favorite, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. From who it was being defended against wasn't apparent, but something about the Blue-Eyes radiated instant death to any who tried to harm its charge.  
  
"Kaiba.who drew that one?" Jou asked with pure amazement in his voice. "It's beautiful.  
  
"I did." Kaiba said simply. "I don't ONLY run Kaiba Corp. I can do other things."  
  
Jou just stood gazing at the picture. "Kaiba.I understand the Blue- Eyes, but.why Red-Eyes? You don't even use one."  
  
I didn't intend the drawing to be taken at face value." Letting the conversation drop, Kaiba sat down on the couch that was in the center of the room and just admired Jou. "I wish my Puppy would look at me the way he's doing to my drawing." Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
Tearing himself away from the drawing, Jou caught a glimpse out the window. It was snowing hard again and looked like it had been for quite a while. "Great."he moaned. "I got to go, Kaiba. It's getting deeper by the minute."  
  
Looking at his watch, Kaiba saw it was past 9:30. "Look Jou, there's no school tomorrow and there wouldn't be anyway because of the snow. Stay here tonight and you can go when things have cleared up in the morning. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I can't. I don't have any stuff, and my dad." Jou trailed off.  
  
"He'll what?" asked the brunette.  
  
"He'll worry. He likes to know where I am."Jou lied.  
  
Seeing clear through Jou's answer, Kaiba responded. "There are devices out now called telephones. Call your dad and tell him you're here. As for clothes, you can have something of mine."  
  
"Kaiba.I."  
  
Picking up the nearest phone, Kaiba handed it to the blonde. "Dial it, or I'll get the number for myself and call your father. Either way you're staying."  
  
Jou took the phone, called his house and got the answering machine. Leaving a message for his dad, he hung up. "There, happy now?"  
  
Before he could think, Kaiba answered, "Yes, very much so." then flushed as his words caught up with him. In a pathetic attempt to cover his mistake, he added, "Let's go find you something you like.  
  
Okay, sorry this chapter was so crappy. I'm still trying not to jump to anything. I'd like this to become a decent sized story if I continue getting some type of feedback.  
  
To Star Light Shadow: Thanks for the review. I promise you there will be Seto x Jou. Possibly in the next chapter. At least a little something romantic-ish. =) I promise, this will get better, just stay with me on this.  
  
To Icy: As I said to Star Light, just stay with me. It will get better. And I promise it will get more romantic, too. =) And hyper is a good thing. 


	3. part 3

It Started With Snow  
  
Wow, another chapter. I'm glad to see this fic's starting to get some reviews. I just got done watching Lord of the Rings again and have an idea for that series as well. But, you guys have been great and I wanted to get this out for you all.  
  
Legalities: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own Viggo Mortenson and Orlando Bloom...oh wait...no I don't. Darn hallucinogenic mushrooms...=) Anyway, nothing is mine, except for the plot, or lack thereof. ************************************************************************ ~Previous Chapter~  
  
Picking up the nearest phone, Kaiba handed it to the blonde. "Dial it, or I'll get the number for myself and call your father. Either way you're staying."  
  
Jou took the phone, called his house and got the answering machine. Leaving a message for his dad, he hung up. "There, happy now?"  
  
Before he could think, Kaiba answered, "Yes, very much so." then flushed as his words caught up with him. In a pathetic attempt to cover his mistake, he added, "Let's go find you something you like.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Upstairs in Kaiba's room, Jou was going through some of the CEO's extra night clothes. He'd already picked out a few things and was beginning to give up when Kaiba came in to check on the blonde.  
  
"Find something you like?" Kaiba said honestly hoping that his Puppy had picked something to match his beautiful amber eyes. "I'm doing it again..."he thought. "If I keep thinking like that, I'm not going to last the night without having him next to me."  
  
Turning to face Kaiba, Jounouchi replied shyly, "I think. Umm...Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jou blushed furiously, "Where can I get dressed?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Oh god...he SO did not ask me that." Kaiba thought to himself. To Jou, he answered, "In here if you want. I'll just go check on Mokuba. He never seems to figure out that when I tell him lights out, that it means games off..."Kaiba trailed.  
  
"Oh, okay." Jou sighed. "I was kind of hoping he'd stay. I don't feel so out of place when he's around" he thought to himself.  
  
"What? Did you want me to stay while you changed?" Kaiba said with a hint of amusement in his voice. As he turned to tease the blonde teen further, all Kaiba saw was Jou. Naked from the waist up, and to Kaiba, it was the most beautiful sight. "Damn!" He whispered his approval of Jou's toned back.  
  
Jou spun around, not expecting to see ice blue eyes inspecting him. His face flushed a bright crimson at the close scrutiny. "How...what...you..." were all the words the blonde teen's brain could muster.  
  
"You're beautiful Jounouchi." Kaiba admired. Suddenly his eyes dropped and the midnight blue bedspread became very interesting. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Kaiba apologized.  
  
"Kaiba...you're...gay?" Jou couldn't believe what his mind was telling him.  
  
Kaiba simply asked, "Is that a crime?"  
  
"No...not at all...but, there must be tons of girls who'd love to go out with you."  
  
"True, but none of them has ever enthralled me so much as one special person." Kaiba admitted, sitting on the bed beside Jou who looked like he'd just heard the world was being taken over by camels.  
  
"Damn," Jou thought. "I find out the one person I've been hoping would be gay is, and I can't go after him because he's already found someone. "He's a lucky guy." Jounouchi said to the brunette beside him as he sat down on the bed.  
  
Smiling slightly, Kaiba looked right at Jou. "You're right. However, I doubt if he'd return my feelings. I've been anything but nice to him. Since the day we met, I've done nothing but insult him, call him names, and put him down for his dueling ability."  
  
"Sounds familiar." Jou chided. "Seems like that's all you do...to...me..." He looked at Kaiba and just stared into alluring blue eyes. "No way! This can't be real...you never even hinted that you liked me till today!"  
  
Watching his Pup process the information he was just given, Kaiba reached out and took hold of Jou's hand. "I assure you, it's all true. I've been taken with you since I saw you in Yugi's grandfather's shop. Jou, I'm sorry. I understand if you think I'm a real ass for how I've treated you."  
  
Finding his voice after the shock of hearing Kaiba apologize for the past, "I never thought of you as anything like that." Jou put his head down, not able to look into those eyes again. "I know I'm a nuisance to everyone."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya! If you EVER speak that way about yourself again in my presence, I will personally see to it to change that thinking." Kaiba said angrily. After a minute, he said more gently, "It's just that, to me, you're perfect as you are. Jou, please...would you do something for me?"  
  
"Umm...I guess." Jou answered, wondering what he'd have to do.  
  
"Jounouchi, would you want to have a relationship with an ass?" Kaiba proposed seriously.  
  
"Me...you...us..."Jou stammered, again his brain ceasing to function properly.  
  
"Should I take that as a yes?" Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Yes! Oh god yes. I never thought this would happen..." Jou impulsively wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck  
  
"Hmm...been around Yugi too long already." Kaiba laughed, returning the embrace. "Come on, Pup, it's getting late and you need to finish getting ready for bed."  
  
Looking at Kaiba, who was still dressed in jeans and a shirt, "I think you need to change too. Unless you sleep fully clothed."  
  
"And what if I do?" challenged the taller teen.  
  
Jou ran his hands over Kaiba's chest and started to untuck the shirt. "Then I'm going to have to help you change to something more appropriate." Jou answered as he began to remove the offending shirt.  
  
Minutes later, Kaiba was waiting on his blonde Puppy to come back into the bedroom. "You sure do take forever to get ready for bed. I'm going to have to remember that." Kaiba noted as Jou came back and settled beside him on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this? The sleeping arrangements, I mean." Jounouchi asked suddenly.  
  
Pulling Jou in close, Kaiba whispered in his ear, "I am if you are. Besides, I don't need you getting cold or lost in the middle of the night."  
  
"I don't get cold." Jou stated indignantly. Then, his eyes fixed on something on the wall across from the bed. It was another drawing done by Kaiba. This one was of Jou just after summoning a Red-Eyes. "Kaiba..."  
  
"Rule number one. If we're going to go anywhere in this relationship, you won't be calling me something everyone else does." Kaiba warned. "You're allowed to call me Seto." Seeing Jou eye him cautiously, he added, "I'm not going to yell at you or anything. Trust me. Now, what were you so amazed with, Love?"  
  
Jou pointed to the picture, "It's amazing!" He turned to look at his love. "When did you do it and for that matter, when were you interested in art?"  
  
"When I did it was during the first few days of Battle City. When I was interested in art was always. But that's another story." Kaiba confirmed with a yawn.  
  
Jou took the cue to move closer to Kaiba. "Kai...Seto, I...love you." The words felt strange coming from him, but felt right too.  
  
"Pup, I've loved you since that first day." Kaiba wrapped an arm protectively around Jou. "Tomorrow if you want, we can take a short tour of this place if you want."  
  
"Sounds nice." Jou mumbled sleepily. "How come you still get to call me names?" Jou asked.  
  
"I didn't." Kaiba answered a little confused, then as it hit him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I've just always called you that as a pet name. I'm sorry."  
  
Jou turned to face Kaiba. "I don't want you to. I was just kidding you, Dragon."  
  
"Dragon is it? I like that. Now, go to sleep, Mutt before I decide to toast your hide." Giving Jou a final kiss, both boys drifted off into a contented sleep. ************************************************************************ As always, comments and the like are welcome. I enjoy reading what you have to say, and try listening to you. Bear with me on this story as it's going to be my longest one, and possibly the first lemon one (no promises, though).  
  
Flames will be recycled so I can buy myself a muse. If anyone knows of where to get one cheap, please let me know.  
  
Now for the fun stuffs:  
  
Thanks goes to:  
  
Star Light Shadow: If you want to see more reviews, tell some friends. I don't mind, really! =) Thanks for the wonderful comments on the story, and I hope I made at least making a decent attempt at the Seto x Jou for you.  
  
Lady Asia00: I'm working on the "good" stuff! Really, I am. I'm just not much of a lemon writer. Hang with me, I'll get there. Besides, anticipation's half the fun. =) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Elisabeth *Marie *Rose*: Thank you for the kind words on the chapter. It's appreciated. Also, I never thought of Seto as an artist, either. It just kind of fell in there and sounded good. Now, however, I think I could see him drawing. Especially if he thought nobody was watching, or would ever see it. =)  
  
Thanks to all of you. You're all wonderful, and I'm glad you took the time to review. If you like what you've read, check out my other stories. Most of the ratings are on the "safe" side.  
  
Till next chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. Part 4

It Started With Snow  
  
Another chapter!! I don't know, I've just been writing a lot lately. From the responses this has gotten, I guess I'll keep it up. I didn't think it was going to go anywhere! Thanks again and enjoy the fourth part!  
  
Legalities: Don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! related material. Well, I own the plot to this, that's about all.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~previous chapter~  
  
Jou took the cue to move closer to Kaiba. "Kai.Seto, I.love you." The words felt strange coming from him, but felt right too.  
  
"Pup, I've loved you since that first day." Kaiba wrapped an arm protectively around Jou. "Tomorrow if you want, we can take a short tour of this place if you want."  
  
"Sounds nice." Jou mumbled sleepily. "How come you still get to call me names?" Jou asked.  
  
"I didn't." Kaiba answered a little confused, then as it hit him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I've just always called you that as a pet name. I'm sorry."  
  
Jou turned to face Kaiba. "I don't want you to. I was just kidding you, Dragon."  
  
"Dragon is it? I like that. Now, go to sleep, Mutt before I decide to toast your hide." Giving Jou a final kiss, both boys drifted off into a contented sleep.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Kaiba woke early the next morning, despite having no place to go. Being mindful of the sleeping blonde nuzzled against his chest, Kaiba slowly and reluctantly untangled his arms from Jou. With the sudden loss of contact, Jou rolled over into the warm spot Kaiba had just vacated.  
  
"He's beautiful even when he's sleeping." Kaiba thought, admiring the other's sleeping form. Quietly, the brunette moved toward the oak desk in the far corner of the room. Removing a sketch pad and a supply of pens and pencils, Kaiba pulled a chair up beside the bed and started on the preliminary work of another drawing.  
  
As the drawing began to take shape, Kaiba noticed things he hadn't before about his subject. Adding some final shadowing to the emerald green silk nightshirt that Jou had chosen the night before, he realized just how slight his Puppy really was.  
  
"For as much as you eat, Mutt, I never expected you to be this thin." Kaiba thought with a slight touch of concern in the back of his mind.  
  
Turning his attention back to the drawing, he focused on touching up the golden strands of chaos crowning Jou's head. As much as Kaiba loved looking into Jou's amber eyes, he loved his hair even more. Secretly, Kaiba had been watching Jou all through Battle City. He wanted to be sure that his Pup was safe, but also he needed to temporarily stop the longing in his heart. Longing to touch, taste, and hold Jou.  
  
A soft knock on the door brought Kaiba from his daydream. "Hey, Seto?" Mokuba called softly. "Jou's gone!", Mokuba almost expected to hear an insult or two thrown at his friend.  
  
"Mokie, it's okay." Kaiba said going to the door. Opening it a crack, he showed his brother the sleeping form on the bed. "He's been in here all night with me."  
  
Oh, okay." Mokuba turned to leave. "OH!" the youth exclaimed as he drew his own conclusion as to what happened. "Hope you had fun, big brother!" He called as he ran down the hall to his room.  
  
"I seriously have to talk with Yugi. I swear that Pharaoh is going to corrupt my brother yet." Kaiba noted mentally as he returned to his drawing.  
  
Working on the last part of it, Kaiba drew in the sheet that was covering the lower half of Jou's body, added a few details about the bed, and dated and signed his masterpiece. Checking his watch and seeing it was nearly ten o'clock, Kaiba decided to wake Jou up. After putting the picture on the desk to show Jou later, Kaiba crawled back on the bed. He bent down and gave Jou a feather light kiss on his forehead before waking him up.  
  
"Come on, Pup. You're going to miss breakfast."  
  
Joey scooted closer to Kaiba, wrapped his arms around the brunette and muttered doughnut.  
  
"Douhgnut? Last night I was a Dragon, now I'm reduced to a lowly doughnut!?" Kaiba said with mock anger and disbelief.  
  
One amber eye opened and looked at Kaiba. Seeing the blue-eyed teen's apparent displeasure brought Jou around to the waking world quickly. "Oh god, I didn't just call him a doughnut, I didn't." Jou buried his face in his hands from embarrassment.  
  
"I'm afraid you did, Mutt." Said Kaiba barely able to control the smile that was threatening to appear. "But if that's what you'd want. It would be easier than what I had planned."  
  
"No, it's okay. What did you have in mind?" Jou asked, settling in next to his Dragon.  
  
"You." Kaiba said simply.  
  
Looking up into blue eyes, Jou looked like Kaiba had just told him the world was ending, and he was the first to go.  
  
"I'm kidding, love. Get dressed and come downstairs. It's nothing special, just eggs, toast, and sausage. If that's okay with you."  
  
Jou nodded, "Fine with me. Sounds good."  
  
After breakfast, Kaiba took Jounouchi on the tour that was promised. They had already visited most of the rooms, except those that were on the third floor. Kaiba simply offered as an explanation, "They were HIS."  
  
"Okay, Jou, what do you want to see first, the gardens or the pool?" Kaiba asked, hoping that it would be the gardens  
  
"I'd like to save the pool for last. It sounds like it's awesome." Jou admitted truthfully.  
  
"Perfect." Kaiba took Jou's hand and led him through a set of large, red double doors. The gardens were amazing. Nothing very elaborate, but there were flowers all around and came in all colors. The best part was the two "guardians" as one entered. On either side of the row of hedges was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon trimmed out of two large shrubs.  
  
Jou went up to one and put his hand on the leg of the dragon. "You really do cherish them, don't you." He said quietly, as if he didn't want to disturb the dragons.  
  
"I do. I think they're beautiful and powerful at the same time. However, there is one thing more beautiful." Kaiba admitted.  
  
Still admiring the dragons, Jou replied, "What's that?"  
  
"Why, you, of course." Kaiba said as he walked up behind Jou and embraced him from behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now, for the thank you's. (I love this part!)  
  
Misura: I love reading your reviews! These last ones cracked me up. I'll agree Seto's not a cold-hearted bastard. We could call him an interpersonal-relationship challenged life-form. And as for the video games, I understand what you mean. I've played Final Fantasy x-2 many a night in the dark. Go have another cookie. It does the brain wonders! =)  
  
ShadowWarriorJessica: I'm glad you like where this is going. So do I! =) I know I keep saying this, but yes, there will be some form of a lemon in this.  
  
To anyone that reviews the third part later than today, I'm sorry I missed you and I'll include you in the next chapter thank you's. 


	5. Part 5

It Started With Snow  
  
Well, hopefully I've broken out of the block that hit me with this story. I'm sorry for making you all wait for this.  
  
Legalities: Don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! related material. Well, I own the plot to this, that's about all.  
  
Warnings: Abuse, but nothing truly graphic. Some slight language. I think like 2 or 3 swear words. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
"Okay, Jou, what do you want to see first, the gardens or the pool?" Kaiba asked, hoping that it would be the gardens  
  
"I'd like to save the pool for last. It sounds like it's awesome." Jou admitted truthfully.  
  
"Perfect." Kaiba took Jou's hand and led him through a set of large, red double doors. The gardens were amazing. Nothing very elaborate, but there were flowers all around and came in all colors. The best part was the two "guardians" as one entered. On either side of the row of hedges was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon trimmed out of two large shrubs.  
  
Jou went up to one and put his hand on the leg of the dragon. "You really do cherish them, don't you." He said quietly, as if he didn't want to disturb the dragons.  
  
"I do. I think they're beautiful and powerful at the same time. However, there is one thing more beautiful." Kaiba admitted.  
  
Still admiring the dragons, Jou replied, "What's that?"  
  
"Why, you, of course." Kaiba said as he walked up behind Jou and embraced him from behind.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Come on. The pool is still waiting on you." Kaiba said, releasing Jou and walking toward the garden's door.  
  
Hurrying after the brunette, Jou took one last look at the garden, shut the door, and followed Kaiba into a room not far from the one he'd just left. The pool was beautiful. It was twice the size of an Olympic pool with water that rivaled any of the exotic locations people often traveled to. There was a diving board at one end, along with a slide. Returning the water to the pool were various fountains along the edge. They were either Blue-Eyes White Dragons or Red-Eyes Black Dragons carved out of what looked to be marble.  
  
Seeing that Jou was staring at the fountains, Kaiba read his thoughts. "You're thinking why I would put your favorite dragon in here along with mine, right?"  
  
Blinking as if coming out of a trance, Jou replied, "Well, yeah, kind of. That and it's so elaborate."  
  
"Pup, you've been the only thing on my mind since the day we first met. I wanted to talk to you, but you were always with Yugi or Honda. Plus, I didn't know how you'd react...to me asking you out." Kaiba finished, a slight tinge of pink touching his cheeks.  
  
"You mean if I preferred guys." Jou offered.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't stand it if you'd have rejected me." Stated Kaiba simply.  
  
Jou walked to where Kaiba stood. Taking one of the blue-eyed teen's hands, Jou whispered, "I would never have rejected you. I loved you. Then, when you started with all the derogatory comments and everything, it hurt. That's why I always fought back."  
  
Leaning down, Kaiba gave the blonde a soft kiss. "I'm still sorry for that." Pulling back, Kaiba began to lead Jou to another part of the pool.  
  
This area was a shallow area, roughly waist deep. In the middle of the area was a white pool table. Instead of having felt on the top, there was some waterproof surface, and the pockets were lined with the same material. The balls that were on the table looked normal except for the designs. The solid balls were all clear, but in the middle were various duel monsters. The stripes were also clear, but a colored stripe ran across the middle of the ball. The cue ball was a pearl-ish color reflecting everything around it. The eight ball was the jewel of the group. It was a clear light blue with both boys' dragons inside. The dragons were eyeing each other, but their tails were wound around each other.  
  
Jou had never heard of a pool table in a swimming pool, but was rather interested. Since his father often took him to bars, Jou learned how to shoot pool from the older men while his father drank himself into a stupor. As his eyes landed on the eight ball, Jou started to laugh, "Don't you think you're just a bit obsessed with dragons? Especially ours?" He asked Kaiba.  
  
"Possibly, but that wasn't my idea. You can blame Mokuba for that one." Kaiba said remembering how hard his little brother worked designing that ball.  
  
Jou suddenly looked at his watch. "Damn it. Seto, I'm sorry. I need to go. My dad's going to have kittens. It's almost supper time and it's my night to make it." Jou half lied. It was his night to cook, but that wasn't what bothered him. If he didn't get home soon, he was likely to get a sever beating.  
  
"Fine. But you have to promise two things." Kaiba stated. "One, you will return and we'll play a few games, or swim, but shooting pool sounds more appealing. And Two, if your father pulls anything, anything at all, you will call me."  
  
Jou looked at Kaiba suspiciously, "How do you know about my dad?"  
  
"Honestly, I got the information from Honda. I overheard him talking with Yugi." Admitted the CEO.  
  
Blushing from a mixture of embarrassment and anger at his now ex-best friends, Jou turned to run. Kaiba caught him before he took one step. "No, it's okay, love. I don't think anything less of you. I'll walk you out." Smirking at the blonde, "Anyway, I doubt even a Mutt like you could sniff his way out of here."  
  
A half hour later, Jounouchi was just running on to his driveway when he saw his father's car there. "Shit!" He thought. "He shouldn't be home now! I'm SO in trouble." He thought as he picked up his pace.  
  
Reaching the door panting, Jou tried opening it without making a sound. No such luck. The door creaked and his father heard.  
  
"Where have you been you little punk?" His father grabbed him up by the collar and pinned him against the wall.  
  
Jou had already begun bracing himself for a blow to his head, but when one didn't come, he answered, "At...at...." He was afraid to tell his father where he was because he knew his father would try and hurt Seto.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, Jounouchi. Where were you?"  
  
"At a friend's house. I stayed overnight, then lost track of time." The scared blonde answered praying that it would satisfy his father.  
  
The older man seemed to accept that answer and released Jou from the wall. "You will be punished later. For now, go make something edible."  
  
Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Jou thought, "Well, I get to live another few hours." He walked into the kitchen to make his father something to eat.  
  
When the food was ready, Jou set it out for his father, and went to his room figuring that if he stayed out of the way, he might get out of being punished. Moving some clothes and duel monster cards from his bed, Jou lay down and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to everything that had happened. He finally had a safe place to go, with at least one person who loved him. He also thought about Kaiba. He wondered what his blue- eyed love was doing right now.  
  
Jou's thoughts were interrupted by his father opening the door. As the older man pulled his son from the bed, Jou's eyes flew open in time to see his father's belt in his other hand.  
  
"I know you weren't with Honda or that freak with the hack dye job. I checked. I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Jou's father ended the last statement with a crack of the belt across Jou's lower back. "Answer me, you little punk. Where were you? What whore house were you at?"  
  
"I wasn't at any whore house!" Jou yelled. "I was at Seto's. His brother invited me over, it snowed really hard, I left you a message, and I spent the night over there."  
  
His father released his grip momentarily, allowing Jou to face him. "Seto. As in Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
"Yes." Jou said coldly. "That Seto Kaiba."  
  
Smiling wickedly, Jou's father looked to attack his son again with the belt. "So, my son's whoring himself out to a millionaire." He said slowly, partly from alcohol and partly from the satisfaction of knowing he was going to make this extremely painful for his son.  
  
Cracking Jou again across the back, his father sneered, "You enjoy that, do you? Being used only for sex then getting thrown away. I'll show you what it's like to be used."  
  
Jou was pushed down on the bed, on his stomach. He felt his father lifting his shirt up to reveal his back. Bracing himself for what was coming, Jou gripped the sheets. His father lashed down on his back with the belt repeatedly. Angry red welts began to develop, standing out against the pale flesh.  
  
"I guarantee, you won't think about doing this again. Every time you think about your precious millionaire boy-toy, you'll remember how this feels!" Jou's father promised. The last few lashes to Jou's back were with the metal part of the belt. The hard metal bit into the tender skin and caused blood to rise from his abused back.  
  
When he heard his father leave the room, Jou whispered as if it was a prayer, "I'm sorry Seto..."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Okay, I again apologize for the extreme delay in updating. I think I got past the writer's block. As usual, leave a review. I enjoy reading them.  
  
Thank you's to:  
  
Angel_of_darkness: Thanks for the review. I do want to see this finished at some point in time, just not yet. I had writer's block and forced this one out so nobody would think I abandoned them. =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: I'm glad you also took the time to review. I'm updating as my brain permits and as long as I can keep my mother off my back to find a job. Hope you continue reading, and thank you again.  
  
To all the readers who read and might not have reviewed, than you, too. 


	6. Part 6

It Started With Snow  
  
Well, almost a two-for-one special. I'm in a particularly good mood right now as I have a little ray of sunshine. I got an interview for tomorrow and hopefully I'll have some money now. After I get money, the first thing I'm getting is my extended DVD's of the Lord of the Rings movies. =)  
  
Warnings: Possibly some abuse references  
  
Legalities: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I also don't own anything else with a copyright. I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
~previous chapter~  
  
Smiling wickedly, Jou's father looked to attack his son again with the belt. "So, my son's whoring himself out to a millionaire." He said slowly, partly from alcohol and partly from the satisfaction of knowing he was going to make this extremely painful for his son.  
  
Cracking Jou again across the back, his father sneered, "You enjoy that, do you? Being used only for sex then getting thrown away. I'll show you what it's like to be used."  
  
Jou was pushed down on the bed, on his stomach. He felt his father lifting his shirt up to reveal his back. Bracing himself for what was coming, Jou gripped the sheets. His father lashed down on his back with the belt repeatedly. Angry red welts began to develop, standing out against the pale flesh.  
  
"I guarantee, you won't think about doing this again. Every time you think about your precious millionaire boy-toy, you'll remember how this feels!" Jou's father promised. The last few lashes to Jou's back were with the metal part of the belt. The hard metal bit into the tender skin and caused blood to rise from his abused back.  
  
When he heard his father leave the room, Jou whispered as if it was a prayer, "I'm sorry Seto..."  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Slowly moving toward his jeans that had been thrown to the floor, Jou reached in his pocket and grabbed the cell phone he always carried. Dialing a number with shaking fingers, Jou prayed that the person on the other end wouldn't be too upset with him.  
  
A sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Kaiba, I'm sorry..." was all the blonde could get out before the tears overtook him.  
  
"Jou, what's wrong? What happened?" Kaiba asked, now fully awake. After a few moments of dead silence, Kaiba began pulling on a pair of jeans and trying to talk Jou out of whatever trance he'd fallen into. "Jou, I'm coming over, get some clothes packed. I'm coming over as soon as I can get there."  
  
Jou hung up on his end and slowly forced himself up. Dragging out a bag, he began packing clothes in it. He threw in the last pair of jeans in the bag, and crept downstairs. It was just after one in the morning. Praying that his father would still be asleep or unconscious, Jou slipped outside to wait on Kaiba.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, Kaiba himself drove up in a black Avalanche. Fearing that Jou was seriously hurt, Kaiba got out to help the blonde into the truck. Not seeing any real severe injuries puzzled Kaiba.  
  
"Jou, what happened?"  
  
The blonde teen let out a small cry of pain as his sensitive back touched the seat. "It was my dad. He was really mad about me not being home on time and all. Then he kept asking me where I was. I told him I called, but it didn't seem to matter. He...he beat me. Usually he just uses his hands." With that, Jou fell silent.  
  
"What did he use?" The brunette asked fearing the worst.  
  
Jou didn't reply. He was desperately trying to fight back another wave of tears. His eyes closed trying not to let Kaiba see him acting so weak. Feeling a warm hand close over his own cold one, Jou's amber eyes opened and he saw that Kaiba had put his own hand on Jou's to try and calm him down.  
  
"Come on Jou, we're here. Let's get out and see if I can't make your back feel a little better." Catching Jou's questioning eyes, Kaiba replied, "It's not hard to figure out, love. When you went to lean against the seat, you winced as your back touched it."  
  
As Kaiba led his love into the living room he asked, "Can I see? That way I can try to help."  
  
Silently, Jou pulled his shirt off, cringing as the wounds were torn open again. Kaiba looked at it and was horrified. "Jou, what did he use? It looks like you got whipped."  
  
"His belt. He hit me with the metal part." Jou pulled away from his lover's touch. Gentle as it was, it hurt badly.  
  
"We have to get this cleaned up. I don't want it getting infected." Kaiba went upstairs and retrieved a first aid kit, a bowl of water, and some cloths. He began to clean the wounds as gently as possible.  
  
An hour later, Jounouchi lay awake on Seto's bed. "Thanks for everything tonight. I didn't want to stay there. I'm afraid if I go back, he'll go further.  
  
Seto climbed into the bed beside Jou. Wrapping his arms around his blonde love, "Don't worry about it tonight. Just get some sleep."  
  
Jou cuddled as close to the brunette as his back would let him. Drifting off to a dreamless sleep, Jou whispered, "Thank you, God."  
  
The next morning, Jou woke up with Seto still curled up around him. Wiggling away from the warm embrace, Jou went into the adjoining bathroom. He looked at himself. He was a little more pale than he remembered, but chalked it up to last night. His back still hurt, but not as bad as it did yesterday.  
  
Going back to the bedroom after relieving himself, Jou sat back on the bed. The slight movement of the mattress woke up the blue-eyed youth.  
  
"You're up early. Everything okay?" Kaiba asked, seriously worried that Jou didn't sleep.  
  
Nodding, he replied, "I'm okay. Whatever you did last night really made my back feel better. Thank you."  
  
Seto sat up and pulled Jou close to him before giving him a long slow kiss. "How about we get up, get dressed, and get something to eat. Then maybe we can go to the pool. The water will help clean your back again."  
  
"I'd rather stay here with you and do nothing." Jou teased. Just then, the two were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey big brother, you getting up today?" Mokuba sounded worried about his brother.  
  
Looking at Jou, Seto smiled and whispered in his ear, "If we keep quiet, he might go away."  
  
The door opened up a crack. Mokuba poked his head through the door and burst through in a full run before jumping onto the bed. Unfortunately for one blonde, he was the one who was dived on.  
  
Jou jumped from his place near Seto and stood glaring at the raven- haired young boy. "I was under there!" he yelled, scaring Mokuba and sending Seto into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Mokie, go down stairs and make whatever you can for us for breakfast. Then, if you're good, Jou and I are going to the pool. You can come if you want." Seto ordered his little brother.  
  
Running off, Mokuba started singing "Seto and Jou sitting in a tree..." before he got too far away for the pair to hear.  
  
Later, the boys were in the pool. Mokuba was swimming and Jou was playing pool with Seto. The water at first stung Jou's back, but after a short period, he couldn't even feel it.  
  
"Seto, I'm going to go change. I'm going to Yugi's in a little." Mokuba swam over to where the pool table was.  
  
Blue eyes looked away from the game to question the youth. "When are you coming back?"  
  
"Well, is it okay? I was going to stay over. Can I?"  
  
Seto threw a long look at the blonde. "I think that would be wonderful."  
  
As Mokuba ran out of the pool, Seto's eyes never left Jou. "Jou, one game. Except we play it by my rules. You've heard of strip poker?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Excellent," Kaiba purred. "The rules are simple. Each time you scratch or miss a shot, you take off one article of clothing."  
  
"But...we only have one thing on." The blonde rationalized.  
  
"Exactly. And, when you're completely naked, each time you miss, the other gets to have a little fun." Kaiba's eyes glinted seductively, if not a little bit dangerously.  
  
Jou felt his shorts getting uncomfortable as he thought about his Dragon naked, wet, and leaning across the table to shoot. "You're on." Jou challenged.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Oh boy. There's a lot of comments on this one. So.......here they all are. =)  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Star Light Shadow: I got my job, it's your turn now! =) Hope you enjoyed this and come back for more!  
  
Quinmaster: Thanks for your review, and I intend to keep going with this for a little while longer.  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: I'm glad you like it. I'm having fun writing this one. It's different than the song fics. I can go more in depth with stuff. Thanks!  
  
Rowan Girl: Well, they can't ALL be Ryou fics, can they? =) Thanks for your review and I might have another Ryou fic (a cute one) in the works. I'm beginning to really like him as a character.  
  
RedTaurusgally: Well, when someone's that obsessed with a creature...=) I just thought the dragons would be cute, plus I saw it semi-used in another fic as a piece of jewelry. I figured Seto would have some things of his favorite duel monster.  
  
Black Angel Reaper: I don't know why everyone thinks Jou sells himself. I promise, I'll try not to beat the poor Mutt as bad next time. However, the scene from "The Passion of the Christ" kind of inspired that part. Good movie, BTW, go see it!  
  
Okay, I think that's all of you. If I did leave anyone out, it wasn't intentional. I sincerely appreciate the reviews and hope you continue reading my works. =) Till next time, Ja ne! 


	7. Part 7

It Started With Snow  
  
I got the job that I had the interview for. However, I'm going to have to work overnight. That's going to suck. But I'm going to get more Lord of the Rings stuff! I love Legolas...however, I don't own him, the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien does. I have claimed guardianship of the Mirkwood Prince, and enjoy tormenting him nightly. =)  
  
Warnings: Possibly some abuse references  
  
Legalities: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I also don't own anything else with a copyright. I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
~previous chapter~  
  
Kaiba racked the balls. Pushing the rack to the middle of the one end, he removed the plastic triangle and waited for Jou to break the balls apart. Jou lined the cue ball up and sent it crashing into the other balls. As the balls traveled over the table, a solid dropped in a pocket.  
  
"That's one." Jou thought. "Now I have to focus on getting the rest in without missing."  
  
Lining up another shot, the blonde fired. He managed to sink two more balls before missing one.  
  
"Okay, Mutt, you know what you have to do." Kaiba was tingling at the thought of seeing the other teen devoid of all clothing.  
  
Jou removed his black swim trunks and handed the stick to Kaiba. Seto almost dropped the stick. His mind was focused on the god before him. Jou was even more beautiful when he wasn't sleeping. Getting himself under control, Kaiba leaned over the table to take his turn. He managed to get in five balls before missing.  
  
"Your turn, Dragon!" Jou said happily. This would be his first time seeing Seto completely naked. Unfortunately for Jou, he forgot he was missing his swim trunks.  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
"Looks like you're enjoying the new rules, Mutt." Kaiba commented as he slowly removed his swim trunks, revealing perfectly toned thighs and a swimmer's build.  
  
Jou couldn't tear his eyes away from the Adonis before him. Granted, Jou had a very vivid imagination, but his fantasies of the CEO hadn't come close to experiencing the real thing. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, he took careful aim and sunk two more balls, leaving two plus the eight. Attempting to sink another, Jou caught Seto underwater for a brief second and it distracted him enough to miss.  
  
Upon surfacing, Seto saw that Jou had missed and proceeded to remind him of the other rules. "You know what missing that one means, don't you?" He purred as he wrapped his arms around the blond from behind. "I get to do something 'fun' with you." Trailing a line of kisses down Jou's neck, Kaiba bit into the soft flesh at the junction of Jou's neck and shoulder. His hands roamed over Jou's chest, toying with one hardening nub before caressing his way out to claim the stick.  
  
Kaiba took the stick, leaving Jou in a wonderful fog. Sinking his remaining balls, Seto lined up the eight ball. "Lets make this interesting, Pup. If I finish this here and now, I can take you right on the table. If I don't, then you win, and can do whatever with me."  
  
Nodding, Jou anxiously awaited the outcome. Not to his surprise, Kaiba easily pocketed the final ball. As the two dragons disappeared from sight, hungry blue eyes locked onto amber.  
  
Seto picked Jou up easily and laid him on the table. Leaving a pathway of kisses from his neck downward, Kaiba began to prepare the youth. As he slid a leg between Jou's, he slid a finger into the newly exposed entrance.  
  
"Oh god, Seto!" Jou screamed.  
  
Slipping in the second digit, Kaiba drove the blonde nearly out of his mind. "Easy love. You excite far too easily." The blue-eyed teen chuckled softly in Jou's ear. When he removed his fingers, Jou cried out at the loss.  
  
"Please Seto, I need you. Now." Jou reached to take care of himself, but was stopped by Seto's hand.  
  
"You sure? You won't be in pain?" Kaiba asked, concerned for Jou's back.  
  
Gazing into the twin pools of blue, Jou promised that he'd be fine. He didn't account for Seto himself. As the brunette slowly pushed his way in, Jou felt an intense pain that didn't come from his back.  
  
Feeling that Jou was incredibly tight, Seto thought to himself with some surprise, "He's not been claimed." Not able to restrain himself, Kaiba came quickly after entering Jou.  
  
"SETO!!" Jou screamed as he felt the explosions rock his body.  
  
As he collapsed on the table, Seto apologized to Jou. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your first."  
  
Jou mumbled something, but Seto didn't catch it and wasn't going to make the spent teen repeat it. Getting himself under control, Seto picked up Jou and took him back up to their room. Laying his precious cargo on the bed, Seto snuggled up to Jou and allowed both of them to enjoy the afterglow.  
  
Kaiba awoke several hours later. His muscles were sore from trying to hold his weight off of Jounouchi. After taking a quick shower to relax his muscles, Kaiba took out his book where he had drawn Jou while he slept through the winter storm. He found a pencil and three pens: a red, a black, and a blue.  
  
Sitting at his desk, he began to sketch. He drew Jou sitting on the floor in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The blonde's hair was mess as usual, but it looked beautiful at the same time. Behind Jou, Kaiba drew a Blue-Eyes White Dragon looking over Jou's right shoulder. Over his left was a very proud looking Red-Eyes. In Jou's lap was a tiny dragon. Its tail was hanging over Jou's legs brushing against the floor. The little one was a perfect mating of the two larger dragons. The baby was a stunning white, like Seto's beloved dragon. It's eyes were a blood red like Jou's dragon.  
  
Sitting back and admiring his work, Kaiba added in some more details with his dragons and Jou before realizing he'd just illustrated what he'd been feeling for awhile. He wanted to be able to share something intimate, like the little dragon, with Jou.  
  
As Kaiba thought more on the idea, he knew it wouldn't work. Jou had been through too much with his father, and would probably go through more before everything was all finished.  
  
"Even though I know he enjoyed the episode on the pool table, I've seen the look on his face before. I've seen it on my own face. He's no virgin. Someone forced him into it and he's never gotten over it." Kaiba thought, remembering what he went through with Gozaburo.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Okay...I'm going to leave the next little bit of plot up to you guys. For anyone that reviews, would you like: Me to add a bit of mpreg, but not necessarily as the main focus of the next parts. Keep this going with flashbacks of Seto's life and him helping Jou getting over his fears from being raped. Keep this going as is, just sweet fluff and some darkness. No opinion, or other. If it's other, tell me. I might be able to work it in.  
  
I apologize for the semi-short chapter. I've been doing training for my new job and it's been some really long days. Add to that trying not to become a pancake on our wonderful (pot-hole laden) Pennsylvania Turnpike...=)  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Star Light Shadow: Thanks muchly for the pixie sticks. I like the blue ones myself. I'm trying to update as quick as I can for you.  
  
Black Angel Reaper: Yup, the Passion of the Christ. Sorry the strip pool wasn't as naughty as you probably wanted. I hope that I can slowly work up to making a full out lemon. I can't write sex as I've explained before. I just may need practice.  
  
Seto_YamiMyLovers: Thanks, I hope to keep this going. I'm still enjoying it. Thanks for adding me to your favorites.  
  
Rowan Girl: Oh fine...I may slide Ryou a cameo in this...=) He's cute. And I do like him. So...keep watching, and thanks  
  
Safire: I can to leave it there...I'm the authoress. =) What are you suppose to do? I dunno...come back for the next chapter...and the chappy after that...=) Hope this one was worth the wait.  
  
Once again, don't forget to let me know what you'd like to see happen with this fic. I can't promise it will be in the immediate next chapter, but I will work it in.  
  
As usual, reviews are most welcome, and flames...well, they'll become target practice for Legolas to shoot at, or Seto will draw on them. Till next time, Ja ne! 


	8. Part 8

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Possibly some abuse references and because I only got one review that stated what choice they wanted, mpreg.  
  
Legalities: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I also don't own anything else with a copyright. I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
~previous chapter~  
  
Sitting at his desk, he began to sketch. He drew Jou sitting on the floor in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The blonde's hair was mess as usual, but it looked beautiful at the same time. Behind Jou, Kaiba drew a Blue-Eyes White Dragon looking over Jou's right shoulder. Over his left was a very proud looking Red-Eyes. In Jou's lap was a tiny dragon. Its tail was hanging over Jou's legs brushing against the floor. The little one was a perfect mating of the two larger dragons. The baby was a stunning white, like Seto's beloved dragon. It's eyes were a blood red like Jou's dragon.  
  
Sitting back and admiring his work, Kaiba added in some more details with his dragons and Jou before realizing he'd just illustrated what he'd been feeling for awhile. He wanted to be able to share something intimate, like the little dragon, with Jou.  
  
As Kaiba thought more on the idea, he knew it wouldn't work. Jou had been through too much with his father, and would probably go through more before everything was all finished.  
  
"Even though I know he enjoyed the episode on the pool table, I've seen the look on his face before. I've seen it on my own face. He's no virgin. Someone forced him into it and he's never gotten over it." Kaiba thought, remembering what he went through with Gozaburo.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
It was going on two in the morning when Seto finally gave up. He'd sent Jou home with a ton of misgivings. He knew that Jou's father was probably going to beat him again along with god knows what else. Before Jou had left, Kaiba slid the drawing of the dragons in the blonde's coat pocket. He'd written on it "If you wish it, I can make it happen."  
  
Ever since Seto knew Jou reciprocated his feelings of desire, he'd been thinking about possibly starting a family of sorts with Jounouchi. He knew with Kaiba Corps. technology, there'd be no reason why he couldn't make it happen. He just needed Jou's permission. That's where the drawing came in.  
  
"He'd never want to. He'd think I was a freak for even asking him to go through with it." Kaiba thought. With that, he crawled into bed, and prayed Jou would be okay.  
  
At his apartment, Jou was getting ready for bed himself. He took his jeans off, and reached for his wallet. His fingers brushed against a piece of paper. Slowly removing it, he looked at it.  
  
"No. He doesn't mean that. I know he doesn't." Jou's mind began thinking in overdrive. "He's not like that. Come on, the guy only has a soft spot for Mokuba. Well, and apparently myself, too."  
  
Crawling under the covers, Jou's dreams were filled with little white dragons, and one blue-eyed teen to control them.  
  
The next day after school, Jou had caught a ride to Kaiba's mansion from Ryou. Seto wasn't in school, and this worried Jou. It was quite unusual for the CEO to miss.  
  
"Thanks a lot for doing this, Bakura." Jou stated, knowing that Seto and Ryou didn't see eye to eye, mostly because of Ryou's spirit.  
  
Smiling at the blonde, Ryou replied, "Not a problem. I had to come by this way anyhow." The silver haired teen grew serious. "Jou, are you two really seeing each other? I mean, it's not like Kaiba's ever treated you nice in public."  
  
"He's not always like that. Kaiba, well, he's got some issues too. We all do. He just chooses to deal with his by being a cold, heartless jerk. Really, he's a romantic." Jou said, remembering the sketch in his pocket fondly. He'd been looking at it most of the day. Somehow, he wondered if the drawing and Kaiba's absence weren't somehow connected.  
  
Reaching the mansion, Jou said his goodbyes to Ryou and promised to call him if he had any problems. Jou leaned on the door to gather his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say to his blue-eyed lover, but didn't know how to say it. Thankfully, at that moment, Kaiba opened the door allowing Jou to fall through it into Seto's waiting arms.  
  
"Hi, Mutt." Kaiba replied snickering.  
  
"Seto...I...sorry..." Jou fumbled.  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Kaiba turned to Jou. "I take it you found my drawing."  
  
Jou nodded surprised that Kaiba knew that.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. I've been able to read you like a book for a while now. There is one thing I can't figure out, though..." Kaiba trailed off.  
  
Jou looked Seto in the eye and asked nervously, "What's that?"  
  
"Your answer."  
  
"Seto...I trust you more than anyone I've ever known. I honestly am not sure of what you exactly meant, but yes. I want everything you can give to me. I just hope I can make you as happy." Jou admitted seriously.  
  
Kaiba took a breath. "Jounouchi, I know we've just recently begun our relationship. However, I'm sure about this. I want to be with you for all eternity." Kaiba pulled out a small black box. "Will you marry me?" Jou looked at Seto before throwing his arms around the teen and crying yes over and over.  
  
Putting the ring on Jou's shaking finger, Kaiba asked the next part of his question. "Jou, I've also done a lot of thinking on this, hence the dragon..." Kaiba looked down at his hands. "I also would like to possibly raise a child with you."  
  
"What...how?" Jou looked completely stunned. First, being asked to get married, then to start a family. It seemed to be too much for him all at once.  
  
"Allow me to back up. Jou, I want to know you're safe. I hate the idea of you living with your father. At least this way, you can have a constantly safe place to live. Secondly, I love you and I can't seem to fall asleep without having you in my arms." Kaiba blushed slightly at owning up to the last statement. "As for wanting to have a child...we can wait as long as you want. I didn't even know if you'd want to think about that now."  
  
"I need time to think on all this. I mean, do you really think we can give a child a decent life? We haven't exactly been raised by "proper" parents ourselves. Besides, we're both guys." Jou reasoned.  
  
"You're smarter than I thought, Mutt." Seto said thoroughly amused. "However, I've been experimenting with something. I would be the first human experiment."  
  
Jou moved to sit on Kaiba's lap. "If you're reasonably sure of this. Let's do it. All of it."  
  
"No, take your time. Think on it. However, I am insisting that you stay again. Mokuba's been wanting you to stay over again. Besides...my bed's awful cold with out you there with me."  
  
Jou just stayed on Kaiba's lap. "If you want me in your bed, you'll have to take me."  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—  
  
Okay, that's all for this chapter. I promise the next should be better. It was hard trying to work in everything into this one chapter. So, next one shouldn't sound so corny. I do apologize for that.  
  
Thank you's to:  
  
Star_Light_Shadow: Yes, I'm going with your vote, because no one else bothered to let me know. So, hope your hunt is going well, and the pixie stix are helping. =) Love seeing your review as always.  
  
Jade: I'm working on developing the "interest" thing. It will come by flashbacks. I just need to find a way to work them in.  
  
Rowan Girl: Here's Ryou's cameo. He'll figure in more prominently in the future. =) 


	9. Part 9

It Started With Snow Warnings: Hints of future mpreg (not there yet), fluff, and a little Jou- related violence (he doesn't get hurt yet)  
  
Notes: I don't think I have any at this time. However, I'd like to introduce my muse, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Who I don't own, but think he's too hot not to be considered inspirational. As part of his "initiation", I'm going to let him do the disclaimer.  
  
Legolas: Hello. I'm supposed to tell you that Shinigami doesn't own this...Yu-Gi-Oh! thing, and that no money is being made off of this story.  
  
Shinigami709: And what else?  
  
Legolas: And to read and review, because it makes her happy to read all the comments.  
  
Shinigami709: Very good. ^Hands Legolas his bow and arrows^ Go have fun for a while. I'll call you when I'm ready for the next fic. ^Pats Legolas on the butt before running off like a maniac^  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
"I need time to think on all this. I mean, do you really think we can give a child a decent life? We haven't exactly been raised by "proper" parents ourselves. Besides, we're both guys." Jou reasoned.  
  
"You're smarter than I thought, Mutt." Seto said thoroughly amused. "However, I've been experimenting with something. I would be the first human experiment."  
  
Jou moved to sit on Kaiba's lap. "If you're reasonably sure of this. Let's do it. All of it."  
  
"No, take your time. Think on it. However, I am insisting that you stay again. Mokuba's wanted you to stay over again. Besides...my bed's awful cold with out you there with me."  
  
Jou just stayed on Kaiba's lap. "If you want me in your bed, you'll have to take me."  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Seto had taken Jou up on the challenge of getting him in bed. It was now early the next morning when the blonde awoke in Seto's arms. Usually, Jounouchi slept in as late as possible. However, Kaiba's proposal and question of children had kept him from falling into a sound sleep. He'd been thinking it over in his mind through out the night. As Jou walked over to the window to stare at the red sky of morning, he continued to think about everything that could go wrong.  
  
"Everyone wants to take Seto out just because he owns half of Domino. With news of him being gay, and carrying a child he'd be a sitting duck" Jou's brain kept thinking. He could risk losing Seto and everything good in his life. "If I offer to carry the baby, my dad would have a wonderful time beating me over it." Jou struck the wall by the window with his fist. "Damn it! Why does my father have to be such an ass? I'd do it without thinking. But I know he'd take way too much pleasure in beating me then."  
  
Jou went to swing at the wall again, but his fist connected with something soft. "What did the wall do to you? You don't like blue perhaps? I could have it repainted for you. You don't have to hurt it." A comfortingly familiar voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Spinning around to face the owner of the voice, Jou's fingers released from the tight fist and entwined around the hand he'd struck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just thinking, that's all." Jou admitted looking into still-sleepy cobalt eyes.  
  
"About what? How to beat my poor wall into submission?" Seto smiled before giving Jou a butterfly kiss.  
  
"I gave up on the wall. It's harder than you are." Realizing the double meaning behind those words, Jou blushed a bright shade of pink. Trying to cover up his Freudian slip, Jou quickly continued, "I was thinking about everything. I just don't want to lose you if you..." the blonde couldn't finish.  
  
Cupping Jou's chin in his hand, Kaiba forced amber eyes to meet his own blue ones. "Nothing will happen. I said I can and will take time away from the company. It's not going to fall apart with Mokuba there to run things."  
  
"Seto...I...I want..." Jou turned back to the window mumbling something hurriedly.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Seto asked, "What do you want, Love? You need to only ask."  
  
"I want to carry it." Jou whispered so low it was barely audible.  
  
With a look of surprise and shock on his face, Kaiba confirmed what he though he heard. "You...want to do that? Why Jou?"  
  
"I just do. I know how much Kaiba Corp. means to you. You'd miss it, try sneaking out to do some kind of work...I just want to do it."  
  
Pulling the smaller teen closer, Seto assured him, "If that's what you want. Just know that I would have done it in a heartbeat." Placing a kiss on tangled golden locks, Seto released his lover. "Should I start with preparations, then?"  
  
"I thought we were going to wait till after we were married." Jou asked worried.  
  
Chuckling, Seto answered, "We are. But this will take some time to get ready. And, I was hoping you'd want to get married as soon as we could. I want you as far away from your father, and I use the term loosely, as possible."  
  
"How soon can we do it?" Jou asked, hopeful that he'd be away from his father within days.  
  
"Well, I think we could arrange something for the weekend. It's only a few days away. Is that quick enough?"  
  
"Yeah. Sooner than I expected, actually. Seto, can we...have everything ready for us by the honeymoon?"  
  
"I think that could be arranged." Kaiba said with a genuine smile. "You seem eager to do this, Pup. Why?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "I just do." He was going to add something, but Mokuba bounded in.  
  
"So? Did you ask him big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto pretended to ignore the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Seto!!!!" the younger Kaiba began to whine. "Tell me!"  
  
"Jou, if our kid does that, remind me to kill him." Seto said smiling. To Mokuba, he replied, "Yes I did. And to answer the next three questions: Yes, you can be in the wedding, that was a given. Yes, you're going to be an uncle eventually, that's Jounouchi's decision to make. And no, you can't have sugar for breakfast."  
  
Not knowing which answer to respond to, Mokuba just hugged Seto and told him thanks and that he told him so. The young Kaiba then bounced over to Jou. "Will you let me help when you guys have the baby?" He whispered as if he'd already asked Seto and got told no.  
  
"I guess...I haven't even thought of that yet." Jou looked a little nervous.  
  
Sensing the uneasiness, Seto turned to his little brother. "Go get ready. We're going out for breakfast."  
  
"Oh cool!" exclaimed Mokuba. He took off running for his room to get dressed.  
  
As the boy ran off, Kaiba told Jou, "You better get ready too. We're going to go to your place after. We're picking up the rest of your stuff. What you can do with out, leave it."  
  
"Okay. My dad's probably going to be there, though." Jou looked positively sick.  
  
"It's okay. We need to do this before you're not able to." Kaiba embraced Jou from behind, placing his hands against Jou's flat stomach so he'd get the point.  
  
As his own hands covered Kaiba's, Jou responded, "Yeah, I guess he should know about everything, too. Better to find out now than from someone else later." Inside, Jounouchi was torn. He didn't want to tell his father at all. He didn't care what the man thought anymore.  
  
"Remember, I'm going to be there with you. Your dad won't dare try anything. I'll either have him arrested or killed before he knows what happened." Leaning down to give a long slow kiss to Jou, he whispered, "I love you too much to let that bastard hurt you anymore."  
  
Breakfast would have been enjoyable for Jou; however, the thought of having to face his father took all the joy out of it for him. Mokuba was having the best day of his life. He'd found out that his older brother was getting married, he was going to be an uncle at some point, and he managed to end up getting Seto to let him have pancakes for breakfast after repeated denials of sugar.  
  
Back in Seto's CAR, Jou started having second thoughts about getting his stuff. "Seto, let's just forget everything. I don't want to see my dad. He's going to give me a rough time and everything...I don't want to get you or Mokuba hurt...let's just go home."  
  
"Pup, you know I'd normally do anything you wanted. You have to face him sometime. Think of it this way. He either attempts to beat you now, with me there, or he beats you when I can't protect you."  
  
"Fine." Jou conceded. The short distance to Jou's was in total silence.  
  
Arriving at the apartment, Kaiba got out, and practically drug Jou to the door. As the blonde opened the door, he was relieved to see that his father wasn't home. Making a dash for his room, trying to get everything over with before his father came home, Jou grabbed several duffel bags and started throwing things in. Clothes in one bag, and his cd, Duel Monster cards, and some of his other things he'd had from his childhood.  
  
"Love, I'm going to go arrange some of this stuff around Mokuba. I'll be back in a few minutes," Kaiba stated, just in case he was needed.  
  
"Okay, I'll just be a few minutes more." Jou began cleaning out one of his drawers.  
  
Hearing the door shut behind his blue-eyed lover, Jou thought he was alone. A few minutes later, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end. Then hearing the one voice he never wanted to again, Jou turned around.  
  
"So...the little whore's come back. Where's your high-class toy?" Jou's father slurred, obviously drunk. "What'd he do? Fuck you then leave you for something younger?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jou screamed, hoping Seto would hear him.  
  
Sneering, Jou's father looked from his son's hand to his face and back again. "Pretty rock Jounouchi. A token from your boy-toy?"  
  
Getting very angry, Jou tried to stand up for himself. "Yes, it's from Seto. He proposed to me. I'm leaving you, father. I'm going to live with him, where I'm treated like a human!"  
  
"No you're not, boy. You're staying right here. There's only one person in this world who can claim you and you're looking at him." Jou's father raised his hand to strike his son as he'd done countless times before.  
  
"Unless you want me to personally relieve you of your hand, I suggest you lower it and allow Jou to finish what he came to do." Seto intervened; his eyes an ice blue and filled with rage.  
  
Turning to the intruder, Jou's father curled his hand into a fist. "So, the little CEO thinks he can order me around in my own house."  
  
Jou instantly saw why his fiancée was so successful in his business dealings. This was the first time he'd ever witnessed Kaiba being this intent on destroying someone. "No, I don't think, I know. Lower your hand."  
  
Jou's father lunged for Kaiba, but his fist found nothing but air. Instead, he was the recipient of a punch to the jaw that left him seeing stars. As he slowly recovered, Seto ran to Jou's side. "Come on, let's go. You okay to move?" asked the brunette.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't hit me." Jou stood shakily, holding on to Seto tightly.  
  
As the two left Jou's father, Kaiba threw a parting comment. "We'll inform you of the wedding and when your grandchild arrives. Until then, stay out of Jou's life."  
  
"You piece of trash. You know you're just using Jounouchi to satisfy you till something better comes along. If you manage to knock him up, I'll hunt your rich ass down you bastard."  
  
Flipping the man off, Kaiba returned with, "Go ahead. I would love to see you try."  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o Okay. This is the first chapter I'm going to do tonight. I'm at work, and really bored. The next chapter will be the wedding and their honeymoon. After that, the mpreg will kick in. It won't be anything too graphic, because I am trying to keep this PG13. I just want to "abuse" Jou a little more and not seriously hurt the boy. =) .  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Angel Reaper: Yeah, I probably do have things going to fast, but...I don't know. I'm hoping now, it will get better and more normally paced.  
  
Star Light Shadow: You're getting your mpreg, it's coming next chapter, slightly. After that it's open season. =) Keep sending out the applications, if you lived here in PA, and near me, I could help you with the job hunt.  
  
Misura: If you didn't want to read chapter 7, that's fine. That's why I add the little bit of the end of the last chapter. =) And don't worry, Jou's "unkind father" will be back. I have some interesting plans for him, as well as another possible game for your "hentai" Seto.  
  
Rowan Girl: Yes, yes, there's more Ryou to come. I also have a little surprise in the works for you and the rest of the "Ryou Bakura Fan Club" out there. =) You'll have to keep your eyes out for a new fic. =)  
  
Mage of Black Flames: I'm glad you like this so much. I think I'm going to cut this of at like 20 chapters or so. It all depends on if I continue to get reviews, my interest in the story, and the time factor. Right now, all is good, and another chapter will be following shortly.  
  
Again, thanks to all who've read this far with the story. I hope to continue writing things you enjoy and hope you all come back for the next chapter. Till then, Ja ne! 


	10. Part 10

It Started With Snow Warnings: Beginning of mpreg  
  
Notes: There is roughly a week gap between the confrontation at Jou's dad's apartment, and this chapter. Between the surgery and the end of the honeymoon is roughly two weeks. I figured if I'm doing this, I need to hurry it up a little. I also have acquired a second muse, more like a pain in the butt. I've also claimed Haldir of Lothlorien.  
  
Shingami709: Haldir, wave to all the nice people reading this fic.  
  
Haldir: ^Waves^  
  
Shinigami709: Good elf. You can play with Legolas tonight.  
  
Haldir: Excellent (Mr. Burns-esque)  
  
Legolas: Not the Marchwarden again...he plays too rough.  
  
Shinigami709: ^Laughs hysterically at Legolas who's trying to run from Haldir^ You scared him away. Looks like you're doing the disclaimer then.  
  
Haldir: ^Glares^ Shinigami709 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Lord of the Rings (thank god or I'd be written snogging that prince all the time.), or the Simpsons (for the Mr. Burns reference.). Also, she doesn't own AFI's "Silver and Cold" or Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You".  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Turning to the intruder, Jou's father curled his hand into a fist. "So, the little CEO thinks he can order me around in my own house."  
  
Jou instantly saw why his fiancée was so successful in his business dealings. This was the first time he'd ever witnessed Kaiba being this intent on destroying someone. "No, I don't think, I know. Lower your hand."  
  
Jou's father lunged for Kaiba, but his fist found nothing but air. Instead, he was the recipient of a punch to the jaw that left him seeing stars. As he slowly recovered, Seto ran to Jou's side. "Come on, let's go. You okay to move?" asked the brunette.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't hit me." Jou stood shakily, holding on to Seto tightly.  
  
As the two left Jou's father, Kaiba threw a parting comment. "We'll inform you of the wedding and when your grandchild arrives. Until then, stay out of Jou's life."  
  
"You piece of trash. You know you're just using Jounouchi to satisfy you till something better comes along. If you manage to knock him up, I'll hunt your rich ass down you bastard."  
  
Flipping the man off, Kaiba returned with, "Go ahead. I would love to see you try."  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
It had been nearly a week since Jou got his things from his father's apartment. Tomorrow was the day of the wedding. It wasn't anything big, because Seto didn't want the media having a field day and Jou really didn't want his father knowing what was going on. Breaking all rules of pre- wedding rules, Jou was still with Seto. The blonde hadn't been separated from his lover since getting his things from his father's.  
  
"Seto?" Asked Jou from under the covers.  
  
"Yes, Love? What's wrong?"  
  
"I've been thinking. Is there truth to what my father said? Are you just using me?" He asked, not being able to hold eye contact with the CEO.  
  
Crawling in beside Jou and pulling him close, Kaiba responded softly, "Not a word of it. I love you more than anything. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel as such." He finished as he pulled his blonde pup closer and kissed him. "Anything else bothering you?"  
  
"No. Just nervous about tomorrow. And the day after." Jou admitted.  
  
"No reason to be nervous. I'll be with you tomorrow, and as for the day after, it's all in good hands. After that, we can enjoy our time together before our little one comes."  
  
Jou never really heard the last part. He had curled up around Seto, and laid his head on the brunette's chest. Hearing the steady heartbeat had put him asleep almost instantly.  
  
The next morning, Yugi and Ryou had come to take Jou away to get him ready for his wedding day. That was one tradition that both boys agreed to. Not seeing each other until it was time for the wedding.  
  
"Jou, I don't believe that you and Kaiba are getting married."  
  
"Thanks Ryou." Jou said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Jou, lighten up. I don't think any of us ever thought you two would end up together with the way you were always going at each other." Yugi tried to amend.  
  
Smiling up at both of his friends, Jou replied, "Yeah. I guess I'm still a little surprised, too. But Kaiba's really sweet when you get him alone. He's saved me more than once from my dad."  
  
"Okay, we have exactly two hours to get you ready, Jou." Yugi said as he looked at his watch.  
  
Back at Kaiba's mansion, Seto was attempting to get both Mokuba and himself ready on time. Mokuba had become stubborn at having to dress up. He was going to be the ring bearer, but he wanted to go in jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Mokuba, if you're not dressed in ten minutes, you will not be in the wedding, and you will not be going to the reception. Are we clear on that?" Seto ordered, a little more harshly than he'd normally be with his younger brother.  
  
Nodding dejectedly, Mokuba questioned, "Yes. Do I have to keep the suit on all day?"  
  
Seto only glared at the younger boy.  
  
One hour later, Seto was dressed in a black tuxedo, in the church waiting for Jou to walk down the aisle. As he watched Yugi and Ryou walk down before his "bride", Seto wondered if Jou would really go through with it. Seto looked quickly over to his side. There stood Yami and Bakura. Just seeing the two Egyptian spirits together was enough to scare anyone, but to be on the same side with Kaiba was almost too much.  
  
Yami reassured Kaiba, "He won't desert you. He loves you too much for that."  
  
No sooner had Yami said that, than Jou started to walk down the aisle to be with his "husband". Jou was dressed all in white.  
  
The priest turned to Jou. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Seto Kaiba take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Jou and Seto shared their first kiss as a couple, while everyone watched. As they walked back up the aisle to leave the church, everyone began throwing rice on the new couple. Hopping in one of Kaiba's limos, they were taken to the reception, complete with the customary tin cans dangling from the back of it, and with the rear glass marked "Just Married" in some kind of pen.  
  
At the reception, Bakura was attempting to spike the Pharaoh's drink, while Yugi and Ryou were handing out pieces of paper with numbers on it for a game later. There were roughly thirty people in attendance. Mostly from Yugi's little group. Honda and Otogi had missed the wedding because of their flight being delayed, but they had come for the party. They had gotten married roughly four months ago. Anzu had come from New York from studying dance. Marik, Isis, and Odion had come from Egypt. Shizuka had been unable to come to the wedding like Honda and Otogi because of work, and then there was Yugi's grandpa. After Battle City, Seto and the old man had begun to make up. After all, Seto HAD destroyed the man's favorite card. Plus there was an assortment of odd people from Kaiba Corp.  
  
After the meal was eaten, the new couple toasted, and the DJ was setup, Yami grabbed up the mike. "Since my hikari's a little shy about public speaking, I'm taking over. First, Jou, Kaiba, I wish you both nothing but happiness and longevity together. I believe that everything is set up now. Both of you need to start this celebration, if you'd come up here?"  
  
Seto and Jou got up, looking confused. Yugi started giggling, and Jou caught on. They were going to have the first dance. The DJ began playing a song that Seto had played every night since he'd first met Jou. Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You" began playing.  
  
During their dance, Kaiba asked, "How has your day been, Love?"  
  
Laying his head on the brunette's shoulder, Jou replied, "Perfect."  
  
"You sure? You sound kind of sad. What's wrong?"  
  
Jou looked almost guilty. "I kind of wish my old man could have seen this. I miss him."  
  
Wrapping Jou in a comforting embrace, Seto replied, "I know. I feel the same."  
  
Just then, the song ended and another started. The other couples came out now and joined the new bride and groom. Yugi was dancing with Yami, Ryou and Bakura were also dancing. During the end of the Battle City tournament, Bakura had softened considerably. He had begun respecting Ryou and the two were currently an item. Honda had lost Otogi to the females of the party, so he was dancing with Anzu. As the song continued, Seto realized who probably picked this one. It had to have been Ryou. It was AFI's "Silver and Cold" The normally gentle teen often listened to alternative music like that. Kaiba had to admit, it wasn't a bad song, and fit the two albino's well.  
  
Towards the end of the night after the bridal dance (to which Jou became so dizzy from being spun around so much), he threw the little bouquet. Somehow, for being the shortest, Yugi had snatched it from Ryou. After that, all the males surrounded Jou. This was the last game of the night and possibly the most entertaining. The object was for Kaiba to break through the human wall around his bride.  
  
Taking a running start, Seto made to dive through everyone, but at the last second, jumped on top of everyone. Falling into the circle he grabbed Jou up and broke through leaving everyone at the party to continue drinking and dancing.  
  
Breathless, Kaiba laid his head on the seat of the limo and started laughing. "Pup, do you realize, we're now officially stuck with each other for the rest of our lives?"  
  
Jou leaned over and gave his husband a long kiss. "Yup, and I can't wait."  
  
The two returned to Seto's mansion for the remainder of the night. Jou needed to be up early to have his operation. He was going to have an artificial womb put in and the rest would be up to him and Seto. Then, they'd be free to enjoy their honeymoon.  
  
~Last Day of Honeymoon~  
  
"I don't want to go back." Whined Jou. He'd been having a great time in Hawaii, and wasn't in the mood to return.  
  
"I know. We have to, though." Seto walked over to where Jou was standing, and put his arms around him, resting them on Jou's still flat stomach. "We need to see if the experiment worked."  
  
Jou pouted. "I think we should try one more time, just to make sure we did all we could on our parts."  
  
"Pup, I don't think it won't be for a lack of trying if it didn't take." Seto was still a little sore from the past few nights.  
  
"I still want to play. You never know, we may not be able to do it after a while." Jou teased.  
  
Seto lifted Jou effortlessly into his arms where he plopped him on the bed. "If you want to play, then I think we should make it a game. We can do whatever we want to the other. First to make any noise, loses." Seto challenged, knowing that Jou was a screamer.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
~Jou's Appointment~  
  
The doctor put away the instruments he'd been using. "Well, I think I can say with certainty, that you, Jounouchi, are pregnant."  
  
Seto smiled down at the blonde in his arms. "Congratulations, Pup."  
  
"Thank you, my blue-eyed dragon. I won't let you down." Jou vowed.  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o  
  
Okay, there it is. The second chapter of the night. I just got a call from one of the other ladies I work with. She wanted to know if I could pull a double. I COULD, but I don't want to. I'm not feeling too good myself, plus I DON'T DO CHURCH! This is all part of an evil plan to make me go. I see it now. Convert the unholy demon!!!! Wait, that's my mom. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one, and I apologize for it being so long. The next chapters will be each month and whatnot with Jou. Hopefully I can wrap this fic up at 20 chapters. =) Thanks again all for reading and reviewing!  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Rowan Girl: Just give me some time to get your fic up. It's the next one I'm going to work on.  
  
Redkite1019: I'm glad you were able to review. I'm trying to make this as real as possible. However, not having to be in this situation, I don't know how it feels. That makes it a little harder. Thanks again hope you continue with it.  
  
Angel Reaper: Well, think of it this way....Seto could be the one getting pregnant...I though that was creepy. =)  
  
Dtamerx: Whoooo!!! I've been glomped! YES! =) I'm glad you enjoy it and hope you come back again.  
  
Star Light Shadow: This one's your story, dear. Keep working on those apps. You'll get something. It's strange...everyone wants experience, but won't hire so you can get that experience...stupid world. Hang in there, k? 


	11. Part 11 Jou's 1st month

It Started With Snow  
  
Warning: Mpreg, some language  
  
Notes: Because of the hurriedness of the last chapter, I'm going to take my time with these ones. Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, since I have two muses, BOTH of them get to do the disclaimer. Have at it guys!  
  
Haldir: Shinigami709 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Legolas: She thinks she owns us, but Tolkien does.  
  
Haldir: You know, you really do have a cute rear...  
  
Legolas: *Pulls an arrow on Haldir*  
  
Shinigami709: While I handcuff these two together, please read and review. It would make my day.  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Seto lifted Jou effortlessly into his arms where he plopped him on the bed. "If you want to play, then I think we should make it a game. We can do whatever we want to the other. First to make any noise, loses." Seto challenged, knowing that Jou was a screamer.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
~Jou's Appointment~  
  
The doctor put away the instruments he'd been using. "Well, I think I can say with certainty, that you, Jounouchi, are pregnant."  
  
Seto smiled down at the blonde in his arms. "Congratulations, Pup."  
  
"Thank you, my blue-eyed dragon. I won't let you down." Jou vowed.  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
On the way home from the doctor's, both teens were unusually silent. Kaiba was lost in thoughts of keeping this new information away from anyone who would tell the media and Jou's father. He knew any information leaked now would probably result in someone getting hurt. Jou on the other hand was still getting use to the idea of carrying a life inside him. As much as he'd looked forward to it, it was still a sensation he wasn't ready for.  
  
"Dragon, are you okay with this?" Jou asked hesitantly. "It's going to change a lot of things for us."  
  
Seto noticed Jou was sitting with his right hand on his stomach. With a private smile, Kaiba thought "It already has changed things." To Jou, he responded, "I know it's going to change a lot of things. As for being okay with it, it's a little late to take it back."  
  
"Yeah. I just wonder."  
  
"What are you worried about now?" Seto asked, thinking that Jou was going to back out before anything even got started.  
  
As Jou laid his head back against the seat, he answered, "Will you still love me when I look like an elephant?"  
  
"Pup, I can't wait. Honestly. When the time comes, I will prove it to you. You'll be beautiful, just like you are now."  
  
The rest of the ride continued in silence. As Kaiba pulled into the driveway of the mansion, Jou remarked sleepily, "I need a nap." The statement was backed with a small yawn, which the blonde tried lazily to cover.  
  
After parking the Avalanche, Seto got out and went to help his pup out. As soon as the blonde's feet hit the ground, Kaiba picked him up and brought him inside and up to their room.  
  
"Sleep, Pup. You deserve it." Seto whispered as he brought the covers up to Jou's waist.  
  
Opening his eyes a little, Jou answered, "Only if you join me."  
  
Sitting down besides Jou, Seto put his hand on the blonde's stomach. "I'll stay for a little. There are things that I need to get done. We can play tonight if you feel up to it." Seto never got an answer. Jou had fallen asleep instantly.  
  
After kissing the sleeping boy, Seto left to go downstairs. He wanted to make sure that nothing had happened at the office while he was with Jou. A few phone calls reassured him that all was well and that things would be fine for the rest of the night.  
  
Not sure what to do with the extra time on his hands, Seto began to think. It wasn't over Kaiba Corp. for once, or Mokuba. He was thinking about his adoptive father.  
  
"Well, old man, you finally have a legitimate heir to your company. I wonder if you'd have approved. I know you'd never approve of my choice in mates, but I know in my heart Jou is the one. I want to give him the world. As much as I despise you for all you put me through when I was growing up, I think that showed me how bad the world can be. It may have been your "lessons" that have allowed me to see Jou for what he really is. Anyway, don't think I'm not letting your grandchild know where he came from. I'll tell him about you. Not the bad things. Not yet anyway. I wish you could be there when the time comes..." Kaiba's thoughts ended there. Somehow, through all the beatings and things Gozaburo had ever done to him, Seto still missed the man.  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, Seto called Yugi. He figured Jou's best friend would want to know. Besides, it would make the smaller boy feel special. He'd be the first one to find out. As Kaiba finished his call to Yugi, which resulted in a temporary loss of hearing in one ear from the tri-haired teen's reaction, he never thought about the ramifications of that simple act.  
  
Even though Jou's father was a raging alcoholic, he had a good number of underhanded friends that could be bought for a pitcher of beer or two. Ever since the confrontation at the apartment, Jou's father had been keeping a close eye on his son and Kaiba. Hoping to catch word of some important information, Jou's father had paid off one of his friends to tap Kaiba's phone line. Within minutes of Yugi finding out about Jou's pregnancy, Jou's father also found out. Hanging up the phone in the little apartment, Jou's father began taking his anger out on whatever he could find.  
  
"That rich fucking piece of trash! I didn't think he was serious about knocking my boy up. I wonder how he did it." Jou's father struck out the kitchen door, putting his fist through the thick wood. "Little bastard. He's turned my son into a freak. It's unnatural for guys to get pregnant. I swear, I see either of them on the street, they'll regret it." As he thought about what he'd just said, an idea began to form in his alcohol clouded brain. "The rich faggot took away my son, now I'm going to take something from him. Not at first...no, that would be too easy. If I wait, I can destroy both of them."  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o  
  
Finished this one April 4, 2004 at 4am. Wonder if I should play triple 4's in our lottery? Anyway, the whole point to this is: if it didn't make sense, I'm extremely sleepy and I'm working on a migraine (with no medicine, mind you).  
  
So...what's Jou's dad planning? Sorry, I have no prizes to award if you guess right. Also, I'm sorry for the general lame-ness of the chapter, but there's not much to write during the first few months of pregnancy.  
  
For all those that reviewed, thank you. I keep thinking about you all and hoping you are liking what I'm writing for you. If you're new to my fics, I hope you'd read my others. I think they're good.  
  
As always, Read, Review, and Thank You. Till next time, ja ne!  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Dtamerx: I believe I'd like to see that happy dance. =) I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much.  
  
Angel Reaper: I have no idea. He probably should have done the spouse thing, but remember, it usually late when I write these, so...my brain usually is sleeping when I write. =) And, to save the rest of the world, I figured Jou being pregnant would be the most safe. Seto'd probably end up killing someone in a hormonal rage. =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: You honor me by making me your favorite author. *blushes* Oh, by the way, exactly what IS a bat out of hell? Is it all flaming and pointy?? =) I plan on doing more with drawings and music and things. Glad you like it, hope this one's as good.  
  
Rowan Girl: I promise your fic will come, however, another Seto-based one happened to come out first.  
  
Poofie: I love the name =). I'm glad I make you blush. I hope I can keep it up. 


	12. Part 12 Jou's 2nd month

It Started With Snow Warnings: Mpreg, slight language  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I threatened to handcuff Legolas to Haldir last time, I also used a set of cuffs to tie them securely to the bedposts. So, with the lack of muses, I'm doing my own disclaimer.  
  
I own nothing except the idea for this story. Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine, cause if it was, I wouldn't be working midnights. I also don't own Simple Plan.  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Even though Jou's father was a raging alcoholic, he had a good number of underhanded friends that could be bought for a pitcher of beer or two. Ever since the confrontation at the apartment, Jou's father had been keeping a close eye on his son and Kaiba. Hoping to catch word of some important information, Jou's father had paid off one of his friends to tap Kaiba's phone line. Within minutes of Yugi finding out about Jou's pregnancy, Jou's father also found out. Hanging up the phone in the little apartment, Jou's father began taking his anger out on whatever he could find.  
  
"That rich fucking piece of trash! I didn't think he was serious about knocking my boy up. I wonder how he did it." Jou's father struck out the kitchen door, putting his fist through the thick wood. "Little bastard. He's turned my son into a freak. It's unnatural for guys to get pregnant. I swear, I see either of them on the street, they'll regret it." As he thought about what he'd just said, an idea began to form in his alcohol clouded brain. "The rich faggot took away my son, now I'm going to take something from him. Not at first...no, that would be too easy. If I wait, it will devastate both of them."  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
Jou opened his eyes and blinked the sleep from his eyes. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he tried to focus on the clock. It read 5:30 in the evening. Sitting up, he noticed that Seto was nowhere around him. This disturbed him more so now than before however, common sense kicked in at that point.  
  
"He's probably downstairs doing something on his laptop." Jou thought.  
  
Realizing he needed to go to the bathroom before playing "Find The Dragon", Jou untangled himself from the blankets and walked into the bathroom. On his way back, he caught a look at himself in Seto's full- length mirror. Nothing looked any different. Jou pulled up his shirt to reveal his still flat stomach. All that was left for evidence was the scar from his surgery.  
  
"I guess I should be happy that nothing changed. At least I'm not going to get ugly overnight." Jou put his hand over his stomach knowing his time looking like this was going to be shorter than he'd have liked. He let his shirt down and resumed his game to find Seto.  
  
The blond found Seto asleep on the couch. He was such a beautiful sight. The white collared shirt was lying open, revealing the tight black undershirt. Jou walked around to get a full view of his beloved, and was well rewarded. Apparently, Seto was having a VERY nice dream, as his black jeans looked uncomfortably tight.  
  
The sight had unconsciously aroused Jou. He never really got the chance to surprise his love and fully intended to take advantage of the situation. Jou's hands managed to undo the leather belt around Seto's toned waist. Then, his teeth found the pull of the zipper. Biting down, he slid the metal down as far as it could go.  
  
Feeling the slight movement, Seto shifted closer to the origin of the motion. This presented Jou with a situation he didn't expect. He lost his balance in his surprise and ended up almost nose-to-nose with Seto. Recovering his senses, Jou used the position to give his love one hell of a wake up call.  
  
His legs were on either side of Kaiba, and his hands were supporting his weight just above the CEO's shoulders. Jou ground his hips against Kaiba's. The motion caused Seto to arch up so Jou could kiss his love. The lack of oxygen awoke Kaiba instantly. His blue eyes opened and focused on Jou's amber ones. Seeing no immediate danger, the CEO's eyes softened to a dark cobalt blue.  
  
"Well, that's a fine way to wake up. I think I'd like that more often." Seto said, smiling as he pulled Jou down on top of him.  
  
Reflexively, Jou pulled back, raising himself off of Kaiba. "Seto, the baby!"  
  
"Easy, love." Kaiba stroked the blonde hair as his voice stroked the other's nerves. "It's okay. It won't be hurt by just doing that."  
  
"Sorry.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. I would have been disappointed if you'd have reacted any differently. Anyway, how are you feeling?" questioned the brunette.  
  
"Much better. I want to do something, but I don't know what."  
  
Remembering the last part of the conversation with Yugi, Kaiba relayed the message. "Pup, if you're feeling that good, Yugi wants you to come over."  
  
"Will you go with me?" Jou asked, afraid to be alone because of what might happen in his father found him. He didn't want the baby hurt.  
  
"I think that can be arranged." Chided Seto. "Go get ready, we'll leave in ten minutes."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jou knocked on the door to Yugi's Game Shop. Since Battle City, Yugi had all but taken over his grandfather's shop. The old man had begun traveling again and was often away in Egypt. This arrangement had pleased both Yugi and Yami immensely. With Yugi's grandfather gone, Yugi had shown a side that pleased the former Pharaoh. Yugi, deep down, was a romantic at heart. As innocent as he appeared, he was that affectionate with Yami.  
  
The door swung open as Yami greeted the couple. "Hello Jou, Kaiba" despite the last few years, the Pharaoh couldn't get over calling Seto by his last name.  
  
Yugi showed up behind his spirit, but didn't stay there long. He glomped Jou around the waist tightly before being admonished by Yami. "Aibou, you're going to hurt the little one."  
  
At that comment, Jou started laughing. "This sounds familiar, doesn't it Seto?"  
  
Yugi looked at him quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"Because I just had the same conversation with Seto not more than a half hour ago."  
  
Yugi led everyone into the living room. Jou sat on the couch with Kaiba and Yami. Yami reached out to touch Jou's stomach and quickly pulled back before remembering to ask. His crimson eyes caught Jou's and silently questioned him.  
  
"Go ahead. There's nothing there, yet." Jou stated openly.  
  
Yami put his hand over Jou's stomach. Tapping into his shadow powers, Yami did something he hadn't done since Ancient Egypt. Back then, many women came to him seeking to know the health of their babies, much like today's ultrasound. Yami used his powers back then to gain the information that the women were seeking. He did the same now for Jou. It was quite painless and Yami bet that Jou never felt anything during the process.  
  
"I'm happy for you Jou. Just be careful." Yami got up and left the room with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Looking at Yugi as if he had the answer, Kaiba asked, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen that look before." Yugi replied honestly. "Look, don't worry. He'll tell me when he's ready. I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Hey, Yug. Why'd you want us to come over? Seto said you asked me to come. What's up?" Jou asked as he closed his eyes against the back of the couch.  
  
"Well...see, I didn't know if you'd want to do it. You know...since you got pregnant." Yugi trailed off, sounding like he was reconsidering what he was going to ask.  
  
Opening his eyes and sitting up to face his best friend, Jou comforted, "Yugi, I'm pregnant, not contagious. Ask what you wanted to."  
  
"Okay..." Yugi looked at Seto who just smiled. He knew what was coming. "Jou, wouldyouwanttogoseeSimplePlannextmonth ?"  
  
"Whoa, Yugi, slow down. Don't make me get up and have Yami translate that for me." Jou ribbed his friend.  
  
Blushing furiously, Yugi tried again. "Do you want to go see Simple Plan next month?"  
  
Jou's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his favorite band was coming over to Japan for a concert, and the addition of being asked to go was almost too much. "Oh god...I'd love to!" Jou began bouncing like a five year old on blue pixie sticks.  
  
"Pup, settle down." Kaiba warned. "You'll hyperventilate if you keep doing that enough."  
  
"Yugi, thank you. I have no idea how to pay you back...you've made my year."  
  
Yugi said through the enthusiastic hug that was currently being given, "Just enjoy yourself. I'm going with Yami, and Seto already agreed."  
  
As the boys planned for their concert, Jou's father was currently gathering his cronies and laying the foundations for making his son hurt as he had been hurt when he left with that rich son of a bitch Kaiba.  
  
"I don't want him hurt in any way, shape, or form until he gets back to me. When I'm done with him, he'll never want to go back to the whore that knocked him up." Jou's father growled.  
  
Another man was sitting at the table. He was dressed in black and was toying with a small dagger. "How are we to know where he's going to be when the time's right?"  
  
"You'll track him. Follow him wherever he goes. Keep a careful watch on him. As for Kaiba, I have that worked out also."  
  
The third figure walked out from the shadows. It was Kaiba's personal secretary. He took a seat across from Jou's father. "I believe that there will be some emergency business that Mr. Kaiba will have to attend to. It should give us ample time to finish the job."  
  
"Good. We have to do this right. Quickly, quietly, and efficiently." Jou's father plotted. "You have time. Make sure you all know what to do and when to do it. I'll make that pathetic son of mine pay for what he's done and his little bodyguard won't be able to do anything about it. I'll contact you soon."  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Again, sorry for the delay. I just finished off working my "Hell Week" of three double shifts, most of them being overnights. Anyway, here's the second month's chapter. I'm afraid there's going to be one more corny month before I can start having fun with poor Jou. If there are any ideas on things to put Jou through with his pregnancy (or Seto for that matter), let me know.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Moon: I totally agree with you. The first few months are boring as all. However, after that...I can torture Jounouchi to death. =) And there will be major plotting and revenging (is that a word?) coming in later chapters.  
  
Zikkai: Freaky, yeah, but it's so much fun to try something when you're not sure how people will react. I'm glad you found it interesting.  
  
Misura: I can't help but write Seto and Jou being cute. As for Jou liking his father...I don't know. Wouldn't you want to have your parents there to help? *shrugs* I think I would. At least my dad.  
  
Angel Reaper: At the risk of spoiling this...I WILL NOT have Jou go through a miscarriage. No. It's not right. Other things, yes, but not that. There are other ways to be devastating. Although...that's a real good idea.  
  
Mimiheart: I hope I can keep your interest in the story. The mpreg won't be graphic or anything, but it does have to be a focal point. Happy late b- day to your sister.  
  
Dtamerx: Well, maybe I am subconsciously psychic =) Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Jeoykibeayami: Glad to see you reviewed. =) Always appreciated  
  
Black Rose Thorn: Rushing was an unfortunate side effect of the migraine and the fact that the first few months are boring. As for adding in weird things...I think you got all the weirdness...now it's just what am I going to do with it. =)  
  
Mage of Black Flames: *blinks* Umm...I don't know what to say. I'm touched. However, I feel bad you had to spend money to read this. I guess I don't think it's worth that, but hey, if it made you happy...that's all that matters. =)  
  
IloveJoey: I love the name, and don't we all? =) Congratulations on reading all of my fics in one night, and thank you for the nice comments.  
  
Rowan Girl: Kaiba might be smart enough to prevent outside sources from tapping the phone. However, what about INSIDE forces? =) 


	13. Part 13 Jou's 3rd month part 1

It Started With Snow Warnings: Mpreg, slight language, citrus of some kind  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter however is the first part of month 3.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, my muses are off together. I'm going to tie them in opposite corners one night...I'll just do my own disclaimer again.  
  
I own nothing except the idea for this story. Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine, cause if it was, I wouldn't be working midnights. I also don't own Simple Plan.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Another man was sitting at the table. He was dressed in black and was toying with a small dagger. "How are we to know where he's going to be when the time's right?"  
  
"You'll track him. Follow him wherever he goes. Keep a careful watch on him. As for Kaiba, I have that worked out also."  
  
The third figure walked out from the shadows. It was Kaiba's personal secretary. He took a seat across from Jou's father. "I believe that there will be some emergency business that Mr. Kaiba will have to attend to. It should give us ample time to finish the job."  
  
"Good. We have to do this right. Quickly, quietly, and efficiently." Jou's father plotted. "You have time. Make sure you all know what to do and when to do it. I'll make that pathetic son of mine pay for what he's done and his little bodyguard won't be able to do anything about it. I'll contact you soon."  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
Jou was home alone and he was incredibly bored. Well, Mokuba was there, but he was holed up in his room playing with some video game or something. Deciding to go for a walk down to Seto's garden, Jou made a stop in the kitchen for some crackers. He'd been getting sick in the mornings. The first time it happened, Jou panicked. He had woken Seto up from a sound sleep, and started raving about not being able move from in front of the toilet for three hours. Now, it had begun to get slightly better but, if he ate anything much before six in the evening, he'd be in the bathroom more than he wanted to.  
  
Walking down to the doors to the garden, Jou began to lose himself in his thoughts. Something he often did without Seto around. As usual, Jou stopped to put a hand on one of the Blue-Eyes that guarded the entrance. Leaving the mighty dragons, he made his way carefully to his favorite spot. It was at the very back of the garden where light blue flowers were surrounded by darker blue roses. Jou had always meant to ask Seto what the light blue ones were, but never remembered. Jou loved coming there because as he stared at the dark roses, he felt he was looking into his lover's eyes. It was soothing to him whenever Seto wasn't around.  
  
Settling himself on the ground, Jou began to think about everything. He was still looking forward to his Simple Plan concert, which was just a day away. However, he was a little concerned for the little one. He'd been to concerts before and knew how rough they could get. He'd been involved in a stand-by-moshing. He'd been up front next to the railing when the crowd began to move as one huge mass. That night, Jou could have sworn that his internal organs had been moved to his back. He didn't want that happening with the baby.  
  
The baby...it was becoming more real every day. Jou knew it was way to early to be showing, but he swore up and down that he was. It felt like it anyway. Plus, he was having one of his first doctor's appointments the day after his concert. Then there was the morning sickness, which was a pain in the ass. Overall, Jou wasn't feeling very pretty at all. He knew that was bothering Seto, too. Most nights, Jou wanted no part of sex in any form.  
  
Losing all track of time, Jou looked at his watch. "Damn, Seto's going to be home any minute." He swore out loud to himself. As he rushed to get up from the ground, he turned to leave and ran into something hard, yet warm.  
  
"Oof! God, Mutt, next time, give some warning!" Seto teased his blonde love as he put a hand on Jou's shoulder to steady him.  
  
"Seto! You're not supposed to be home yet. It's too early." Was all Jou could come up with.  
  
Brushing the little bit of dirt off of Jou's rear, Seto replied, "I took a half day. Anyway, I got you a little something. It's upstairs." The brunette grabbed Jou's hand and led him back up into their room. Lying on the bed was Jou's surprise. Well, more accurately, all around the room was the surprise. There were red candles all over the room. They were lit and gave the room a beautiful glow. On the bed, floor, and any horizontal surface were sapphire blue rose petals.  
  
"I know you haven't want to make love for a while, but I figured maybe you'd want to just be together alone tonight."  
  
Amber eyes took in the sight. For some reason, Jou actually wanted Seto to take him right in the middle of the floor. Granted, the blonde had a thing for candles, and the dancing light was making Seto look even more God-like. His cinnamon hair was kissed with a soft light making it appear several shades lighter and all the more sexier.  
  
Seto scooped Jou up and lay him against the white sheets. He began to remove the black shirt that Jou had chosen for the day. It was one of Kaiba's favorites. It had a silver dragon on it. Lifting the shirt over Jou's head, Seto was rewarded with his first look at his love partially naked in a long while. He knew why the blonde was being so sensitive over being seen unclothed. As Jou lay there, Seto could see just the smallest curve beginning to form and it heightened the moment for the blue-eyed teen.  
  
"Pup, you're so beautiful..."Kaiba trailed. He placed kisses from Jou's earlobe to the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Seto...I...now...."Jou breathed. All the time that he wasn't interested, Jou's body seemed to be making up for lost time. He wanted to feel his dragon in him.  
  
Looking into amber eyes that had turned to a rich honey color from lust, Kaiba asked, "Are you sure, Pup?" A long moan was his only answer. Seto unzipped the offending jeans while running his tongue around Jou's navel.  
  
Turning his attention to the growing bulge, Seto removed the blonde's pants completely. As Jou's erection was released, Seto gave it an experimental lick as if it were a favorite lollipop.  
  
Jou began purring, but not before he let out a loud moan. Hearing this, Seto's own erection became even harder. Ignoring it temporarily, the brunette continued his assault on his love's member. Giving it one long fully-coating lick, Seto gently blew air over the wet organ causing Jou to shiver.  
  
"God, please, just take me!" Jou cried, not caring who or what heard him.  
  
Seto quickly removed his own dress pants and gently probed the blonde with two fingers, stretching him. After a few minutes, Kaiba slid in to the warm heat of his pup. The satisfaction of knowing he was the only one that could give Jou this feeling brought Kaiba to the brink of release. As he shifted slightly, he hit his pup's "sweet spot" and as Jou screamed Kaiba's name, both boys released, Seto into Jou and Jou over Seto.  
  
Moments later as the boys lay together in their afterglow, Seto stated dreamily, "Pup, that was wonderful."  
  
Jou was lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Dragon...do you think we hurt the baby?"  
  
Not being one hundred percent sure, Kaiba took an educated guess based on what he knew of female pregnancies, "I don't think so." He rolled over to look at the beautiful blonde. As he did so, he put a hand over the slight swelling, "However, I do think that you're starting to show, Pup."  
  
Jou took offense to that remark and whacked Seto in the head with a pillow. "I'm not fat! And if I am, it's because of your damn kid!"  
  
"Jou, I'm sorry. I think it's wonderful. It means that the baby is healthy."  
  
Jou threw a blanket at Seto to go along with his pillow. "I don't want to sleep in the same bed with someone who thinks I'm fat." With that statement, Jou rolled over, curled up, and ignored Kaiba.  
  
Gathering his things, Seto walked down the hallway to the living room muttering, "Damn hormones. If I have to live with this for the next six months, I'm going to drive a spike through my forehead (1)." It was going to be a cold night for Seto and a lonely one for Jou.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Okay, this chapter is my first attempted lime...or some citrus. Don't be too hard on that. Hopefully I'll have some more time to work on this story. I feel like I'm letting you all down by not updating more.  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Mimiheart: Nope, Jou's not immune. It's going to get worse for him. I'm just not going to kill the poor boy off the bat. And I do believe in torturing the guys. It's just not fair. =)  
  
Dtamerx: Get it right...psycho, not psychic. =) I like Simple Plan myself. However, they aren't my favorite band. I have done a few songfics of theirs if you'd like to look (Cheap shameless plug) =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: I can't promise nothing will happen to Jou, Seto, or Mokuba...=)  
  
Angel Reaper: I hope to address the secretary thing soon. Let's just say Jou's a little bit...talented with his mouth. And who ever said anything about a miscarriage? *looks at her muses who shake their heads*  
  
What name isn't taken: No, I don't plan to stop until this is done. However, real life sneaks in and prevents me from updating regularly  
  
Black Rose Thorn: Thanks for the wonderful rating. I'm glad you like this.  
  
To anyone else who left an anonymous review, or didn't review, or whatever the case is, thank you for reading. If you like it, check out my other stories. Read and review, because feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. 


	14. Part 12 Jou's 3rd month part 2

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, slight language, citrus of some kind  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter however is the second part of month 3. There will be one more section for Chapter 13. That will be a short one most likely dealing with the doctor visit. Also, from the previous chapter, the (1) was in reference to a saying my Program Coordinator always says when she's frustrated.  
  
Disclaimer: I found one of my muses. I caught Haldir last night. He was attempting to tie Legolas in a tree, upside down. I don't know why, I don't want to know why. Anyway, Haldir gets to do the disclaimer.  
  
Haldir: Shinigami owns nothing except the idea for this story. Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't hers, cause if it was, she could stop working and go do fun things with her friends.. She also don't own Simple Plan or the Juliana Theory (but god knows she wishes she did.)  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Not being one hundred percent sure, Kaiba took an educated guess based on what he knew of female pregnancies, "I don't think so." He rolled over to look at the beautiful blonde. As he did so, he put a hand over the slight swelling, "However, I do think that you're starting to show, Pup."  
  
Jou took offense to that remark and whacked Seto in the head with a pillow. "I'm not fat! And if I am, it's because of your damn kid!"  
  
"Jou, I'm sorry. I think it's wonderful. It means that the baby is healthy."  
  
Jou threw a blanket at Seto to go along with his pillow. "I don't want to sleep in the same bed with someone who thinks I'm fat." With that statement, Jou rolled over, curled up, and ignored Kaiba.  
  
Gathering his things, Seto walked down the hallway to the living room muttering, "Damn hormones. If I have to live with this for the next six months, I'm going to drive a spike through my forehead (1)." It was going to be a cold night for Seto and a lonely one for Jou.  
  
~Chapter 13 B~ Seto woke up with muscles that were sore in places he didn't know could get sore. After being thrown out last night by Jou, he'd spent the night on the couch. As he eased himself off the couch, he slowly made his way to the kitchen trying to aggravate as few muscles as possible.  
  
"I hope Jou wakes up in a better mood. I'm NOT sleeping on that thing tonight." Seto mused to himself as he began making coffee.  
  
While the coffee began to brew, Seto started looking for something edible to make for breakfast that wouldn't upset his pup's stomach. The last few days hadn't been too kind on Jou in the morning. Almost like clockwork, Jou would get up and promptly run for the bathroom. Today seemed to be no different. Seto listened as he heard faint footsteps making their morning run.  
  
Up in the bathroom, Jou was kneeling on front of the toilet, heaving what was left of his supper from last night. After he got his stomach under control, Jou leaned against the cool bathtub. Closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing before getting to shaky feet.  
  
"Damn, I hope this ends soon. I'm not in the mood to have this for the next six months." Jou muttered to himself.  
  
Returning to the bedroom, the blonde began getting ready for the day. He was going to get to go to his concert later on, but Seto wanted to go shopping and run some errands before meeting up with Yugi and Yami. Picking out a silk, black, sleeveless shirt and a sapphire blue collared shirt, which he wore open, and a pair of black jeans, Jou slipped them on and went down stairs to apologize to his blue-eyed dragon.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, Jou caught the scent of pancakes. Despite the slight wave of nausea that came over him, he decided he was hungry, however seeing Seto with his back turned and the thin shirt he wore to bed, Jou came to the conclusion that he was hungry for something more than pancakes.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful..." Jou purred into Seto's ear.  
  
"Morning. If I keep talking to you, are you going to make me sleep outside tonight?" Seto asked, making light of last night. After all, it wasn't Jou's fault. Not really, anyway.  
  
Jou looked guilty. "No. About last night...I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that, or why I took exception to the comment. I know I'm not going to look like this much longer." Sitting down at the table, Jou's guilty expression turned dark. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seto walked over with a plate of pancakes and knelt before his blonde puppy. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Seto placed a hand on Jou's tiny swelling, "I have no idea what's going on with you, but I'm willing to go through hell if we can have this little one here." Pulling his hand away from Jou's stomach and caressing Jou's cheek, Seto consoled, "I told you before, I don't care how you look. I love you for you."  
  
Jou simply looked into the twin pools of deep blue. "Thank you."  
  
Seto got up and got his own breakfast. "Don't worry about it. Eat up. We need to get going."  
  
Later that day, Seto and Jou had joined with Yugi and Yami for a quick supper before the concert. Yugi had dressed in a dark red shirt, black jeans, and his customary boots. He'd taken off the bracelets he wore, but his choker was still there. On his wrists were several black and red jelly bracelets. Yami was dressed all in black. His shirt was sleeveless, made of leather, and incredibly formfitting. Even to Jou, he looked hot.  
  
Seto himself was also very easy on the eyes. For the night, Seto looked like he'd taken fashion tips from Yami. Seto had on a tight blue shirt that had shiny thread through it with a leather vest over it. On the back of the vest, was a dragon embroidered with silver thread. He had on leather pants that looked painted on, and black army style boots. Around his neck was a silver dragon charm hanging from a leather rope. On his wrists were black leather bracers that had silver rings on the straps. From Jou's point of view, if his dragon could have gotten any hotter, he'd have spontaneously combusted.  
  
"So, have you had another appointment Jou?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um...I'm having one tomorrow. I guess we'll find out how everything's going" the blonde answered between bites of his cheeseburger.  
  
Yami had been sitting, silently observing his light and Jou. He remembered the warning he'd given Jou when Yugi invited him to the concert. Jou didn't know it, but Yami had been able to detect something abnormal with Kaiba's little one. Still not being completely sure of himself, Yami didn't say anything to Jou. He didn't want him worrying needlessly.  
  
"Seto?" Jou asked, leaning over to the brunette. "I want ice cream."  
  
Seto just looked at the blonde. Jou had finished three cheeseburgers, two fries, and a large coke. Now he wanted ice cream. Knowing if he told the blonde no, it would make the rest of the day impossible, but giving in would probably result in someone being thrown up on, Seto just put his head down. Thankfully, Yami saved him from making a decision.  
  
"Hey Jou, we need to get to the concert so we can get as close as possible. Besides, I know Yugi wants to see the opening band."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jou looked a little sad. He'd wanted ice cream all day. "Who's opening anyway?"  
  
Yami blushed. "A band called The Juliana Theory."  
  
Noticing the former Pharaoh's sudden flush, Jou decided to be brave. "Yami...why are you blushing?" Jou teased.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on, out with it. Or is the ex-ruler of Egypt afraid of a humble commoner?" Jou continued antagonize the spirit.  
  
This caused Yami to blush even brighter red. "Well, Yugi loves the band. He was playing it one night and...well, it was one of the first bands we ever made love to. It was Yugi's idea." He added defensively.  
  
Jou nudged Yami in the ribs. "Okay Romeo, what was the song?"  
  
"Umm..." Yami thought a minute. "I don't remember."  
  
Yugi helped out. He meant to whisper it to Yami, but ended up saying it loud enough for the group to hear. "It was 'White Days'." As he thought back a minute, he added, "Well, really it was the whole Love album."  
  
The boys left the restaurant and piled into Yugi's little Sunfire. Seto cradled Jou against him as Yami drove to the little club. Seto felt bad for his pup. He'd been sleeping more and more since he started carrying the baby. Hoping that Yugi wouldn't look back and see the two of them, Kaiba started stroking the blonde hair absently. Apparently, Seto had nodded off himself, because the next thing he remembered was Yugi shaking his knee trying to rouse the sleeping brunette.  
  
"Hey, we're here, you guys coming to the actual concert, or just planning on sitting here all night?" Yugi teased.  
  
Seto woke Jou up and got out slowly. Yami held their tickets out to them. It was beginning to look like rain, so the group hurried down to the little club where the concert was held. Inside were some of the early people. The bands were just beginning to set up their equipment and run through their sound checks.  
  
"Sweet! We can get really close to the stage!" Yugi exclaimed quite happily.  
  
Putting a hand on his light's shoulder, Yami warned, "Do you think that's a safe idea?"  
  
"Oh, right...I forgot about Jou." Yugi looked crestfallen.  
  
"Well, that, too. I was thinking in terms of us."  
  
Yugi stared at Yami puzzled.  
  
"I know how listening to Juliana turns you on, little one. It wouldn't be good to get thrown out for indecent exposure." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, causing the smaller teen to blush.  
  
Meanwhile, Jou and Seto made their way to the front near the railing and were watching the roadies arrange the equipment. Seeing that the club was filling up quickly, Yami and Yugi went to join their friends. Within minutes, the whole club went completely dark.  
  
Soft notes from a guitar filled the club. A soft blue light washed over the crowd. Then, a piano joined in and red lights mixed with blue. Drums added to the haunting melody as red, blue, and green lights began swirling. All of a sudden, the colors went out, the music stopped, and with a burst of pure white light, there were five men on the stage. The Juliana Theory had taken the stage, leaving everyone breathless, opening the concert with "Emotion Is Dead Part 1" then following immediately into "If I Told You This Was Killing Me, Would You Stop".  
  
Yami was holding Yugi from behind and simultaneously arousing the young teen. The music was already affecting Jou as well. He had fallen in love with the band. They were somewhat emo, somewhat rock, and all-around awesome. Leaning against Seto, laced his hand with the brunette's.  
  
The band slowed the tempo a little with "Into The Dark", "Jewel to Sparkle", and "White Days". Shortly after "White Days" started, the two tri-haired teens were nowhere to be seen, leaving Seto and Jou alone.  
  
"I guess they couldn't stand not reliving that night." Seto remarked.  
  
Jou nodded, too entranced by the lead singer to turn around. He was saddened when the band announced that they were going to play their last song and that the crowd was great. Finishing with "August In Bethany", The Juliana Theory left the stage and their fans screaming for more.  
  
After a brief intermission, the stage was set for Simple Plan. Jou was getting excited. In minutes, his favorite band in the world would be playing less than ten feet away from him. He got his wish.  
  
Simple Plan opened with their song, "God Must Hate Me". It was one of Jou's favorites. He often listened to it when his father use to beat on him. The old memories sent a twinge of worry through the blonde's body.  
  
However, when Simple Plan began playing "Addicted", Jou felt Seto pull him closer to him. The crowd had been getting slowly wilder as the concert went on. Some fans in the back were already moshing, and it was working it's way forward. Jou however started jumping along with everyone else and enjoying himself thoroughly.  
  
"Jou, be careful. Should you really be doing that?" Seto warned.  
  
Not hearing his blue-eyed love, Jou continued till the end of the song. Simple Plan played a few more songs before having to close. They ended with "Perfect." Jou stopped jumping and grabbed onto Seto. Within minutes, Seto could feel a wetness on his shirt.  
  
Looking down, he saw Jou with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, love?"  
  
Jou simply shook his head. He left Seto's side saying he'd meet up with him in the parking lot he was going to the bathroom.  
  
Outside, it had started raining and Seto, Yami, and Yugi, the latter two looking slightly disheveled stood waiting on Jou. He arrived ten minutes later looking like he'd been through a war.  
  
Yugi was the first one to react. "Jou, what happened? Are you okay?" He ran to his friend's side.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing you guys can help with." He looked so gloomy, Yugi wanted to glomp his friend.  
  
Seto said nothing, but gave Jou a warning glare before hissing, "If anything happened to our child..." he couldn't finish his threat. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that.  
  
Jou finally cracked a smile, "No, it's nothing like that. I'll explain to you at home."  
  
The four boys reached Yugi's car and piled in out of the cold rain. Yami was driving again to allow his light to sleep off whatever activities that had gone on at the concert. Seto and Jou were in the back again. With it being a relatively dark ride home, Jou lay against Seto. With his head resting on Seto's chest, Jou could feel the brunette's breathing even out. It was then that Jou took Seto's hand and held it over his stomach. Had Jou been able to see, Seto had a slight smile gracing his shadowed features.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Okay, that was ungodly long. Sorry for not doing much with Simple Plan. I have never seen them perform live. The Juliana Theory however, I have seen three times and still can't believe what I'm seeing. I urge you to check out both bands if you haven't, they're wonderful. I know this wasn't one of my best, but I needed to get it done with to keep this moving. This was written on roughly 3 hours of sleep, so...well, you try writing well with that much sleep. =)  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Mimiheart: Not a problem, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
MacBeth's Mistress: Jou's not fat, he's pregnant! Go ask Seto. =) Anyway, glad to see a new name, it's always a good feeling.  
  
Star Light Shadow: I don't know. I never know where this is going until it's typed. But, I'm not going to do anything drastic...yet. =) You'll make it.  
  
Moon: Believe me, I'm going to have fun with Seto and Jou later. A lot of fun. As for "expanding" the lemon/lime/citrus thing, well...something's going to expand, that's for darn sure. =)  
  
Wish He Was Mine: Probably what's odd is my writing. Some days it's good, some days it really needs life support. I like to describe things. I've tried to do as good a job as J.R.R. Tolkein, but it's never going to be that good. Thanks for the review.  
  
Dtamerx: Erm...I wouldn't advertise me talking to myself. =) I look forward to reading your reviews. They brighten my day.  
  
D&G: Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. Very beautiful, just like the parental units. =)  
  
Black Angel Reaper: Yup, my first attempt. Yes, Seto will make it. Just depends on in how many pieces. =)  
  
Rowan Girl: Missed ya! Glad to see you're back. BTW, I haven't forgotten your Ryou fic. Nothing has truly inspired me. Any ideas, let me know!  
  
Ieiaio: Here's the next chapter. I want to keep this going as I've said before. Thanks.  
  
To all who read and reviewed, thank you again. I love reading what you all have to say. Getting that notification in my email's inbox makes my day. To those who didn't review, I hope you enjoyed this and hope that you decide to review sometime. =) If you liked this one, check out my other fics.  
  
Until next time, Ja ne! 


	15. Part 13 Jou's 3rd month part 3

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter last part of month 3.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay...I found the tree that Legolas was tied in. He's still there, swinging upside down because Haldir's knots are very good. However, he can still do the disclaimer hanging like a bat, can't you my little leaf?  
  
Legolas: Shinigami owns nothing except the idea for this story. Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't hers, cause if it was, she could stop working and go do fun things with her friends.. She also don't own Simple Plan's song "Perfect", and for the record, yes, she is a touch insane.  
  
Shinigami709: I heard that. *Pushes Legolas so he starts swinging back and forth gently*  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
Outside, it had started raining and Seto, Yami, and Yugi, the latter two looking slightly disheveled stood waiting on Jou. He arrived ten minutes later looking like he'd been through a war.  
  
Yugi was the first one to react. "Jou, what happened? Are you okay?" He ran to his friend's side.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing you guys can help with." He looked so gloomy, Yugi wanted to glomp his friend.  
  
Seto said nothing, but gave Jou a warning glare before hissing, "If anything happened to our child..." he couldn't finish his threat. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that.  
  
Jou finally cracked a smile, "No, it's nothing like that. I'll explain to you at home."  
  
The four boys reached Yugi's car and piled in out of the cold rain. Yami was driving again to allow his light to sleep off whatever activities that had gone on at the concert. Seto and Jou were in the back again. With it being a relatively dark ride home, Jou lay against Seto. With his head resting on Seto's chest, Jou could feel the brunette's breathing even out. It was then that Jou took Seto's hand and held it over his stomach. Had Jou been able to see, Seto had a slight smile gracing his shadowed features.  
  
~Chapter 13 C~  
  
Waving goodbye to Yami and Yugi, Seto led a drowsy Jou up and into his mansion. Seto was concerned about his blonde lover. Ever since the concert, Jou'd had a haunted look in his eyes. He'd seen the exact same look after Jou's father had beaten him and the blonde was standing on Seto's door step.  
  
"Love, go up and get ready for bed. You've got to be up early so we can go see how our little one is." Seto urged as he gave Jou a little push toward the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Jou only nodded before walking away sullenly. He knew what was going to happen when Seto joined him. He was going to have to explain his actions at the concert. Walking up the stairs, Jou felt the all to familiar sensation of his morning sickness. Making a dash to the bathroom, he barely made it before heaving into the toilet.  
  
Kaiba heard Jou's footsteps running to the bathroom. "I thought they called it morning sickness because that's when it's suppose to happen, not two in the morning." Kaiba thought. When he got to the bathroom to check on Jou, Seto saw him sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
Looking up Jou smiled weakly, "Hopefully, tomorrow I won't have to deal with this."  
  
"You okay?" Seto asked before kneeling down to help his love up and into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing I'm not use to by now."  
  
Helping Jou to the bed, Seto began to undress his pup. He removed Jou's pants, shoes, and socks for him before giving him a pair of silk boxers. Kaiba moved to take off Jou's shirt when the blonde caught his hands.  
  
"It's okay. I can take it from here." Jou stated flatly.  
  
"But..." Kaiba started.  
  
Jou gave a pained look, "I'm sorry." Jou surrendered his hold on the brunette's wrists. "Go ahead."  
  
Seto pulled the shirt off. He knew instantly what was bothering the blonde. For normally not caring about his appearance, Jou had become sensitive of his body. Seto could see the small belly starting to form. He cupped his love's chin, forcing him to look into cobalt blue eyes. "You're beautiful, Jou. I love you."  
  
Tears started forming, "Thanks. I needed to hear that." He took the loose white shirt that Seto offered him and pulled it over his head.  
  
While Jou finished getting ready, Seto got himself dressed. He came to bed wearing only his black silk sleep pants. Sliding in beside Jou, Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou, holding him close. "You ready to talk about tonight?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Jou answered, "Yeah. There's nothing much to tell, though."  
  
"If it bothers you, it's something."  
  
"Okay, but it's not pretty. When I was still with my father, he would frequently beat me among other things when he was drunk. One night, he beat me bad enough I had to have been unconscious for a while. I woke up on my floor. All I remembered was him yelling at me for not being a worthy son. He told me I was useless and never should have been born." Jou stopped for a while, calming himself from the memories.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell it all tonight." Seto said, pulling Jou into a reassuring embrace. "I've been in the same place you are now. It's difficult."  
  
Jou simply took Seto's hand and held it as if drawing comfort from the additional contact. "No, I need to do this. I owe you an explanation." Jou continued, "Anyway, after telling me that, I randomly picked a cd. I didn't look at the label. It was Simple Plan. I love the band, and probably always will. But, their one song, "Perfect" struck hard when it came on. Dragon, you never knew this, and I was going to keep it a secret from you. I tried to kill myself that night."  
  
Seto whispered, "And the concert reminded you of that..."  
  
Jou laid his head against his lover's. "Yeah."  
  
Feeling the wetness on his chest again, Seto just stroked the blonde's back until he was sure he was asleep. "Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you as well as I've done with Mokuba and I'm also going to protect our baby."  
  
Seto was the first one to wake the next morning. He didn't sleep much. Ever since the allegations on him for killing his father, Seto slept little if at all. Since joining with Jou, he'd slept the best he ever had. He knew someone loved him no matter what his past. As a child, Seto had been raped and abused by his adoptive father. It wasn't much of a secret, except to Mokuba. He had only talked about his past to Jou, and nothing very graphic. He knew how hard it was.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapping around his waist broke his reverie. "Thinking hard are you? Hopefully it's something good."  
  
The arms released their hold so that Seto could turn around. "Possibly. Depends on you view." Seto paused. "I think this is a record. You're up before noon."  
  
Jou shoved his dragon playfully. "Oh, be quiet. I couldn't sleep. I was and am kind of nervous. You know. About today."  
  
"It's okay. I am too. I want to see what's going on with you." Seto kissed the messy blonde locks. "We need to get ready. We're scheduled for eight. It's..." Seto looked at his watch, "Almost seven."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the two teens pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's. He was one of Kaiba's personal doctors and someone that could be trusted to hold his tongue. While Seto talked to the receptionist, Jou took a seat and waited. Within minutes, the nurse came out to get Jou.  
  
"What did you say to them? That's the quickest I've ever been taken." Jou said amazed.  
  
"The quickest you've been taken, huh? We may have to change that tonight, Pup." Kaiba teased.  
  
Blushing, Jou had just enough time to respond, "You know what I meant!" before the doctor came in.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time. I'm Doctor Carson." The doctor offered his hand to Seto, which he shook quickly. "And you must be Jounouchi, also nice to meet you. Now, I'd like you to lay back and get comfortable."  
  
The doctor pulled out a flexible tape measure and took various measurements of Jou's body. He then proceeded to weigh the blonde and run through the standard battery of tests. Then he pulled out the ultrasound machine. Seto and Jou knew what was next. They'd finally be able to see their child.  
  
"Everything looks fine, Jounouchi. I'd like to finish today by taking a look and seeing how the baby is doing. It's possible, but not likely that we'll be able to see the sex of the baby. If you want to, that is." The doctor explained.  
  
"That's fine." Jou replied. "Do we want to know, Dragon?"  
  
"I'd rather wait, but it's your decision"  
  
Looking at the screen, waiting, Jou replied, "I think we're going to wait."  
  
"Okay." Doctor Carson said as he applied some cold green gel to Jou's belly. As soon as the gel warmed up enough, the doctor turned on the machine. Guiding the end over Jou's stomach, the doctor found what he was looking for. As he looked at the image on the screen, his face grew troubled. "Jounouchi, have you noticed anything unusual?"  
  
Jou thought hard, "Not really. Just think I'm showing a little early. I thought it was just because I was a little thin."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Jounouchi, I'd like another doctor to take a look at this. Do either of you mind waiting for my friend?"  
  
Both boys asked simultaneously, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nothing is wrong, per se. Just unexpected and I'd like to get a second opinion."  
  
Jou looked guiltily at Seto. He kept repeating over and over to himself, "I hurt the baby at the concert. Seto's going to kill me."  
  
"We'll wait. How long will it be?" Seto answered.  
  
Doctor Carson replied, "He's on call. Probably ten minutes."  
  
"Fine. Who is it?" Kaiba asked, fearing the news would get to the media or to Jou's father.  
  
"You're familiar with her. She was the one to help you out five years ago."  
  
Remembering when Seto himself went to the hospital on an overdose from his adoptive father's abuse, "Doctor King. She's the very best I understand."  
  
"It's the one and only." Doctor Carson responded.  
  
It wasn't even ten minutes before a red-headed doctor came into Jou's room followed by Doctor Carson. "Hello again, Seto. It's been a while."  
  
"Too long, Erin, far too long." Seto smiled.  
  
"Let's see what going on with you Jou. Could you lay back again?" Doctor King asked.  
  
Jou laid back and had the cold gel spread over his stomach again. Both doctors stared at the screen.  
  
"What do you think?" Carson asked.  
  
"I think what you told me was correct." King responded.  
  
Seto stood behind the doctors watching. "We're both in the room. Do you mind filling us in? What's wrong with the baby?"  
  
Doctor Carson turned off the machine as Doctor King turned to Seto and Jou smiling. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything is developing great. Your babies look wonderful."  
  
Seto was the first to react. "Babies...more than one?"  
  
Doctor King only smiled. "Congratulations. You've got twins."  
  
"Twins?" Jou sounded as if he didn't believe the doctor.  
  
"Yes, two perfect little ones. I'm guessing neither of you thought about that." Doctor Carson stated.  
  
Both teens looked stunned. "No, we didn't." Seto answered.  
  
"We need to set up another appointment for next month and I have other patients waiting on me." Doctor Carson said, concluding the visit. "We can talk more then."  
  
Everyone stood to leave the room. Seto took a hold of his love's hand as they left. Jou made his appointment as Seto talked with Doctor King and the teens left the office.  
  
"I guess we need to tell Yugi, huh." Jou asked on the way home.  
  
Turning the situation over in his mind, Seto responded, "No, we don't have to. Not yet."  
  
"We should. He'll be happy." Jou reasoned.  
  
"Just wait for a little. I think we need to get use to the idea ourselves." Seto suggested.  
  
Jou turned and looked out the window of the Avalanche. "Are you happy with this?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I'm not sure if we can handle two of them." Seto admitted. "We'll be okay, though. We have time, friends, and each other. It will be alright."  
  
The fell silent for awhile. Then, out of the blue Jou asked, "Seto, can we get some raspberries?"  
  
o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o  
  
That's all for Chapter 13. Sorry it took three parts, but that was the most logical way for me to handle everything in it. Hopefully, I can have more fun torturing Jou and Seto. =) Just entering the fourth month, and Jou's getting cravings. I'm SO evil hehehe...  
  
Anyway, as a small "request", I'd like to offer any artist who'd like to take a crack at illustrating some of this to go ahead. I'll give you credit and create a link to your picture. Also, if anyone has any crazy things for Jou to crave, give me some ideas. I want to have fun with this now. I do have a picture that gave me inspiration for this fic. I'll link it so you can see it. As always, leave a review! I love them. If not, hope you enjoyed what you read, and see you next chapter. Ja ne!  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Elisabeth*Marie*Rose: I'd love to have kids, too, but I'm afraid of everything. And, yes, The Juliana Theory is a very good band. I recommend anything from their Emotion Is Dead album.  
  
Black Angel Reaper: Yes, well, knowing and what is done is two different things. And, nope. Yami and Yugi are happy, horny, little duelists. =)  
  
MacDuff's Mistress: Thanks  
  
Mimiheart: Don't worry about Jou. He'll get what's coming to him. =)  
  
Redkite1019: Okay, I'll ask a dumb question. Where are you from? And, nothing has happened yet to the bundle of joy. =) Thanks for reviewing, and give Juliana a listen to.  
  
Hikari Raine: Why are you guys obsessed with Jou hurling his guts out? =) As I've said before, Jou's just beginning to find out what women go through. Give the poor kid time to really get going. I'm honestly feeling bad for Seto at this point. He's going for a rollercoaster ride that I doubt he's going to want to be on. Congrats on the account, too. =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: Okay, I'll read yours, if you read the rest of mine! =) Nothing happened to Jou in the bathroom. You know how you don't always look the best after you've been crying and things...well...yeah. =)  
  
Dtamerx: Yes I enjoy your reviews, goofy! They make me laugh and I need that every now and again. =) I'm glad you enjoyed the concert. Go find a place to get The Juliana Theory. They're amazing artists from my hometown. *takes the Seto cookies* But...but...you can't eat something that cute! Thanks, they'll be great with milk. =)  
  
There was someone that said about baby or babies. Well, you were right. They've got more than one. I believe that person was from mediaminer.org. I forget your name, but you did a good job guessing, unfortunately, there's no prizes. =( sorry.  
  
To any who didn't review, hope you enjoyed it, and to any who did and I missed you, I'm sorry. I don't mean to, but I do post these kind of late, or when I'm dead tired. I appreciate ever review I get, and thank you again. 


	16. Part 14 Jou's 4th month part 1

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter starts month 4.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
"I guess we need to tell Yugi, huh." Jou asked on the way home.  
  
Turning the situation over in his mind, Seto responded, "No, we don't have to. Not yet."  
  
"We should. He'll be happy." Jou reasoned.  
  
"Just wait for a little. I think we need to get use to the idea ourselves." Seto suggested.  
  
Jou turned and looked out the window of the Avalanche. "Are you happy with this?"  
  
"Well, yes. But I'm not sure if we can handle two of them." Seto admitted. "We'll be okay, though. We have time, friends, and each other. It will be alright."  
  
They fell silent for awhile. Then, out of the blue Jou asked, "Seto, can we get some raspberries?"  
  
~Chapter 14~  
  
Jou was sitting on the bed that he shared with Seto. In his hands were all the cards he'd collected through out Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. Unknown to him, Mokuba was at the door watching. The raven haired boy had come to his brother's room to ask if he could go to Yugi's. He never expected to see his brother's mate there.  
  
Mokuba whispered, "Jou? You okay?"  
  
The younger Kaiba had been informed of his new nieces or nephews as soon as it was a certainty. Since then, he had become protective of the blonde and worried about him constantly.  
  
Not expecting to hear anyone, Jou jumped from the bed. "Mokuba...I'm fine, but what are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for Seto." The youth came over and sat by Jou. "Do you want to come with me to Yugi's?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jou responded, "No. I...I don't even know why I brought these cards out. I was looking for something to read, really."  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said disappointedly. "Tell Seto where I went, then." And he ran off to the Game Shop.  
  
When he was sure the boy was gone, Jou put his cards away in their case, and got up from the bed. Lately, he'd wanted to duel. Usually, Kaiba would play a match or two with him, but Seto was at the office more now because one of his PR people had screwed up big time and no one else was intelligent enough to straighten it out.  
  
Walking down to the kitchen to grab a snack, Jou found a note on the table. Picking it up, he saw it was from his Dragon. Deciding that he'd wait to read it, the blonde opened the fridge. Pulling out some chicken from the night before and a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, Jou sat at the table and began reading the note.  
  
My Puppy,  
  
Today should be the last day when I'm going to have to be away from you. Hopefully you'll be up to doing something "different" tonight. Mokuba is helping me with this, so, let him do what he wants. Anyway, take care of yourself and take it easy. I'll see you tonight.  
  
Love the three of you,  
  
Seto  
  
"Wonder what he's planning now." Jou said to nobody in particular. As he sat with the note re-reading it, he was dipping the cold chicken in the chocolate sauce (1). Only four months into his pregnancy and he was craving the most odd things. Right now it was the chicken and chocolate. Last week it was a combination of peanut butter ice cream, green olives, and orange juice (2).  
  
Finishing the chicken, Jou sat back in the chair trying to figure out what he wanted to do until Seto came back. Finally, he decided to go down to the pool and just enjoy feeling weightless.  
  
Even as Jou stripped by himself, he was still self-conscious of his growing body. From behind, Jou looked like himself. From the sides and straight on, there was no mistaking it. Jou's belly, while still rather small for twins, looked larger than it was due to his small frame. Pulling on trunks, Jou gathered towels and a pair of goggles and headed down to the pool.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and Jou was hoping Seto would be home soon, but he wanted to enjoy his time in the pool. Stepping into the cool water, Jou adjusted the goggles and ducked under the water. Resurfacing, Jou began to take a few easy laps up and back. After a few repetitions, Jou took off his goggles, lay on his back and floated. Standing once more, Jou was a little more than waist deep in water. He waded to the steps leading into the pool and sat down three steps in. The cool water felt good on his stretched skin.  
  
Placing a hand on his belly, Jou started talking to his twins. "I hope when you two are born, your other daddy will stay home more. I hate him for having to be away now. I feel like he's missing out on everything. He says he'll be with us, but I don't know. I hope he's truthful. I love your daddy so much. Of course you two know that. I just hope he still loves me as much..." Jou trailed off, intimidated by that thought.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around Jou's shoulders as a warm body slid behind him. "I do. I always have, and I always will." Seto purred as his hands joined Jou's to rest on the blonde's stomach.  
  
"You're here early." Jou leaned back against Seto's shoulder/  
  
"I can leave if you want, Pup." Seto said a bit hurt.  
  
Grabbing on to the brunette's upper arm, Jou moaned, "No...god no. I want you to stay."  
  
"Relax, love. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Yet."  
  
Jou's body tensed. "Yet? What do you mean yet?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Seto rubbed Jou's belly slowly, knowing that it was sensitive and would more than likely drive his husband crazy.  
  
A low moan rose from Jou. "Seto..."  
  
Chuckling, Seto said, "Not now, Pup. I will not be cleaning the pool tonight. I have other plans." As he moved to get up, Seto felt a tiny flutter against his hand. "Jou, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know..." Jou thought a minute and started chanting, "I hurt them, I know I did. Never should have swum. I hurt them...."  
  
Seto ran from the pool to his discarded pants. Digging feverishly for his cell, he did the one thing his mind could think to do. "Yugi, is Yami there? Can you have him come over. Something's wrong with the twins. Yes, you heard right, twins. Thanks."  
  
Jou was still in the water, "We forgot to tell them, didn't we."  
  
"Yes, anyway, Yami's coming over. Yugi's staying with Mokuba. They're still working on things for tonight if everything's fine. Seto got back in the water and held Jou. "Can I ask you one thing?  
  
"Yeah" Jou answered, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Why were you swimming laps with them?  
  
"I was just bored, and wanted to pass the time. I didn't do anything hard or straining. It felt good."  
  
Within twenty minutes, Yami came running into the pool. He was dressed in something other than his leather-clad outfit. Apparently, he'd been in the sun because he had on black swim trunks that were a little damp and smelled of sun lotion.  
  
"Jounouchi, what's wrong?" asked the Pharaoh as he moved in front of the blonde.  
  
"Me and Seto were sitting here, we were talking and he had his hands on the twins...and...we both felt something." Jou looked ready to cry.  
  
Smiling to himself, Yami put one of his own hands against Jou's stomach. He had a good idea what happened and found it amusing that one of his priests could be so dense about things. With his shadow powers, Yami reached out to the two little ones. He made a link much like the mind-link between himself and Yugi. He mentally touched the twins and felt their emotions. Not wanting to expose them to the darkness that long, he pulled away, satisfied with his answer.  
  
"Seto, Jou...the twins were just kicking. They're able to do that now." Yami stated to laugh at their bewildered faces, wondering if he should deliver the rest of the message. "They also said for you, Seto, that they love when you're being tender with Jou and paying attention to all of them. Jou, they want you to stop with the chicken and chocolate. They'd like some sardines and pineapple."  
  
Seto went from pale white to being a violent green while Jou began to contemplate that idea. Seeing this, Yami put an arm around Seto. "It's okay. I was kidding about the last part."  
  
"I'm going to severely hurt you Yami. I really am." Kaiba threatened.  
  
"No you're not. Who else would you call when something "went wrong"? Anyway, it's later than you think. Go get yourselves ready. Everything is set up in the game shop for us." Yami caught Jou looking at him strangely. "Ask Seto. He'll have to fill you in."  
  
Jou and Kaiba saw Yami out and began getting changed. "Seto..." Jou was sitting on the bed, waiting to get his clothes from the bathroom where he'd flung them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think the twins are moving again...do you... want to feel?"  
  
Seto came out and sat beside the blonde. He put his hand across Jou's stomach. Seconds later, he felt a flutter just underneath his hand.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed. "That's amazing..."  
  
Jou smiled, "You should try it from this end."  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Okay, that was just a little chapter because I was bored and had the time on my hands. What's going over at Yugi's?? Anyhow, some reviews have warned me not to get bored with this. So far, my interest in this is really high, just a lack of time to work on it. So, this is just to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you all.  
  
Is for Blackrose Thorn. Here's your contribution! Is for Delta VT. This was so...odd, I had to put it in.  
  
And, anyone willing to draw a picture can send it to dreamwalker_7@hotmail.com. Just please, put in the subject line ISWS pic. That way I won't delete it.  
  
As a side note to that...anyone sending me anything to that address, make sure you fill in a DECRIPTIVE subject line. I have the mail set to block spam. If it's not tagged so I recognize it, it will be deleted.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Dtamerx: I don't think I'm great, but if you do, more power to ya. An edible Seto, eh...I DO like that idea. =) Hope you like this little chappy, and I happen to like raspberries. Even with the seeds.  
  
Angel Reaper: Jou's father will be coming. I'm debating on how to use him, though.  
  
Star Light Shadow: Hmm...I wonder what else you'd have in mind for poor Jou to crave?? =)  
  
Delta VT: I added you to my AIM. I use Shinigami709 there, if you want to add me. I'm going to use your ideas for cravings later when I can torment Seto with them, too.  
  
Hikari Raine: Oh, Seto will be doing a lot of bending over backwards. That and walking on eggshells at some point. Your entire perspective of Seto might change.  
  
Macbeth's Mistress: I'm trying not to make you wait too long! =)  
  
Redkite1019: Wow, India....*blinks* I'm impressed. Let me know who you like Juliana...India...never met someone from there, till now! =)  
  
Chibi Penguin Kolden: As I've stated, I'm not planning on getting bored with this. I just need the time to sit and do it. =) As for the Siamese twins, I don't think so. Not that it's a bad idea, just not what my mind has in store.  
  
Blackrose Thorn: I'm glad you gave some cravings...those were...sick. =) I loved it.  
  
Mage of Black Flames: Hmm....another from Hell....I wonder if I've seen you there? =) If someone says otherwise about me in your eyes, I'll pray you have mercy on the poor soul.  
  
Death Rose: I'm glad you like it. Future chapters...yup, I think this is one! Hope you enjoy.  
  
And to anyone who I forgot, thank you. 


	17. Part 15 Jou's 4th month part 2

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and stupidity.  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter is the second part of Jou's 4th month. There is a duel, however, for sake of sanity, I'm not typing the whole thing. If you're trying to visualize Seto's duel system, think of the Dance Dance Revolution floor pad-thingy.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I didn't do this last time. I don't own anything in this. Just as last chapter I didn't own Hershey's syrup.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Seto went from pale white to being a violent green while Jou began to contemplate that idea. Seeing this, Yami put an arm around Seto. "It's okay. I was kidding about the last part."  
  
"I'm going to severely hurt you Yami. I really am." Kaiba threatened.  
  
"No you're not. Who else would you call when something "went wrong"? Anyway, it's later than you think. Go get yourselves ready. Everything is set up in the game shop for us." Yami caught Jou looking at him strangely. "Ask Seto. He'll have to fill you in."  
  
Jou and Kaiba saw Yami out and began getting changed. "Seto..." Jou was sitting on the bed, waiting to get his clothes from the bathroom where he'd flung them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think the twins are moving again...do you... want to feel?"  
  
Seto came out and sat beside the blonde. He put his hand across Jou's stomach. Seconds later, he felt a flutter just underneath his hand.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed. "That's amazing..."  
  
Jou smiled, "You should try it from this end."  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Chapter 14 B  
  
Seto sat with Jou on the bed for a while before realizing that Yami and everyone would be worrying about them if they didn't show up soon. Kaiba, being closer to getting ready, allowed Jou access to the bathroom and his clothes. Before Jou could retrieve them, Seto caught his blonde husband gently around his waist, turned him around, and kissed Jou's belly lightly.  
  
"There, you can get dressed now." Kaiba said as he pushed Jou towards the bathroom by his rear.  
  
Jou simply smiled and took off to get dry clothes on. Lying back for a minute, Kaiba began to reconsider his plans for the rest of the evening. Since Jou got pregnant, the only real activity he enjoyed besides swimming was dueling. With Yami's help, Kaiba had taken his newest invention to the Game Shop. It was a fairly complex computer program based off of his earlier duel systems.  
  
The duel field was now a scanner of sorts for the cards. As a card was played, the computer underneath the field "read" the information on a chip in the cards. It was a cross between the virtual cards that had been used with Noa, and a duelist's real life deck. The duelist chose his cards like the virtual technology, but a real world deck was created for the duelist to hold and manipulate.  
  
Right now the technology was still being beta-ed, but early results were very promising. The computer kept track of the life points and cards placed, and also generated a small image of monster cards played. If life points were directly attacked, the duelist would actually feel it with their body. Kaiba had rigged the platform and surrounding area to become a simulator. It wasn't painful as such; it was more of an uncomfortable pressure right now.  
  
Yami had instantly agreed to help test it and had dueled Yugi several times. Both teens had agreed that it was a very promising system and Yugi had actually been reduced to a fit of tears during his one duel with Kaiba. Much to Kaiba's protesting, a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon had been added as a joke to his deck by Mokuba and the Pharaoh. The look of surprise and sheer humiliation on his face nearly sent poor Yugi to the platform floor unable to breathe, while Mokuba took off running from his older brother, and Yami stood next to Yugi smirking evilly.  
  
The only part that really concerned Seto with using tonight as a test run was Jou and the twins. He was worried that a direct life point attack could hurt the twins. Yami had been fiddling with Jou's system to reduce, or at best, eliminate the sensation right now.  
  
Jou cursing in the bathroom broke Seto's thoughts. Getting up to investigate, Kaiba found Jou yelling at his jeans. "Damned things! Seto, your stupid maids shrunk them!"  
  
A small smile played across Seto's lips. "Jou, love, I don't think the maid did anything to them." He reached out to touch Jou's stomach that was peeking through the sides of the zipper that was refusing to close. "Looks like we're going to have to take you shopping, Pup."  
  
Now, there are two major sins one can commit when dealing with someone who's pregnant. Sin one is to deny them anything. It turns a situation into hell on earth. The second sin, which Kaiba had just violated, is to make a comment that remotely hints at the topic of gaining weight. Violating this is equivalent to signing your own death warrant, or getting cracked in sensitive areas with extremely hard objects.  
  
"Let's see you carry around two demons and let me see how you look with them! You're never around when I want you to be! You're probably off screwing some beautiful red head in your office while I'm here at home getting all fat and ugly!" Jou yelled before storming out of the bathroom and going downstairs leaving Seto to contemplate what had just transpired.  
  
Seto crept quietly downstairs and saw Jou on the couch crying. "Jou? I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it quite as it sounded." Pausing for a reaction of any kind from the blonde form, Kaiba walked over to the chair opposite the couch. "I've been waiting to be able to do this with you, getting things for the babies, and I want to be with you. That's why I'm letting Mokuba take over for a while. He needs the practice and will be running it for the most part anyway when they come."  
  
One red amber eye peered out at Seto. "You're...you're going to let him run Kaiba Corp.? He's too young!" Jou protested, despite being angry with his blue-eyed lover.  
  
"No, he's nearly the same age I was when I took over the company on my own. It will be okay. The question right now is, will you be okay? I'm sorry Jou. I need to remember you're sensitive to things you weren't before."  
  
Jou got up, and went to the door. He grabbed his jacket and Seto's, took the keys to the Avalanche, and taunted, "If you're going to go to Yugi's you better get a move on! I'm going without you!"  
  
"You forgive me, then?" Seto asked, amazed at the sudden mood swing.  
  
Smiling, Jou opened the door, and made his way to the Avalanche, tossing a quick yes over his shoulder.  
  
The two arrived at Yugi's and Jou immediately ran to the duel system. He checked over every inch of it, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"Dragon, you designed this thing?" He asked awestruck.  
  
"Yes, Pup, I did. I was hoping the four of us could test it here tonight."  
  
Yami had come down from the upstairs of the shop and took a platform on the opposite side of the room with Yugi following him. Kaiba took one of the closer platforms and watched Jou make his way to the remaining one.  
  
"Everyone pick your deck. The computer will do the rest. We'll be dueling two on two. Kaiba instructed. "You will work as a team playing off your partner's cards."  
  
Everyone chose their cards and began the duel. Almost immediately Kaiba noticed that nobody wanted to be the first to attack Jou. Knowing that it would come eventually, Kaiba set one card and finished his turn. It was Yami that launched the first attack on Jou.  
  
"Dark Magician, attack Jounouchi's Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Even though the duel was for fun, Yami still played as intently as if he was dueling for Yugi's friends and grandpa.  
  
Jou, thinking his Red Eyes was strong enough to survive most attacks, had left his dragon in attack mode. Yugi cringed as the Dark Magician's attack found it's mark, eliminating Jou's dragon and taking 100 life points with it.  
  
The blonde froze as he felt a gentle pressure around him. He looked at Seto worriedly. "What was that?"  
  
"It's just something to make the game interesting. We tried to make it as weak as possible. You still want to continue?" Kaiba asked, hoping if Jou thought that the twins were in danger he'd have enough sense to stop.  
  
"Actually, no. That was just unexpected, that's all." Jou half lied. When he felt the pressure, it had made him feel a little sick, but he figured it was because of the twins kicking in protest of the unusual feeling.  
  
The duel continued with Yugi being eliminated first because he was only attacking Seto. Next, Yami pulled an amazing combination using his Magicians to eliminate Jou. Seto had two of his Blue Eyes on the field, and some magic and trap cards. He was desperately trying to fuse his Blue Eyes to make the Ultimate Dragon and hang on to the meager 400 life points he still had.  
  
Yami drew a card. He pulled Raigeki, eliminating Seto's dragons and leaving his life points open to the direct assault from his Magician of Black Chaos's attack. Seeing Kaiba defeated, Yugi ran to his dark and threw his arms around him. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
After the small celebration, everyone's attention turned to Jou. He was sitting on the floor with one hand on his stomach; the other was supporting him as he watched the end of the duel.  
  
"Jou, you okay?" Yugi was the first to reach his friend, followed by Seto and Yami.  
  
Smiling up at them, Jou replied, "Yeah. Everything's good. I just got tired of standing and all..." he trailed off.  
  
"Jounouchi?" asked Yami, making it sound as if it were a full sentence.  
  
Looking at Seto, Jou smiled. "They're moving again."  
  
Yugi sat beside Jou. "Can I feel? Please?"  
  
"Yugi!" Yami was astonished at his light's actions. "That was a little rude! If Jou wanted to share, he'd have offered."  
  
Seeing how disappointed the little duelist looked at being yelled at, Jou took his best friend's small hand and put it on the last place he'd felt a kick. As if knowing that they were expected to perform, one of the two gave a particularly hard kick under Yugi's hand sending the small boy into a naturally induced sugar high.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! Yami, you have to feel that!" Yugi bounced.  
  
Yami stated, "I already did. That's why I had to go to Jou's today little one." As his words were rewarded with a pout from Yugi.  
  
"Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of the system. I'll get them picked up sometime. Until then, let some of your customers try it out." Kaiba said, looking at his watch. It was nearly midnight.  
  
Saying goodnight, Kaiba led Jou to the truck. When they reached the mansion, Kaiba carried his pup up to their room. As he laid the blonde on the bed, he asked, "Do you think you can stay awake a little longer, Love?"  
  
"I think so. What's on your mind?" Jou asked, before yawning.  
  
"Just something I've been wanting to do for some time. Close your eyes, Ill be back."  
  
Kaiba came back with a bottle of warm scented oil. While Jou's eyes were still closed, Seto took Jou's shirt and jeans off for him. The tight jeans had left red marks on Jou's belly. Straddling Jou's leg and opening the warm bottle, Seto drizzled a thin ribbon of oil across the red marks.  
  
"God, what is that, Dragon? It's warm and feels great..." Jou purred.  
  
"Just some oil, Love. Stay still and enjoy it." Seto worked the oil into Jou's skin. Soon, the scent of raspberries filled the room and Jou was softly moaning Seto's name. "Damn Jou, if I knew it would turn you on this much, I'd have started a long time ago."  
  
Jou pulled Seto down close to him, winding his fingers in the cinnamon colored hair, "You should have. I don't think I would have minded."  
  
Seto continued to kiss his puppy as his hands wandered over Jou's sensitive nipples. This caused Jou to moan louder and it had an effect on Seto as well. Jou could feel the denim covered bulge brushing against his own growing erection. Untangling his fingers from Seto's hair, he quickly began to work blindly at the CEO's jeans. He unfastened the button and slid the zipper down with one hand as his other found it's way underneath the material.  
  
"Jou, you sure you're up to this?" Seto asked, concerned that the duel and now the sex would be too much for Jou. Muttering something sounding like yes, Jou gave Seto's rod a gentle squeeze.  
  
"God Jou...please..." Seto growled.  
  
"Please what?" Jou asked devilishly.  
  
"I need you...I need to be in you..."  
  
Jou's only response was to spread his legs for easier access. Kaiba finished removing his jeans as fast as he could with lust-fogged eyes. He grabbed a little more oil and covered himself in it. Without preparing Jou, Kaiba slid into his blonde love. He stayed still for a minute, and then began to slowly draw out before pushing back in. The slow pace brought both men to their climaxes quickly, each screaming the other's name repeatedly.  
  
When the afterglow finally began to wear off, Seto cuddled his sleeping puppy close to him and fell asleep holding the three most precious things in his life, save for Mokuba.  
  
Elsewhere in Domino that early morning, a shadowy figure was looming near the Kaiba mansion watching, waiting, and, preparing.  
  
"Yes sir, as soon as Kaiba leaves to "rescue" his brother, I'll move in and get your son for you." The shadow said to the voice on the other end of his cell phone. "No, I know not to hurt him."  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Star Light Shadow: That Ramune sounds like an awesome drink! I want one now. Pocky is also a good thing. I'm hoping to keep the chapters coming.  
  
Hikari Raine: The fact that you sound like you've tried pineapple and sardines mildly bothers me. =). And yes, that was a short chapter.  
  
MacBeth's Mistress: I'm glad. I kind of liked it myself. =)  
  
Dtamerx: Thanks!!  
  
Angel Reaper: If you ever feel like trying again, please do. Seto will be paying attention to them a lot more. I like seeing him being sweet. He can't be that cold hearted all the time...can he? O-o  
  
Delta VT: You are one hell of an artist, and I can't wait to see what your mind comes up with for poor Jou! =) Thanks for keeping me up to finish this chapter.  
  
To anyone I missed, I'm sorry. I know I've been having problems with mediaminer.org at times. 


	18. Part 16 Jou's 4th month part 3

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, abuse, language, and stupidity.  
  
Notes: Again, each chapter as far as I'm planning, will be one month of Jou's pregnancy. This chapter is the third part of Jou's 4th month. This kind of switches POV's. Mostly from Seto's to Jou's.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm making nothing from this. And I don't own anything copyrighted by Pepsi. I just have drunk enough Mountain Dew in my life to probably own stock in the company. =)  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
When the afterglow finally began to wear off, Seto cuddled his sleeping puppy close to him and fell asleep holding the three most precious things in his life, save for Mokuba.  
  
Elsewhere in Domino that early morning, a shadowy figure was looming near the Kaiba mansion watching, waiting, and, preparing.  
  
"Yes sir, as soon as Kaiba leaves to "rescue" his brother, I'll move in and get your son for you." The shadow said to the voice on the other end of his cell phone. "No, I know not to hurt him."  
  
Chapter 14 C  
  
At 6:30, Seto's phone rang waking him and causing Jou to stir slightly. "Whoever is calling will be drug into the street and shot." He thought to himself. He rolled over, picking the phone up from the cradle.  
  
Before he could greet the soulless caller, he heard, "We have your little brother. We're holding him for two million dollars. Come down to your office. Bring no one else, or we will kill your brother instantly." Then the connection went dead.  
  
Furious at Mokuba for being so careless, but even more so at his kidnappers, Seto scribbled a quick note to Jou telling him he'd be back before lunch, and not to worry. With that, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt along with his checkbook.  
  
As Kaiba gunned the engine of his Avalanche, a figure was sliding through a back window close to where Jou lay sleeping. The figure had a length of rope, a cloth bag, and a roll of duct tape. While he moved into the room where Jou was sleeping, he got the bag ready. The plan was to slide it over the blonde's head, then bind his wrists with the rope. The tape was for taking care of any screaming.  
  
Jumping on the bed quickly, Jou's captor slid the bag on, giving him the advantage. Binding the boy's wrists took no time at all, and duct tape was wrapped around the bag for time's sakes o Jou couldn't scream. Despite Jou's struggles, the figure drug him a few feet before deciding to knock him unconscious with a quick kick to the head from a boot. Lifting the limp form easily, the figure carried Jou through the back porch door and out to other waiting arms. Dropping Jou in the back of a moving van, the group sped away.  
  
Reaching the park, Seto saw no one about. Letting out a scream of frustration, he felt his cell vibrate. "For being a CEO, you sure lack common sense, Kaiba." It was the same voice as earlier. "Your concern for your brother was a nice set up. Luring you out of your mansion was too easy."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kaiba snarled.  
  
Still laughing, the voice said, "What I want has already been taken. Sorry to tell you...your husband's father has reclaimed what is rightfully his." The connection broke again.  
  
"Damn it!" Kaiba swore. Firing the Avalanche again, he peeled out of the park flying for home. "Shit. If they really do have Jou, someone will pay with their lives," he vowed.  
  
Reaching the mansion in record time, Kaiba threw the truck in park, and raced inside. Praying that he'd find the blonde sleeping as he'd left him, Seto rounded the corner into the room. Jou was nowhere to be seen. In his place on the bed was a typed note. It read: You can't keep what's not yours. You took something precious to me, now I've taken two things from you.  
  
"I need to get help on this...I can't do this alone, and I don't trust myself to think rationally right now." Seto looked at his watch, 7:30. "I wonder if Yugi would be up yet. I could use his help right now." Dialing the number for the Game Shop, Seto thought about what hell Jou was probably going through, and prayed he and the twins would be okay.  
  
Jou's POV   
  
Jou felt numerous hands carrying him carefully into a room. He felt his hands being untied, and placed in cold metal restraints. He slowly came to as a door shut. His head hurt like a bitch, he was nauseous, and he was in the most god-awful position. Moving carefully, Jou turned to take in his surroundings. He instantly recognized the area even though he'd only been there a handful of times. He was in his father's basement, which was usually locked. That thought did little to help his churning stomach.  
  
Continuing his survey of the room, he saw he was held against a stone wall that had chains running to his wrists. He had a little play, but not enough to get free. His feet were free and he was practically naked. He had only a pair of leather shorts on that reached just under his belly. How or where they came from, Jou didn't know and was afraid to ask. Hearing familiar footsteps, Jou froze instantly.  
  
"Finally, what's rightfully mine has been returned." Said a voice that was borderline mocking. "The rich brat needs to learn to treat others toys with respect."  
  
Jou saw his father enter the room. For once, he wasn't drunk and looked positively deadly. "I never belonged to you. I'm supposed to be your goddamned son!"  
  
Walking up next to Jou, his father ran a finger along his son's jaw line before slapping him hard enough to make Jou see stars. "I see the arrogant bitch gave you a backbone. Too bad you chose to use it inappropriately." Jou's father ran his hand down the blonde's neck and chest, heading towards his swollen stomach. "I see that's not all he gave you."  
  
At the slight touch from his father, Jou lost all control over his stomach. He threw up the contents of his stomach at his father's feet. "Do what you want to me. Just make sure you don't hurt them." Jou pleaded, afraid of being hurt for nearly throwing up on his father..  
  
Genuinely shocked, Jou's father pulled back slightly. "Them? When the plans were made I was informed you only carried one." Giving Jou a sneer to rival any of Seto's, he placed his hands on either side of his son's abdomen. "No matter. It will be more fun for me. How many puppies are you carrying for him, my little bitch?"  
  
After enduring years of dog references from Seto, Jou thought he'd finally reached the end of it, with the exception of being called a mutt or something from his love. This however, was mean with nothing but hurt and malice behind it.  
  
"I'm not a fucking dog! I'm not Seto's bitch, and they're not puppies." Jou bit back more violent remarks, not wanting to seriously test his luck.  
  
A hand grabbed a sensitive nipple and twisted it painfully. "Answer the question, bitch. It would be in your best interest."  
  
"Two." Jou gasped, trying not to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
"Two." His father seemed to mull this information over. "I'm proud of you. At least you can do something right." He stated as he turned to leave. "By the way, I don't want to hurt them. I take no pleasure from that. If you want them to live, you will follow my orders exactly." He left the room giving Jou's belly a final pat.  
  
When his father was out of the room, Jou began to relax as well as he could. His arms hurt from being in an awkward position and his back was starting to get sore from standing so long.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Back at the mansion, Yugi, Yami, and Seto sat debating the best way to get their friend back safely. Seto just wanted to go in with a flock of guns and blow the hell out of the place and Jou's father. Yugi wanted to just sneak in and take Jou back. Yami wanted to play a Shadow Game with them and then take Jou back.  
  
"Yami, you can't play your game. You don't know how that would affect Jou's babies." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Look, lets just go get him. We can shoot first and ask questions later." Kaiba stood up ready to go.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, "Fine. We'll go. No guns, especially you Kaiba. The frame of mind you're in, nobody will be safe." Yami gave in.  
  
"As you wish. Let's go. Oh, one more thing...Yugi, we need your car. The four of us will never fit in my truck, plus we don't know how we're going to find Jou." Kaiba reasoned. Privately, he thought they'd have more of a chance using an unknown car.  
  
Jou's POV  
  
Back in the basement, two men came in bringing food for Jou. Surprisingly, one of Jou's arms was released to allow him to eat. It wasn't much, but the half of a sandwich and a can of Mountain Dew looked like a feast after throwing up earlier. Seeing as there was no escape from the room, the men posted guard outside and left their prisoner alone.  
  
"It figures my old man wouldn't put much effort into making anything good to eat." Jou thought while sipping carefully on his drink. "He never did while I lived here, and I see nothing's changed."  
  
Hearing the guards' talk of coming back in to chain his wrist back up, Jou quickly finished his can. He let his free hand travel down to his stomach. "I don't know how we ended up in this situation...but I'm going to do everything to protect you guys...just hang on for Seto." Jou whispered, hoping to be able to live up to those words.  
  
As the guards came back in, one looked at Jou and informed him, "Your father will be coming in shortly. He wants you to be ready to make up for lost time. And he wanted me to mention that he's got a few "toys" he wants to try if you give him any problems."  
  
Jou groaned. He knew what kind of toys his father enjoyed using. Mostly clamps, chains, and leather. As he was fighting down the urge to panic, his father came in.  
  
"How's my little bitch this afternoon?" crooned Jou's father.  
  
Jou remained silent as he glared at his father.  
  
"So, you're being good for once. I'm surprised. It only took you eighteen years to figure out how to do that." The elder man leaned close to Jou and gently nipped his ear. "You know, seeing you all chained up, barely clothed...you're quite a beautiful bitch."  
  
"Fuck you!" Jou hissed. The only one who could do this to him was Seto.  
  
Jou's father started laughing. "That sounds like a wonderful idea but I'd enjoy it even more if I was the one doing the fucking." He pulled keys from his pocket. He unchained both wrists after dragging out the promise that Jou wouldn't try to escape or hurt him. "Get on the floor, bitch."  
  
Jou did as he was told. Sitting on the cold floor made him realize that if he wasn't allowed to use the bathroom there was going to be disastrous repercussions. "What do I have to do to be allowed to go to the bathroom?" questioned Jou, remembering the game from his childhood.  
  
An evil grin formed across his father's face. "Since you're my bitch, and it's a fairly simple request, you need only to wear this." Jou's father handed a leather-studded collar out to his son. "Wear it while I hold the other end of the leash, that is."  
  
"I'm not a dog! I never have been, and I will never be one. Especially not yours!" threatened the blonde.  
  
"Fine, but it's going to be a long time before I consider allowing you to go again. Even then, the requirements will go up. It's your choice. However, if I remember correctly, your mother was always complaining about having to go all the time with you and your sister...but that's in the past." The man started to walk away.  
  
"Bastard." Jou swore as he fastened the collar around his neck. He was regretting drinking the pop. Apparently, the twins were feeding off the caffeine and having a field day kicking his bladder not to mention that the movement was making him feel sick again.  
  
"I knew you'd come around." Jou's father chuckled as he led his son upstairs.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
As Jou was being led upstairs, his group of rescuers was on their way to tracking him down. Yugi was driving, since Yami was trying to keep Seto sane. They were roughly twenty minutes away from where Jou's father lived and were trying to figure out an easy way to gain access to the house.  
  
"Just blow a hole in the damn door." Kaiba kept stating.  
  
Yugi replied, "You can't do that. It's bad enough we're breaking and entering."  
  
Yami shook his head in disbelief. "You know, Aibou, you really scare me at times."  
  
"We're going to pick the lock, not blow the door off, and walk in. It use to be Jounouchi's place, too. Keep that in mind. Just think it's like he still lives there. We're not breaking in per se. Just...sneaking in." Yugi reasoned.  
  
Jou's POV  
  
Jou's father had led his son back into the basement. "Now, on the floor. I have things I need to take care of."  
  
Once again, Jou found himself on the cold floor. His father knelt before him, and put his hands on his son's shoulders. Gently forcing Jou to lay back, he slowly began unzipping the leather shorts. As he pulled them off, he admired his son. "At least the rich brat didn't damage these." He whispered, as he stroked Jou's balls. Relieved that his son was still male.  
  
"God..." Jou moaned, trying not to let his father hear.  
  
His father started trailing kissed down his son's chest, biting on one sensitive nipple while torturing the other with his fingers. "You'll be screaming my name when this is over." He vowed.  
  
"No...Seto..." Jou groaned as he struggled to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Moving down past his son's belly, Jou's father reached for his son's length and started to stroke it hard. "You know you want this. I would think after this, your millionaire boy-toy would mean little to you. Once you've had the best, nothing else comes close."  
  
Jou began to struggle. He didn't want this. Not from his father. He lay there wishing that anything would save him from this. Granted, he'd been rather horny since the last night he'd spent with Seto, he attributed that to the two tiny lives within him but he trusted his blue-eyed lover to be gentle with him. He knew his father wouldn't give him the same respect.  
  
"Relax. It will be much more uncomfortable if you struggle." His father said as he began preparing Jou roughly with two fingers.  
  
Jou started to control his breathing to reduce the pain, and to give him something other than his father to focus on. He still felt some pain, but started to think of Seto doing it to him instead. Surprisingly, that worked. It wasn't entirely pleasurable, but at least he didn't want to throw up.  
  
Seeing his son relaxed, Jou's father stripped the clothes off of him, and pushed into his son violently, eliciting a hiss of pain from the teen. Unlike Seto, Jou's father started pounding him hard into the cement floor. The combination of the rough treatment, the blow to the head, and the now very active twins was enough to make Jou feel sick again. Jou's father began to slow down to draw the hell out for his son; he started hitting the blonde's sweet spot.  
  
The nausea was quickly replaced with colors bursting like fireworks behind Jou's closed lids. His breathing became shallower as his release neared. Feeling like he was going to explode, Jou screamed Seto's name and released his seed over his father and himself.  
  
"Bitch..." Jou's father growled. "I told you you'd be screaming MY name, not his. He impaled Jou one more time with an accompanying slap across the mouth before releasing into Jou.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Kaiba, Yami, and Yugi broke the lock and were debating where to start looking for their friend when they heard Jou scream Kaiba's name. Seto's expression hardened. "If that asshole is doing what I think he's doing, I will kill him so fast, he'll have time to watch his lifeblood drain from him." The brunette vowed.  
  
"Kill him later!" Yami yelled as he followed his light down to the stairs leading to the basement.  
  
Kaiba took off chasing the two tri-haired boys. His mind was filled with visions of Jou's father taking him like that. He knew from their previous meeting that his lover's father would be as hard as possible on his son and feared for Jou and their twins. "I'll kill him. I'm going to tear his heart out and feed it to him. He's going to regret doing this to us." Kaiba mentally chanted.  
  
Not watching where he was going, Seto almost ran over Yami. He followed the two other's gazes. They all were staring at Jou and his father. Yugi couldn't believe his best friend was all but being raped, Yami didn't know what to think, and Seto was the first to react.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" he screamed as he jumped over the hand railing and going at a dead run for the man on top of his beloved. He tackled Jou's father, rolling him off and away from the blonde.  
  
Yami and Yugi recovered their senses and were with Jou checking him over. Yugi was checking for any blood, bruises, or broken bones, while Yami did his best to check on the twins.  
  
"Jou, is anything broken, does anything hurt?" Yugi asked, almost in tears. Jou shook his head negative and pushed Yami out of the way. He wanted to see what was happening with Seto. He couldn't really make out who was wining.  
  
"You better hope nothing happened to Jounouchi or our twins, asshole. If anything did, I'm holding you responsible in this lifetime and the next." Seto swore as he rained blows all over the older man's body.  
  
Dodging and blocking as much as he could, Jo's father regained his vertical base and began his counter attack on the CEO. "You tramp! You're the one who made my son a damned freak!" He yelled as Seto ducked under a punch aimed at his nose. "You need to learn not to play with other people's toys."  
  
Kicking out the older man's kneecap, Seto retorted, "Your son is not a toy. He's a human being. You have never shown him any kind of respect or given him any dignity whatsoever. He's voluntarily carrying those children for us. We're going to give them what we never had. Real parents who love their children!"  
  
"You rich little fuck!" Jou's father lunged one last time at Seto and through brute force and an added weight advantage, pinned Seto underneath him. "Once I get rid of you, I'll be able to free my son's mind from whatever lies you've filled it with!" He raised his hand to deal a lethal blow to the brunette.  
  
Standing near Jou, Yami stood up and shouted, "No! I will not allow you to hurt Kaiba. You've done enough damage to your son, it ends here!"  
  
All action ceased, and four pairs of eyes locked on the former Pharaoh. "Get off of Seto." Yami ordered as his Eye of Horus began glowing.  
  
Jou's father looked at Yami unimpressed. "And what are you going to do if I don't, wuss?"  
  
Yami glared at the human before him. He knew if he released his Shadow Powers, there could be some unwanted side effects, but he had to take the chance. He calmly closed his eyes and concentrated. With a flick of his wrist, Yami yelled, "Mind Crush!"  
  
Jou's father was flung back against the wall unconscious. Yami bent down, pick the blond up carefully and effortlessly and called to Yugi to get Seto and follow him. Seto allowed the smaller duelist to help him to his feet and followed their friends back up and out to the car.  
  
Yami had just made Jou comfortable in the backseat, and left room for Seto. Yugi climbed into the passenger seat still afraid of his other half. In all the years they were together and things they faced, he'd never seen his dark half that upset.  
  
As the engine turned over, Seto put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Thanks. I owe you and Yugi so much. Name anything. It's yours." Seto promised.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the road, he placed one hand over Seto's. "Just take care of Jou. His father won't bother him anymore. I doubt if he'll survive that. Not many have."  
  
Seto turned his attention to the blonde who was sleeping lightly. "I wonder if the three of you are okay...I can't lose any of you. Not now..." Seto rested the hand that had been on Yami's shoulder on Jou's belly. He felt a tiny movement as if the little one was unsure if it was safe. "It's okay little one." Seto thought. "Nobody's going to hurt you like that again."  
  
As Yami turned into the mansion's driveway, the small bump at the beginning cause Jou to moan in pain. It was only then that Seto saw blood beginning to color the fabric covering his lover's naked form.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Black Mage of Flames: Umm...hides behind full body armor, a shield, and runs for a fortress I'm sorry! I didn't really want to hurt Jou!!!!!!!! Please, be careful with my ass...I need it to sit on to write more.  
  
Blackrose Thorn: You're most welcome. I'm glad you gave some ideas. I still plan on using some more cravings, so....if you got them, send them.  
  
Angel Reaper: Hehe...I think that's a myth that sex brings on labor. I have no idea, since I haven't been pregnant. shrugs  
  
MacDuff's Mistress: Yes, a dark shadowy figure. =)  
  
Redkite1019: Actually, Mokuba was used as a decoy. Bet ya didn't see that one coming! And I have no idea why people can't let others be happy.  
  
Hikari Raine: The shopping will be coming soon. As for Jou's father...well, I think Yami got a little carried away. =)  
  
Delta VT: Thanks for making me write this small novel (chapter). Take your time with the picture(s), I'm nowhere near done with the story. And thanks for talking to me late at night!  
  
Star Light Shadow: I'm going to ask the local anime store about that drink. And congrats on the job. Hope you enjoy it. And if you're having an "I got a job" party, I wanna come!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, and to those who read, but didn't leave anything...thank you too. I appreciate all of you taking time to do so! 


	19. Part 17 Jou's 4th month part 4

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.  
  
Notes: This chapter is the fourth and final part of Jou's 4th month.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm making nothing from this. o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Without taking his eyes off the road, he placed one hand over Seto's. "Just take care of Jou. His father won't bother him anymore. I doubt if he'll survive that. Not many have."  
  
Seto turned his attention to the blonde who was sleeping lightly. "I wonder if the three of you are okay...I can't lose any of you. Not now..." Seto rested the hand that had been on Yami's shoulder on Jou's belly. He felt a tiny movement as if the twins were unsure if it was safe. "It's okay little ones." Seto thought. "Nobody's going to hurt you like that again."  
  
As Yami turned into the mansion's driveway, the small bump at the beginning cause Jou to moan in pain. It was only then that Seto saw blood beginning to color the fabric covering his lover's naked form.  
  
Chapter 14 D  
  
"Shit!" Kaiba swore. "Yami, I need you to help me get Jou inside. He's bleeding, and I don't want him walking."  
  
The Egyptian came back to lend a hand. Both fearing the worst, they were in agreement to let the blonde move as little as possible. Yugi had joined his friends and was assisting his darker half in keeping Jou still while Seto called the doctor.  
  
"It's a really long story." Kaiba explained to Doctor King. "I think Jounouchi may have been beaten and I know he's been raped. He's bleeding and I think something's wrong with him or the twins. Okay, we'll be watching." Kaiba hung up the phone and went to relay the information.  
  
Seto came back into the living room where Jou lay on the couch still sleeping. Sitting down on the floor next to his blonde pup, he thanked Yami and Yugi for helping.  
  
Yami questioned Seto, "Is the doctor coming?"  
  
"Yeah, in about twenty minutes. She said to keep him as still as possible for now." Seto yawned and put his head down on the cushion next to Jou's body. Within minutes, his blue eyes closed and his breathing evened out. His battle with Jou's father had finally caught up to him. Everything ached and he was exhausted.  
  
Yugi was nodding off just as Jou started waking up. The blonde saw that only Yami was really awake. He whispered, "Why are you guys guarding me like I'm some kind of priceless antique?" Yami pointed to Jou's thighs, which were covered in dried blood.  
  
As he tried to get up, Yami and Yugi who was now fully awake forced him to lay still. "Kaiba called your doctor. She's coming in about ten minutes." Yugi whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping brunette. "We're all fine, so don't worry. Kaiba's just worn out from his fight with your father."  
  
Jou put a hand over his stomach hoping to feel any kind of a movement. "I lost them, didn't I?" He said emotionlessly, "My old man killed them..." Jou trailed. Tears began welling up in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"No, we're not sure of anything." Yugi admitted. Sitting at Jou's feet, he continued, "That's why the doctor is coming."  
  
Any further conversation was cut off by the doctor's knock on the door. Yami got up to let her in and Seto woke, blinking away the last of his nap. Yami came back followed by the doctor. The two tri-haired teens must have mentally agreed to leave the room, because at the exact same time they got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Jounouchi, how are you feeling? Seto told me as much as he knew. Do you have any pain anywhere?" Doctor King asked as she felt all over Jou's stomach.  
  
"Just my jaw. I got hit there." He explained. "And my back and head, too. When I got kidnapped, I know I blacked out and woke up throwing up."  
  
Doctor King inspected Jou completely. Not finding anything significantly wrong, she proceeded to use a portable ultrasound machine. "I'm just going to give you your five month checkup now, but you're going to need another in two weeks." She explained.  
  
Kaiba had been silently observing the scene. He took his lover's hand and interlocked fingers with him. He watched the small screen and saw their twins. "Please let them and Jou be okay..." He silently prayed.  
  
After a few moments, Doctor King sat back and smiled. "Everything seems to be fine. There's no sign of a miscarriage or anything." She watched as relief flooded both boys' features. "The blood most likely came from when Jou was raped. There are some slightly torn tissues, but should heal within the next two days. And for some more good news, at your next appointment, Jou, you will more than likely be able to hear the heartbeats."  
  
Kaiba finally broke his silence, "Really?" He questioned, not believing what he's just heard.  
  
"Really," Replied Doctor King. "If they cooperate, that is. Anyway, Jou take it easy for the next few days. If you feel anything abnormal, call me right away. Any questions?"  
  
Jou looked at Kaiba, "In case we'd...you know...want to..."  
  
"If you're wanting to have sex, the answer is yes. Just listen to your body. Stop if anything hurts." Doctor King assured the teens. "Anything else?" The boys shook their heads no.  
  
Seto showed the doctor out and returned to Jou. "We got lucky this time, Pup."  
  
"Yeah." Jou took Seto's hand again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything."  
  
Ruffling the gold locks, Seto replied, "There's nothing to be sorry for." Just then, Seto heard Jou's belly growl. Smiling, he said, "Sounds like my little dragons are hungry. Feel like eating something?"  
  
Jou's eyes lit up, "Can I have anything?"  
  
"Anything you want. However, if you throw it up, you're the one cleaning it up." Seto promised.  
  
The blonde thought a minute. "Pizza. With everything."  
  
Not surprised, Seto told Jou, "Okay, Let me see what the others want." Taking off for the kitchen, nothing could have prepared Seto for what he would find. Yugi was lying naked on Seto's kitchen table. Yami's back was to the door and he was also naked, save for his puzzle, his wristbands and his choker. Just as Seto opened the door, Yami was prepared to enter Yugi. The blue-eyed teen watched, waiting to see if his presence would be noticed. As Yami made to enter his light, Seto cleared his throat. The looks on both teens' faces were absolutely priceless.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami exclaimed as he turned bright red. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know I'm getting a new kitchen set. He harassed the former Pharaoh, "One that you two lovebirds are paying for." He smirked.  
  
Yugi found his jeans and slid them on. "How's Jou? Are the twins okay?"  
  
Smiling, Kaiba replied, "All three are just fine. Jou's hungry and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us. As a small thank you. The Pup wants pizza, but you can get whatever you'd want."  
  
Yugi looked to his darker half. Mindspeaking, they agreed to leave and continue their display from the kitchen at home. Turning to Kaiba he said, "We're going to go see Jou and we'll let ourselves out. We can't afford to buy you anymore furniture!" Approaching the brunette, Yugi gave a reassuring hug. "Take care of Jou and the twins. And yourself. Get some rest."  
  
Before Kaiba could reply, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and was dragging the taller duelist toward the living room. Minutes later, Kaiba heard Yugi exclaim, "That's so cool!" Thinking to himself, "Well, either Yugi felt the twins kick again, or Jou told him about the next appointment." Kaiba chuckled, "Hell, he probably invited Yugi to go with us."  
Hanging up the phone after ordering the pizza, Kaiba heard footsteps. Jou came in to find his lover with his eyes closed. Sneaking up behind him, Jou caught Kaiba in a long kiss as he turned around. "I love you."  
  
"I...I love you too, Pup." Seto pushed a stray gold lock away from Jou's amber eyes. "You feel okay to be up running around?"  
  
Putting his hand on his lower back, Jou stated, "Yeah, I'm just sore." He lowered his head and confessed, "I knew you'd come for me. That's partly why I screamed your name..."  
  
"Partly?" Seto asked suspiciously. "What was the other reason?"  
  
Grinning evilly Jou replied, "I knew it would piss my old man off. He really hated you."  
  
"You are SO bad!" Seto laughed. "He's not the first to do so. I'm a bad influence on you, you're picking up my worst qualities."  
  
"I kno...ow!" Jou yelped.  
  
Panicking, Seto ran for the phone, but stopped when he heard Jou's laughter. "Why are you laughing?" demanded the brunette.  
  
"Don't worry, Dragon. Get back over here. Your twins learned a new trick. Apparently they think kicking me as hard as they can is a new game." Jou explained. "They started when I was chained in my old man's basement."  
  
Moving to stand in front of Jou, Seto Put his hand against Jou's belly. "They're getting bigger..." he whispered, drinking in the sight of his husband. "You're so beautiful."  
  
"I'm starting to enjoy it now. I figure, they're just going to keep on growing and there's nothing I can do about it." Jou looked at Seto innocently, "Besides, when I can't do anything for myself anymore, I can enjoy having you wait on me."  
  
Under his breath, Seto whispered, "I can't wait." The thought was arousing to Seto. Ever since Jou started showing, Kaiba found himself more and more turned on whenever he saw his Pup. Not to mention that the sex was becoming more interesting too. The last time before Jou's abduction, Seto remembered feeling the twins move as he pleasured Jou. It thrilled him to no end, because he could experience a little of what his lover was going through.  
  
The doorbell rang breaking Seto's thoughts. Jou ran for the door then stopped, remembering he was still naked, except for the boxers that Yami had brought him before he left. "Maybe you should get this one." Jou looked sheepishly at Seto.  
  
Later that night, Jou came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. As he pulled a nightshirt over his head, he found that it only covered halfway down his stomach. Muttering under his breath, "I hate them...I really do. Can't even wear my favorite shirt anymore." He caught a blue eye glaring at him.  
  
"Jou, it's not the end of the world. If you want, go look in the bottom drawer of your stand." Kaiba suggested. He knew Mokuba stocked it full of new things for Jou. It had actually been done weeks ago, but Jou was a creature of habit, always going for the same things.  
  
Jou did as was suggested. "Hey, this stuff's all new!" Where'd it come from?" he asked, looking at his love. "When did you do this?"  
  
"I didn't really. Mokuba put everything in there. I just picked it all out." Kaiba noted that a red silk nightshirt fascinated Jou. It was one of the ones that Seto picked out especially for his Pup.  
  
"I love this one...can I wear it now?" Jou asked.  
  
"If you want. Although, I really like the one you have on. It shows off my work nicely." Kaiba teased.  
  
Jou took off his old nightshirt and threw it at Seto. "Jerk!" Sitting on the bed as he put on his new shirt, Jou leaned over and gave Seto a long kiss. "I love it all, but I thought we were going to go shopping together." He sounded a little hurt.  
  
"We will. I just figured you'd need some things to start with. Admit it, Love, there's going to be people who will stare and say stuff about you. I just want you to think about being out in public."  
  
Jou snuggled next to Seto, "There's nothing to think about. I want to do all of this with you. We might not get another chance to do this again ever." Jou absently scratched his stomach.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at this new action, Seto asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's itchy." Jou confessed. "It feels all stretched out."  
  
"I think I can fix that. Stay put." Seto ordered. He returned a few minutes later with a sweet smelling lotion. "Close your eyes, love. Just for a minute."  
  
As Jou's eyes slid closed, Seto raised his love's new shirt above his belly, leaving Jou naked from there down. Kaiba could see that the skin looked shiny. "They really have grown..." Seto mused loud enough for Jou to hear. Drizzling the lotion onto the stretched skin, Seto concentrated on rubbing the lotion in completely, however, he could hear his pup's breathing become ragged.  
  
"Jou, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked, afraid he'd hurt Jou or the twins somehow.  
  
One amber eye partially opened. "God Seto, don't stop!" Jou moaned.  
  
Kaiba looked inquisitively down at his partner. "He's getting hard just from me massaging his stomach." This new information both amazed Seto and surprised him. Jou was unaware of the scrutiny he was now under. Kaiba finished working the last of the lotion in as his hand brushed against Jou's growing erection.  
  
"Dragon, I want to....please?" Jou breathed.  
  
Making a guess at what his pup wanted, Seto asked, "What do you want, love?"  
  
"Please, let me take you first. I want to try..." Jou pleaded. He had been having reservations about trying to please Seto, but he knew if he didn't try soon, he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Kaiba removed his night pants and shirt before getting on his hands and knees in front of the blonde. "Be careful, Jou. I won't forgive you if you hurt them or yourself."  
  
Jou began to prepare his dragon. He slid in one finger first, followed by another. As he stretched the muscles, he made it a point of hitting a spot that shot stars beneath Seto's closed lids. When Jou felt Seto was ready, he carefully positioned himself at the awaiting entrance. Pushing in, Jou slowly filled his Dragon. He found however, that his growing belly made it hard to sheath himself completely.  
  
Noticing the hesitation on Jou's part, Kaiba groaned, "You okay, Pup?" Not hearing a response, he pulled off to face Jou. Seeing Jou near tears, he cuddled the blonde to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do it anymore! I'm already to fat!" Jou cried.  
  
Seto held the blonde as he cried. "You did fine...its just going to be different now. That's all, and you're not fat. You're pregnant.." He explained. "I still love you."  
  
"Yeah?" Jou sniffed.  
  
"Yes, I still do." Seto knew the next question could put him on the couch again but decided to ask. "Do you feel like continuing?"  
  
Jou nodded. "You're going to have to do it. I can't."  
  
"Not a problem." Seto smiled. He leaned down and gently licked his love's shaft before blowing over it. Kaiba knew that it drove Jou wild before he got pregnant, and hoped that it would have the same effect.  
  
"Seto..." Jou moaned drawing out his Dragon's name.  
  
Blue eyes locked onto Jou's that had turned to a deep hazel. As Seto engulfed his love's shaft, he began using his tongue to torment the teen. Unfortunately for Jou, his pregnancy greatly reduced his self-control. He released into Seto's mouth before he could stop it.  
  
"I must be getting good." Remarked Seto.  
  
Now it was Seto's turn to prepare Jou. Taking the same care as he was given, Seto worked his way to three fingers, just to make sure that nothing would hurt Jou. As he moved his fingers, he heard Jou breathing heavily. Without warning, he pulled Jou down on to him. The blonde screamed from pleasure and the sound rang through the room. Allowing Jou time to adjust, Kaiba began slowly thrusting into Jou. Feeling his own imminent release, Kaiba breathed, "Jou, I'm going to..."  
  
Unable to speak, Jou merely nodded. The twins were feeding off of all the activity, moving and kicking for all they were worth. Managing a few gasps and an occasional passionate moan, Jou let his Dragon know it was okay.  
  
As he released, Kaiba screamed Jou's name loud enough for everyone to hear. Pulling out of the blonde, Seto collapsed next to Jou, who was already sleeping quite soundly. Pulling his Puppy close to him, Seto felt the twins who were still moving quite a bit, despite Jou being asleep.  
  
"I love you. All three of you." Kaiba whispered as his own eyes slid closed, exhausted from his previous exertion.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Blackrose Thorn: Skittles and ramen...oh boy....=) As for the armor, it's ready to go and be used at a moment's notice. =)  
  
Felidae5: One go....wow! sits totally stunned As for hooking people...yes...grabs bag of pixie stick powder protectively =) Anyway, I'm glad you liked this. And thanks for the cute Legolas plushie.  
  
Star Light Shadow: I can see it now...the Kaiba brothers and Jou in a Mastercard ad....I'll get one! =)  
  
Redkite1019: See? Jou's okay...sort of. As for making you sick, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.  
  
Angel Reaper: Again, sorry for making you sick. I thought the "mind crush" would be fun to play with. As for the sex bringing on labor...Seto better hope it doesn't! =)  
  
ArakiKae: I am continuing, I really am! =)  
  
Macduff's Mistress: If you want to go to the Shadow realm, please, let me get a psychotic yami for ya. =) Have at it!  
  
Hikari Rayne: I hope I answered what you wanted to know. I can't give everything away, though. I read all of the reviews. I honestly think you all take the time to leave them, I'm going to reply. And Seto torture is SO much fun!  
  
Chibi Penguin Kolden: It's not so much Jou's father's against him being gay...more like he hates his son for going with Kaiba. I hope you can read the next chapters...I enjoy writing longer chapters, but fear that people will get bored with them.  
  
And Delta VT even thought you didn't leave a review for this chapter. I know you're still reading this. =)  
  
To anyone I missed, or that just read the fic, thank you, and I hope you'll stay with the story. 


	20. Part 18 Jou's 5th month

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.  
  
Notes: This chapter is the first part of Jou's 5th month.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not DDR, not Listerine's strips, nothing. I'm making nothing from this. However, the DDR songs in this, is my personal favorite set to do in an arcade. However, while I can't do the spin thing to "Midnight Blaze", my best friend can so I thought of him while writing it. And the Listerine idea came from a co-worker of mine.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Unable to speak, Jou merely nodded. The twins were feeding off of all the activity, moving and kicking for all they were worth. Managing a few gasps and an occasional passionate moan, Jou let his Dragon know it was okay.  
  
As he released, Kaiba screamed Jou's name loud enough for everyone to hear. Pulling out of the blonde, Seto collapsed next to Jou, who was already sleeping quite soundly. Pulling his Puppy close to him, Seto felt the twins who were still moving quite a bit, despite Jou being asleep.  
  
"I love you. All three of you." Kaiba whispered as his own eyes slid closed, exhausted from his previous exertion.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next morning, Kaiba woke up feeling like he'd descended into the lowest level of hell. Granted, summer had come early to Domino, but the mansion was sweltering. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he saw a heap of blankets.  
  
"Pup, how you haven't given yourself heat exhaustion is beyond me." He thought as he pulled the layers of covers off the blonde's sleeping form.  
Looking at the beauty laying beside him, Kaiba brushed messy blonde bangs away from Jou's face. As Seto trailed a hand from the teen's forehead down the delicate jaw line, Jou leaned into the contact.  
  
"M'not goin' school t'day. S'too cold." Jou muttered sleepily.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're not going to school." Kaiba chided.  
  
Sleepy amber eyes flew open. "Seto!"  
  
"I hope so. If someone else were to touch you, they'd have broken fingers by now." He laughed, "Anyway, Mutt, I doubt if you'd be able to squeeze into the desks at school."  
  
Looking angry, Jou replied, "I could to! I'm not that big!"  
  
"Fine, then get your skinny butt out of bed. I'm surprised you forgot about today." Seto teased, knowing that Jou didn't function before noon.  
  
The blond thought hard, "Oh my god!" his eyes growing wide. "We get to hear the heartbeats today!" Jou began trying to roll himself out of bed. The only thing he succeeded in was causing Seto to turn red from holding in his laughter.  
  
"Come on, Pup. You said you weren't that big." Tears were threatening to spill from Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Glaring at Seto, Jou mumbled, "Give me a hand."  
  
"What's that, Love?"  
  
"Give me a hand getting up. Your damn dragons are in the way."  
  
Kaiba stood motionless, waiting to see how far he could push Jou.  
  
Seeing the brunette wasn't going to help him up, Jou gave up. As he flopped against the pillows, he told Seto, "Bite me."  
  
In a swift motion, Seto was beside Jou. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Mark the spot." He picked as he held out his hand toward the blonde.  
  
Getting to his feet, Jou retorted, "You're the worlds biggest ass." He said, putting his hand on his lower back. For some reason, it was sore today.  
  
"But, you love me." Seto countered, earning a punch in the shoulder. "Don't forget, we're meeting Yami and Yugi after the appointment for lunch and shopping."  
  
An hour later, Jou was in the doctor's exam room waiting to be seen. He was already sitting on the table with his emerald green silk shirt unbuttoned. He had on a pair of black jeans that came just under his belly.  
  
Kaiba was sitting across from Jou and had a very nice view of his lover's new figure. Granted, Jou's belly still entranced Kaiba, but he also noticed that the blonde's hips were becoming slightly rounder. No matter what, he still thought his pup was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
Doctor King came in then. "Hello Seto, Jounouchi. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, just nervous." Jou admitted.  
  
"What for Jou?" the doctor asked.  
  
The blonde blushed, thinking his question was stupid. "What if we can't hear the heartbeats?"  
  
Laughing slightly, she answered, "We should be able to, if not, it's still early in your pregnancy, and it doesn't mean anything if we don't. It's nothing to worry about. Now, lay back. Lets get the business out of the way before the fun."  
  
As Jou lay back, Kaiba noticed red lines underneath Jou's belly. "Doctor, what's that on Jou's stomach?" Kaiba asked worried that something was wrong.  
  
Looking down, the doctor replied, "Nothing to worry about. They're stretch marks. It's perfectly normal."  
  
"What are they...why are they there?" Jou asked, looking down trying to see them.  
  
Doctor King answered, "They appear when the skin stretches rapidly. It's a hereditary thing. Would you like me to tell you all the technical details or just why YOU have them?"  
  
"Why me?" Jou asked.  
  
"Well, before you were pregnant, you were a little underweight. Being male probably didn't help, as you're not supposed to carry a baby. And lastly, carrying twins your body has to support the weight of two little ones instead of the usual one. If you're worried about them, I can give you cream when we're done to rub on them."  
  
The doctor examined the rest of Jou and the twins. As she pressed on Jou's belly, she felt the twins moving more than she felt was normal. "Jou, have you had any caffeine today?"  
  
"Well, yeah...I usually have a cup or two of coffee in the morning." Jou answered confused.  
  
Writing that in Jou's file, she explained. "I'd like you to really limit your caffeine. Jou, sometimes caffeine has been shown to cause miscarriages. I know you're pretty much past that, but I don't want to take any chances."  
  
Hearing this, Seto death-glared Jou. Seeing this, Doctor King stepped in between the two men. "Would you like to try and hear the heartbeats now?"  
  
Seto nodded yes, as well as Jou. Doctor King rolled the ultrasound machine out along with a machine with a headphone-looking thing attached. She spread the cold green gel on Jou's belly. With in minutes, the teens saw their twins on the screen.  
  
"Everything looks great." Doctor King assured. She turned on the machine so the babies' heartbeats could be heard. Minutes later, a fast swishing sound could be heard filling the room.  
  
"Oh god, is that...?" Jou said in awe. Seeing Doctor King nodding, he whispered, "It's so fast...are they okay?"  
  
Putting a hand on Jou's shoulder, Doctor King comforted, "It's fine. Babies heartbeats are much fast than ours."  
  
Kaiba had come up to stand beside his puppy. He started toying with Jou's hair, trying to keep himself under control, though tears were starting to fall from his blue eyes. It was the first time that Jou had ever seen Seto cry. It unnerved him slightly, not sure of how to react.  
  
"Dragon, it's okay. They're two little miracles." Jou assured holding Seto's hand.  
  
Doctor King unhooked the machines allowing Jou to button his shirt up. Handing him the cream she promised, she made Jou's next appointment and showed them out. Getting into Seto's Avalanche, they left to meet up with their friends.  
  
Finding Yugi was no problem. When the small duelist saw his blonde friend, he bombarded him with questions. "How are you, how's the twins, did you hear the heartbeats, is everything okay?" he breathed, having done that all in one breath.  
  
"Jou might have a better chance answering your question if you ask one question at a time."  
  
Jou laughed, "It's okay, Love." To Yugi he started his own breathless rant. "I'm fine, the twins are fine, yes, and yes."  
  
Yugi's eyes got a faraway look in them. From experience, Jou knew that Yugi could lose time mindspeaking to Yami. Finding an empty bench, Jou walked over and sat down. Seto noticed this and gave Jou a questioning glance. Catching Kaiba's gaze, he put his hand to his back as if to say, "They're getting heavy."  
  
"Yami will be here in a few minutes. He said he had one more to go." Yugi reported. "He found a new game in the arcade. You guys want to get a table?"  
  
Seto nodded, "Go find one. We'll follow in a minute." He said as he helped pull Jou to his feet.  
  
Yugi ran to an open table just a few feet away. He removed his gray vest leaving him dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, tight fitting black jeans, and his choker and wristbands. As Yugi waited for Jou and Kaiba to join him, Seto saw Yugi space out again, apparently, Yugi gave the Pharaoh their location because he got to the table just ahead of Seto and Jou. As usual, Yami was clad in black, however on the back of his sleeveless shirt were iridescent Egyptian symbols.  
  
"Hello, Jou, Kaiba." Yami greeted. "How was your appointment?"  
  
The brunette answered, "Everything's fine, and we got to hear their heartbeats."  
  
Just then, Jou's stomach growled. Looking sheepishly at the group he explained, "HE didn't allow me to have breakfast." He pointed to Seto.  
  
"What do you want, Pup?" Kaiba asked as he watched the blonde's eyes scan the food court. Settling on one area, Jou declared, "Chinese! Fried rice, General Tso's, sesame chicken, and sweet and sour chicken. And an egg roll and a Mountain Dew."  
  
Seto eyed his lover. "Jou, keep eating like that and I'm going to have to get a crane to get you out of bed. Besides, you know what you were told about the caffeine."  
  
Pouting, Jou said angrily, "Fine, next time YOU carry one. See how you..." the argument died on the blonde's lips as he received a hard kick to his stomach.  
  
Yugi was beside his friend in a flash. "You okay Jou?"  
  
Yami slid into the seat across from Jou. "Kaiba, Yugi, go get the food. I'll keep Jou company."  
  
They took off, leaving Jou and Yami alone. When they got back with the food, everyone took what they ordered, and started eating. The foursome talked about everything from past duels to Yami's new game. As Yami explained what you needed to do, everyone seemed to agree it sounded relatively cool and wanted to check it out.  
  
After finishing their lunches, the group agreed to split up for a time, then join up again. Seto and Jou were going to go look for things for the twins, and Yugi wanted to check out some new cards that just came out.  
  
In the first shop that Jou looked in, he found some shirts for himself in case Seto needed him to dress up for anything and a pair of black dress pants that looked good on him. He also picked up a few casual clothes and some new swim trunks that would fit him in his last few months.  
  
Seto, meanwhile, had left Jou on his own as he went to the sleepwear section. Adding to his "plan" for the rest of the evening, Seto chose some things to surprise his puppy with later.  
  
As the two left the first store, Seto was carrying all the bags, mostly because Jou was being stubborn. His theory was that he shouldn't be carrying anything heavy because of the twins. So, this left Domino's possibly richest inhabitant to be a common bag-boy.  
  
"Seto, I want to get some outfits for the twins. And some bottles, toys, and..."  
  
"How about just a few things today, Pup. We probably need to go meet back with Yugi soon. Besides, I need to get going myself." The blue-eyed teen admitted, knowing it was going to anger his love.  
  
Jou protested, "But you said we were going to have a night together!"  
  
Leaning in, Kaiba quickly calmed the blonde down with a kiss and a promise. "We will, and we're going to. There are just some things I need to take care of before that. Trust me."  
  
"Okay." Jou agreed, partly because they arrived at the next store that Jou wanted to check out, and partly because he knew Seto's mind was already made up and arguing would only ruin whatever was planned.  
  
Walking in, Jou made a beeline for a pile of plushies. Hunting through the pile, he held up his treasures. Jou had found a little Blue Eyes White Dragon and a little Red Eyes Black Dragon in the soft heap. Cuddling them close, he went to find Seto.  
  
The CEO was checking out car seats. He had become partial to the racing seat ones that looked like the seats in a stock car. He knew that his babies would be too small at first, but he wanted the race seats for later, besides, they would look cool in his Avalanche.  
  
Seto turned to find Jou, only to discover a walking pile of toys coming in his direction. Buried under all the things was Jou. He'd picked up bottles, sleepers, other toys, and some crib sheets in addition to the two dragons he'd found earlier.  
  
"I'd hate to see what your definition of "some" would be." Kaiba remarked as he glared at his pup.  
  
"But...but..." Jou pouted.  
  
Breaking into a smile, Seto consoled, "It's fine, love. Just remember that there's still a shower to get things, too. You have to let Yugi get them something, or he'll never forgive you."  
  
When the things were paid for, the two left to find their friends. Finding Yami in the arcade near the food court, they saw the game he was addicted to, Dance Dance Revolution. The Pharaoh was on a small stage that was lit in blue and pink neon lights. On the stage were four arrow pads pointing in the cardinal directions. The stage was hooked into a console that currently was playing techno music and scrolling arrows up the screen.  
  
As Yam's game ended, he turned to see his small audience. Grinning evilly at Seto, he challenged him one more time. "Let's go!"  
  
Kaiba looked shocked. He never expected a challenge tonight, especially not at something like this. He was temporarily saved as Yugi came running up to them. Yami mentally communicated with his light and they broke into huge smiles.  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting on?" Yami continued to taunt. "It's simple enough that one of the greatest game designers shouldn't have any problems with it."  
  
That set Kaiba off. He took his over shirt off and took to the stage next to Yami. "Fine. Just be aware, I haven't lost many challenges, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami ignored the cheap dig as he took off the Millennium Puzzle and handed it to Yugi. "Keep it safe for me."  
  
Yami picked the first song. It was Smile Dk's "Butterfly". As the arrows came up, Seto found that it wasn't as easy as he first thought. He did catch on very quickly and was keeping up with Yami, much to the Egyptian's surprise.  
  
The song ended, and Seto picked the next one. It was a song by Joga called "Dam Dariram". It was slightly more difficult than Butterfly. There was a series of jumps that impressed Jou. He never knew Seto could do something so athletic and beautiful. He watched his Dragon move gracefully through all the steps. His movements had an almost sexual air to them.  
  
As the song finished, the two dancers looked around and saw they had attracted a small crowd. Catching each other's eye, Seto and Yami silently agreed on the final song. It was "Midnight Blaze" Yugi had seen this one before and knew what was coming.  
  
As the song began, everyone was watching Seto and Yami. As they navigated the steps, it became increasingly more intricate. In the middle, there was two series of jumps where both Yami and Seto took their eyes from the screen and in three jumps spun themselves completely in a circle. While the final few arrows scrolled up, the group that had gathered began applauding.  
  
Flushed and breathing hard, Yami stood next to Yugi, and Seto came to stand by Jou. Giving the blonde a quick kiss, Seto whispered, "Yugi will bring you home. Stay with him and be good. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
Yami looked at Jou. "Where'd Seto learn that?"  
  
Not out of earshot yet, the CEO replied, "Mokuba loves that game." Walking away to the truck with a wave.  
  
Looking at the game his lover had just vacated, Jou thought out loud, "I could do that."  
  
"Jou! You can't, not now anyway!" cried Yugi. "Maybe when the twins come Seto will let you, but please...not now. I don't want to die..."  
  
"Don't worry Yug, I'm not going to. I don't think Seto would kill you for my stupidity, anyway."  
  
Yami leaned in and gently bit his light's ear. "I wouldn't let him," he promised. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three punks approaching.  
  
"Well, look what we have here. Looks like a gang of fags." The taller of the punks taunted.  
  
The auburn haired punk walked to Yugi. "This one's got some beautiful hardware. Should we relieve him of it?"  
  
Yami turned to the man, "If you value your life, you won't attempt it." He threatened darkly.  
  
The last punk confronted Jou. He reached his hand out to touch Jou's belly. Just as Jou was going to slap his hand away, Yami stepped between them, "That's something else I wouldn't do either."  
  
Continuing to taunt, the last punk continued, "Oh, so the pregnant freak has a defender. Maybe he's a breeder for the other two. God knows he's big enough, look at him."  
  
Yami's eye began glowing. "Leave now, or I will remove you myself."  
  
"Try it!" The tallest one challenged.  
  
After Jou's father, these three would be easy. Yami's eyes slid closed as he focused his anger on the three. Unleashing a stream of dark energy on the punks, they tried to run however; they found their legs wouldn't obey them. Running off drunkenly, they kept yelling about psychotic aliens.  
  
"Yami, what did you do to them?" Yugi asked, worried that they were seriously hurt. His answer never came. Jou was leaning against the railing of the DDR machine holding his stomach. "Jou! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. They're just moving a lot."  
  
Worried that something might be going wrong, Yami suggested, "We should leave when Jou thinks he can walk."  
  
Looking into Ruby eyes, Jou assured, "I can go. I'm okay."  
  
The boys went to Yugi's car and twenty minutes later they were pulling into Seto's driveway. Yugi got out to help Jou and to walk him up to the door. Reaching the door, Yugi explained everything to Seto. Surprisingly, Kaiba didn't appear too worried. Taking the blonde's hand, Kaiba thanked Yugi, told him goodnight, and led Jou into the mansion.  
  
Not saying a word, Seto led Jou up to their room. Every surface was covered in roses or candles. Next to the bed was a table full of different lotions, oils, and creams. Lying on the bed was one of the outfits that Seto had bought earlier. It was a shirt and sleep pants set made of pale blue silk.  
  
"Seto...why?" Jou asked, stunned that his lover could be this romantic.  
  
Embracing Jou from behind, Seto replied, "Because I love you and I think you can use it.." He ended his answer with a kiss to the blonde's neck.  
  
Jou walked over to the bed and picked up the shirt. "For me?" he questioned. Seeing Seto nod, he quickly went to take a shower before changing into the new clothes. Seto used the time to go to the kitchen and prepare a small tray for them to snack on during the night, then added some additional "supplies" just in case.  
  
Kaiba brought the tray up just as Jou came out rubbing his hair with a towel. This was the first time Seto had seen his pup totally naked in a lit room since he started showing.. Usually, Jou was very cautious about leaving himself exposed.  
  
"Katsu..." Seto breathed. "You're so beautiful..."  
  
Looking shocked, Jou whispered, "Wh...what did you call me?"  
  
"Beautiful." Seto answered.  
  
"Before that." Jou pressed.  
  
Seto grinned, "Katsu. I've always thought your name was beautiful. My Katsuya."  
  
Still surprised that Seto had hidden that from him, Jou went to the bed and picked up the shirt. A warm hand stopped him. "Leave it off. Please?" Seto asked.  
  
Surprisingly, Jou listened. He slid the pants on and sat on the bed, putting his hand to his back. For some reason it had been getting sore more often. It didn't feel like the twins had gained too much weight, after all, his clothes didn't fit any differently.  
  
"Your back hurting again, Love?" asked Seto as he sat beside Jou.  
  
"Yeah. A little. I'll be fine." He dismissed with a smile.  
  
Gathering several large pillows, Seto arranged them so that Jou could lie on his stomach without endangering the twins. "Go on, lay down. I can help."  
  
As soon as Jou was comfortable, Kaiba took some oil and began giving his love a massage. Finding several large knots, Seto gave each one ample attention. Moving lower, Seto began working intensely on Jou's lower back. As he pushed, Kaiba heard several vertebrae move back into place. Down near his tailbone, Seto heard one crack louder than the other ones and Jou yelped in surprise.  
  
Sorry! I didn't mean..."  
  
He was cut off by a moan of pleasure as the vertebrae's movement relieved the pain in Jou's back. Finishing the back massage, Kaiba worked on Jo's hips. As he worked, the blonde's moans became louder.  
  
"Damn, Pup. Sounds like you've already started without me." Seto teased.  
  
Jou mumbled happily, "Sex later...rub now."  
  
Chuckling, Seto responded, "If you want me to continue, you're going to have to roll over."  
  
Jou did as was asked and was rewarded with lotion being spread on his chest. The cold lotion made the blonde shiver. "Thanks for warming it up, Dragon." He teased.  
  
"You're welcome. Close your eyes and relax."  
  
Jou lay back and let Seto have his way. Seto rubbed the lotion on Jou's chest, teasing each peach nub causing Jou to moan in tormented ecstasy. Cleaning his hands of the slippery lotion, the CEO left Jou alone to relax while he mixed the cream for Jou's belly with some warm oil. Secretly, Seto was hoping for the same reaction as before when he massaged Jou's stomach. Sometimes he enjoyed having a hypersensitive puppy.  
  
Walking back to the bed, Seto got a good look at the stretch marks. They seemed to be redder than before. Allowing the oil and cream mixture to run over Jou's distended belly, Kaiba started rubbing gently.  
  
"Feels good..." Jou drawled as he squirmed to have more contact with Seto's hand.  
  
"I know, love. Stay still for me." Seto continued working in the mixture, paying special attention to the marks. As he had before, Jou was still aroused by having his stomach touched, verified as the blonde's moans slowly turned to shallow panting.  
  
"Please, Dragon...rub more?" Pleaded Jou.  
  
"Love, you know what happened last time. Do you really think we should? I know Yami used Shadow magic around them."  
  
Jou opened one eye. "If you don't want me, I'll find a way to take care of this myself." He threatened.  
  
"Let me finish this, clean my hands and I'll take care of you." The brunette promised. He returned a few minutes later. A small pop was heard before Seto turned his attention to Jou's manhood. Sliding the silk pants off, he began licking it thoroughly before attempting something new. Popping a Listerine strip into his mouth, Seto took his love's length in one go. The strip caused an intense tingling sensation all over Jou's member causing him to scream Seto's name as he bucked into the CEO's mouth.  
  
Seto rumbled a sound of satisfaction as Jou came hard. Cleaning up from the explosion, he leaned up and allowed Jou to taste himself in a tender kiss. Within minutes after Jou's release, Kaiba saw small bumps and ripples appear across Jou's belly.  
  
"Guess they enjoyed it, eh, Katsu?" remarked Seto.  
  
"Mmmm...not as much as I did." Jou whispered, his hand sliding down Seto's chest to his aching arousal. "Looks like someone else enjoyed it too." Jou smirked.  
  
Getting to his knees, Jou straddled Kaiba's legs. Bowing his head, he took the CEO's length and dragged his teeth along the length gently biting a the tip.  
  
"Jou..." Seto breathed.  
  
The blonde blew softly over his Dragon's member causing Seto to arch into Jou's waiting hand. Running his thumb over the tip, Jou squeezed gently as he caught Kaiba's scream in a kiss.  
  
Now breathing hard, Seto moaned, "Finish it, Jou."  
  
Smiling, Jou positioned himself above Kaiba and impaled himself solidly on Seto's heat. Giving them both a chance to adjust, the blonde taking deep breaths to relax his muscles. It seemed like forever since he felt full like this. Due to his belly, there wasn't much room, and Jou felt the twins kick from lack of available space. The combination of Seto deep within him, the babies kicking him, and the lack of control drew Jou over the edge.  
  
Kaiba grunted, "Can't wait..."just before emptying into his puppy and screaming "Katsuya!" Jou released the same time Seto did, also screaming his lover's name. Worn out from his exertions, Jou pulled off of Seto and lay beside him breathing hard.  
  
Kaiba found his strength first. He pulled Jou close to him and held him, feeling the twins moving slightly. He felt completely satisfied and content with the world at that moment. Just then, Jou began shifting in his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" Seto asked groggily.  
  
"N...nothing. I'm fine." Jou lied. Minutes after he'd released, his stomach began hurting. It felt tight and hard, which was a first for Jou. While it bothered him, he figured it was because the babies were taking up more room now. Saying nothing of this to Seto, Jou took the sleeping brunette's hand and held it close as he too fell into an exhausted, sated sleep.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Holy god...12 pages of that...whoever likes long chapters just got the "Forgotten 4th part" to the Lord of the Rings. thinks I've been possessed by Tolkien's spirit. runs away to try to describe a tree in 5 pages  
  
Anyway, thanks for staying with me this long. It's not too far to go now! =)  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Hikari Rayne: Thanks for the nice compliment =) I didn't do anything really funny with Jou out in public yet...I may or may not do it later. And, yes, I think Seto would notice small things about Jou.  
  
Delta VT: As soon as I get your finished product, I wouldn't mind linking to it and show everyone your ability. With your permission, of course. Love ya dear! Get that computer fixed  
  
Angel Reaper: Sorry for the last chapter...I'm glad you'll be okay. =) I'm beginning to think bringing on an early labor might be Seto's plan. He seems to keep doing it...shrugs innocently  
  
Star Light Shadow: Nah, I think Seto's going to let Yami and Yugi off. He can always buy his own table. I'm working on this as much as possible, and the chapters are getting longer...so it's going to take me a little to post. I'm hand writing, then typing...soooo slow...  
  
Kitty Myrn: Welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. This is the longest chapter yet, so hopefully you'll be happy with it. =)  
  
Red Fox: Why does everyone want to kill Jou's dad??? Thanks for all the nice comments and welcome aboard. =)  
  
Black Rose Thorn: I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!! Anyway, if I do, you guys will never know what happens with Jou and the twins. runs off snickering  
  
Mage of Black Flames: Well, I recently adopted a BEWD...and my elven archers...I should be okay...hopefully. hides under covers with eyes peering out.  
  
Again, to anyone who didn't leave a review, don't be afraid, I like to read them AND respond to them. Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter yet!! 


	21. Part 19 Jou's 6th month

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.  
  
Notes:  
  
Disclaimer: o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Kaiba grunted, "Can't wait..."just before emptying into his puppy and screaming "Katsuya!" Jou released the same time Seto did, also screaming his lover's name. Worn out from his exertions, Jou pulled off of Seto and lay beside him breathing hard.  
  
Kaiba found his strength first. He pulled Jou close to him and held him, feeling the twins moving slightly. He felt completely satisfied and content with the world at that moment. Just then, Jou began shifting in his embrace.  
  
"What's wrong, Love?" Seto asked groggily.  
  
"N...nothing. I'm fine." Jou lied. Minutes after he'd released, his stomach began hurting. It felt tight and hard, which was a first for Jou. While it bothered him, he figured it was because the babies were taking up more room now. Saying nothing of this to Seto, Jou took the sleeping brunette's hand and held it close as he too fell into an exhausted, sated sleep.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Seto awoke early the next morning. He couldn't sleep anymore, even though he'd only had a few hours of sleep. As he looked out his bedroom window, Kaiba saw a brilliant flash of white lightning, seconds later he heard and felt the rumbling thunder. Deciding to keep watch over Jounouchi as he slept, Kaiba got out his sketchpad and a few pens and pencils. It had been quite awhile since he could sit, draw, and think. Sitting in a chair next to Jou, Seto opened his book and began laying down some guidelines for his drawing.  
  
"Boy, things have really changed, Jou." Seto thought. "Before we couldn't stand to be within two feet of each other, now it's hell to be separated from you."  
  
The more into the sketching, Kaiba's thoughts flowed freely. "Now we're going to be responsible for two new little lives. After all we've been through, we have to raise two kids, but neither of us has had a good role model to learn from."  
  
Seto moved from his lover's face downward to his sheet-covered stomach. Even though the changes hadn't been too drastic until now, Seto could see that Jou was finally putting on weight. He was relieved, because Seto often worried that Jou wasn't getting enough nutrients for himself and the twins.  
  
Lightning flashed again, striking close to the mansion. As the thunder rolled, Jou stirred. The blonde had never been much for thunderstorms. Kaiba knew that if Jou woke up during this one, it would be a long night, however, his amber orbs stayed closed.  
  
"If only you knew how afraid I am of the twins arrival. I worry you'll not make it, leaving me to raise them alone. Then I worry that something will happen to them...I don't know what would happen to me if anything would happen to you." Seto continued, shadowing some areas of the sheets. He was working quickly as if trying to keep pace with his thoughts.  
  
"Jou, when your father abducted you, I figured everything was over. I thought he'd have killed the twins, and then you'd have followed. Never did I think that I'd be able to hold you again, let alone have you all you back safely. I should have protected you that day. I want to be able to forgive myself one day for not being there for you."  
  
Moving back to the top of the page, Seto began detailing Jou's features. With some amazement, Kaiba noted that his puppy's weight gain was centered on his middle and never reached anywhere else. Working his way down, Kaiba finished detailing his sketch. As he began to sign and date the picture, Seto finished his mental ramblings. "Katsuya, I know I can't go back and change the past, I can only influence the future. No matter what happens in the future, I will always love you. I can't wait to hold our twins, and I'm looking forward to spending the remainder of my life with you. I love you."  
  
There were two quick flashes of lightning and a deafening crack of thunder. Jou's eyes opened immediately, revealing sheer terror. Seeing this, Seto crawled up next to his blonde and pulled him close. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe..." he comforted as he stroked Jou's blonde hair.  
  
Jou cuddled closer into the comforting embrace. "Thank you." He whispered as he fell back into a light sleep, his head resting on Seto's shoulder.  
  
The brunette continued to guard his puppy as the storm outside began to subside; the rain lightened, and began to lull Seto to sleep. Before drifting off, Kaiba let his hand that had been stroking Jou's hair rest on the twins. Despite Jou being asleep, the twins were very active, moving and kicking. Marveling at how his lover could sleep with all of the activity inside him, Seto finally allowed his eyes to slide shut. Resting his head against Jou's, Kaiba drifted off to join his love in the dream world.  
  
Later that morning, Jou was the first one up. He was currently in the kitchen looking for something to satisfy a yet-to-be-determined craving. Pulling out some leftover macaroni and cheese, Jou heated it up and proceeded to cover it in ranch dressing.  
  
As he took his first bite, the twins, who had been calm, began moving. "So, you guys like that?" he asked. Getting a rather hard kick, he continued, "I'm coming...I'm not going to let you starve."  
  
When the blonde finished his breakfast, he noticed that Seto had slept in unusually late. "Okay you guys, lets go wake your daddy up." Jou groused heaving himself up from the stool he'd been perched on. Walking slowly up the stairs, Jou stopped halfway up. His stomach was getting hard again, and it hurt. Panting heavily to ease the pain, he sunk onto the stair and screamed, "Seto!" as loud as he could, hoping that his Dragon would be able to hear him. Minutes later, two sets of footsteps could be heard running in Jou's direction.  
  
"Pup, what happened?" Seto asked breathless. Mokuba appeared then and was hovering at his brother's side anxious to see what happened.  
  
I was coming up to wake you up..." Jou panted. "Then it started hurting bad."  
  
The CEO handed his brother his cell phone. "Call Yugi. Tell him we need Yami as soon as possible."  
  
Mokuba dialed the familiar number by heart. Seconds later he got the Pharaoh on the phone. "Umm...hi. Yami, Seto needs you to come over." A shocked look registered on Mokuba's face before he replied, "Okay, thanks." Just in those few minutes, Jou's pain seemed to lessen considerably, but he was still afraid to move.  
  
"Mokuba, when's Yami coming?" Seto questioned.  
  
"He said he needed to finish something, clean up, then he'd be over." The younger Kaiba still looked confused.  
  
"What else did he say?" The brunette pressed.  
  
Blushing, Mokuba answered, "Well, Yugi screamed Yami's name and let out a long moan after."  
  
Seto put his hand to his head. "Oh god, my Puppy's in pain, and my little brother just heard the Pharaoh bring Yugi off." He thought to himself. While Seto was thinking of the nearest convent to put his little brother in, he heard Jou start to laugh.  
  
"Come on, Dragon. He's probably heard worse than that from us." Teased Jou.  
  
Looking at his lover in disbelief Seto cried, "Jounouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"Well, it's true...and what, because I made that comment you're not claiming to be married to me anymore?" continued Jou.  
  
Any further teasing was cut off by Yami's arrival. Mokuba went to answer it. Seconds later he returned with a very disheveled looking Pharaoh. "Kaiba." Yami greeted as he made his way to Jou. "What happened Jou?" he asked, lifting the blonde's shirt out of the way.  
  
"I was going to wake up Seto. I got here and the started hurting really bad." He answered.  
  
As Yami ran his hands over Jou's exposed stomach, he felt it contract slightly. "Kaiba, I know you don't want them exposed to Shadow Magic, but I need to check them."  
  
"Fine" Seto agreed, "But hurt them, and you'll meet the same end as Jou's father." He promised. They'd been through too much to lose the twins now.  
  
Yami glared at Seto darkly. Soon, he closed his eyes and began his version of an ultrasound. He mentally reached out to the twins just as he did the first time he'd felt them. In his mind, Yami sensed that the babies were healthy and strong and that they were running out of room.  
  
"Jou, do you have any clue about a normal female pregnancy?" Yami asked, hoping that the blonde could remember when his sister was born.  
  
"A little. Are they okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
The Pharaoh smiled, "Yes, Jou. They're fine. What you're feeling are called Braxton-Hicks contractions. They're like practice contractions. It's perfectly normal, and just means you're time carrying them is drawing to a close." Yami gave Jou's belly an affectionate stroke and advised, "If they're always this painful, I'd call your doctor."  
  
Jou visibly relaxed, "Just part of the adventure, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Enjoy it Jou. It's going to go fast." Yami informed.  
  
Seeing that everything was okay, Seto got up to help Jou to his feet. Mokuba led Yami out while his brother helped Jou into their room. When he got back, he found Seto talking to Jou. "I have to go in. Someone screwed up bad and can't find some important files. It shouldn't take too long and Mokie will be here if you need me." Seto kissed Jou as he got up to leave. "Remember, take it easy. I'll reward you tonight."  
  
Mokuba got an idea, "Seto, can we go to the pool?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but make sure Jou takes it easy." Seto walked out with Mokuba giving the young boy some phone numbers where to call if something bad happened. Minutes later, Mokuba came back in and asked Jou, "You coming with me?"  
  
"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be there soon." He promised.  
  
Running off, Mokuba replied, "Meet you there!"  
  
As soon as Mokuba ran off, Jou began to find his shorts he had gotten at the mall. Stripping down, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full- length mirror. "I think that cream is working." He thought, examining his stretch marks. "They're almost too light to see." Reaching his hands around to the front of his belly, Jou found that he couldn't touch his fingers together. "No wonder Seto's going into the office. He's finally seeing how fat I really am."  
  
With that pessimistic thought, Jou grabbed a towel and headed to the pool. Mokuba was already there swimming laps. Before Jou got into the water, he took time to watch Mokuba. He thought that Mokuba would be able to make the high school team when he got there. The swim team coach had often approached Jou in high school; however needing to work to keep the apartment didn't leave him any time to devote to a sports team. Lowering himself into the water and going in chest deep felt good to Jou. The water took the weight off his back and made him feel more agile.  
  
"Hey you made it!" Mokuba exclaimed. He swam under water to Jou, "You want to race?" Looking guilty, he apologized, "Sorry, I forgot..."  
  
"Don't be. As long as you let me have a head start, we'll just say this is our little secret." Jou challenged back.  
  
"Okay, ten seconds head start. Up and back. First one back here wins." Mokuba confirmed. He started Jou, then chased after him ten seconds later.  
  
Despite being pregnant, Jou was able to hold the youth off. "You're really good." He complimented.  
  
"Thanks. Seto says I could swim in high school if I want."  
  
Jou leaned back and stretched. Allowing his eyes to shut, he responded to Mokuba. "He's right you know. You'll be one of the best." Letting the water massage his belly, Jou let out a soft contented sigh.  
  
"Oh cool!" Mokuba cried, eyeing Jou's belly. "Jou, one of them moved!"  
  
Looking down, Jou saw one of the twins kick, causing little ripples to radiate from his stomach. "You want to feel?" he offered, remembering Mokuba never had the chance to feel his nieces or nephews.  
  
"Can I?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Taking his hand, Jou placed it over the spot that was just kicked. After a few minutes wait, the baby kicked again.  
  
"Awesome..."trailed Mokuba who was completely awestruck.  
  
Encouraging the raven-haired boy, Jou offered, "Move your hand around. It's okay, you won't hurt them."  
  
Lightly pressing, Mokuba asked, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?"  
  
"The twins. Carrying them around and when they kick." Mokuba clarified.  
  
Thinking a minute, Jou responded, "Carrying them, no. It doesn't hurt, but the extra weight hurts my back anymore. As for them moving, sometimes it hurts, but most of the time I enjoy it." Looking at the clock, he noticed they'd been in for almost three hours. "We should get out. Seto will be home soon."  
  
"Oh..." was all Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey, you can feel them again when you want. Just ask." Jou smiled, "I think they like it. Come on, let's go."  
  
Back in his room, Jou began thinking about what he "reward" would be for behaving himself. His thoughts slowly turned to a certain blue-eyed CEO. Sensing his emotions, the twins settled down. "Good," Jou thought. "Now if Seto decides he's going to make love later, they won't be kicking him." Honestly, Jou would later swear that being screwed while they kicked heightened the experience.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Star Light Shadow: Not much happened with Jou. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him any more, sorry.  
  
Hikari Rayne: What's so special about the twins?? Umm...they're twins? I don't know, maybe I'll do something with that idea. shrugs =)  
  
Angel Reaper: The Listerine thing was from a co-worker of mine. We both cracked up at the thought, but for different reasons. As for DDR, give it a try. It's cool as hell, but rather addictive. =) If you ever try the Listerine thing, let me know...I'm curious.  
  
MacBeth's Mistress: Yup, a long chapter! =)  
  
Redkite1019: I would also love to see Seto on a DDR machine. They did Tea/Anzu, but...shudders And as far as I know you can have sex while pregnant up until either the baby is born or the water breaks...not sure which, unless the doctor says otherwise. =)  
  
Daughter of Death: As you wish! =)  
  
Amati: Welcome to the story! No, I'm not even trying to keep everyone in character. That would be impossible. As for the criticism...it's good. I am planning a massive revision when this story is complete, so I will take everything that's suggested into consideration. Thanks for reviewing. =)  
  
I apologize for any of my readers on Mediaminer.org. The site was down when I went to post this, and couldn't get to your reviews. I'm sorry for that. I did read them all, and I'm sorry I can't respond individually to them as I'd like.  
  
As always, thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	22. Part 20 Jou's 6th month part 2

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, abuse (when isn't there in my Jou-centric fics), and possibly language.  
  
Notes: Switches POV's at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the rights to the Playstation, unless owning one counts.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Lightly pressing, Mokuba asked, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?"  
  
"The twins. Carrying them around and when they kick." Mokuba clarified.  
  
Thinking a minute, Jou responded, "Carrying them, no. It doesn't hurt, but the extra weight hurts my back anymore. As for them moving, sometimes it hurts, but most of the time I enjoy it." Looking at the clock, he noticed they'd been in for almost three hours. "We should get out. Seto will be home soon."  
  
"Oh..." was all Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey, you can feel them again when you want. Just ask." Jou smiled, "I think they like it. Come on, let's go."  
  
Back in his room, Jou began thinking about what he "reward" would be for behaving himself. His thoughts slowly turned to a certain blue-eyed CEO. Sensing his emotions, the twins settled down. "Good," Jou thought. "Now if Seto decides he's going to make love later, they won't be kicking him." Honestly, Jou would later swear that being screwed while they kicked heightened the experience.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Looking at his watch, Jou decided to lie down and relax for a while. He'd only been asleep for an hour when he felt the mattress move beneath him. Not wanting to wake up, Jou turned over on his side. The next thing he felt was a warm body behind him, fitting perfectly.  
  
"Wake up my beautiful one." a familiar voice purred.  
  
Jou stirred, moving to his back again. "Dragon?" he asked drowsily.  
  
Smiling, Kaiba replied, "Of course. How was the pool?"  
  
Remembering his and Mokuba's "secret", Jou informed his love of his pool adventures. "The pool's fine. The water's wet and you should really have that looked at, and your little brother had some quality time with his nieces or nephews."  
  
A confused look crossed the brunette's features. "Oh...I guess he really hasn't had much of a chance to experience this." Seto realized. "He's missed so much..." the blonde cut him off.  
  
"Which he made up for this afternoon. I told him all he had to do was ask. I'd let him feel them as much as he wanted."  
  
Allowing Jou to cuddle beside him, Seto replied, "Good idea, Puppy." He continued, "Anyway, I'm hungry and I'm guessing you haven't had anything since your swim."  
  
"No." Jou admitted guiltily.  
  
Sighing, Seto gently scolded, "Pup, you really shouldn't skip meals...I wouldn't think it's too healthy for any of you. Now, do you want to go out, or get something here?"  
  
"Can we stay here? I really don't feel like finding something to wear." Jou complained.  
  
Kissing Jou's forehead, Seto promised, "Okay, I'll make something quick. Come down in forty-five minutes. And find Mokuba while you're at it."  
  
Shortly after Seto left, Jou got up. He knew he needed at least fifteen minutes to change, then probably a half hour to find Mokuba. Removing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of jean shorts from his closet, Jou changed. Twenty minutes later, Jou found Mokuba in his room, sitting in the dark, playing on his Playstation, and intent on fighting his way through a seemingly endless sea of enemies.  
  
"Hey Half-Pint." Jou greeted, slightly out of breath. "Your brother's cooking, you want to go commit food suicide with me?"  
  
"He's really good!" Mokuba defended. "He managed to keep us fed."  
  
Jou grinned, "True. Anyway, hurry up and get moving. I'm sure it won't be any better cold."  
  
Mokuba saved his game and turned the system off, allowing the boys to arrive in the kitchen as Seto was bringing a bowl of salad to the table. Along with the salad, there was garlic bread and a huge pot of spaghetti. Everyone helped himself and after a few minutes, Seto asked Mokuba about his day.  
  
"Well, me and Jou went swimming. I told him that you thought I was good enough to join the high school team when I get there. He agreed after I nearly beat him..." Mokuba's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said.  
  
Glaring at Jounouchi, Seto restrained himself from immediately strangling the blonde. "You did what?"  
  
Glaring right back, Jou replied, "I'm pregnant Seto, I'm not sick. I'll do what I want. I didn't hurt them."  
  
"I don't care! I will not have you hurt them, or worse, lose them because you're being stubborn." Seto exploded, "Those are my two heirs to my company you're carrying around and I'll be damned if you'll lose them for me!" Kaiba was now standing a foot away from Jou.  
  
"So...the truth comes out." Jou was on his feet as well. "You know, I thought you cared about ME. Not your stupid company or your damn legacy!" Jou continued, still on a roll. "I see that you don't give a fuck about me. You just want me to be the one to guarantee that Kaiba Corp. stays in the hands of your bloodline!"  
  
Jou saw Seto's hand draw back and seconds later; felt the sting of the blow. "You will not insult me or everything I worked for again. I'm sorry for trying to protect your reckless ass!"  
  
Jou stood there, holding his cheek as tears welled up in his eyes. "God damn you, Kaiba. If I wasn't knocked up, I'd pound your ass through the floor...I thought you were different from my father. Now I see that you're not." Jou fled the kitchen in tears. Reaching the front door, he ran into the night away from the mansion.  
  
He had no idea where he was going; Jou's body was on autopilot. Letting his mind guide him, he was more than surprised when he became aware of his destination. He was standing outside of his apartment complex. Fortunately for Jou the landlord let him pay as much in advance as he could, just in case. Taking out the key from his wallet, he let himself into his father's apartment. Apparently the man had some cleaning done since the blonde had last been there. The place was decently clean. Going to inspect his room, Jou found it exactly as he'd left it.  
  
Feeling his cheek starting to tingle, Jou went to the kitchen to see if there was any ice to reduce the imminent swelling. He found a towel and wrapped some ice in it. Holding it against the injured area, he went back to his room. Sitting on the bed, Jou felt the twins begin to move. The dash from the mansion and the walk to the apartment might have been a little too much, because his stomach was rhythmically getting hard, then easing slightly. "Come on guys." Jou pleaded. "Ease up. I don't want to have to call Kaiba." Jou started rearranging his pillows so he could lean against the headboard.  
  
Just then, Jou's cell rang. Moving carefully, he removed the phone from the clip. Seeing the number for the Game Shop come up, he answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jou!" came an excited cry.  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Last I looked. What's up Yug?"  
  
"Seto just called. He told Yami you ran out after a fight. He sounded worried."  
  
His smile faded. "I'm sure he is." Jou replied caustically.  
  
"He asked if you'd come over here, I told him no. Jou, he's concerned. Where are you at?" Yugi asked, worried.  
  
Jou promised, "I'm okay. I'll be fine. But did Seto tell you the entire story? Did he tell you he hit me?"  
  
Yugi fell silent.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Yugi sighed audibly, "Jou, we're here if you need anything. Oh, Seto wanted me to remind you that you have a doctor appointment tomorrow."  
  
Groaning, Jou replied, "Okay, thanks. I'll see you some time. Yugi." Jou hung up.  
  
Thinking to himself, "Great, Seto will be there and act like nothing ever happened, then he can follow me back here."  
  
His stomach growling broke Jou's thoughts. He hadn't eaten much before the fight broke out. Praying there was something edible in the kitchen, Jou heaved himself from the bed. Walking to the kitchen again, the blonde was having a craving for peanut butter and olives. To Jou's surprise, he found both. On his way back to his room, he caught his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. "No wonder Seto got mad. I'm nothing to him now. I'm too fat to screw anymore. I'm not the jewel around his neck anymore I'm just carrying his heirs, just like he said. After they come...he'll start using me like my father did. Hell, Seto's already abusing me just like my old man..." Jou's thoughts trailed off as he finished his snack.  
  
Looking at his watch, Jou decided to get some sleep. He knew he had a long day tomorrow, starting with a lovely hike to the doctor's. Not having to impress anyone, Jou stripped down to his boxers and climbed between the cool sheets. The sheets felt good against his taut skin and Jou fell asleep while the twins stirred slightly in response to Jou's contentment.  
  
Seto stood by the door. He'd just watched his love run out it not minutes before. "Why do I do the stupidest things and hurt those that I love." He thought guiltily. Sensing another presence, he turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry Big Brother." Mokuba apologized. He looked like he'd been crying for a while. "I didn't think you'd get that upset."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm too protective of him and I don't want anything to happen to the twins or Jou. You guys are my life. Now, I've become what I was trying to protect him from."  
  
Mokuba looked worried, "You think I hurt the babies when we swam today?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Don't worry about it. We just need to get Jou home with us."  
  
"Call his cell phone!" Mokuba exclaimed, proud he figured something out before his brother. Shaking his head, Seto replied, "No, he'll see the number." Picking up the phone, Kaiba dialed the Game Shop.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"Yami, its Kaiba. Is Jou over there?"  
  
"No, he's not." Replied the Pharaoh. "Is he okay?"  
  
Kaiba became very concerned. "I'm hoping he is. He ran out ten minutes ago. We had a fight."  
  
"What did you do?" Yami questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." Seto hesitated. "Okay, I hit him. Just don't tell Yugi. You'll worry him needlessly right now."  
  
"Kaiba, you know you can't do that. His father did the same thing. You're just continuing the cycle."  
  
Seto sighed, "Yami, it was in rage, I didn't mean to. I feel so guilty. Look, can one of you call him? I know he'll ignore me. Just make sure he's okay."  
  
"Fine. But I'm doing this for Jou." Yami promised.  
  
"Oh, tell him that he has a doctor appointment for tomorrow, too. Please?" Kaiba begged.  
  
"I will." With that, Yami hung up.  
  
Kaiba went to his bedroom. It seemed so lonely without Jou's presence. As he crawled into bed, Seto missed the blonde even more. The bed seemed so empty. Deciding that sleeping in there was going to be futile, Seto went to sleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning, Jou woke early. His appointment was for nine and it was now seven. Getting a quick shower, he started off to his visit. Hoping that Seto didn't show up, Jou entered the office. Not seeing the blue-eyed dragon, Jou breathed a sigh of relief. He was seen quickly, Doctor Carson was examining him. Jou lay back as he had measurements taken. With any luck, Jou'd find out the twins due date. As well as find out about the contractions he'd been having.  
  
"Jounouchi, I'm going to give you your ultrasound, then we'll figure out your due date." Doctor Carson informed, ignoring the bruise on Jou's cheek.  
  
"Okay." Jou replied a little sullen.  
  
The doctor looked a little concerned herself. Usually, the blonde was energetic and excited. "Jou, have you been feeling okay? Anything unusual or any pain?" she questioned, trying to get the blonde to tell her why his cheek was multicolored.  
  
"Well, not really. A friend mentioned that he thought I was having Braxton-Hicks contractions." Just then Jou's belly hardened for a few seconds before releasing. "Like that." He blushed.  
  
"I felt." Doctor Carson smiled encouragingly. "Jou, anything else I should know about?  
  
Not making eye contact, Jou mumbled, "I had a fight with Seto. He hit me and I ran out. That's why I'm here alone."  
  
Nodding, Doctor Carson advised, "Jounouchi, I have good reason to believe that you need to be careful. Even without the ultrasound, I think you're a little dehydrated. That, along with the stress could be causing those contractions. It's nothing to really worry about right now." Doctor Carson assured. "If they get more intense, then call me. Also, call me if you have more than four in an hour's time"  
  
"They'll be okay?" Jou asked, knowing that if anything happened to them, Seto'd probably beat him again.  
  
"Yes. They should be fine. Just start drinking plenty of water and relax." Doctor Carson applied the cold green gel to Jou's belly. "Jou, everything looks fine. The twins are developing nicely. If they decide to come now, they'd make it, but require a lot of care." She started to point out various organs and points of interest to Jou on the screen.  
  
"Can you tell their due date?" Jou asked.  
  
"We can figure it out." Doctor Carson looked over Jou's chart. "Well, I say from the date you had the womb put in, I think around October 25th you should have them."  
  
"That's..."Jou began.  
  
The door swung open. "My birthday."  
  
"Seto!" Exclaimed Jou.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I didn't think you'd be here." Doctor Carson said, looking uneasily at Jou.  
  
Tossing the doctor a look that said, "Don't mess with me" he asked, "Can I have some time alone with Jou?"  
  
Jou nodded and Doctor Carson said, "If you need anything, call."  
  
When the doctor left, Seto started. "Jou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you physically or verbally last night. I'm just concerned for your safety and the twins. I can't lose you. Jounouchi, I love you." Seto reached up and gently touched the bruise. A tear formed in his eye. Gods, Jou, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Seto, I can't deal with this. I can't worry about getting hit for something petty. I need time away, the doctor says I need to relax. She says I'm dehydrated and stressed. That's what's causing the contractions."  
  
Seto buried his face in his hands. "Jou, I'm sorry. Where are you staying?"  
  
"My dad's old apartment." Jou sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe his stomach off. Seto beat him to it.  
  
"Jou, please come back. I don't want you there by yourself. Nobody would be there to help you." Seto gently wiped off the gel, causing a small moan to escape Jou's lips. "At least let me try to make it up to you. To earn your trust back."  
  
"Seto..." Jou growled as the brunette wiped lower on Jou's stomach.  
  
"Come back tonight. Be there by eight. I know I can make this up to you." With that, Seto put the towel down, gave Jou a short kiss, and walked from the exam room, leaving the doctor to finish checking Jou.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Dvorak: Glad you're happy I'm posting on AFF. Just trying to put my work out! =)  
  
Kage Kitsune: Here you go. Your next chapter you wanted.  
  
Alaskantiger: Thanks for the nice compliments. Just for that...here's another chapter to keep you happy.  
  
Angel Reaper: I'm glad you liked Seto sketching Jou. I'm trying to do nice things with them other than sex. Just wait till next chapter. =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: Yeah, one of the jerks turned in my "Don't Turn Off the Lights". Idiot. Oh well. If this account does get deleted, just go to , or =) Thanks for the warning.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: I don't do summaries. The Mpreg probably was mentioned in a summary at one point. I'll have to put it back in. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And another chapter will be out as soon as I can type it.  
  
Blackrose Thorn: I'm trying to write. Real life keeps getting in the way, the stupid thing. Here's the newest, and another will follow shortly  
  
Redfox: I guess the site's up and working now. I hope it stays that way for a while. Welcome aboard and enjoy the chapter.  
  
To all who reviewed and I've missed you, some of the sites were down and I forgot whom I thanked. Please know I read all reviews and do try to reply to them all. Also, anyone who wants to try and draw something from this is more than welcome. Delta VT has done a pic, but hasn't told me I can post a link or whatnot. So...everyone's welcome to try his or her hand at artwork. And as for Delta, I still love your drawing and hope to see more. =) Till next time! Ja ne! 


	23. Part 21 Jou's 6th month part 3

It Started With Snow  
  
Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, abuse (when isn't there in my Jou-centric fics), and possibly language.  
  
Notes: Song Lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the song "You're Still Beautiful To Me" It's property of Bryan Adams (who did it first), and Bryan White who country-ized it.  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o—o  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Seto, I can't deal with this. I can't worry about getting hit for something petty. I need time away, the doctor says I need to relax. She says I'm dehydrated and stressed. That's what's causing the contractions."  
  
Seto buried his face in his hands. "Jou, I'm sorry. Where are you staying?"  
  
"My dad's old apartment." Jou sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe his stomach off. Seto beat him to it.  
  
"Jou, please come back. I don't want you there by yourself. Nobody would be there to help you." Seto gently wiped off the gel, causing a small moan to escape Jou's lips. "At least let me try to make it up to you. To earn your trust back."  
  
"Seto..." Jou growled as the brunette wiped lower on Jou's stomach.  
  
"Come back tonight. Be there by eight. I know I can make this up to you." With that, Seto put the towel down, gave Jou a short kiss, and walked from the exam room, leaving the doctor to finish checking Jou.  
  
Chapter 16 B  
  
It was just after 9:30 the night of Jou's appointment. He'd given Seto the benefit of the doubt, and was currently relaxing after some of the most delicious chicken, home made mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables he'd ever had. Mokuba was with Yami and Yugi, bothering them for the night, leaving Seto and Jou alone.  
  
While the brunette cleared the plates, Jou leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The last time he'd been in this room was the time before he'd walked out. Out of habit, he rested his hands across his belly. As if sensing his nervousness, the twins were being unusually quiet. Despite still being angry with Seto, Jou couldn't help but think that his husband and their twins could possibly share a birthday. That thought made him smile slightly. However, a pair of warm lips being pressed to his own broke the blonde from his thoughts.  
  
"I was beginning to think you fell asleep on me."  
  
"No, "Jou replied. "Just thinking."  
  
Seto sat next to his pup. "About what?"  
  
"Things." Came the reply. "Mostly about us. Seto, I don't know if I can, or want to, continue carrying them. I mean they've already caused more than their share of problems with my old man, now between us..." his thoughts fell into silence.  
  
Seto reached out to place his hand over one of Jou's. The blonde flinched away from the contact. "I'm sorry. I deserve that." Sighing, the brunette looked into the hurt amber eyes before him, "Jou, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. Let me try tonight. If you don't believe that I'm honestly sorry, then...well, you're free to do what you feel is right. Be it leave me, have them and raise them on your own, or...abort them." Kaiba choked on the last words.  
  
Jou only nodded, not trusting his voice. He watched Seto get up. "Jou, meet me in our room in ten minutes. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
When Jou followed ten minutes later, he was greeted by the scent of warm cinnamon coming from their room. Opening the door, he caught Seto lighting one last candle. Their room was entirely lit by candlelight. Everywhere was illuminated by a dancing glow. If the candles did take Jou's breath away, Seto surely would. He had changed into a pair of dark blue silk pants with a silver dragon embroidered down one leg. The matching top was left unbuttoned to reveal his toned chest. Another silver dragon was embroider on the top to look as if it was laying on Seto's shoulder with its long tail wrapping around his back.  
  
"Seto...what's all this for?" Jou asked in awe. Never had his Dragon gone to such lengths in preparation.  
  
The flickering light gave Kaiba a comforting glow. "I wanted to show you that I'm sorry. After all, that's why you're here. I'm sorry for being an ass and causing you pain." Seto walked over to the door. He lifted a hand to gently caress the yellowing bruise he'd given Jou. "And I'm sorry for putting you all in danger."  
  
As his hand lowered, Kaiba took Jou's hand and led him to the bed. Pointing a small remote towards the wall, music filled the room. Jou however, misread the intentions.  
  
"Seto, I don't want..."His argument quickly ended as his lips were caught in a soft kiss.  
  
"We're not. I don't know if it's a good idea with you being stressed as it is. Just relax, please? Enjoy this." Seto whispered.  
  
Turn out the lights And close the door Put your head on the pillow, Let me keep you warm.  
  
Sitting on the bed, Seto gently pulled Jou down on top of him. Knowing that any move he made could send Jou running from him, he proceeded cautiously. Kaiba put a hand on Jou's shoulder. Seeing that the contact was okay, he slid the hand down to Jou's chest. Eliciting a small moan, Kaiba continued down to the hem of Jou's shirt. After removing the cloth, he leaned in to give his pup another kiss. Feeling cool air against his skin, Jou shivered. Pulling the blonde into a warm embrace, Kaiba reclined back against the pillows, pulling Jou to rest against him.  
  
I wanna run my hands Across your face Lying beside you  
  
Is still the perfect place.  
  
Running his hand through the golden locks, Kaiba kissed his way down Jou's neck. Reaching the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Seto bit gently drawing blood, then soothing the abused skin with his tongue.  
  
"So right..."Kaiba purred, enjoying having his love in his arms again.  
  
As Seto's hand caressed Jou's cheek, the blonde's hand found Kaiba's. Lacing his fingers with the brunette's, Jou laid his head back against Seto's shoulder and moaned softly.  
  
Whispering in his pup's ear, Kaiba purred, "Jou, I'm glad you're still here with me. I love you and I need you."  
  
Babe in every way, You're still beautiful to me. I just have to say, You're still beautiful to me.  
  
Carefully releasing his fingers from Jou's, Kaiba placed a hand on his pup's stomach and leaned in to softly kiss him. Before pulling completely away, Seto whispered, "My beautiful Katsuya." He watched as a pink flush colored Jou's cheeks.  
  
Lay back baby, and close your eyes. Let me do everything that your heart desires. When I think of the years making love to you, There still ain't nothing that I'd rather do.  
  
Seto gently pushed Jou to his back. The blonde's eyes closed as Seto opened a bottle of lotion. As Kaiba's warm hands worked the lotion in, Jou growled, "Seto...you said no sex..."  
  
"Pup, I never planned on it." Seto assured. "However, if that's what you want from me...I'll gladly fulfill that wish." Kaiba knew that his future quite possibly rested upon every action of the night.  
  
There's something I can't deny. You sure know how to move this guy. Babe in every way, You're still beautiful to me.  
  
No matter what Jounouchi did, in Seto's mind it turned him on. That was the reasoning behind all the drawings of the blonde. By drawing, Seto released enough energy so that all of his free time wouldn't be spent in the bathroom. To Kaiba, the figure before him was perfect. Nothing could ever best the god currently lying on Seto's bed.  
  
I just have to say, you're still beautiful to me. (And it still feels good) it still feels good, It still runs deep. When you get close babe, I still get weak.  
  
"Jou, open your eyes. Look at me." Kaiba commanded. Jou's eyes fluttered open, revealing lust filled amber orbs. "Pup, you'd make every god and goddess jealous of your beauty."  
  
To Seto, this all felt right. Admiring the golden god laying before him, Seto's heart swelled with pride knowing that he was partly to blame for Jou's current condition. He felt an intense desire to protect Jou and the lives he was carrying. As long as the blonde was near, he would have an invisible hold on Seto.  
  
Cause in these arms is where you belong. We're still going strong, So glad that you came along. Hey babe, you're still number one.  
  
"Seto?" Jou asked.  
  
Looking down lovingly, he answered, "Yes, Pup?"  
  
"Can you just hold me? Please?"  
  
Seto maneuvered himself behind Jou and allowed the blonde to rest his head over his heart. Wrapping his arms around Jou, Kaiba stated, "Katsuya, I want to be the one to make you happy always. You're my reason for life."  
  
Baby can't you see, You're still beautiful to me. You'll always be... So beautiful to me  
  
As both boys began drifting off to sleep, Seto vowed to himself that no matter what life threw at him and his Puppy, that Jou would always remain beautiful in his eyes. Seto put a hand on the twins. He could feel them moving a little.  
  
"Seto?" Jou asked, sounding unsure.  
  
"What's wrong, Pup?"  
  
"Can you get me some chocolate ice cream with honey and peanut butter?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Does this mean you're staying?" o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-- o--o--o--o--o--o  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Devilburns: I'm trying to get this out as often as I can. I kind of want to have it going along with the actual months, too =) Welcome to the fic, and thanks.  
  
Thearch: hands you some Tylenol I'm sorry you got a headache...I don't intend to cause readers pain. If I did, I'd write Anzu into this (I'm not a fan of hers). I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's nice to read things like that.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: Yes, our little puppy is 6 months along. And I'm thinking that in the future, Seto would be wise not to go against any of Jou's wishes. =)  
  
Star Light Shadow: I think Jou would know what would be safe and what wouldn't be. I mean, if it hurts, don't do it.  
  
Angel Reaper: I think an overprotective Seto is kinda cute. Nothing "special" in this chapter, but the next one will have something special.  
  
Hikari Rayne: I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote Seto hitting Jou. I probably let you down as to having fun with this, but I thought a little fluff would fit in okay. shrugs And I did have fun writing it. =)  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: That's an interesting name...I like it. Simple Plan is just adorable. I have to ask...how's this different? I've been wondering that since your reply. To me, it seems like every other one. I guess that's looking at it through a writer's eyes. =)  
  
Rowan Girl: Yes, a fight. But don't worry, this chapter should have made up for it.  
  
RedFox: Sorry for altering your idea of the show. =) I just think that Seto is a little harsh on Jou. I know this is gonna be stupid...what's cyoa?  
  
Blackrosethorn: Yes, the real world sucks immortally. I'm waiting on Mage of the Black Flames to reply...maybe I stunned her and she's laying on the floor twitching...looks over shoulder paranoid =)  
  
To anyone I didn't catch, thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to review. For those who didn't leave a review...I don't bite. Not hard anyway. Bring your part gear next time, there's gonna be a baby shower soon! Ja! 


	24. Part 22 Jou's 7th month

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes: _The link to the pic works on mediaminer, just not on here for some reason. If you would like to see Delta's work, email me with "Pic request" in the subject line, or something so I know that it's not spam._**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Seto maneuvered himself behind Jou and allowed the blonde to rest his head over his heart. Wrapping his arms around Jou, Kaiba stated, "Katsuya, I want to be the one to make you happy always. You're my reason for life."

_Baby can't you see, _

_You're still beautiful to me._

_You'll always be..._

_So beautiful to me_

As both boys began drifting off to sleep, Seto vowed to himself that no matter what life threw at him and his Puppy, that Jou would always remain beautiful in his eyes. Seto put a hand on the twins. He could feel them moving a little.

"Seto?" Jou asked, sounding unsure.

"What's wrong, Pup?"

"Can you get me some chocolate ice cream with honey and peanut butter?"

Seto smiled. "Does this mean you're staying?"

**Chapter 17**

The day of Jou's shower dawned hot and sunny. For the last three weeks, Seto had been trying to spend as much time with Jou as possible, without raising any suspicion as to where he kept disappearing to in the early evening. Seto wanted to keep the shower a secret for as long as he possibly could. Unable to sleep, Seto was up. Having nothing to do, he was standing by the window in his bedroom.

"Jou, you're part in this adventure is almost over. Now it's going to be a joint effort...we both will have to figure this out." Seto thought, watching his puppy sleep.

He turned away from Jou and looked out the window. He saw a young boy delivering papers and wondered if one day his child would want to do that. With a sigh, Seto though on a conversation he'd had with Yami. Apparently, Yugi had been hinting at having a child. From the Pharaoh's summary of their long nighttime talks, Yugi's mind was all but made up on the topic. Yesterday, Yami had approached Seto as to the cost of the operations and if the CEO would let Yugi be seen by the doctors that Jou was seeing. Thankfully, Seto was saved from answering, because the little light decided to enter the room at that moment, saving the blue-eyed teen.

Lost in thought, Seto never heard the footsteps behind him. Feeling a pair of warm arms wrap around him, and getting a light kick in his back, the brunette was allowed enough room to turn in the embrace.

"Why do you look like you're about to fire someone, Dragon?"

Leaning in to place a kiss on Jou's forehead, he responded, "Just have a few things on my mind, that's all." Putting a hand on Jou's belly, he asked, "How are they?"

"Awake." replied the blonde. "They're fine, just taking up more and more room, as usual."

Smiling, Seto pressed, "How are you, then, Pup?"

Laying his head against Seto's chest, Jou murmured, "A little tired, but okay."

"Good, we've got some things to do today, and I'm going to need your help." Seto lied.

"What can I do? I'm not into business stuff." Jou asked curiously.

Quickly thinking on his feet, Seto replied, "You've got two good arms. I need some help filling out paperwork."

"Oh, okay. Give me a half hour to get ready."

Twenty minutes later, Jou found Seto waiting in the living room. Jou had managed to squeeze himself into a pair of black skintight jeans and a white silk shirt with black Japanese kanji decorating it.

"Ready?" Jou smiled impishly.

All Seto could do was stare. Jounouchi looked completely seductive at that moment. "Yeah...you look beautiful..." he trailed.

Smiling at the compliment, Jou answered, "Thanks."

Taking the blonde's hand, Seto lead him out to the Avalanche. Helping Jou into the passenger seat, Kaiba was rewarded with a nice view of his Pup's rear before climbing in himself and fastening his seatbelt. Kaiba turned the engine over and made his way down the long driveway. Jou started rambling about the babies until he finally realized that they weren't headed toward Kaiba Corp.

"Seto...where are we going?"

Smirking, he replied, "It's a surprise."

Within ten minutes Kaiba pulled up to the game shop. They'd taken the long way there. As Jou slid out of the truck he saw the decorations in the windows. "What did you guys plan?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just a little party, Pup." Seto led the blonde through the shop and up to the main area of the building. Opening the door, Jou saw almost all his friends and pink and blue decorations everywhere. Seto directed Jou to sit on the couch and left to grab drinks. Everyone crowded around Jou and tried to talk to him all at once. Bakura was the first one brave (or stupid) enough to try to touch Jou's stomach.

"Come on Jounouchi, let's see them." The Tomb Robber growled.

"Shut up Bakura, he's not an animal at the zoo! He's not on display!" Tea ordered as she smacked him in the head.

Tristan put an arm around Tea's shoulders, "Leave him alone. He's sort of behaving himself."

Ryou sat beside Jou. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind Jounouchi, I think all of us would like to see the little ones."

Bakura, Tristan, and Tea nodded in agreement. Seeing that everyone was excited and interested, Jou began unbuttoning his shirt. Laying it open, each of his friends put a hand on the swollen globe in front of them. The twins hadn't been moving too much up to that point, but started kicking as if they knew they were the center of attention.

Tea reacted first. "Oh cool!" She squealed. "Jou, congratulations."

"Way to go, bud!" Tristan said as he gently punched the blonde's shoulder.

Kaiba returned with Yami, Yugi, and the drinks. He received the group's congratulations as well before taking a seat on the floor in front of Jou. Bakura was now talking to Yami, apparently unnerved by the whole situation while Ryou was still talking to Jou.

Yugi had snuck off and returned carrying a blue ball of string. "Okay guys!" He called, gathering everyone into the living room. "Yami, Seto, and I have come up with some games to play. The first one we're going to play is to see who can take this string and guesstimate Jou's belly without touching him." Yugi gave the directions.

Yami added, "And so nobody can claim it's rigged, the three of us won't be allowed to play." The Pharaoh walked to Tristan first holding scissors and the yarn. He cut the yarn where Tristan wanted, then moved to Tea, Bakura, and Ryou.

"Okay, Jou, I hope you won't take offense to this part of the game." Yugi prayed. "I need you to stand up so that we can take the yarn and see who got the closest."

Yami took Ryou's string first. As he pulled the length around Jou's belly, everyone could see the albino was short by several inches. Ryou blushed a faint pink as he reasoned, "Well, I didn't want to go overboard and make him feel bad..."

Throwing Ryou a thumbs up, Jou grinned, "Eh, it's all cool. I'm not worried what you guys think. It's in fun."

Next, Yami took Tea's string. For some reason, she had become very interested in a spot on the game shop's floor. As Yami pulled the string, the rest of the group could see why. For as much as Ryou had missed his guess, Tea had made up for it. The yarn was at least seven inches too much.

"I'm sorry, Jou. I didn't mean anything by it!" She apologized quickly.

"Tea, it's fine. It's just a silly game. Besides, it's different when it's your friends picking on you. Don't apologize." Jou assured.

Bakura's attempt was a little closer. His yarn was only an inch too long. Considering his reaction from feeling the twins kick before, even Yami stared at the Tomb Robber with wide-eyed stares.

"Stop leering at me!" Bakura glared. "It's not like he's carrying a small city in there." He ducked as Seto attempted to whack him with a pillow.

"Okay," Yami regained everyone's attention. "Unless Tristan comes closer, Bakura's the winner." Taking the last piece of yarn, Yami pulled it around Jou. The ends of the yarn touched each other almost perfectly.

"Wow, Tristan...you're good, bud." Jou commented, surprised that his longest friend won.

Yugi walked over to Tristan with a blue wrapped box. "Here you are. Open it now, so we can see what you got."

Carefully unwrapping the box, Tristan reached in and pulled out a chocolate molded pacifier and rattle. "That's cute Yugi. Good idea for a baby shower game prize." He was embarrassed but at the same time pleased that he won a game at his best friend's party.

After everyone took a break to get some more food and drink, Seto started the next game. "Okay. This is one that I came up with." He set a baby doll, four cloth diapers and eight safety pins on a table. "The object is to see which team can diaper the 'baby' the fastest. However, each person can only use one hand, thus making you work as one unit."

Looking at Tristan and Tea, Kaiba motioned for them to come to the table first. "Okay you two. I'm going to tie your free hands together just to make sure that you don't use them." After tying their free hands, Seto picked up a stopwatch. "You ready?" Both teens nodded. "Then...go!" Kaiba started the timer.

Both started trying to do everything on their own. Tea realized they were getting nowhere and started giving orders. Within three minutes, they had the diaper on and pinned.

"Hey Tristan, you taking orders from your woman now?" Bakura jabbed.

"At least she doesn't run in mortal terror from me." He shot back.

Kaiba brought the arguing to a halt. "Bakura, since you're enjoying running at the mouth, you and Ryou can go next."

As the two albinos approached the table, Bakura glared and growled at the CEO. Tying their hands back, Seto picked up the stopwatch again. "If you're ready...go!" Seto watched in amusement as Bakura wanted to do things his way, despite never having to diaper a baby in his life. Poor Ryou was trying to convince his dark half that he was going about it all wrong. After five minutes of arguing, Seto stopped the two for fear of Bakura stabbing either Seto for making him play the game, or Ryou for being incompetent.

"Okay, Pharaoh. It's your turn..." Kaiba grinned evilly. He'd been waiting to see how well Yami would do with this game, especially if Yugi was really serious about wanting to have one.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Okay, that's it for this one. I'm leaving the rest of the shower for the next chapter. I wanted to get this out so all of you wouldn't think I abandoned the story.

And I asked for any artist to draw their idea of this story. One has taken the challenge so far (anyone else is more than welcome to draw). Here's **_Delta VT's_** drawing of Seto and Jou**_: _** (Copy and paste if it doesn't link to it automatically.) If you would like her work, please contact her, or send me an email and I will see what we can do for you. Please visit her place, and leave some feedback.

**Thank You's:**

**First off, I apologize to the reviewers at AFF. I can't access my account, and I can't get reviews.**

**_Redkite1019: _**Yup, it would be their first fight. Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**_Hidden Dreams: _**Seto can't be a cold-hearted jerk all the time. =) Thanks, I'm glad somebody thinks I'm cool.

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**7th month. It doesn't seem that long. We're going to have fun with these last months. You bet your butt. =)

**_Angel Reaper: _**I'm planning on having some more tender moments before the twins come. The something special is the shower. I figured it would be something special for Jou...I dunno. Never had one personally. =)

**_Joey Baby: _**I think they're cute together, too. That's why I write mostly about them. =)

**_Puffin: _**I'm really trying to get this updated as often as I can. Work and things gets in the way, but I haven't forgotten about this one.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**I actually was getting some flak because I was having them have too much sex. So...I found another way for them to be intimate, and not having the need for sex. And anyway...fluff is a good thing. =)

**_Macbeth's Mistress: _**Yes...yes, our puppy is staying. thinks Wouldn't it suck if he didn't? Then the twins wouldn't have a daddy...=( Not good.

**_Star Light Shadow: _**I think you were the one to recommend the Ramune. If not, sorry. But I found it and it is very addictive! I hate work too. I use to get the night shift, but now they have me working 3-11pm. That SO screws up your day. Anyway, here's the next little bit, and don't work too hard.

**_Dark Guardian 24: _**Thank you very much. I'm glad to see a new reviewer!

**_Elizabeth: _**I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry if I come off a little rude, but your English sounds like you're learning it. Are you from another country? If you are, that is so cool! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter winks

**_Jonez: _**Aww...don't be afraid. Write I say! =) As to what the babies will look like...human. Alien babies are too hard to explain. grins I honestly haven't given it too much thought.

**_Hellz Flames: _**Here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it as much as the others.

**_J Mame-chan: _**I don't know what Seto was thinking. I would assume that if he's willing to do anything to win a duel, he could fly off the handle like the rest of us...shrugs I don't know. =)

**_Mage of Black Flames: _**Erk! I don't wanna have my internal organs ripped out alphabetically!!!!!!!!!! Runs and hides I honestly didn't mean to insult you...oh forget it.... I'm screwed no matter what. =) My dying request is that you allow me to live long enough to finish this story.

**_Sretsbew: _**Glad you enjoyed it. The twins will be a good, if not amusing mix of Seto and Jou.

Anyone I missed, I'm sorry. I don't mean to. There are so many of you at times, that I do lose track of what chapters you've reviewed for. Hope you enjoyed the short chapter, and the others should be longer, but this one was really hard to write for some reason.


	25. Part 23, Jou's 7th month part 2

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: Yami to Yugi mentallyYugi to Yami mentally/

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

As the two albinos approached the table, Bakura glared and growled at the CEO. Tying their hands back, Seto picked up the stopwatch again. "If you're ready...go!" Seto watched in amusement as Bakura wanted to do things his way, despite never having to diaper a baby in his life. Poor Ryou was trying to convince his dark half that he was going about it all wrong. After five minutes of arguing, Seto stopped the two for fear of Bakura stabbing either Seto for making him play the game, or Ryou for being incompetent.

"Okay, Pharaoh. It's your turn..." Kaiba grinned evilly. He'd been waiting to see how well Yami would do with this game, especially if Yugi was really serious about wanting to have one.

**Chapter 17 B**

Kaiba grinned at Yami. "Come on Pharaoh. This shouldn't be hard for you." He teased.

Yami glared at the CEO. "Come Yugi. Let's do this so I can watch Kaiba make a bigger ass of himself." He said, grabbing his light's hand.

When the two tri-haired teens boys were ready, Yami nodded for Seto to start the timer and quickly started giving Yugi orders mentally.

Aibou, fold the cloth in half, then wrap the ends around like you normally would.

Yugi did the left side while Yami matched him on the right. /Like that?

Yes. Now grab a pin and open it. Slide it through where my fingers are. Ouch! Damnit! Not through my finger little one.Yami yelped in pain.

Laughing because Yami swore through their mind link, Yugi repositioned the pin. /Sorry, love./

Yami got another pin ready while Yugi gathered the material. The smaller teen cringed as Yami's pin slid through, expecting to be poked himself. Seeing the doll was finished, Yami moved away from the table and dragging Yugi behind him, walked to Kaiba and pushed the timer button. "Beat that, Priest." He said, knowing that jab would rile Seto up. Taking the stopwatch from Seto, Yami held it out to Tristan. "Well, what's it say?"

Looking, Tristan replied "Two minutes and twenty seconds."

Kaiba went to help Jou to his feet for their turn. "You better hope we win this, Mutt." He growled.

"Have you done this before?" Jou whispered nervously. He'd never had to change a diaper before.

Seto responded, "Mokuba."

"Are you two ready?" Yami asked. Seto nodded as soon as Yugi finished tying their hands together. "Go!"

Not giving Jou time to think, Seto folded the cloth and had one side pinned in just under a minute. Starting on the second side, he ran into a slight problem. He couldn't bend his arm enough to manipulate the other pin. "Shit, Jou, fasten this for me. Hurry!" he urged.

As soon as Jou's hands were off the pin, Seto glared at Yami, "Well?"

"Not bad." He said, looking down at the numbers. "Here Tristan, what's it say?"

"Two minutes, ten seconds." He reported.

Everyone was stunned. It was Ryou that found his voice first. "Kaiba, that was incredible. Where'd you learn to do that one handed?"

"Yeah, do tell us how the wealthiest man in the city knows how to change a diaper so quickly." Bakura jabbed.

Now sitting on the couch with Jou, Seto turned to the Tomb Robber and said coolly, "Remember, I have a younger brother I had to care for."

Tea spoke up, "Okay, that explains the diapering, but to do it one handed?"

"You'd be amazed what you can learn to do one handed." As if to emphasize his point, he leaned down and kissed the top of Jou's head.

"Okay, we're going to have one more game before we get to the real food." Yami promised. "This one will be in two heats, mostly because of the liquid involved."

Yugi had gone into the kitchen and come back with eight baby bottles. Four were filled with a red liquid and four were filled with an amber liquid.

"Before hand, Yugi and I guessed on what each of us would be drinking." Yami explained. "Four bottles are filled with beer and the other four are cranberry juice."

Yugi added, "We figured Bakura, Tristan, Seto and Yami would handle the beer easier than the rest of us. Tea, Ryou, Jou, and myself will be drinking the juice."

"The object is to be the first to completely finish the bottle without removing the top." He glared at Bakura, "Or using Shadow Powers."

Tristan eyed his group warily. Two potentially dangerous, drunken spirits, a lightweight CEO, and himself. He'd only witnessed Seto drunk once. For being such a hard ass, Kaiba wasn't too good at holding his liquor. The spirits were just terrifying when intoxicated. Bakura tended to set random things on fire.

Yugi held up the beer bottles first. "Okay, you four line up against the wall first." He passed the bottles to Yami, Bakura, Tristan, and Seto. "Bottles ready?" Everyone held their bottle up. "Go!" Yugi started.

Everyone started drinking eagerly, but encountered problems quickly. Bakura took a few swallows, and then shook the bottle as if he was seeing why nothing was coming out. Seto wasn't having too much luck either. He was only managing a few droplets each time. Tristan was having the most luck, having half the bottle gone. Yami wasn't making any progress on the bottle. He caught his light laughing at him until he saw the Eye of Horus start glowing.

/Yami, relax, it's only a game./

Be quiet, hikari. I want the beer and I'll blast this Ra-be-damned bottle to the Shadows to get it.

That sent Yugi over the edge. Beer was a rare treat for his dark half, and he was amused that Yami was being so stubborn. Thankfully, Tristan finished his bottle before Yami's met an untimely end.

"Congratulations Tristan!" Yugi offered. He handed him another bottle, but this one was filled with various hard candies.

Smiling, he replied, "Thanks. You guys have some of my favorites in here." He commented turning the bottle over.

The others had given up and taken the tops off. Bakura and Yami were glaring at each other while clutching their bottle protectively against them. Kaiba wasn't as tipsy as Tristan bet as he watched the CEO finish his bottle off. Seto proved it as he saw Yami and Bakura's staring contest and started the next heat himself.

"Tea, Ryou, Yugi, and Jou, you guys are up." He called grabbing the remaining bottles.

The four got up and stood along the wall. Seto handed everyone a bottle. "Bottle up!" He began. Four bottles simultaneously went in the air. "Chug!"

Tea started after everyone else, as she was trying to find a lady-like way to drink. Jou was doing okay until he got half way through. Seto caught sight of the twins moving and knew that Jou wouldn't last too much longer before getting nauseous. Ryou looked like he was concentrating intensely on the task.

"Hey Einstein!" Bakura yelled, slightly tipsy. "Less thinkin' and more drinkin'!!"

Hearing that, Jou snorted some of the juice from trying not to laugh at Bakura's comment, thus eliminating from his chance at winning. Yugi was working on the last few sips of his bottle. When Bakura made his comment, he raised his bottle high in the air and started laughing.

Seto held Yugi's prize out to him. It was another baby bottle filled with small flavored tubes of lube. Watching, as Yami turned crimson, Seto ribbed the Pharaoh, "Looks like someone's going to be busy tonight!" He continued, ignoring the looks thrown from Yami's direction, "That's all the games we have. If you want, there's chicken, rigatoni, and anything else that Yugi has put out in the kitchen.

After the mad dash for food, Jou pulled Yugi aside and asked, "Hey Yug...how'd you drink your bottle that fast? I kept sucking and not much was coming out.

Yami's voice broke Yugi's thoughts. Aibou, do NOT tell him what you're thinking. What we do behind closed doors is our business.

"Umm...a lot of practice?" the small teen offered.

When everyone had finished eating, Yami gathered everyone back to the living room. Seto and Jou took the couch while everyone gathered around them. "Jou, Seto, I know you want to do this on your own, but we all wanted to get the twins something." Yami stated.

Tea handed Jou a box wrapped in shiny blue paper. "It's nothing much. Just something I thought was cute." She said as the blonde tore into the paper. Inside were two colorful rattles. One was a dark green while the other was a bright yellow.

"Thanks Tea. I didn't even think about getting rattles and things." Jou looked guiltily at Kaiba.

Tristan handed over a long flat box. Inside were four little outfits. One set of sleepers for each twin, and a T-shirt and pants set. "I thought you could use some clothes for them."

"I'm sure we will." Seto smiled as he picked up one of the sleepers.

Bakura handed over his present from him and Ryou. Inside the crisp paper were a bottle warmer and a set of bottles. Each bottle had a different animal on each one. There was a lion, a camel, an elephant, and a tiger.

"Thanks guys!" Said Jou. "That will be very helpful at feeding time."

Ryou nodded, "We figured with twins, you'd need all the help you can get to make things easier."

Yami got up and returned dragging a huge box wrapped with various colors of paper. "This one's from Yugi and I." Both Seto and Jou worked at the papers. Opening it revealed a double stroller.

"I didn't know what color to get." Yugi blushed as Jou lifted out the red cloth. "If you want, Yami and I will help put it together for you."

Seto accepted, "Thanks. Better your fingers getting pinched than mine." He kidded.

"Guys..." whispered Jou, "You really didn't have to do this." He said, in awe. He knew that there were months when his two friends were just barely making it.

Yugi laid a hand on Jou's shoulder. "If we couldn't afford it, we wouldn't have done it." He smiled warmly.

Jou looked at everyone. "Guys, thank you all. I hope in the next few months, you'll be there when the twins come." He put a hand on his belly.

Seto added his own thanks, "All your gifts are appreciated. I want to thank you for being here and supporting Jou. You really are great friends to him, and to me as well. Thank you."

Everyone began to gather their belongings. After seeing their friends off, Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, and Jou began cleaning up. Seto was keeping a very close eye on his puppy to make sure the blonde wasn't doing anything dumb, however Jou was holding a garbage bag for Yugi.

"Yami, thank you." Kaiba smiled. "I think Jou enjoyed everything. And your gift..." he trailed.

Looking directly into Kaiba's blue eyes, Yami responded, "It's okay. You're beginning to realize what we were trying to show you during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. You don't have to rely on only yourself anymore. You've got real friends now."

"Thank you." Kaiba whispered humbly.

Sometime later, Seto and Jou were just pulling into their driveway, the Avalanche loaded with the gifts. Seto carried the stroller into the house leaving Jou to carry the smaller items. Once inside, Seto embraced the blonde tightly. "I haven't given you my presents yet." He whispered in his puppy's ear.

"Mmm...what might that be, Dragon?"

"Meet me in our room in ten minutes." Seto kissed Jou softly before heading upstairs.

Jou occupied himself with putting away the gifts before heading upstairs to see what his Dragon had planned. Reaching the door, he was two small boxes on the bed, but no Seto. "Dragon?" He called, worried.

From behind, he heard Seto's unmistakable purr, "I'm right here, Love." He put an arm around Jou's waist and led him onto the bed. It was then that Jou got a good look at the brunette. Dressed in only black silk boxers, Jou inhaled sharply at the sight of his half naked Dragon as he lay back against the pillows. "Seto..." he breathed.

Climbing in beside Jou, the brunette relaxed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it." He traced Jou's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Picking up one box, Seto placed it in Jou's hands. "Open it."

Jou carefully opened the black velvet box. Inside was a gold ring. On the inside of the band, was engraved both their names separated by two interlocking hearts. "Seto, it's beautiful." Jou admired, simply staring at the band.

Removing the ring from the box, Seto carefully placed it on Jo's right ring finger, then kissed the band. "I love you forever, Katsuya." He then picked up the remaining box and held it out to Jou.

It was another black velvet box. Opening this one, Jou found a silver dog tag on a long silver chain. Engraved on the tag was their wedding picture, their first as newlyweds. Jou looked at Seto unable to speak, his eyes shining with tears. Seto removed the necklace, and slid it easily over Jou's head. "There's one more, but it's not quite ready yet." Seto promised.

Jou's features clouded darkly. "I didn't give you anything." He stated sadly.

Rather than being upset, Seto pulled his puppy close to him. "Baby, I already have my presents." He began to massage Jou's belly.

The twins began moving as much as they could in their ever-shrinking quarters. Jou moaned from Seto's touch and the movements within him, "Dragon, please..." he growled, arching into the contact.

"Not tonight, Pup. You've had a long day, and I don't think you'd enjoy it too much."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Jou leaned over and was content with resting his head on Seto's shoulder. "Fine. You owe me one, though." With a yawn, he laced his fingers with Seto's long ones. As they drifted off to sleep, Jou moved their hands to the middle of his stomach and allowed the soft kicks to lull them to their dreams.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

To everyone that posted comments, I'm not individually replying to them this chapter, because I'm going to do this chapter and the previous one as one big chapter. So, expect to see replies at the end of the next chapter. As always, I have read them, and I thank you for all the wonderful comments and replies. =)


	26. Part 24, Jou's 7th month part 3

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: The (1) was a reference to Yugi (or Yami) not sure which, in reference to the movie that came out and I found it quite amusing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

The twins began moving as much as they could in their ever-shrinking quarters. Jou moaned from Seto's touch and the movements within him, "Dragon, please..." he growled, arching into the contact.

"Not tonight, Pup. You've had a long day, and I don't think you'd enjoy it too much."

Giving a frustrated sigh, Jou leaned over and was content with resting his head on Seto's shoulder. "Fine. You owe me one, though." With a yawn, he laced his fingers with Seto's long ones. As they drifted off to sleep, Jou moved their hands to the middle of his stomach and allowed the soft kicks to lull them to their dreams.

**Chapter 18**

Jou was in his father's basement again, chained to the wall like before. This time, he was totally naked. Testing the strength of the chains, Jou pulled as hard as he could, finding they held fast, he slumped against the cold wall. As his eyes slid shut, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit!" he thought. "My old man's dead, he can't be alive after what Yami did to him..."

Feet appeared on the top step. Each step seemed to increase the size of the pit in Jou's stomach. Watching as more of his father became visible, the blonde could tell his father was very angry.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, bitch." His father growled menacingly. "You thought your millionaire boyfriend and that marijuana haired (1) freak killed me...you all were wrong!"

Shaking all over, Jou sputtered, "But...you can't...Yami said...there's no way you could have survived."

"Believe me, I thought I was dead. However, I couldn't leave things between us unfinished. I came back for one reason." His father walked toward him. Putting his hands on Jou's almost eighth month stomach, he finished, "Two things, actually."

Instinctively, Jou moved to protect the twins, but the metal chains wouldn't reach. "You'll never get to hurt them. Yami and Seto will come like they did before." Jou said to convince himself, more than threaten his father.

Smiling sickly, his father admitted, "I honestly hope they both come. They can watch as I take what they were fighting to save, then I'll claim your boyfriend's life as well as yours and your best friend."

"Husband. Seto's my husband." Jou corrected absently.

His father looked surprised, "So he had the balls to marry you. At least he has SOME class."

At that comment, Jou had enough. Having his hands bound, he did the first thing that came to mind; he spit in his father's face. Surprising himself, Jou simply stared at his father. The older man was in shock. When he'd recovered, his face had turned and angry red. "You little bitch." He drawled slowly. "You still haven't learned who you Master is yet. Pity, just another lesson I'm going to have to teach you." Drawing out a slender key from his pocket, Jou's father released his son's arms.

Shaking his arms to regain feeling in them Jou glared at his father. If looks could kill, the next one Jou gave his father would have sent him to the underworld three times over. His father had placed the same dog collar as before around the blonde's neck and attached a leash to it.

"We're going to train you in my room. Then, if you're a good bitch, you can come back down here. Be very good, and I may consider not chaining you back up." His father teased.

As Jou was led from the basement, he wondered if Seto was going to save him this time. Reaching his father's bedroom, Jou was chained to the bed on his back. His father sat between his spread legs and started stroking the swollen globe in front of him. "To think, it would be my only son to carry my grandchildren." his father whispered to himself.

The blonde was moaning Seto's name softly as the twins responded to their treatment and Jou's emotions. He finally realized just how long it had been since Seto had been intimate with him and it was driving him crazy. Jou's father brushed a thumb over Jou's skin, causing him to cry Seto's name involuntarily. Seconds later, stars exploded behind his eyes.

"You won't want to scream his name again if you have any hope of keeping your puppies alive." His father vowed as he pulled his closed fist back to strike Jou again. Seeing his son cringe, he smiled demonically. Releasing the blonde's arms and legs, he grabbed the leash. "Get on the floor. Kneel beside the bed and put your head on the mattress."

Slowly, Jou did as he was told. Not moving fast enough to suit his father's demands, because he received a hard kick to his stomach. Jou grabbed his belly, praying the twins were okay.

"Get your hands off your puppies." His father ordered, aiming another kick to his son's swollen middle.

Between waves of nausea, Jou chocked out, "Stop it you bastard. You're going to kill them."

One final kick sent Jou retching on the floor. "That's exactly what I intend. When they're eliminated, you can watch me do the same to your boy-toy." His father laughed evilly.

"Jou, come on...wake up!" Seto was shaking the blonde gently, "Damn it Jou, open your eyes!" It was apparent something was wrong with his love and Seto was afraid whatever it was would affect the babies

Slowly, Jou's cries quieted and his eyes began fluttering open. "S...Seto..." then, remembering what he'd seen he grabbed the brunette tightly and started crying, "He killed them...I'm sorry...I couldn't prevent it..."

"Shhh...it's okay. What happened, Jou?" Seto asked, cradling the blonde close.

Tears were flowing freely from Jou's amber eyes, "My old man...he's not dead yet. Yami was wrong. He chained me up again, and took me to his room...he kicked them..."

Seto pulled Jou even closer, trying to calm him. "Baby, nothing happened. It was a bad dream. You're fine and so are the twins. Nobody hurt you." He started stroking Jou's sweat-dampened hair. "Calm down, Love, please? I don't think it's good for you to get worked up."

After a few more long minutes of crying and shaking, Seto felt Jou relax against him. He started rubbing the twins, trying to calm them as well. They were moving quite a bit more than they had been in weeks and that bothered him. Worn out from the emotional ride he'd just been on, Jou had fallen back into a troubled sleep and his dream seemed to continue.

"Get on your feet. It's no fun tormenting you when you're crying like a baby." His father insulted him. Dragging Jou down to the basement again, his father shoved him down the stairs and locked the door. Jou managed to catch himself so he only fell down the last two stairs; he crawled to the wall and rested against it.

Leaning against the stone wall, Jou put one hand on the twins. He felt vainly, trying to feel for the tiniest movement. After a time, he gave up. Not a kick, not a flutter, nothing. "Damn you. Damn you to hell you bastard!" he thought to his father. "If there is a hell, I hope you die in it. Slowly and painfully."

Burying his face in his hands, Jou began crying harder. "Seto, I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. He was too much. Forgive me."

Seto was roused by Jou's cries of sorry and wanting forgiveness from him. "Jou, come on...wake up." He started shaking him again gently.

Jou began to slowly come back to the waking world. "Dragon..." he blinked a few times. "I lost them. My father caused me to lose them!" He started crying again.

"Jou, you were dreaming again, Love. Everything's fine. Here..." he took the blonde's hand and held it on his stomach. "See? They're still there, and very much alive." Seto knew they were moving, he could see the bumps they made with an elbow or heel while Jou was dreaming.

Looking ashamed, Jou wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry...it was so real...I thought..."

"It's okay. I've had bad dreams before, too. I know what it's like."

"Seto, will you hold me? Please? I don't want to be alone right now." Jou admitted.

Smiling at his puppy, Seto stroked Jou's hair, "I will, but I want to get you something first." He said, getting up from the warm bed. Before he could see Jou's upset look, he made his way to the kitchen, and heated up some green tea. Jou had taken to liking it, and figured it might calm the blonde's frazzled nerves. Returning to bed, Jou looked more in control of himself now and even smiled at Seto's return.

"Here, Pup. Thought this might help." He gave the mug to Jou, and then climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks. Seto, what are your dreams about?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing important. Just relax. Someday I'll tell you." He yawned.

Jou finished his drink, and then cuddled up to the blue-eyed teen. "I'm sorry for everything." He whispered as sleep came to claim him again.

"It's okay, Love. Just relax. I'm not going to let you have any more bad dreams tonight. I'm right here with you." He held Jou's hand comfortingly as he watched his angel fall asleep again.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank you's:**

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**Maybe I'll take a look at what Yami and his light have been doing with those closed doors. And I would think Yugi's very well practiced at what he does. =). Thanks for saying the fic is great!

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**If you haven't reviewed, it's all good. You did now! =) It always nice to hear people are enjoying your fics. Hope this keeps you interested till next time.

**_DemonandGoddess: _**I don't know how you miss the great stories. I'm honestly flattered that you say this is the best Mpreg you've read and that it's one of the best Seto/Jou fics. I thank you for saying the very nice things. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

**_Felidae: _**I just thought that mentally seeing the gang play the games would be entertaining. As for friends with strange senses of humor...are you sure we don't know the same people? =) Anyway, glad to see the review, and hope you enjoy the rest of it.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Yeah, the first part of the baby shower was kind of tame. Just consider that as my brain gong on vacation! I was planning on another part to this...it will be explained at the end of this chapter so I can see what everyone thinks. But I would like to see their parenting skills, or lack thereof. =) And for chapter 25, at least you weren't blitzed enough to type like it!

**_Angel Reaper: _**Another Bakura/Ryou fan...I must do something about you guys. I've never been to a baby shower, but I'm sure there'd be really good food there. Almost always is when little old ladies are making it. Till next time!

**_Star Light Shadow: _**Don't beat Yami!!! He's too adorable to beat. Besides, it's a waste of a good lamp post. I must hurt you if I see you. That Ramune is too addictive. Thanks for the review! must go find Ramune, must find Ramune =) For chapter 25, I'd like to see you play those game. Now...go find a Yami, and you can play! =) And when you find one, get me one too.

**_Joey Baby: _**I would think...feel sorry for Ryou. You screw up and you'll find yourself playing a Shadow Game.

**_Puffin:_** You're not dumb. Had you not asked, then you'd be dumb. Anyway, Mpreg is just an abbreviation (I guess) of **M**ale **Preg**nancy. Thank you for the nice comment on the story. Getting those keep me writing more. =)

**_Kaira Hesoka: _**Well, I've heard sex is safe unless the doctor says otherwise, or there's pain. shrugs I've never been pregnant, so I wouldn't know. Thanks for saying it was a cute chapter. I would like to have my husband do something like the ring thing, and I know a lady who's husband did do the dog-tag thing...being a military man.

**_MacDuff's Mistress: _**Yup...beer and Yami's. Can't beat it! =)

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**Yes...be astounded by all the fluff...=) My ideas, I think they come from my head. I see them on TV and stuff, then my mind warps them into the games you've read. Quite frightening, really. Thanks!

**_Kakarots-Frying-Pan_**: Everyone seems anxious for the birth. I am too, but I'm trying to keep it in real time as much as I can...so....you guys will all have to wait till October! hides from rabid reviewers with weapons

Thanks again to everyone, and the offer is still good on requesting Delta's picture. Just send me an email or message me. I like getting random IM's from people! As for the second part to this. I was considering doing one for Yami and Yugi, considering there's been several requests for it. Seto and Jou would still be in it, just not as the main focus. If you want to be heard, vote!!! Well, put it in a review and we'll see what happens. Until next time, enjoy!


	27. Part 25, Jou's 8th month

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: I'm going to wait till next chapter to answer the thank you's, so don't think I forgot you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

"Thanks. Seto, what are your dreams about?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"Nothing important. Just relax. Someday I'll tell you." He yawned.

Jou finished his drink, and then cuddled up to the blue-eyed teen. "I'm sorry for everything." He whispered as sleep came to claim him again.

"It's okay, Love. Just relax. I'm not going to let you have any more bad dreams tonight. I'm right here with you." He held Jou's hand comfortingly as he watched his angel fall asleep again.

**Chapter 18**

It was a few days after Jou's nightmares had occurred. So far, they hadn't returned, and the blonde seemed to forget he even had them. Jou was sitting on the couch looking through a book of baby names. Some of them just were not going to work out at all, and he was being cautious of the initials his twins would have. His kids would not have the initials KKK.

Seto was going to name one of the babies and Jou could take the other. It seemed fair. They'd also been talking about what they hoped the babies would look like. So far, it was agreed that they didn't want them having Seto's temperament. Jou wanted one of the twins to have his husband's blue eyes. He knew that Seto didn't care, as long as both were healthy.

Getting a kick from the twins, Jou realized he'd been sitting in the living room for almost three hours thinking and missed lunch. Heaving himself to his feet, Jou made his way slowly into the kitchen. Usually, Seto would be pestering him about eating something until he finally did, but his Dragon was with Mokuba getting some final things for the twins.

Right in the middle of making his peanut butter and olive sandwich, the phone rang. Shooting it a death-glare, Jou put down the olive jar, and waddled to the phone. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello?" Genuinely curious as to whom was calling.

"Oh hi, Jou!" A trouble voice responded, trying to sound happy. "Is Kaiba there?"

"No. He's out with Mokuba trying to get last minute things for the babies. What's wrong?" Jou asked. Yugi wasn't one to call unless something was wrong. He usually left that to his dark.

Yugi sighed, "Good. Would it be okay if I came over? I kind of just need to talk."

It sounded pretty important, whatever it was. Looking sadly at his sandwich, Jou agreed. "Okay. I'll be waiting, just come in when you get here. I'm not as fast as I use to be."

"Thanks Jounouchi, I really owe you one." Yugi hung up the phone, and started for his friend's mansion.

Jou returned to the counter and quickly finished constructing his sandwich, after adding some cheese and ketchup. As he finished the last few bites, he could hear small feet at the front door. Getting up and retrieving two sodas from the refrigerator, he opened one for himself, and put the other out for Yugi.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Jou stared at the entranceway to the kitchen. Yugi poked his head in hesitantly, hoping to see his best friend in there. "Hi Yug. Pull up a seat."

The small duelist took a stool, and opened the can. "Thanks Jou." He said somewhat distracted.

Jou watched Yugi for a minute. Deciding that his little friend wasn't going to lead this conversation, he started pressing him. "What's on your mind?"

The small duelist started to fiddle with his pop-top. "Nothing's wrong...I just...had some questions." Looking uncomfortable, he asked, "Do you mind if we'd go to the living room, or maybe your bedroom?"

"No..."Jou said slowly, becoming more suspicious of his friend. "Why?"

Yugi was looking around paranoid. "I...just don't want to be overheard."

Jou got up slowly and led Yugi up to his and Seto's room. Yugi just stood inside the door, not really wanting to touch anything he shouldn't. Jou sat on the edge of the bed before lying back against the headrest and folding his hands over his stomach. "You can sit on the bed. It's not going to bite you."

Yugi sat down gingerly and looked at Jou. It was obvious that whatever he had to say, it was making him uncomfortable. "Jou..." he began.

"Yug, just say it. We've been friends for too long. You can ask or say whatever it is." Jou smiled, trying to ease his friend's discomfort.

"What's it like?" he asked, those few words seemed to take everything the tri-haired teen had to ask.

Feeling he knew where this was going, Jou asked, "What's what like?"

"You know...carrying them?"

Holding his head, Jou remembered this conversation with Mokuba a few months ago. However, he had a feeling that Yugi wouldn't be satisfied with a quick answer. "Well, it was okay at first. It didn't hurt too much." Jou thought back. "It felt odd when they started moving. It felt like I had little fish in there." He said, remembering. "Now they're just really heavy and I don't feel like doing too much."

"Did it hurt? When they moved?" Yugi asked, loosening up a little.

"No. Not until about the fourth month. Then it hurt because they kicked my bladder, stomach...you know." Jou sat awaiting Yugi's next question.

Apparently a question had entered Yugi's mind, because he turned bright red. "Do you have problems...going to the bathroom?"

Jou started to chuckle, then it boiled over into full out laughter. Seeing Yugi's eyes fill with shame, he choked out through the giggles, "It's a good question. Just caught me by surprise." Collecting himself, the blonde continued, "Not really going, just getting there and getting settled. Sometimes, depending where I am, it's kind of close quarters."

Yugi was silent for several minutes and Jou decided to pose his own question. "Why do have all the questions? It's not like you're pregnant."

"I'm just curious..." Lied Yugi pathetically. Ignoring the question, he pressed on, "How long does it take you to get out of bed in the morning?"

Seeing that his friend wasn't in a hurry to tell him why all the questions, Jou answered, "Depends. If Seto's here, he helps pull me up. If he's not, I can and have been, here all morning trying. It's getting worse now with them taking up every available inch, but I'm dealing with it."

"Yugi, this would be so much easier if I knew why you wanted to know." Jou asked, holding Yugi's violet gaze with his own amber one.

Whispering, Yugi admitted, "I want to have the surgery."

If Jou hadn't been lying down, he'd probably have fallen over. He couldn't believe that his best friend had just said what he did. "Yugi...why?"

"I want to give Yami something he's wanted for a long time..."

Giving the small duelist a glare, Jou asked, "Something Yami wants, or something you want?"

"Well, I want to do it. You got me thinking about it. The first time you let me feel them was special. I wanted to have that feeling with one of my own. I know Yami's not exactly sold on the idea yet, that's why I don't want to be overheard. He's already told me that I'm too small to carry one, but I know he's wrong." Yugi said, his confidence wavering again. "I kind of wanted to just get the surgery, then just surprise him with it one night. How long was it till you started showing?"

Jou motioned for Yugi to come lay beside him. As his friend did, Jou put an arm around him, and took one of Yugi's small hands in his, placing it on his belly. He'd been watching Yugi and figured he wanted to, but was too shy to ask. "Yugi, you are definitely not too small. As for just surprising Yami, I think maybe you should tell him you want the surgery. I'm certain he'd be more willing to let you do it as long as you told him first."

"Yeah...I guess." Yugi looked a little down, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, but it made sense. "Hey, you never did answer. How long did it take you to start showing?"

Jou thought back and tried to remember the first time he noticed anything changing, or the first time Seto had commented on it. "I think I remember noticing it about my third month. I thought it was too early, but I guess with two in there..." he trailed.

Yugi processed that information, and then asked one more question. "Jou...do you still have sex?" The smaller duelist flushed an unhealthy shade of red from asking such an awkward question.

A deep blush tinged Jou's cheeks. "Well, I think. I haven't felt like it, and Seto really hasn't ask..." Jou stopped mid sentence and held his breath. He let it out in a whoosh of pain. "Damn it..." he gasped.

Yugi jumped up, ready to help his best friend. "Jou, are you okay? Are they coming?" he asked, panicking slightly.

Jou grunted, "Yeah, I'm fine. They've been doing that..." he took several deep breaths before finishing, "A lot more lately. It's not frequent, but it hurts like hell."

"What was that?" Yugi asked, still concerned.

Jou shifted position a little. "I guess it's a contraction. None of them have been regular or anything, so I guess it's just stronger, because everything's stretched so much." He looked at his friend, "Hey, Yug, you mind helping?"

"What do you need Jou?" The tri-haired teen asked, ready for anything.

"If you don't mind, or feel weird about it, would you rub my stomach for me? Sometimes Seto does it and they settle down."

Yugi looked at the blonde nervously. "You sure? I'm not going to hurt them or anything?" Seeing Jou nod his head no, he lifted Jou's shirt and started to rub gently. "How's that?" he asked several minutes later?

"Great." Jou moaned softly, enjoying Yugi's soft hands caressing him. In truth, it did feel good. The twins were calm, as if Seto was there. Jou thought to himself, "These little guys must really like Yugi. I guess that's a good sign if he might be their godfather."

Yugi looked at his watch. It was nearly six. "Look, Jou, I'm sorry for bothering you with all the questions. It's just, you're really the only person that is going through this."

Jou put his hand up, stopping Yugi. "It's okay, bud. I didn't mind." He said, struggling to get up from the bed to see his friend out.

"Jou, stop. I can get out myself. Take it easy, I'd like to see them stay there a little longer." Catching his potentially double meaning, he blushed again.

Laughing, Jou waved his hand and told Yugi to get home before Yami started sending things to the Shadows trying to find him. Laying back against the pillows, Jou closed his eyes for just a minute, and ended up falling into a dead sleep.


	28. Part 26 Jou's 8th month part 2

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: None this time around, I don't think...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yugi looked at his watch. It was nearly six. "Look, Jou, I'm sorry for bothering you with all the questions. It's just, you're really the only person that is going through this."

Jou put his hand up, stopping Yugi. "It's okay, bud. I didn't mind." He said, struggling to get up from the bed to see his friend out.

"Jou, stop. I can get out myself. Take it easy, I'd like to see them stay there a little longer." Catching his potentially double meaning, he blushed again.

Laughing, Jou waved his hand and told Yugi to get home before Yami started sending things to the Shadows trying to find him. Lying back against the pillows, Jou closed his eyes for just a minute, and ended up falling into a dead sleep.

**Chapter 18 B**

When Kaiba came home from his errands, he started calling for Jou. After not receiving a response, he sent Mokuba to put the things they'd bought away while he conducted a systematic search of the house. Starting in the kitchen, Seto then checked the pool, the gardens, and even some of the spare rooms Jou used to get away from everything. Almost ready to call Yami, he wandered to their bedroom. Relief washed over him as he saw his puppy asleep. Quickly removing his shirt and shoes, Seto slid into bed beside Jou. Leaning in, he gave the golden locks a soft kiss.

"S'to?" Jou mumbled, "S'at you?"

Smiling at the beauty in his arms, he replied, "It is, Sleepyhead. Why aren't you downstairs where it's cooler?" he asked, knowing that his puppy's mobility was becoming more limited because of the babies.

"Well, Yugi came over to talk for a while." Jou explained, cuddling as close as he could to his Dragon. "He wanted to know how I was feeling and everything." Jou fell silent for several minutes, the he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Do you ever see Yami being a father?"

The brunette looked at Jou puzzled, "Why do you ask?"

"Yugi kept asking questions about my pregnancy. He...kind of wants to go through it himself." Jou prayed his best friend wouldn't kill him for telling Seto.

"Damn it!" Swore Seto, surprising Jou. "I talked to Yami about it. Apparently, Yugi's dead set on doing it."

Jou looked at his love cautiously, "Why do you seem so upset?"

"I just worry about Yugi. He wants to carry it so bad. I just worry about him physically." Seto put a hand on Jou's large belly. "Just think how this would be for Yugi. He's half your height, and I know he weighs less than you did before you got pregnant." Seto's features grew dark. "Jou, I didn't say anything to you, but with a procedure like this, it's quite possible to carry multiples. You know that now, you're carrying our twins. There's a chance that Yugi could carry twins...possibly triplets. Who knows?"

The blonde sorted this out in his mind before responding, "Dragon, would you let Yugi do it?"

"I guess. But only if he knew all of the possibilities up front." Seto sighed heavily. "I still owe them one, anyway."

Jou knew where Seto's thoughts were headed. Maneuvering his way on to Kaiba's lap, he wrapped both arms around the CEO's neck and placed a long kiss on his Dragon's warm lips. After a moment, Jou's tongue ghosted over Seto's lips asking for entrance. As the kiss deepened, Jou's hand began tracing patterns lightly over Seto's muscled chest.

Kaiba broke the kiss first. Panting from a lack of oxygen, he breathed, "Jou, you sure you feel like doing this now?" He was aware that with Jou being less than two months away from delivering, making love to him right now might cause the babies to arrive early.

"I'm absolutely positive, Dragon. Pretty soon they'll be here and we won't have much time for ourselves." Jou answered as his hand traced lower, toying with the waistband of Seto's jeans. Carefully, Jou got to his knees and straddled the brunette's legs. Using his hands as balance and support, Jou leaned down and began designing a wet trail down to Seto's navel. Finding the spot, Jou dipped his tongue in before continuing lower.

"Damn Pup, you do want to play..." the end of the sentence was moaned as Jou unzipped the jeans, then gently stroking the bulge he found there.

Jou could feel himself coming closer and closer. Not playing for a while had reduced his control, not to mention the two little ones currently moving around inside him. From his vantage point, Jou saw the effects his actions were having on Seto. Sitting back, Jou took the weight off of his hands and started removing the jeans. With Seto's help, he material landed somewhere on the floor. "You're so beautiful...." Jou purred.

"Not half as beautiful as you are, love." Assured Kaiba.

Due to the recent inactivity between them, Seto began to release slightly. After Jou helped him clean it up, Jou began sucking on Seto's length. Hearing the brunette's breathing becoming more rapid, Jou purred even louder. Feeling a sudden twitch, the blonde pulled off. "Not yet, Dragon." With that, Jou turned around, removed his own pants, and quickly impaled himself. Seto, not expecting to be inside Jou, gasped at how tight his love was. From the tightness, Seto filled his Puppy completely, screaming Jou's name as he did so.

Jou let out a cry of pain and screamed Seto's name as he felt his Dragon release in him. The twins were kicking Jou fiercely from the extra exercise, which cause Jou to scream painfully as he was kicked just after mounting his Dragon. After reaching his own release, Jou felt a small contraction as he eased himself from Seto. Holding his breath for several seconds until it subsided, Jou checked to make sure that Seto hadn't heard or seen him wincing in pain. Kaiba, however, was asleep in a beautiful oblivion. Taking a few long breaths to ease the pain of the second contraction, Jou started rubbing his belly and thought, "Shit, they're going to come early, and Seto's going to sleep through it."

Continuing to rub his belly, it didn't seem like there was any more contractions coming, Jou carefully rolled to his side to allow him to breathe easier. Admiring Seto as he began to get drowsy, Jou whispered a quick 'I love you.' to Seto as he too fell asleep, the twins continuing to kick and move within Jou.

While Jou was entertaining his Dragon, a few miles away, in the Game Shop, Yugi was lying on his bed, waiting on Yami. In the innocent one's mind, tonight was now or never. He was prepared to tell Yami he was going through with the surgery anyway. After talking with Jou, his mind became totally set. However, if Yami stayed in the shower too much longer, he was going to lose all of his nerve. Grabbing a long blonde lock of hair, Yugi began twisting it around his finger nervously. Since completing the Millennium Puzzle so many years ago, Yugi rarely resorted to this method of self-calming. Only when something extremely important came up did he play with his hair.

Just when the last of Yugi's determination was about to leave him, Yami came out from the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. Seeing his light looking worried, and seeing the long golden strands so similar to his own being twisted around his light's slender finger, he asked, "Is something troubling you?"

Yugi's head popped up like a deer caught in the headlights. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and motioned for Yami to join him. "Yami, I've been thinking. I know you're going to say no, but I have made a decision. I want to have the same surgery as Jou."

The Pharaoh stared blankly at Yugi. "Why? Do you know what kind of strain it will put on your body?"

"I'm aware. I'll be okay. Please, this is something I want." He pleaded.

"Yugi, you know what Jou's been through. How many times did we think he was going to lose them." Yami reasoned. "Could you continue with your life if something would happen to them?"

The small light answered, "Yes. As long as you were with me. Yami, I didn't wake up this morning and just decide, 'I want to put us further in debt, look like a whale, and push a few kids out of me.'" He argued.

"I see." Yami said. Finally giving in, he promised, "We'll call Kaiba in the morning. For now, does that satisfy you?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled. He laid his head on Yami's chest, listening to the ancient heartbeat.

Yami slid a hand under his light's nightshirt and began to gently stroke his lover's flat stomach. "I'm going to miss this." He admitted.

"No you wont. You'll enjoy every minute of it." Yugi smiled.

Yami looked serious. "I'm not going to be able to be on top much more then, am I?" he cuddled his light close to him. Not getting a response, the Pharaoh looked down and saw his light already asleep.

Yami woke up first the next morning. Yugi lay next to him curled up. One hand was under his head, and the other was holding onto the puzzle. "My little hikari...I hope you know what you're getting into." He thought as he brushed a lock of hair away from Yugi's angelic face. Seeing it was after nine, Yami eased himself from the bed and went to the downstairs phone. He wanted to make sure that he called Seto before Yugi did. Dialing the number, he waited anxiously for the CEO to pick up.

"Hello?" A very sleepy sounding voice answered.

"Kaiba?" Yami sounded surprised. Usually, the brunette was up early. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"You didn't...wake me." Seto grunted. He turned away from the mouthpiece, "Damn it Jou, leave me alone for a few minutes! Yeah, it's Yami." Turning back, he relayed, "Jou says 'hi'."

"Tell him 'hi' from both of us. Kaiba, I need to ask you a huge favor. You know Jou's surgery, how much was it?"

There was silence for a time, and then Seto responded, "About a quarter million dollars. Why?" he asked breathlessly.

"No reason now." The Pharaoh sighed heavily. "We'd have to all but sell the Game Shop..."

"Yami, why would you have to do that?" Seto asked, not fully functional, thanks to being 'attended to' by an extremely horny mutt.

"Look, Yugi wants the surgery. He talked me into it last..." Seto cut off Yami to tell Jou that he didn't care how "ready" he was.

Taking a deep breath, Seto collected himself, "Sorry. I figured he'd get you to agree. Can you and Yugi come to the office today?"

"Huh?"

"When are you two free to be checked for the surgery? The surgery will take three hours if everything's okay."

Yami stammered, "But...we don't have the money."

Had the Pharaoh been able to see Kaiba's face, he'd have seen the tenderest smile as the blue-eyed dragon admired his puppy's belly. "No, but I do."

"Seto...we couldn't."

"Yami, if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have Jounouchi, and I wouldn't have our twins. No amount of money can repay you for that. Consider it a gift from all of us."

A long silence came before Yami whispered, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Can you come to the office today around noon? Jou's got an appointment and you could meet at least one of the doctors who'd be taking care of Yugi. Then, if everything is fine, we could proceed with the operation."

A sniff filtered through the line. "Thank you. We'll be there." Yami promised.

"See you then." Kaiba hung up the phone, but not before Yami heard Jou's name screamed on the other end.

When Yami hung up, he felt a pair of small arms encircle his waist. "What have you been up to, Love?"

Grabbing Yugi's wrists, he spun out of his light's embrace and still maintained the hold on his wrists. "Yugi, we can have the operation if everything's okay today! Kaiba will be there, and he's going to pay for it. He said it's repayment for taking care of Jou and the babies."

Yugi stared at his dark half. "We can? Today?" He asked, feeling his excitement increase ten-fold. "That's awesome!!" Yugi glomped onto Yami happily.

"Aibou, we have to go to Jou's doctor's by noon. Why don't you go get ready? I'll be up shortly."

Yugi nodded running off to change. Yami looked to the heavens and asked, "Ra, what have we gotten into now?"

At ten till noon, Kaiba, Jou, Yugi, and Yami were standing outside of the doctor's office building. Going inside, Yugi stayed near Jou simply observing him. When the group reached the door, Yugi and Jou sat down while Kaiba introduced Yami to the receptionist. Not more than five minutes passed before everyone was taken into one of the exam rooms. A new nurse was on that morning. Getting Jou up on the exam table, she took his weight, blood pressure, and measurements.

When she left, Yugi asked, "Jou, how much have you gained with them?"

"Dragon, do you mind figuring it out for me?" Jou asked, rubbing his belly.

Seto picked up the chart "You started at a hundred thirty-six pounds...and you've put on...let's see..." Kaiba did some quick figures in his head. "About fifty-eight pounds."

Yugi's jaw hit the floor. "Almost...sixty pounds..." he put his hand on his stomach, trying to envision how he'd feel carrying that much extra weight.

"Are you still sure about doing this, Aibou?" Yami asked, now very concerned for his light's safety.

'Hey Yug, really, it's not that bad. If you want to do it, don't let me stop you. You'll be fine, bud." Jou encouraged.

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Doctor Carson came in the. "Hello everyone. Jou, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Nothing seems any different. Except for Seto telling me how fat I am." Jou teased.

"Seto!" Doctor Carson admonished.

"I didn't tell him he was fat. Blame Yugi, he asked." Seto stated coolly.

Looking toward the small duelist, Doctor Carson smiled and greeted, "Hello, you must be Yugi." He nodded. "Great. You're welcome to ask any questions, and see what goes on here."

She lifted Jou's shirt and began pushing gently on the sides, felling the twins. She wrote some information on Jou's chart. After the prodding, one of the twins kicked, causing Jou to wince.

"Jou, are you okay?" Doctor Carson asked, putting a hand on his stomach.

Jou's reply was a grunt as a small pain coursed through his belly. Panting, he answered, "They've been doing that more often. I...I though it might have been a contraction, but it never got any stronger."

"What?!?" Seto was on his feet in front of the blonde. "You've been having contractions and haven't told anyone?"

Doctor Carson intervened, "Mr. Kaiba, please. Don't get Jou worked up any more than he already is. From what I felt, I don't believe it was a contraction. Possibly, the twins have everything compromised inside of Jou. I think that if they move, they're kicking his other organs. Because everything is so compact now, it's hurting more." She reasoned. "Jou has your stomach ever gotten hard when this happened before?"

"No." He shook his head. "It just hurts a lot."

Writing more on Jou's chart, she asked, "I'm going to run a quick ultrasound on them. Do you mind of Yugi and Yami stay?"

"No, if Yugi's really serious about this, he might as well see all the fun things he's in for." Jou teased sarcastically.

Laughing as she wheeled the machine out, Doctor Carson invited everyone to come closer to see the screen. Guiding the wand over Jou's belly, she found the twins and began pointing out various body parts to Yami and Yugi. "Now, I've left some things out because Mr. Kaiba and Jounouchi don't want to know what they're having. I will say this, everything is fine and looks great."

Turning the machine off, Doctor Carson brought out another machine. "Do you all want to hear the heartbeats?" Everyone nodded. "Okay." She turned the machine on and a swishing sound was heard. "One hundred fifty beats per minute. Perfectly normal."

"Wow...that's fast..." Yugi sighed.

Jou smiled, "That's normal."

Well, look at Doctor Jounouchi..." Doctor Carson chided. "He carries twins and that entitles him to become an expert."

Jou shrugged before grabbing a towel and cleaning off. After putting the equipment away, Doctor Carson said, "Yugi, would you and Yami mind going to the room across the hall? I'll be there in a minute to begin with you." The men got up and headed for the room.

Doctor Carson looked directly at Seto. "Kaiba, I don't think Yugi's going to be able to carry any. We can't just implant one egg and pray it takes. If I recall correctly Jou had six eggs implanted in him. The more eggs, the greater chance of one taking."

Seto glared. "Why are you telling US this?"

"Because, I hate saying this. If a multiple pregnancy resulted with Yugi, his body may not respond well and it could endanger his life as well as any babies he'd carry."

Jou jumped in. "Damn it, there's got to be something you can do. All he wants is a chance at a family!" A hand on Jou's shoulder prevented any further arguments.

"There is one alternative." Doctor Carson offered. "There should be no problem with Yami having the procedure."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank You's:**

**_DemonandGoddess: _**Yeah, Yugi wants a little one of his own. I think they would make incredibly cute chibis. ) And I can have Jou lose the twins...I'd be sacrificed by some of the reviewers!

**_JMame-chan: _**Thanks for the comments. I would think Yugi would have questions about Jou's pregnancy, and he'll probably have a lot more as this continues.

**_Hellz Flames: _**Nope, Jou's father didn't actually come back. More like haunted his dreams. It's all good. As you can see, everything is fine. )

**_Little Miss Kitty: _**writes 10 points for Seto Well, now he's got some points. Maybe he can buy something...unless they're the points from Who's Line Is It? If you find someone with a pot leaf on his shirt...I want pictures. Then I can laugh right along with you. And don't worry about the strange looks. I get them all the time.

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**I still love this name! I'm hoping to turn chapters out faster now. I seemed to have shaken the writer's block I've had.

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**Not saying what's going to happen, but someone else will be expecting a little bundle...sometime. And I can assure you, Jou's carrying some combination of boys or girls. Space aliens just don't work for me. )

**_Hidden Dreams: _**You mean, there's times when Yugi ISN'T cute? I'm glad you like it. )

**_Angel Reaper: _**If you want to draw a fan art, please, go for it. I'll do with your's as I did with Delta's if you want. I don't really care what scene, or what pairing you use, just have fun with it! ) Just playing with the "doing something about you guys." Comment. I don't mind Ryou and Bakura...I just have a hard time writing Bakura.

**_Macduff's Mistress: _**Yup, another chapter. Glad you think it's awesome.

**_Kaira Hesoka: _**I hope I sent you the link for the image. And, yes...Yugi's going to be involved with a baby. The marijuana haired kid was a quote from one of the reviews of the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie. The guy was trying to describe Yugi, or Yami. Not sure which.

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**Am I going to make Yugi pregnant....um...no, I'm not Yami. And, just because Seto and Jou's part in this is almost over, it doesn't mean that the story will be done...there's plenty more to do with it! As for chapter 26, you gave the intended reaction meaning I did my job this time.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**I figure Yugi would enjoy something like rubbing Jou's belly. And the wonderful ride won't be over for another meh...9ish months or so. ) And exactly what will you be hunting Jou's father with?? I'd like to participate.

**_Puffin: _**Right now, Jou's kind of in the beginning of the 8th month, but remember, he's a guy, and not suppose to be pregnant. ) As for the sex of the babies...we'll find out when Seto and Jou find out. I can't reveal EVERYTHING! )

**_Elizabeth: _**If I didn't send you the image, please, let me know. I think there were a few people who wanted to see it and I didn't send the link.

**_Star Light Shadow: _**I've tried the orange, peach, regular, and...one other version of Ramune. The peach reminds me of a Fuzzy Navel, very good! If you feel like beating on Jou's father, be my guest. I have no use for him.

**_Joey Baby: _**I'll take good care of your puppy, I promise. I haven't lost one yet...wait...yeah I did.

**And as usual anymore...adult is being evil and not letting me see my reviews. To you people, I'm sorry, but I can't do much about it, however, I do appreciate all the nice comments.**


	29. Part 27 Jou's 8th month part 3

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: Just to make this clear, Yami has his own body, is not a spirit, and has gained several inches on Yugi. Cause I know this is going to come up if I didn't do this.

Yugi to Yami

/Yami to Yugi/ via mind link.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Doctor Carson looked directly at Seto. "Kaiba, I don't think Yugi's going to be able to carry any. We can't just implant one egg and pray it takes. If I recall correctly Jou had six eggs implanted in him. The more eggs, the greater chance of one taking."

Seto glared. "Why are you telling US this?"

"Because, I hate saying this. If a multiple pregnancy resulted with Yugi, his body may not respond well and it could endanger his life as well as any babies he'd carry."

Jou jumped in. "Damn it, there's got to be something you can do. All he wants is a chance at a family!" A hand on Jou's shoulder prevented any further arguments.

"There is one alternative." Doctor Carson offered. "There should be no problem with Yami having the procedure."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

In the exam room across the hall, Yugi was perched on his dark half's lap, playing with Yami's puzzle. "What if something goes wrong and I can't carry one?" he asked, looking frightened.

"We'll deal with it." Yami assured. For now, let's just hear the doctor out. We don't even have to make a decision today."

Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder. "I love you..." he took one of Yami's hands in his. "You're always there for me."

Doctor Carson came in then, scaring Yugi. "Well, I can see if you two do have children, there won't be any lack of love to go around."

Yami grinned, "Not with Yugi. I don't think I ever heard him say he didn't like something."

"That's not true. You know I hate almonds." Yugi scowled.

"Okay, there's one thing he hates." Yami laughed at his light.

Doctor Carson handed both men a packet of papers. "If you guys could fill these out, it's just a basic medical history form. I'll be back shortly to collect them."

Yugi started filling his out immediately. Yami however, just looked at the sheet. "Yugi, what do I do. You guys know as much as I do about my past."

"Well, you know about yourself, right?" Yami nodded. "Fill that in first, then we'll go from there.

Both forms were completed by the time the doctor came back. Collecting the forms, she proceeded to the next part of the screening. "I need to take some physical information. Who's going to be first?"

"I will." Yugi stood up. "I'm the one that wants to do this, I'll go first." Doctor Carson took Yugi's weight, height, blood pressure, and drew a vial of blood. Watching the needle go into Yugi's arm made the Pharaoh a little queasy. He wasn't fond of needles back in Ancient Egypt, and he still wasn't fond of them in the modern world.

Soon it was Yami's turn for the drawing of blood. "I will not pass out, I will not pass out." He kept repeating to himself. "Yugi is depending on me to be here for him." Feeling the needle pierce the skin, Yami looked anywhere but at his arm. When the needle was removed, Yami let out a long mental sigh. Forgetting to close the mind link, Yugi heard it and questioned his dark half.

What's wrong, Love?Yugi asked.

Putting on a fake smile, Yami replied, /Nothing. I didn't realize I was holding my breath./ Truthfully, he felt like he'd just called Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon a sissy.

Okay, relax, Yami.Yugi grinned.

Doctor Carson brought them out of their private conversation. "If you give me twenty minutes, I can tell you everything at that time." As an afterthought, she added, "Mr. Kaiba and Jounouchi will be sent over to keep you company."

As promised, Jou waddled through the door and took Yami's place next to Yugi. Kaiba stood by the door, glaring at a spot on the floor. He knew what was going to happen with the results. Yami was still sitting on the exam table, not trusting his legs.

"Hey Yami, you okay?" Jou asked, "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine." He lied. The Pharaoh might have gotten away with it, had Seto not stopped glaring at the floor. "Now, tell us the truth. What's really wrong?" the CEO asked, knowing it had to be something major to rattle the Pharaoh this badly.

Yami became very interested in the fastenings on his bracers. "I'm terrified of needles." He mumbled.

"Come again?" said Jou, not believing his ears.

"I said, I'm scared of needles." He said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Yugi broke the silence that had fallen on the room. "So? It's nothing to be ashamed of. I bet every one of us is scared of something. I am."

Yami looked at Yugi in shock. "What are you afraid of, Aibou?"

"Mice." The small duelist looked proud. "We got them in the Game Shop pretty bad one year. I woke up and found two in my room, on my bed. I didn't sleep for weeks in there."

Yugi looked at Kaiba who turned red. "Death." He stated. "Especially with Jou carrying our twins. I don't want to think what would happen if I died..." he trailed off.

Yami looked at Jou, "What scares you, Jounouchi?"

"Thunderstorms." He shivered at the thought. As if sensing his fear, the twins moved, causing Jou to catch his breath. He began trying to massage them when Yugi asked, "Jou, can I? Please?" The small duelist motioned towards the blonde's belly.

Jou leaned back in the chair, giving his friend easier access. "Sure." He said, happy that someone wanted to help. "Besides, he'll be taking care of them when they get here." Jou thought to himself. When Yugi started rubbing the twins, Seto opened the door and left, slamming it behind him

"What's his problem?" Yami asked. Never had Kaiba acted like this. "Surely Yugi asking to help shouldn't have bothered him."

Yugi pulled his hand away when the door slammed. "I'm sorry Jou. I didn't mean to upset him." He looked on the verge of tears.

Jou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's alright. I have a feeling I know what's bothering him." Pushing himself up from the chair, he ordered, "You guys stay here. Doctor Carson will be coming soon. I'll take care of Kaiba."

Ten minutes later, Doctor Carson came in. "Well, I've got the results. Not all is good, but it's not all bad." She noticed the long faces. "Mr. Kaiba's still a bit testy? He'll be fine. Jounouchi knows how to handle him."

"What's the bad news?" Yugi asked.

Doctor Carson sat down in the seat Jou vacated. "Yugi, I'm sorry." His entire body seemed to deflate. "There's no way you could safely carry more than one if you became pregnant with twins. Which is a high possibility. If too many eggs took, your body most likely wouldn't respond well. Your life could be in danger."

Yami slid off the table, picked up his light, and held him as the young man cried. Gently rubbing Yugi's back, he asked, "What's the good news, then?"

"The good news is, there's no reason you couldn't, Yami." Yugi straightened and wiped his eyes. Yami stared at the doctor.

"I...can carry them?" Yami asked, in shock.

"Yes. You're perfectly healthy and you probably wouldn't have any trouble carrying more than one if there was a multiple pregnancy." She saw Yugi look longingly at his companion. "I'll give you time to think it over." She offered, walking from the room.

When she left, Yugi hugged Yami fiercely. "We can still do it!" Then he remembered he wouldn't be carrying them. "That is, if you want to..."

"I don't know Yugi. Maybe we should just forget about it."

Looking sad Yugi pleaded, "Please Yami. It's only for nine months. I'd do it for you in a heartbeat."

"Fine. Yugi, I'm doing this because I know how much it means to you. I love you." His expression grew dark. "But I'll be damned if this child will be born without us being married. It would be improper."

Yugi blinked. "What?"

Yami got down on one knee. "Hikari, I don't have a ring, but say you'll marry me and you'll have the biggest diamond money can buy."

"Yami...yes! But a ring that big isn't necessary. Size doesn't matter to me." Catching Yami's amused smile, he amended, "You knew what I meant, Hentai!"

"I did." Yami laughed. "Now, can we please get this operation going? I want to get it over with." Yami was hoping that there wouldn't be any more needles involved as he kissed Yugi lightly.

Yugi asked, "Why?" with innocent eyes.

"Because, the operation only makes it possible. We have our part to do in this process, too." Smirked the Pharaoh evilly. "Now, let's find the doctor and get this started."

Later that day, back at the Kaiba mansion, Jou was in the pool swimming. Well, more like relaxing as Seto had limited the blonde's activity. They'd given Yugi a ride back to the Game Shop to get his Sunfire and go back with Yami. The operation had gone well and the Pharaoh was recovering from the anesthetic. Yugi had three days to impregnate Yami or else all the pleading would be for nothing.

"Seto?" Jou asked. The CEO had clamed down from the afternoon, being upset that Yugi wasn't going to actually carry his own child.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen after the twins are born?"

Thinking how Jou meant that question, he answered, "We take care of them?"

The blonde started laughing, "I know that. Will you be around? I know Mokuba's running Kaiba Corp. now, but will you be able to stay away?"

"Pup, if I wanted to make a rule saying everyone had to come to work naked on Fridays, I could. Taking time away to be with the three of you will be no problem."

Dragon, if you're putting that rule into law, I'm coming with you every Friday. But, that's what I wanted to hear." Jou began rubbing his back. "Even in here it hurts." He muttered to himself.

"How long has that been going on?" Seto asked.

"Since my sixth month. It's okay. I'm use to pain." Jou's amber eyes clouded with pained memories.

Coming up behind Jou, Seto whispered, "You okay, Jou?"

Blinking as if coming out of a daze he responded, "Yeah. Just thinking about my old man. He beat me pretty good some nights. Sometimes I couldn't move the next day."

"Do you think that has anything to do with now?" Kaiba asked praying Jou's father still wasn't hurting his puppy.

"Probably not. Like you said this afternoon, I'm fat. It's probably just the extra weight."

Kaiba grabbed Jou's rear in the water, "I never said you were fat. If you care to get out of the water, I'll make it up to you." He bribed.

"Mmm...sounds like a deal." Purred Jou. As a final thought, he added, "Can we use food? Your puppies are getting hungry."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank You's:**

**_Katsuu: _**Thank you ) 

**_Nite Nite: _**It's okay if you only reviewed after all the chapters. Not a problem. And thanks for all the nice compliments. If you want to give Seto's kid a dollar, go for it...I'm just not responsible for anything that happens because of it. ) And yes, Yugi wants a baby. I think he'd do well with one. You can give Yami's kid a dollar, just don't give it sugar.

**_FuKouHei: _**Thank you. Your review is appreciated.

**_Kat: _**Sorry for the sandwich. I didn't mean to make you gag. I thought about the initials half way through. I'm like...no...KKK is NOT a good idea for initials...I don't know, but the one lady that's pregnant down at my work said that the fish was what it feels like...I dunno.

**_Yami's Princess: _**Thank you!

**_DrkMnCommikker: _**Thanks, I'm glad you think so. You'll have to read the next part to find out. ) How am I a murderer? I only killed Jou's father....

**_Sushi: _**It's nice to see that people are sticking with this story. My only regrets are that it will come to an end eventually, and that I can't get out chapters fast enough.

**_Katrina VenTassel: _**I think Yami carrying one would be extremely cute. I haven't hurt Jou or the twins this far, I'm not going to do anything to him now...well, nothing that will have any lasting effects. And as I've said...fan art is more than welcome. Thanks!

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _** Everyone seems to want Jou to have one of each. It's odd. And thanks for the nice comments.

**_Delta VT: _**The puppies are on their way. Give them time. And, yes, I know you love preggy Jou.

**_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: _**Yup...Yami carrying a baby. It's been done. And yes, the twins are due in October.

**_Macduff's Mistress: _**Yup. Yami.

**_StarLight Shadow: _**I never thought about Yami being a "mother" figure...oh well. Yugi won't be upset for long...Yami's going to make sure of that. Yugi can just blame genetics...it's all in the genes.

**_High Priestess of the Temple of Set: _**First, where's the temple? I want to worship there! Second, all I'll say is...yes. You figure it out. )

**_Angel Reaper: _**Do one pairing, do them all, do a few, I don't care. I'll link, or send links so that people can see them. And, yes, Yami's possibly going to carry them.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah....make fun of the Pharaoh....go ahead...)

**_Hidden Dreams: _**The alternative is getting help from someone dear to him.

**_Puffin: _**I intend to have fun with Yami carrying them. )

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**Aww...don't be sad. Now you get to see what kind of daddies Seto and Jou will be, plus you get to see how Yami handles being pregnant! By the way, do you post on Pojo's YGO site? I thought I saw your name there...

**_Kaira Hesoka: _**I hope you got the link. If not, we're going to have to figure out another way to do this. Yes, Yugi and Yami's baby/babies will be a sort of gift from Seto. I honestly have no idea how much the surgery in real life would cost, but I had to make it something that there would be no way of Yami affording it. Jou's twins are coming...look carefully, I've already hinted at when.

Hidden Dreams: Yeah...Yugi's cute...I guess. Nah, he's okay, just...can't he lose one lousy duel??? ) 

**_DemonandGoddess: _**But...I don't wanna die!!! ) I'm not killing any of them. If I haven't already done it, why would I wait till now?

**_RedFox: _**Yami with a baby...seems everyone is getting a kick out of that. I wonder why? ) Thanks for the nice comments.

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**Who's Line Points rock. I never thought of that...a Pot leaf haired Pregnant Pharaoh. I'm going to have to find who wrote that review of the movie and hug him. Then knee him in the groin. Thanks! And, if you find one of those shirts being worn, grab a picture.

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**I still love the name. I'm sure Yami will find a way to wear his leather. I doubt if he's going to trade it in for a muumuu and shower thongs.

**_Anubiset: _**I also think they'd make great parents. Will any of the others be doing it...probably not. Just Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Jou.

**_Hellz Flamez: _**Nah, Jou's dad outlived his usefulness. I think Yami pregnant is going to be cute.

**_The Pharaohs Mine: _**Yeah, nice try, I still know who you are! And you're right...I claim Seto. He's my priest and CEO. I love men with money and power (not really, but hey!)

**_YugisSweetheart: _**We can't have the Pharaoh and Yugi pregnant at the same time, now, can we? Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just not in the cards for Yugi to carry them.

**_MageOfBlackFlames: _**Hey, it's okay. You reviewed. It's not how fast you review...it's if you do. See, the more reviews, the happier I am and the more likely to write faster. ) If it was Yugi carrying the baby/babies, I might. But it's Yami, and I like the Pharaoh. Besides, _The Pharaohs Mine_ would kill me, and she could actually do it.

**Again, big thanks to all who've read and kept up with me. Fan art is always accepted if anyone feels like trying. To anyone who sent a review after 9-13-04, you weren't in this thank you list, but will be in the next one. Till next time!**


	30. Part 28 Jou's 8th month part 4, and Yami...

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: Just to make this clear, Yami has his own body, is not a spirit, and has gained several inches on Yugi. Cause I know this is going to come up if I didn't do this.

Yugi to Yami

/Yami to Yugi/ via mind link.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Blinking as if coming out of a daze he responded, "Yeah. Just thinking about my old man. He beat me pretty good some nights. Sometimes I couldn't move the next day."

"Do you think that has anything to do with now?" Kaiba asked praying Jou's father still wasn't hurting his puppy.

"Probably not. Like you said this afternoon, I'm fat. It's probably just the extra weight."

Kaiba grabbed Jou's rear in the water, "I never said you were fat. If you care to get out of the water, I'll make it up to you." He bribed.

"Mmm...sounds like a deal." Purred Jou. As a final thought, he added, "Can we use food? Your puppies are getting hungry."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Chapter 18 D**

Kaiba led his puppy up to their room. Taking the towel Jou was holding, Seto removed the blonde's wet swim trunks and flung them somewhere near the bathroom. Then proceeded to towel-dry his puppy. Laying Jou naked on the bed, Kaiba removed his own trunks.

"Still able to get a rise out of my fat body, huh, Dragon?" Jou teased. "You must be desperate, or blind."

Straddling Jou's leg, Kaiba replied, "Neither. I'm in love with you, Jou." He grabbed some oil from the nightstand. Warming it in his hands, Seto began massaging his puppy's distended belly. "Soon this will all be gone." He whispered.

Jou moaned, "Not soon enough." Granted, he'd enjoyed every minute of being pregnant, but it was beginning to drag now.

Seto continued to rub in the oil. "Maybe you'll have to do it again, Pup." He hinted.

"Nope. It's your turn, Dragon. YOU can have the mood swings, cravings, and gain all the weight."

By now, Kaiba had stopped rubbing the oil in and turned his attention to Jou's ear. It wasn't often Seto would toy with Jou's ear, but when he did, the blonde was left in a moaning puddle of ecstasy. Not exactly sure how far he could safely go, Seto decided to allow Jou to ask for physical sex if he wanted it. In the meantime, Kaiba began to gently bite on Jou's earlobe. Pulling ever so slightly, Kaiba's teeth scraped over the sensitive skin.

Jou moaned and began chanting, "Please Dragon, I need you." Over and over.

Reluctantly, Seto moved between Jou's legs and eased them apart. "Are you sure?" He asked, seeing gentle bumps appearing randomly across Jou's belly.

"Seto," Jou growled, "Fuck me, or I'm going to get up and hurt you."

That threat was enough for Seto. Taking a small tube of orange flavored lube, he coated two of his fingers and slowly stretched Jou. When they slid easily enough, he added a third. Soon, he felt his puppy was ready, coated himself in the lube, and began gently pushing in slowly. This caused Jou to moan in pleasure.

"Pup, now do you believe me that you're not fat and you're still beautiful?" Seto whispered in his lover's ear.

"Yes..." Jou drawled in a lust filled haze. "Oh god!" Jou cried out as Kaiba shifted slightly.

Stroking Jou's belly, Seto could feel the twins kicking hard. He whispered, "Easy love...relax."

Feeling Jou's muscles loosen, Seto felt his release hit him hard. "Jou, love, I'm going to..." the brunette screamed Katsuya loud enough to wake half the city.

The blonde started screaming Seto's name as he felt his Dragon's release. He'd missed the sensation terribly. This was the first time in several months he'd been taken.

After a few minutes, Kaiba withdrew from Jou. As both men drifted off to sleep, Mokuba walked by muttering, "They COULD keep it down a little. There is a KID here who shouldn't be hearing this stuff."

Meanwhile, Yugi was keeping an eye on his dark half. The operation went extremely smooth, considering Yami's fear of needles. Upstairs, Yami was sleeping off the effects of the anesthesia on the couch and Yugi was checking over some mail in the kitchen. Seeing two things from Egypt, Yugi opened them. The first letter was from Marik, Isis, and Rishid. They wanted to know how everyone was and if all was well. The second was from Yugi's grandpa. The old man stated he was coming home, had important news, and missed Yugi.

"Damn it!" Yugi thought. "Grandpa barely approved of my relationship with Yami. He'll never approve of us getting married, and Yami possibly carrying our child."

Just then, the Pharaoh stumbled into the kitchen. Still slightly foggy from the anesthetic, he blinked several times, trying to clear his mind. "Aibou, what's wrong?" Even while sleeping, he kept his end of the mind link open and had felt Yugi's distress.

Spinning right into Yami, Yugi stammered, "Nothing, just thinking. Yami, Grandpa didn't exactly approve of us...do you really think he's going to approve of our marriage?"

"Honestly, I don't care. Your Grandpa is really sweet, but I will walk through fire, face grumpy old men, and carry your child just to make you happy. I love you."

Thinking a minute, Yugi asked, "But what about our baby?"

"Hikari, you act as if I already carry one." Yami teased. "I assure you, I'll protect any child of ours as well as I can."

"Yami, do you feel like..." Yugi trailed off.

Smiling, the Pharaoh nodded. "I do, but I'd like to wait till later. Right now, I want a hot shower."

Yugi asked devilishly, "Need a hand?"

Crimson orbs glinting dangerously, Yami answered, "I just might."

Yugi was the first to the bathroom. He began running water for Yami's shower. When it was ready, he called for his darkness. Yami entered wearing nothing but a plain black bathrobe. Slowly he untied the black belt holding the robe closed. Letting the robe fall from his shoulders, he stepped into the water. Yugi quickly followed suit, removing his clothes quickly.

Getting in under the warm spray, Yugi reached for a bottle of lavender shampoo. Standing on tip-toe, he worked the shampoo into Yami's hair. "Okay..." Yugi whispered, letting Yami know he could rinse it out. When the suds were all gone, Yugi applied the conditioner.

"Damn, Aibou...this never felt so good." The Pharaoh purred as he leaned back against his light.

Yugi grabbed the bar of soap and a washcloth. Guiding the cloth over the Pharaoh's chest, Yugi gave some extra attention to Yami's nipples. Toying with them, he set the former ruler of Egypt moaning in pleasure.

Taking in a deep breath, Yami shuddered as he found he was more sensitive since the surgery. Finding his chest was no exception, he moaned lowly, "Sweet Ra..."

"I may not have to try to knock you up tonight. It might be the easiest thing I've done in a while." Yugi remarked as he ran the cloth over Yami's stomach, being careful with the healing wound.

Not one to show weakness, the Pharaoh growled to his light, "Now...here...in the shower." As he got down on his knees.

This was all new to Yugi. Usually, he was the one being taken and the few times he had dominated Yami, he'd never had to do it like this. Positioning himself behind his love, Yugi began to stretch his dark half.

"Yugi..." The Pharaoh warned darkly. "Just do it."

Sliding in, Yugi was met with surprising warmth. He never expected Yami to be this tight. As the smaller duelist filled Yami, he heard the former ruler's breathing become increasingly shallow. Finding a rhythm that suited them both, Yugi exploded, screaming Yami's name as he did. The Pharaoh was thankful he was on his knees already. His forehead was on the bottom of the tub as he chanted various Egyptian gods names.

The water began to run cold upon the two. Yugi, being temporarily higher up than Yami reached for the knobs. "Come on Yami, I'm getting cold." Yugi shivered.

Slowly getting to his feet, Yami grabbed the towel on the sink. He dried his hikari off first, then himself. Taking another towel, he wrapped it around Yugi and carried him to their bed. "How long do we have to do this?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Till Monday morning. Then we have to go back and see how we did." Yugi answered, freeing a hand to caress Yami's chest.

"Perfect." Purred Yami as he snuggled in beside his light, ready for the night ahead.

Monday morning in the doctor's office

Yami was lying on the exam table with Doctor Carson running the wand over his stomach. Yugi was standing by nearly shaking with anticipation. Both men waited to hear if the operation and fertilization worked.

"I'm going to go grab the blood work, then I'll be able to tell you what's going on." Doctor Carson promised. "Give me ten minutes."

Yami took his Aibou's hand. "You think we did it?"

"Love, when didn't we...oh!" Yugi blushed. "I hope so. I just wonder what Grandpa's going to say about all of this."

Giving the small hand a squeeze, Yami assured, "He's either going to accept it and things will be fine, or he won't and we'll be looking for another place to stay."

The minutes passed slowly. Then, the door swung open, causing Yugi to jump. "I have the results. I guess I don't have to ask if you want to know." Doctor Carson smiled. Two pairs of expectant eyes looked back at the doctor. "Well, I think another appointment for next month would be a good starting point. Then, we'll go from there. I should be able to tell by next month, if everyone cooperates, how many to expect."

Yugi's eyes went wide with excitement before glomping on to Yami. "We did it! We're going to have a little one!" he practically bounced onto the exam table with Yami.

"Well, remember, Yugi, it might not be just one in there." Doctor Carson reminded.

Yami lay on the table with his hand on his stomach. "This is not happening..." he groaned more toward himself than anyone; however, Yugi's small ears caught it.

"Yami? I thought you wanted to do this..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank You's:**

**_Nite Nite: _**I think Yami agreed to it! Thanks. The little chant for Yugi totally cracked me up!

**_Fukouhei: _**Thanks, I will.

**_Day Dreamer: _**Sorry you don't like mpreg. I can't do much about that, it's appeared in several warnings, but I'm glad you like it. )

**_Raven Rae: _**I think you're yami's insane. ) Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**_Patrick: _**Wow, I'm speechless...I never have been equated with a professional writer. I believe that's one of the highest compliments I've been paid. I can assure you, I'm not a professional, and I just enjoy doing this. Wow...blushes and thank you. I needed to read your review when I did.

**_Firelife: _**If I hurry and finish, I'll disappoint myself. I've come this far and I want to end this right. )

**_Angel Reaper: _**Glad to hear you're trying the fan art. I'll gladly show it off if you want. And why shouldn't Yugi be on top? Being short disqualifies you from that as well? )

**_Delta VT: _**I've told you this many nights that we talked...you're sick! ;) I still love ya anyway. Thanks for tonight, just kind of talking to me. You were the only one who did. You'll see your puppies soon enough. )

**_Sunnithecrazyone:_** Meh, I just figured with Yugi being so little, it wouldn't take much for him to look huge. The line you quoted was semi-based off of Robin Williams' Live on Broadway. The lines about the luge runner. If you've never heard it, let me know. I can do the whole thing. )

**_Felidae: _**Dear god, please don't stare at the screen waiting for an update. I'm not that good, and it may not come for a while. ) And for chapter 28, I didn't think that it would be good for Yugi to carry any. He's...well...fragile. )

**_Jonez: _**Thank you, I don't know about being an inspiration, but I'm glad to have influenced you. No music inspired this...novel, but a picture did. ) A Halloween special, pertaining to this story, probably not, but I will do something with it. Thanks!

**_Yamia: _**I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible, but I also want to keep with real time, too.

**_Beysie: _**I might just have to see what ancient Egyptians had for food...might be interesting to annoy Yugi with it. Make the poor guy run all over Domino looking for one particular thing...)

**_YugisSweetheart: _**Umm...there are other very good stories out there to read. I don't think mine requires undivided attention, but it's nice to hear.

**_Red Fox: _**Thank you. I don't like needles, but I used my fear of other things to get Yami's reaction. And if you do make use of the "Naked Friday" rule, please, let me know how it went.

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**Yes...a waddling potleaf...fun. ) I kinda liked the size matters comment. Nothing like a double meaning in there.

**_DemonandGoddess: _**I'm glad I made you laugh. Sometimes we all need a good one and one that can be remembered easily. )

**_Hellz Flamez: _**I know everyone is use to Yugi being pregnant, but when have I ever followed the norm? I don't want to hurt Yugi, just toy with him a little. )

To anyone I forgot, it wasn't intentional. I don't mean to overlook the comments, but sometimes I forget what comments I've already answered. It's hell being confused. ) Till next time!


	31. Jou's 9th month

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and possibly language.

**Notes**: Just to make this clear, Yami has his own body, is not a spirit, and has gained several inches on Yugi. Cause I know this is going to come up if I didn't do this.

I'm also going to try to get 4 chapters up within 24 days. I think I can do it, but no promises. These should all pretty much have Seto and Jou at the front, while Yami and Yugi wait for their turn at the spotlight.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yugi's eyes went wide with excitement before glomping on to Yami. "We did it! We're going to have a little one!" he practically bounced onto the exam table with Yami.

"Well, remember, Yugi, it might not be just one in there." Doctor Carson reminded.

Yami lay on the table with his hand on his stomach. "This is not happening..." he groaned more toward himself than anyone; however, Yugi's small ears caught it.

"Yami? I thought you wanted to do this..." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**Chapter 19**

"Come on Aibou, how long are you going to give me the cold shoulder?" Yami asked. It had been two weeks since the appointment, and they were arguing over it in the living room again.

"Until you can tell me why you don't want our child." The smaller man replied.

Yami put his hands against his forehead, "Yugi, please. For the millionth time, it was just the surprise of actually knowing that I am actually pregnant." Seeing silence was going to reign, the Pharaoh continued, "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted this to go. Yugi, please forgive me." He put a hand on his stomach, hoping that the little one, or ones would forgive him.

Yugi took notice of the gesture. "I do. I forgive you." He looked into the Pharaoh's serious crimson orbs, "I'm sorry, too. I just never thought that would have been your reaction at the doctor's." His small hand found its way to join Yami's. "I wish I could feel it move. Just to let us know it's in there."

"I know its there, Aibou. It's safe." Yami leaned in to kiss his light. "Love, when are we getting married?" he questioned, cuddling close.

Yugi's finger tangled themselves in his dark half's soft hair. "Mmm...how about a Christmas wedding?" he suggested, pushing the Pharaoh onto his back.

"Why's that? So if I'm big enough by then, you can have me double as Santa?" chided Yami.

Running one hand under Yami's black shirt, Yugi continued, "Nope. I want to unwrap the most precious present on Christmas."

Feeling his leather pants constrict at his hikari's words, Yami moaned low, "Why not unwrap it a little early?"

"I'll pass. I'd rather leave that for later." Yugi smirked.

"Hikari, you've been around Seto and Jounouchi too long. They're corrupting you."

Over at Kaiba's mansion, he was dealing with an incredibly sleepy puppy. Jou was just beginning his final month of pregnancy, and the CEO couldn't be happier. As much as he loved seeing Jou growing heavy with their twins, Kaiba knew his puppy was reaching the breaking point. Funny as it was at times to see Jou become frustrated with simple things, he also felt guilty because he knew he never would get to have the experience that Jou was going through.

Jou was up in their room, sleeping, as he'd become accustomed to as of late. He'd been sleeping more as the births drew near. Seto came upstairs to check on his puppy. When Seto entered, he found Jou sleeping on his side, one hand curled under his head, and the other was resting on the side of his belly. Jou was sleeping in emerald green sleep pants and he was shirtless, offering Seto a wonderful view of the twins.

"Pup, you're still so beautiful. Kaiba thought. Getting his art supplies, he decided to draw one more picture of his puppy before he gave birth.

Starting with Jou's golden tresses, Kaiba began sketching the basic outline of the picture. Carefully working his way down Jou's body, Seto thought back to the very first time he had drawn Jou sleeping. Remembering how thin he looked back then, Kaiba could see that Jou's father hadn't been feeding his son properly.

With the twins and the odd cravings, Jou had gained enough weight that he looked good. "Wonder how you're going to look when the twins come." Seto thought. He knew how much his puppy gained and wondered how or why he'd gained so much. It wasn't just fat, either. The extra pounds seemed to go right to the blonde's belly. Still, in Seto's eyes, Jou was still the golden god he'd fallen in love with and married.

Putting in some final pencil lines, Seto picked up a fine ink pen. The entire inking process took a good hour, and Seto was watching the twins move in their confined quarters. Every so often, he'd see a heel or a hand against Jou's belly.

Soon, the drawing was complete. Looking at the sketch, Kaiba had Jou on the bed, and both a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon curled protectively around him. Just as Kaiba signed his name and dated the picture, his cell phone rang.

Unhooking it from the clip, he answered, "Hello?"

"Seto!" Yugi whispered happily. "I have a favor to ask."

Looking at Jou, he responded, "What is it?"

Yugi continued whispering, "Well, we found out that Yami is pregnant." He thanked Seto as the brunette offered his congratulations. "I was just wondering if we could come talk to Jou awhile. Yami's a little unsure of this, and I figured it might help to ease his mind."

"I don't mind. I can give Mokuba a hand with things. Can you come in a few hours? I have to try to raise the dead." He explained.

Two hours later, Yami, Yugi, and Jou were in the living room. Yami for once, looked totally uncomfortable with himself. Yugi was sitting on the floor between his best friend and his soon-to-be husband. Jou was stretched on the couch, trying to keep as much weight off his back as possible. Yami was laying across the chair with his leather-clad legs over one of the chair's arms.

"Congrats you guys." Jou offered. Kaiba had told him when he woke up. "I guess you're pretty happy, huh?" Yugi threw a glance at Yami, who couldn't meet his partner's eyes. "Umm...is there something I missed?" He asked.

"Jou, that's why we came over. Yami's not sure what to expect and I figured maybe you could talk to him." Yugi informed.

Jou grinned, "Kind of like our talk, huh!" The small duelist blushed and nodded.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Yami added hopefully.

Shaking his head, Jou promised, "I'm going to help. I might be able to put some of your fears to rest. What do you want to know, Yami?"

'Well, what were your first months like?"

"I spent most mornings on the bathroom floor, throwing up. Morning sickness is NOT fun. And it's not just in the morning, either." Admitted the blonde.

Yami thought a minute, "When did you...start showing?"

Laughing, Jou replied, "You guys are of one mind. Yugi asked the same thing." Jou teased, putting a hand on his stomach. He continued, "Seto noticed it about my third month. I could tell a little earlier. Remember, I've got two. You could show earlier or later, depending on how many you carry."

The Pharaoh started to ask a question, but was interrupted by Jou. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Jounouchi, you don't have to." Yami stated, worried for his friend. Yugi looked ready to protest as well.

"Guys, carrying three drinks will not kill me. What do you want?"

Both Yugi and Yami chose a soda, and Jou returned a few minutes later with everything, and a tea for himself. Setting the tray on the table, he straightened, holding his back.

"Jou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, on his feet.

Sitting gently on the couch, Jou replied, "Nothing. My back's just sore. A wonderful combination of my father's beatings and the babies. I'm okay, I'm use to it."

Yugi moved behind Jou and started with the blonde's shoulders. Carefully and meticulously, the mall hands began to work out the large knots.

"Yugi, you don't have to..." Jou sighed breathlessly, enjoying every moment of the massage. Feeling Yugi move lower on his back, Jou went from sighing to low moaning. "God, Yugi..."

"You need this. I've never felt so many knots." Yugi confessed.

As the small knuckles worked on one sensitive spot, Jou groaned, "Yugi...oh god!" His hands flew to his belly.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, joining his friend on the couch.

"It hurts..." complained the blonde.

Yami pushed Jou's shirt out of the way. He saw the blonde's stomach contract slightly. "Jou, they aren't coming are they?" he asked, ready to bolt to get Seto.

"No. They're both trying to move into the same area. I'm okay..."

Yami did the only thing he could think of. He began to massage the twins. This added attention provided the blonde with instant stimulation. The moaning increased until Jou was panting and groaning Seto's name. Without warning, the blonde released with a long keen. Minutes later, Seto came running into the room. Finding Yugi behind Jou, and the Pharaoh on top of Jou, he asked, "What the HELL are you three doing?!" He yelled.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Thank You's 

**_Sisco: _**Thanks for the hug. I'm glad I can inspire people with my writing. If you feel like drawing something for this story, go ahead. I'll show it off like I did with Delta VT's work.

**_Nite Nite: _**You're still crazy. ) I agree with my Dragon on that. Thanks for the review, and if you liked those sex scenes...there's more coming.

**_FuKouHei: _** I'm working on the updating. Hopefully this month should be pretty quick updates.

**_Patrick: _**Sometimes awesome creativity gets you...a cup of coffee. ) I don't see why Yugi can't be on top...he's not handicapped or anything. If you can believe this, when I first started writing, I couldn't write a sex scene to save my life. Than you for the nice compliments as always. )

**_Gryph: _**I don't know what Yami was thinking. As for not using his shadow powers...just not around Yugi, I'd say. Those are too cool not to play with.

**_Katsuu: _**I'm going to keep this going as long as there's interest in it. I look forward to the reviews like you guys look forward to updates. )

**_Archamais: _**I haven't read the fic called Control. I'm going to, though, it sounds good. I love Dance Dance Revolution. There's no way it COULDN'T be in there! )

**_Hidden Dreams: _**I don't think he expected it to work.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Yup, the births are getting closer. Yugi's Grandpa does look accepting, but I kind of think being older, he'd not be one to approve of two males together. I know old people who are very stuck in their ways.

**_Jamie: _**Answering your question about Yami, yes, for a while. The kids will be human. And we're just going to have to wait to see how our CEO handles the hospital.

**_Star Light Shadow: _**Tension...yup. Just not too much yet, Yami doesn't know the half of his decision yet. And yes, Jou has to have his babies first.

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**It's not going to end, just shift a little.

**_MacDuff's Mistress: _**We could kill Yami, but then the story'd be over...

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**Yup in about 9 months, they'll be parents. The Yami/Yugi part was to be the sequel.

**_Firelife: _**hey, it's all good. I hoped I didn't scare YOU off. )

**_Angel Reaper: _**I would be the odd one to toss in Y/YY in my S/J, I'm goofy like that. And when you have that fanart ready, email me. I'll happily put it up. I'm hoping it's somewhere that I can link to, as doesn't really like links. For me anyway.

**_Delta VT: _**And the surprise is very pretty...very pretty indeed.

**_Hentai Kitti Kat: _**I always kind of saw Kaiba as an artist. I don't know why. I guess cause he needs a way to vent. And I can see Jou's father doing much worse to him.

**_Puffin: _**Mokie just rocks. I'm not attempting to figure out what a...17 year old thought of that. Grandpa...I've addressed in another review. I think he'd be the typical stubborn old man. Yami isn't too sure what the hell's going on. And, yes, he did it to make Yugi happy.

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**A lot of readers can't wait till Jou's babies arrive. I'm glad you think it gets better and better.

**_Yugissweetheart: _**pats you on the shoulder Reading other material is good for you. ) Nothing's wrong with Yami. He's a pregnant, male Pharaoh. Nothing abnormal about that...yeah, right...

**_Beysie: _**I'm shocked that someone else actually watched "Junior". I thought I was the only nut in America. Right now, I don't think Yami's too sure about much. )

**_Anubiset: _**Yugi's thrilled, Yami's like, "umm.... why did I agree to this?" Remember, Jou can't have a normal birth. I don't think Seto's going to be killed in this one, sorry.

**_Hellz Flamez: _**I hope you got the pic. I had an email from you with nothing in it. I'm evil, yes. It's my middle name.

**_DemonandGoddess: _**Yes, we've already established that I am evil. I've hung around Bakura and Marik too long. Mokie is a fun one to corrupt...laughs evilly

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**I'd honestly like to see a pregnant, bitchy, CEO. Board meetings would be hilarious! I thought the fish description was interesting. Now we have three ladies pregnant at work, so I can do a lot of observing and things. Thanks!

**_Redfox: _**Who says they're going to leave the bedroom now? looks around for hands I didn't think so. I would think the four would be insatiable. You figure, they're still young, good looking, guys...enough said. )

**_Sorceresssarrkh: _**I've converted another! dances happily around the room I'd be scared if I was pregnant. I'm not responsible for my own life, let alone someone who'd depend on me completely. Thanks for the compliment, and sorry for the fluff, but I can't make it all depressing, can I?

Okay, that's all I could find for this time around. Hopefully I'll be updating this more often as the time draws near!


	32. Jou's 9th month part 2

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and language.

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou and Yugi/Yami

**Notes**: I have a new fan-art for this fic. It's done by Sisco, and I really liked it. As with Delta VT's, send an email, and I'll give you the link to the picture. I hate doing it that way, but some of the places I post get all weird with direct links.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Yami pushed Jou's shirt out of the way. He saw the blonde's stomach contract slightly. "Jou, they aren't coming are they?" he asked, ready to bolt to get Seto.

"No. They're both trying to move into the same area. I'm okay..."

Yami did the only thing he could think of. He began to massage the twins. This added attention provided the blonde with instant stimulation. The moaning increased until Jou was panting and groaning Seto's name. Without warning, the blonde released with a long keen. Minutes later, Seto came running into the room. Finding Yugi behind Jou, and the Pharaoh on top of Jou, he asked, "What the hell are you three doing?!" He yelled.

**Chapter 19 B**

All activity ceased, as pairs of crimson, amethyst, and amber eyes fixed in shock on Seto. Yami slowly moved away from Jou, leaving Yugi to wiggle out from behind the blonde. Jou however, wasn't ashamed. He looked Seto directly in the eyes and groaned, "Damn, that was good."

"Seto, it isn't what it looks like!" Yugi cried, hoping not to draw any more of the Dragon's rage. "Jou told us his back hurt, and I started working out the knots for him."

Turning his icy glare toward the small duelist, he asked evenly, "Then why did Jou scream my name as if he'd just received the best screw of his life?" Kaiba wasn't sure exactly why he was upset with the two tri-haired men; he just knew he'd never heard his puppy scream like that. Ever.

Yami spoke up, "I caused that. Jounouchi was holding his stomach and I thought it was time. He told me not to worry and that he was okay. Apparently, he couldn't control himself with Yugi working on him from behind, and me working on easing the twins movements for him."

It helped that Jou's shirt was still raised above his stomach and the twins decided to move just then, causing Jou to groan. Kaiba watched as Jou began to slowly rub circles on certain spots on his belly. "I guess you didn't have too much to do with it." He continued watching Jou as the blonde slowly came back to reality.

Jou had regained most of his senses, and looked questioningly at Seto. "Can we ask them now? Please?" Seeing he had his lover's approval, Jou looked at his two best friends. "Guys, we've been thinking. We would like you to be the twins godfathers, you know, since you've helped us get this far...would you?"

Yugi's violet eyes shone with tears. "I know I would love to!"

Yami wrapped his arms around his light, "I'd also be honored. However, this is something that Yugi forgot to tell me about. Exactly what does a godfather do?"

Seto started laughing, "Basically, if anything would happen to both of us, you two would become the legal guardians of the twins. And as long as we're both alive, you just spoil them rotten."

"Then, I would like that." Yami said smiling deviously. "If..." he proposed a condition of his own. "If you will do the same for our little one."

Seto and Jou quickly agreed, however, Yami offered his hand to Seto. "Thank you." He turned the handshake into a slightly awkward embrace. In all the years they'd known each other, this was the first intimate contact between them.

Seeing how late it was getting, Yugi spoke, "Seto, I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean it to happen."

"It's all right. No harm was done, and you just tired the mutt out for me."

Yugi smiled, "Okay. We need to get back. Thanks for everything Jou."

"Anytime Yug, you know that. And thanks for the back rub. It was awesome!" the blonde replied.

Seto saw the two out and returned to find his puppy in the kitchen. There was a frozen pizza sitting on the counter along with a hot fudge container, and a jar of anchovies. Jou's rear was the only thing visible as he dug for some shredded cheese. Sprinkling the cheese all over the pizza, Jou opened the anchovies.

"Mutt, if you add that hot fudge to that, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Seto threatened, half sick at the thought of someone eating that concoction.

Jou turned and faced Seto. Pouting, he complained, "But they're hungry!"

"And people in hell need ice, too, but you don't see them getting any, do you?" Seto argued.

Jou turned back to his pizza and muttered to himself, "And there's a pregnant puppy that's not getting any, either." He added half the jar, coating the pizza in a layer of fudge. Putting it on to bake, he set the timer and joined his Dragon at the table.

"I heard that." Kaiba remarked as he watched Jou ease himself on to the stool. "And you won't be getting any until these little dragonettes are born." He caressed Jou's stomach lightly causing him to shiver.

"Seto..." he whined, "It's not going to hurt them!"

"Are you whining?" Kaiba teased.

Jou looked innocent, "No. I'm complaining."

The timer went off signaling that Jou's concoction was done. Pulling it out, Seto caught a whiff of the anchovies and fudge. "I can deal with the fact that you're pregnant and still having cravings, but for the love of god, do I have to suffer, too?"

"Yes." Jou replied, cutting it and taking three slices for himself. "You helped get me this way and I didn't hear you complain once. Now, you get to deal with this part of pregnancy, too."

Running his long fingers through his hair, Kaiba gave up. "Pup, when you're done, come find me. I might be able to make you crave something else."

As he watched Seto leave, Jou contemplated his words. Deciding not to dwell on it, the blonde finished his pizza, cleaned up, and headed off to find Seto. Figuring that he wouldn't be too far away, Jou lumbered up to their room. He found Seto lying on the bed, reading a novel. The brunette had already changed, and was in a pair of dark blue boxers and little else. He was lying on his stomach, the book on the bed in front of him.

Not wanting to interrupt the beauty, Jou went into the bathroom and climbed into a warm shower. Letting the spray hit his back, Jou realized how tight it had been. He moved a bit so that the water was striking his lower back. Despite Yugi's efforts, it still hurt him.

Thinking, Jou noticed his mind was on his father. He wished he'd have been around to see his grandchildren. More often as his due date approached, Jou felt apprehensive. The only ones that were going to be with him were Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and possibly Yami, if the Pharaoh felt up to it. Jou's mind also traveled to what was going to happen after the babies were born. He wondered of Seto would still want to make love to him. "I just hope I don't screw up like my old man did with me." He finished, as he shut off the water.

He opened the curtain to find Kaiba there holding a towel open for him. "Seto!" Jou exclaimed, not expecting anyone to be there.

"Pup, I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like an ass with you anymore. I just don't want anything to happen to them this close." He said, wrapping his golden one in a fluffy towel.

"It's fine...I don't want anything...to...Seto..." Jou purred as strong hands began to rub all over his body, drying him.

Leaning in and biting on the blonde's left earlobe, Seto questioned, "What don't you want, love?"

"I don't want to hurt them." He gasped, as the base of his neck was bitten gently, and then licked over to soothe the wound.

"Mmm." Seto rumbled in agreement. Picking up Jou, he carried him easily to the bed and finished drying his puppy off. "I'm not planning on hurting them, but you are an entirely different matter." Seto dried off Jou's member, paying it special attention. Using the towel to give a different sensation, he began to gently stroke it.

"Don't tease, please, Kaiba." Jou panted.

Hearing Jou use his last name took the CEO by surprise and he ceased his ministrations. "Jou, why?"

"What?" he groaned frustrated.

"You said Kaiba. Not Seto, not Dragon, just Kaiba. You haven't called me that since I asked you out." Seto sat back stunned.

Pulling the taller man on top of him, Jou whispered in his ear, "It was nothing. It just came out. I promise. Now, continue what you were doing."

Seto just pulled away from Jou. "No. I don't know why I even tried. I know who your mind's on and it's not me."

"Damn it, you come into MY shower, start making moves on ME, and now you just stop?!" Jou started raising his voice out of frustration. "You really know how to kill the mood, don't you?"

"At least I'm not getting off with my 'best friends' while you're not aware!" Kaiba countered.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Jou's hands fisted as he tried to control himself. "You were just acting with Yami down there! You are completely pissed that they got me to come harder than you have in a long time."

Kaiba's restraint snapped. "Yes! I'm sorry, but I was the one that married you. It seems like you forget that those are my children in there as well! You just act as if they're yours and I was the goddamned sperm donor!" Icy blue eyes glared accusingly at Jou. "Go with your two little whores. I'm sure they will give you more pleasure than I will. Just remember, when those two come to scream their names, not mine." With that, Kaiba picked up his book again and ignored Jou.

"I can't forget they're yours, Kaiba. You constantly remind me of that fact. Maybe I will go. I'm going back to what I knew before. Before you, before I ended up being some freak of nature, and before I was on a fucking sex schedule!" Jou fought back, just as violently. He threw on an old sweatshirt and a pair of athletic pants that almost fit under his belly. Roughly packing some random clothes in a duffel bag, Jou zipped it shut, and fled the room as hot tears threatened to fall.

Hearing the door to the mansion slam shut, Kaiba put down the book, and buried his hands in his hair. "Why am I so fucking dumb?" He asked out loud to no one. For the second time, he'd let his stubborn pride create a huge mess with his puppy. Kaiba flopped back against the pillows. Looking to Jou's side of the bed, he noticed the blonde's cell phone. Groaning, Seto thought, "I can't even call him and tell him I'm sorry."

Jou was walking towards the rough section of town. He use to have to live there, but Kaiba had changed that for him. He didn't have to worry about being shot for a bad drug deal, he didn't have to worry about being able to pay the rent, he didn't have to worry about being beaten by his father. "Yeah," he thought angrily, "Now I have Seto to do that for me."

As he approached the old apartment complex, he spotted a few new holes in some of the windows. Looking up into the dark areas that use to be his home, Jou felt a cold, wet raindrop hit his face. "Great. Not only is it cold, but it's going to start raining." Looking at his watch, he saw the time. Wondering if Yugi would still be up, he hurried as fast as he could through the bad neighborhood. Reaching the park that was less than five minutes away from Yugi's Game Shop, he stopped to catch his breath. Ironically, it was the same bench he'd been on the last time he and Seto had fought.

While his breathing returned to normal, Jou felt a little twinge of pain. "Don't do it guys. Please. I'm not talking to Seto, and I'm not having you born right now." The blonde slowly rubbed the twins, talking to them, trying to get them settled from the activity. Getting an idea, he reached for his cell phone. He realized one fatal mistake. He'd left it on the floor near the bed. "Damn it! How come I'm having totally rotten luck right now?"

As if mocking him, the sky opened up and the rain became steady and soaking. Easing himself off the bench and cursing the rain, Jou started off to the shop. The normally five minute walk turned into a fifteen minute ordeal. Every so often, one of the babies would kick and he'd have to wait until the pain eased to continue. By the time he'd reached Yugi's, he was thoroughly drenched and cold. Ringing the bell, he stood and shivered.

Lights came on in the upper section of the building. Jou heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the door. Yami opened it up cautiously, ready to club the unfortunate person with an aluminum baseball bat.

"Jounouchi!" Yami exclaimed in disbelief. "Why are you out in the rain?"

Jou observed, "You know, if you would answer the door without the bat, you might get more customers for the shop." Seeing Yugi behind his dark half would have normally made Jou turn bright red. The small duelist was standing there, hair flying everywhere, and naked as the day he was born.

"Yami, let Jou in and shut the door. I'm freezing." Yugi chattered, wrapping his arms around his body, trying to keep in a little warmth.

Taking the drenched bag, Yami took it to the dryer along with Jou's sweatshirt, pants, and boxers. Jou looked at Yugi and just closed his eyes. "Hell of a way to end the night. Standing in my best friend's game shop, naked, freezing my ass off."

"Jou, why are you here? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked, leading the blonde into the main living area.

"Is it ever a good sign when someone comes this late at night?" he asked, trying not to end up in tears. "Seto and I ended up fighting again."

Getting two blankets, Yugi handed one to Jou and kept one for himself. "Did he hit you anywhere?" He asked, worried.

"No. Not this time. We were...you know...playing around. He was teasing me, and I ended up panting out 'Kaiba' instead of calling him Seto or Dragon. He got upset." Jou confessed. "Then, he said he knew who my mind was on and was accusing me of all but having sex with you and Yami."

"Who's having sex with Yami?" The Pharaoh asked, returning from putting the clothes in the dryer.

Yugi looked guilty, "Kaiba accused Jou of having it with us today."

Yami's eyes took on a deadly glint. "He knows we weren't doing anything. That arrogant bastard!"

Putting a hand on Yami's arm to settle him, Yugi asked, "Jou, has Seto ever really...helped much with the twins?"

"Yeah, a few times just after I started showing, he'd rub my belly and everything. Now it seems like he's afraid to touch me."

"That's not what I meant, but it helps a little." Yugi looked to his dark half. "It's late. Jou, take our room for the night. We'll see if we can't figure this out in the morning."

Looking uneasy, Jou offered, "I can sleep down here. You guys should be able to sleep in your room."

Yami stepped in, "If you don't, I'm going to leave the two of you down here, and you can listen to Yugi complain that he caused all this."

"Okay." Jou conceded just before sneezing. "Great, now I'm going to get sick."

Yugi walked to Jou and felt his forehead. "Jou, you're really warm. Go up to our room. I want to take your temperature."

Jou did as he was told. He found one dry set of clothes from his bag on the bed waiting. "Yami must have known what Yugi was going to say." He thought, as he wondered how they were still dry after the downpour. Changing and crawling under the covers, Yugi soon came in with a thermometer.

After taking the blonde's temperature, Yugi asked, "Jou, you've got a little bit of a fever. I'm not going to call Seto, but can I call Doctor Carson? I don't want your temperature getting any higher."

"Yeah. Yug, thanks again. Go ahead, call her. I'm just really tired right now."

"Okay. Get some sleep Jou. We'll be downstairs of you need something." Yugi offered, covering his friend with a blanket.

Downstairs, Yugi was dialing the number for Jou and now Yami's obstetrician. Finally reaching her, he greeted, "Hello, Doctor Carson, this is Yugi Mutou. No, nothing is wrong with Yami. I have Jounouchi here and he's running a bit of a fever. It's 99.5 right now. You're coming here? Wow, thanks. We'll be waiting for you. Thank you."

Yami had been behind Yugi the whole time, "How long till she gets here?"

"About forty-five minutes. Why?"

Yami grinned seductively, "Feel like continuing where we left off?"

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank You's:**

**_RedFox: _**Seto's probably the horny one; of course, I think Jou could give him a good run for the money, eh?

**_Black Angel Reaper: _**If you just send me a link, I'll have those who want to see it email me. Not a problem. I hope to see what you come up with! )

**_Anubiset: _**Oh yes...there will be pain for Seto. As for the easy stimulation, I guess...I've never had kids, so I wouldn't know, I'm just guessing.

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**I would imagine that would be an uncomfortable situation.

**_DemonandGoddess: _**Yes, four chapters soon. As for explaining...well, they were all fully clothed!

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**Yes, very good. The birth will be close to Seto's birthday. gives you a gold star )

**_Beysie: _**Innocently, yes...that's the word. And you are one evil-crazy nut. )

**_Yugissweetheart: _**Teasing Games...I do believe I've read that one. If it's the one I'm thinking of, I loved it as well. )

**_Kaisa: _**No, Jou's not have a sex change. A C-section, yes. I just want to know...how are Yami and Yugi becoming bad guys? blinks

**_Delta VT: _**Yes, you're pups are almost here. I think you're the most impatient one of them all. ) Love ya, dear!

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**I think Jou would be kind of use to the pains now, it's been nine months of them. And the sequel is on it's way, but I have to finish this one first.

**_Felidae: _**Yami's not sure what to make of the situation. He wants to do it for Yugi, but doesn't want to be the one going through it (with me writing, no wonder). A lot of people liked that line...I did too. ) Blink...blink...blink...hehe...

**_Jamie: _**Plushies, huh. I don't remember the plushies, but I have them already in the story. And I think it's time they showed up again.

**_Archamais: _**And my fic loves you too! ) I would think Yugi would be curious. He's not had too much experience, I wouldn't think. And yes, DDR is simply the best, however, I didn't read control until you reviewed about it. That is FREAKY. I assure you, though, this novel is my brain child.

**_Macduff's Mistress: _**Bring it. I've already had the Mage of Black Flames after me. ) Here's an update, but I'm wondering what the "or else" would have been.

**_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: _**No...it's not a demon baby. That would be Ryou's and Bakura's child. ) And, please, for my peace of mind...sit all the way back in the chair.

**_Lovely Lei: _**It's okay. I understand about weird computers. Nope. They can't really decide on names until they know what they're having. Jou will be fine...sort of.

**_Hell Blitz: _**I knew who you were. You like to spell things with Z's. If you want to send another email, let me know, especially if you wanted the picture from Delta and it didn't send.

**_Anonymous: _**Okay...I'll admit that I didn't exactly say that it was a Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi fic, but it was in one of the summaries. If you like Seto and Yami, there's an oddish one of mine called "The Ghost of You and Me" It's a Seto reflecting on Yami, but ending up with Jou. It's still a decent story. The outburst is fine.

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Oh, there's going to be more twists and turns than you think.

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**Yup, Kaiba's thinking something. Isn't he always? )

**_Hidden Dreams: _**Thank you.

**_Puffin: _**Seto? Pissed? Never! )

**_BarbedWire23: _**No, I don't think confused is what Seto is right now. )

**As for AFF, I haven't gotten any reviews, but I've been told that's the site's problem. If you did review, I didn't get it. If you still want to let me know what you think, use my email. ) I feel bad that I can't reply. If you feel the extreme urge to leave a note, go to one of the other sites and search for the fic. To you all, thank you, and hope you enjoy this one.**


	33. Jou's 9th month part 3

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and language.

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou and Yugi/Yami

**Notes**: As before, if you're interested in the new fan-art for this story, send me an e-mail and I'll give you the link.

This jumps for a little between Jou's POV at the game shop and Kaiba's POV at the mansion. It shouldn't get too confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Previous Chapter**

Downstairs, Yugi was dialing the number for Jou and now Yami's obstetrician. Finally reaching her, he greeted, "Hello, Doctor Carson, this is Yugi Mutou. No, nothing is wrong with Yami. I have Jounouchi here and he's running a bit of a fever. It's 99.5 right now. You're coming here? Wow, thanks. We'll be waiting for you. Thank you."

Yami had been behind Yugi the whole time, "How long till she gets here?"

"About forty-five minutes. Why?"

Yami grinned seductively, "Feel like continuing where we left off?"

**Chapter 19 C**

Yugi looked shocked, "Yami, Jou's upstairs..." he tried to protest.

"And we're stuck down here. Jou won't come down, and the door's locked." Yami finished for his light as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, nibbling on his ear.

The smaller duelist moaned from having his ear toyed with. Knowing that his dark half wasn't going to take no for an answer, Yugi nodded. Not expecting to be picked up bridal style, he squealed, "Yami! Put me down, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things!"

Ignoring his small light's pleas, he carried Yugi to the couch. Removing the towel his hikari had picked up before taking Jou's temperature, Yami drank in the sight of his naked fiancée. "Ra, you're gorgeous..." the Pharaoh whispered before capturing Yugi's cherry lips in a long kiss.

Small fingers worked their way under the waistband of Yami's silk boxers. As they slid down, Yami let out a small sigh as the cool air hit his exposed skin. "Yugi..."

"Yes, love?" Yugi asked as he ran his hands over his dark half's back, pulling the Pharaoh close.

Wiggling so that his member brushed over Yugi's, Yami replied, "Need to hurry..."

Smiling evilly, Yugi thrust into the Egyptian with a sudden movement. Listening as a groan slid past Yami's lips, Yugi quickly found himself at his climax and his dark half wasn't far behind. Running his hands through Yami's soft locks, Yugi's slender fingers took hold as he felt himself begin to release. Screaming his lover's name, Yugi emptied himself into the Egyptian above him. Soon after his explosion, Yugi's eyes began sliding shut.

Yami, also worn from the long wait, the sudden activity, and his new pregnancy, collapsed beside his light and allowed his eyes to close. A knock on the door woke him from his brief rest with a groan. "You're younger than I am, you get it." He ordered Yugi.

One violet eye opened slowly, "You're closer to the door, you get it."

"I already took my turn with Jou, it's your turn, little one." Yami countered.

Yugi's other eye opened and he shot an angry glare toward his love. "I hate you. You always win." He teased as he got up and found Yami's boxers to throw to him. Picking up the towel, Yugi wrapped it around himself before answering the door.

"Good evening, Doctor Carson." Yugi greeted, knowing that only a psycho would be out in the cold rain this late at night.

"Hello Yugi. I can see why doctors hate making house calls." She joked, entering the Game Shop. "Hello Yami, how are you?"

Yami grinned toward Yugi, "Fine...just fine..." He said, his eyes never leaving his hikari's form.

"Come on, I'll take you up to Jou, he's sleeping in our room." Yugi led the way up the stairs while Yami continued watching them.

Yugi entered his room and called softly, "Hey Jou, the doctor's here. Want to wake up for her?" The bundle of blanket stirred, and slowly rejoined the world. Struggling to sit up, Yugi helped his friend relax against the headboard.

"Hey Jounouchi. I hear you have a fever. How do you feel otherwise?" Doctor Carson asked.

Jou looked a little scared. "My throat hurts a little, but that's probably from yelling at Seto. Yug told you about the fever..." he trailed, not wanting to worry anyone.

"And?" she pushed, gently.

"And, before I got here, I was having some problems with the babies. They calmed down now, though." Jou finished, quickly.

Doctor Carson pulled out a thermometer and handed it to Jou. "I'm going to take your temperature, but I also want to check the twins."

"How are you going to do that?" Yugi asked curiously.

The doctor pulled out a portable ultrasound machine. "With this. Granted, it's not top notch technology, but it's very accurate." She assured. "I hope Jou's not planning on going into early labor on us."

Just then, the thermometer beeped, signaling it was done. Looking it over, she frowned slightly. "It's at a hundred. Any higher and you're going to the hospital, Jou. I'm not taking any chances with them. Right now, I just want you to take some Tylenol. Take it every four hours until the fever breaks, then continue taking it for a few days after, just to be sure it won't come back."

Yugi turned ghost white. "But, he can't take any medication while he's pregnant!"

"Actually, there's no evidence that it hurts the baby." Doctor Carson stated. "I've been using it for years and had all healthy babies, so far." Pulling up Jou's shirt, she noticed just how large Jou had become. "Jou, I'm going to check everything, but I think there's something going on in there."

Yugi noticed the panic appear in Jou's eyes. Moving beside his friend, he took Jou's hand. "It's probably nothing, calm down. Just let her do what she has to do, okay?" The blonde nodded as the cold gel was applied to his belly.

Running the sensor over his stomach, Doctor Carson quickly located the babies' positions. She started whispering to herself, "I don't believe it...how did I miss this?"

Yugi looked at the doctor, "What's wrong? Are they okay?"

"Yes, everyone's fine. Jou, remember when Yami and Yugi came with you to that last visit?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I overheard you being asked about how much you had gained to that point. Mister Kaiba figured it was something like sixty pounds." She looked at her notes for confirmation, then continued, "I thought something was odd then, but didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. Jou, I'm sorry I missed this and didn't tell you sooner."

Jou looked near tears, "I knew it. I did something to hurt them. Seto said he didn't want to have sex anymore. I forced him..." He was silenced as Doctor Carson placed a finger over his lips.

"Jounouchi, for once, be quiet." She smiled. "Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, all three are fine." The room was dead silent.

Ironically, it was the blonde that recovered first. "Th...thr..." he sputtered

"Three?" Yugi helped find the word for Jou.

"Yes." Doctor Carson looked a little guilty, "I'm sorry I can't tell you much more about it. I had a suspicion from the fifth month or so on, but I didn't want to say anything. All your other ultrasounds were normal, I never saw the third, and neither did Doctor King."

"Seto's going to kill me." Jou whispered.

Yugi looked his best friend directly in the eyes, "Jou, he will not. He will need time to readjust to the information, but he will not kill you."

"Doctor Carson cleaned up her equipment before advising, "Jou, you have to tell him. I can't promise the health of the third baby, but you two need to decide what to do if one or even all of them don't make it."

Jou looked at her, tears still threatening to spill, "Can...would you show me where it is? Please?" He asked. "I want to know."

Doctor Carson smiled, "I can." She took Jou's right hand and put it on the side of his belly. "Here's one of them." Taking his left hand, she placed it on the left side, parallel to his right hand. "Here's another. Those are the two we knew about." Taking her own hand and laying it horizontally under Jou's stomach, she said, "Here's the one we didn't see."

She moved towards the door before calling back to the blonde, "Jou, remember, it's important to take the Tylenol. You need to get that fever under control. Soak in some luke warm water if you feel like it. It might help to break the fever, also."

As Yugi led Doctor Carson downstairs, thanking her, Jou slowly rubbed his belly. "Well, apparently you aren't coming. But I never expected to have three of you..." Hearing footsteps coming back up, Jou covered himself with a blanket.

"Here," Yugi offered, "I brought up some Tylenol and water for you." Sitting down on the bed, he just looked at Jou.

Swallowing the pills, the blonde asked, "Can I help you?" he teased, staring back.

"Jou, I don't know what to say...I'm happy for you, everything's fine. But, I don't know how Kaiba's going to take this." Yugi admitted.

"Neither do I, but she's right. I have to tell him."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "If you want, you can have him come here after you get better. That way, we'll be here if he pulls anything."

"Yeah. Maybe. Thanks." Jou said uncertainly. As he laid his head back against the pillow, his stomach growled loudly. "Sorry." He blushed.

Grinning, Yugi answered, "It's okay. You want some soup or something?"

"Yeah. Just surprise me. I don't even care what kind it is." As Yugi went to fix the soup, Jou called him back. "Yug, promise you won't tell Seto yet. I want to do it, and I think I know how."

"Okay Jou, if that's what you want. I won't tell him, and I won't tell Yami, either."

By the end of the week, Jou was sick of soup and Jell-O. Apparently, that was all Yugi could make that Jou would eat while he was sick. Now that the fever broke and he was feeling better, the blonde was dying for real food and a shower. He'd moved down to the couch in the living room, allowing his friends to have their room back.

Popping his head in to see if there was anything Jou wanted while he was out, Yugi informed, "I'm going out. Yami's going to be here, though, because I'm going to be gone most of the day. Anything you want me to pick up?"

"No. I'm okay." Jou answered. "Hey, Yug, can I call Seto? I think we need to talk."

He nodded, "Sure. If you want, he can come over tomorrow and you guys can have some privacy. Yami and I need to straighten things up in the store. My grandpa's coming home in three weeks." The small duelist didn't look too happy at the thought of his grandfather returning.

"Thanks Yugi. You guys have been great, putting up with me."

"Not a problem. I know Yami's enjoyed it, and I have, too." He waved good-bye and left Jou alone to his own thoughts.

Deciding that it was as good a time as any, he pushed himself up from the couch, and headed to the bathroom with some of the clothes he'd packed. Jou turned on the water and waited for it to warm up to his liking. Once it was suitable, he crawled in under the spray. The last time he'd had a shower was before the fight. Thinking about the brunette reminded Jou of what he had to do when he was done.

He was going to call Seto and apologize. He also needed to tell him about the new baby, but kind of wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer. Jou was going to wait till next week. He was going to try and give his husband the best birthday present he could. During his stay at Yugi's, Jou and Yami had planned a small party for the four of them. They were going to celebrate Seto's birthday, provided the babies stayed where they were.

Jou stood in the warm spray as he shampooed and conditioned his hair. The water was hypnotically comforting, and Jou realized how long he had taken when the water turned cool, and he heard a knock at the door.

"Jounouchi, it's noon, you want something to eat?" Yami called in.

Realizing that with Yugi gone, he might get something solid in him, he replied, "Yes, but if you're making soup or Jell-O, you're going to be wearing it!"

"I see Yugi's already gotten the best of you." The Pharaoh chuckled. "I was thinking of ordering something. I'll wait till you're done and we can decide."

Shutting off the water, Jou answered, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll be down in the kitchen waiting for you."

Dressing quickly, Jou remember he wanted to call Seto. Picking up the phone in Yugi's room, he dialed the number for the mansion with shaking fingers. It was answered on the second ring.

"Kaiba, what do you want?" Seto's voice came through the receiver, making Jou smile slightly.

"Seto...I'm sorry..." Jou couldn't go on. The tears he'd held in flowed freely, and just hearing his husband's voice again was too much.

**Seto's POV/Kaiba's Mansion**

"Mokuba had been running the company splendidly since I'd taken off to be with Jou. Apparently, my employees had taken to my younger brother quite easily. However, I remained in my room since Jou stormed out on me. I can't say I'd blame him. This past week has given me more than enough time to realize what a pompous ass I've been to him in the last eight and a half months.

Ever since my Puppy became pregnant, I never really helped him much. I rubbed his belly with oils when he couldn't do it, and I was always telling him I loved him. I never showed him that, though. I honestly don't know any other way to show love like that, except for what Gozaburo did to me. And I'm not raping Jou. Maybe that's why I always wanted to make love to him. I knew he understood what I couldn't verbally tell him. Well, that and he is still the most beautiful thing to walk the planet.

I have no clue why I blew up on him for calling me Kaiba. It's not like he committed a huge crime. I guess it's just because I'm nervous about the babies coming. I had planned to show Jou the nursery this week. The morons I'd hired to work on it finally finished earlier in the week and I couldn't even show Jou. He's got every right not to want to come back. I miss him so much." Kaiba's mental self-abuse was cut short as the phone in the room rang.

Grabbing for it, I answered roughly, "Kaiba, what do you want?"

The sweetest sound responded, "Seto...I'm sorry."

"Jou, what's wrong, where are you, are you all right?" I asked, not really caring what one he answered first.

A long silence passed before Jou spoke again, "I'm okay, just really missed you. I'm over at Yugi's. I'm okay."

Relief washed over me. At least he was safe. "Jou, I'm coming over. I want you back here. I need you."

"No, Seto, I...I want you to come here tomorrow. We can talk here. I don't need to worry if you're going to hurt me again. Just come tomorrow. Around three. Please? Then I'll decide if I'm coming home."

I didn't care. At this point, if my Puppy had asked me to walk through the levels of hell, I would have. "Fine, I'll be there." Before hanging up, I whispered, "Jou, I love you. I know it's too late, but I want to show you."

"I...I love you." He replied. "We all do."

With that, Jou hung up. I had expected him to hate me and not return the 'I love you'. I was just worried about him and our children. I couldn't bear to miss their births. And I wanted to be with Jou when it happened. I know I have a huge mountain to climb, but I'm going to learn how to please Jou. Not just sexually, I want to make every aspect of his life perfect.

For now, I looked at the room that had become my jail cell for the last four days. It was a complete wreck; yet, it reflected what I'd been feeling. Nothing mattered except Jou and the twins.

**Jou's POV/Game Shop**

Yami came upstairs as Jou finished up his call to Seto. "Jounouchi, are you okay?" He asked, noticing the tear stains on Jou's cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm good. I asked Seto to come over tomorrow at three. I know I'm asking for it again, but I want to go back with him. The last fight was my fault. I reacted really poorly over something incredibly stupid."

Yami walked over and sat on the bed, where Jou called. "No, you're not asking for it. I don't think you'd have gotten three words from Kaiba if he were mad at you. I think you two have a lot of emotions now that these two aren't helping with." Yami put a hand on Jou's belly, gently stroking it comfortingly.

"Yeah..." Jou said slowly. To himself, he thought, "And there's more than these two I have to worry about now."

Seeing the intense concentration on his friend's face, Yami asked, "So what are we getting to eat?"

Jou responded, "I think they're in the mood for Chinese, I'm kind of in the mood for pizza...I hate being pregnant. I want everything and lots of it." Blushing as he realized Yami is, or would be in the same position, he amended, "But get whatever you want."

Yami's familiar smirk returned, "How about this for a crazy idea. We order whatever we want, and how ever much of it we can get."

Jou looked at Yami as if the tri-haired man was off his rocker. "Yugi would kill both of us."

"No he won't." Yami assured. "Remember, I'm carrying at least one, you've got two...we need to keep up our energy, right?" Jou nodded. "And you need to stay healthy for when you deliver, and I need all the extra nutrients I can get so that mine are healthy."

Jou just shook his head, "You've been waiting for me to get better so you have an excuse to binge, haven't you?"

"No, actually, I've been waiting to see what odd creations we can mix together and claim as cravings."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

**Thank You's:**

**_Nite Nite: _**You whacked Seto! Good job ) You are a strange one. I like it! And, yes, you can still give all the little ones dollars and bounce them around. I'm not responsible if they puke, however.

**_Patrick: _**You leave some of the nicest reviews. Many times I get down on myself, and come back to your comments. They always seem to lift my spirits a little. ) Again, thank you, and if you have AIM or Yahoo messengers, feel free to add me. AIM – Shinigami709; Yahoo – sion709

**_Delta VT: _**Yes, we're a sick pair, aren't we? Two more weeks for your puppy! Hope you enjoy it.

**_Kakarots-Frying-Pan: _**Yes, please, stay in your seat. Hate to be accused of injury from falling out of it. ) We'll have to see about the babies. They'll be coming in two weeks. And no, they're not demonic babies.

**_Felidae: _**Thank you. It's nice hearing that someone thinks you're doing 'perfect' chapters. Seto's becoming a little more uptight than usual, I think. Jou will be fine with the fever. Recovers pretty quickly, too. )

**_Puffin: _**Sorry I can't be of more help. I enjoy trying to offer suggestions and things. I have some decent ideas. Just most of them are too weird for the general public.

**_Hidden Dreams: _**Sorry about your band...hope things work out. I'm trying to make this realistic. I guess I'm doing my job in your eyes. )

**_Macbeth's Mistress:_** I'm trying not to make Seto seem like he's too cold. I guess I have been making him a shallow dork, huh? Oh well, maybe I can make it up in the last few chapters. We'll see. )

**_Sunnithecrazyone: _**Just one question...how do you want a male to have a natural birth? If you answer me that one, I'm going to write that chapter over again, especially for you. Unless you're meaning no drugs, no anesthetic. Then that's a different beast altogether.

**_Animeyaoiwriter: _**Sometimes word of mouth is the best advertising. I'm happy you like my stories so much. Makes me happy to know that people are enjoying what I'm doing. Thanks

**_Hikari Rayne: _**Fluffy...possibly. Depends on Jou's answer, doesn't it? It looks like Seto's got a lot of work to do repairing things with Jou. I think the nursery will be a big step with that, though. The nursery and some other things our CEO might be planning. )

**_Helena-Ryou-Weasly: _**Thank you. I'm glad to see you reviewed. I'm not that evil, despite what you hear! ) Hope you enjoy the rest, and stay around for the sequel.

**_Flame Swordswoman: _**Seto's a dork. No, they're not being born in the next chapter. Possibly after that, dunno how many updates I can squeeze in.

**_Archamais: _** Yes, Kaiba's that too. Hmm...so you're another that likes the tri-haired ones leather fetish, eh? ;) Maybe after Jou gets back his figure, he'll have picked up some fashion tips from Yami.

**_Hell Blitz: _**I made them have another fight. ) As I said in your email, hope you get that AIM soon.

**_StarLightShadow: _**Why do we do it to Jou? Cause he's so cute. They're not being born next chapter. That would be a little early.

**_Lovely Lei: _**I was thinking of having Seto hit Jou again, but figured it wouldn't be good so close to delivery. Besides, it's easier to make up without physical abuse. And, please, sit back in the chair. If you fall off, I'll feel bad.

**_Beysie_**: I know that most twins are delivered early. But that takes all the fun out of torturing Jou. ) Seto's just scared. He's got two little ones coming and he's still young. I'd be scared. blinks )

**_Lil Miss Kitty: _**Yup, and only going to get more sensitive, the closer it gets. And yes, Seto's stupid. If Yami volunteers, I'm getting a video camera!

**_Dark Sanctuary: _**I will )

**_RedFox: _**I agree. looks up insatiable yup, they're in there! Think of Yami this way: you've been locked in a dark puzzle for 3,000 years. Nobody to talk to or do things with. When you get set free, you have a young boy who's decently cute...prolly a little horny...yeah, I think Yami'd take whatever he could get, when he could get it. And yes, I know why you want up for 11 am. )

**_Yugissweetheart: _**Seto and Yami always wanting to****go at it? Yeah, I think so. Competitively if nothing else.

**_Anubiset: _**Wouldn't you be a little afraid of becoming a parent? I know I would.

**_DemonandGoddess: _**I don't mean to make anyone scream or hurt things...I'm just one who loves to torment characters. The twins will be fine...

**_Jonez: _**My cute little muses...yes, they're...cute. I guess. The nursery is going to be finished soon, and if Yami's only like 6 weeks pregnant...when should the kid(s) be born? Now I feel like a math teacher...) I'll give a hint, it's going to be another birthday surprise for someone.

**_Jmamechan: _**Ok! I did.


	34. Jou's 9th month part 4

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and language.

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou and Yugi/Yami

**Notes**: As before, if you're interested in the new fan-art for this story, send me an e-mail and I'll give you the link.

This jumps for a little between Jou's POV and the activities at the Game Shop and Kaiba's POV at the mansion. It shouldn't get too confusing.

And finally, the review responses are going to be held off on this chapter, however, please know I've read them all and appreciate them all.

In addition, someone on Yahoo sent me a request to add him or her. I apologize, but my computer crashed when the alert came through and I didn't catch your name. If you would be so kind as to send the request again, I do want to add you, I just didn't have enough time to catch the name before the computer went down.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would be nightly shagging, and Seto and Jou would be locked away in my bedroom for my guilty pleasures. )

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o--o

**Previous Chapter**

"No he won't." Yami assured. "Remember, I'm carrying at least one, you've got two...we need to keep up our energy, right?" Jou nodded. "And you need to stay healthy for when you deliver, and I need all the extra nutrients I can get so that mine are healthy."

Jou just shook his head, "You've been waiting for me to get better so you have an excuse to binge, haven't you?"

"No, actually, I've been waiting to see what odd creations we can mix together and claim as cravings."

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Within minutes, Jou and Yami were sitting around the kitchen table that was piled with every conceivable type of take out orders, and some random things they'd found in the refrigerator and cupboards. Jou was the first to dive in. He went straight for the pizza. He took three pieces and after biting into the first, stared at it a minute.

"Is it okay, Jou?" Yami asked around a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.

The blonde nodded still frowning, "It needs something else." He began rooting around on the table, looking for something to add to it. Quickly finding some whip cream, Jou squirted some on to the pepperoni, mushroom, and pineapples already on the pizza. Taking another bite of the 'customized' pie, Jou grinned, "That's how it should have been from the start."

"Looks good." Yami agreed as he took a piece for himself and added some of the whip cream. To his surprise, it didn't taste as odd as he thought it would. "Here, try some of these wings." He passed a container over to Jou.

Opening the box, Jou saw the wings were covered with an almost glowing orange sauce. "What kind are these? Nuclear wings?" he teased.

"I don't know. I just asked what that hottest ones were and told them to send two dozen." Yami answered.

Giving the Pharaoh a wary glance, Jou hesitantly bit into a wing. Finding that it wasn't as hot as they looked or smelled, he added some of the jalapeno sauce from one of the Mexican bags. "Not too bad, but the sauce makes it. They were too mild the other way." Jou critiqued.

The men continued eating their way across the table. Not bothering with cups, Yami and Jou drank from the bottle of Yugi's secret soda stash. They devoured rest of the pizzas, Yami'd gotten three large ones. Next came the remainder of Yami's Chinese food, two foot long subs, two and a half gallons of ice cream, one peaches and cream, the other was butterscotch, and six soft tacos each.

After the initial gorge, Yami leaned back and surveyed the damage. All that remained were a few chicken wings, and some remaining deluxe nachos. "There are still some wings left, here." Yami passed the wings to Jou.

"How much room do you think I have in here?" Jou asked, adjusting his position to breath easier.

"Aw, come on, you know you want one more." Yami challenged. "There's some peanut butter if you want to dip them."

Jou took one and tossed the remaining wing to Yami. "You first!"

The Pharaoh took the wing and smeared peanut butter all over the chicken. The wing went down fine, but the long drink of pop was the end of the Pharaoh's jeans. With the last swallow, the button on the them flew off.

"Damn Yami, looks like you're already three months gone!" Jou laughed.

The Egyptian looked down and saw his once flat stomach, now swollen as Jou said, to looking roughly three months pregnant. "Guess we won't be doing this again. If we do, I'll be bigger than you." He shot back, teasing.

Jou looked down, "No, you're going to need some help if you're going to get this big." The blonde sat back, resting his hands as far as he could around his belly. After a few minutes, he yawned, "You know, I think I'm going to head to bed. All this food is making me sleepy." Pushing himself up from the chair, Jou swayed a minute as his center of gravity changed from the recent binge. Then, grabbing the nachos, he found his balance, grinned at Yami, and walked to the couch without saying another word.

Shortly after, Yami heard his light come in. Figuring Jou had fallen asleep because Yugi didn't stop to talk to him, Yami got up and quickly pushed what garbage he could into a nearby bag. Hoping to make it look a little neater, he made a pile of the rest of the containers and set the stack on the counter.

"Yami...what happened?" the small duelist asked. Seeing the pile Yami was trying to hide and the Pharaoh's open jeans, he answered his own question. "I really might not want to know."

Yami pulled his shirt down to cover what he could of his new belly. "Nothing, Love. We didn't do anything that you'd have let us do if we asked." He smiled innocently, which on Yami, looked a little eerie.

"Then mind telling me why Jou's passed out on the couch, holding a loaded plate of nachos, why there's a stack of empty containers on the counter, and where this came from?" Yugi walked over in front of Yami and lifted the Pharaoh's shirt while waiting for the answer.

"The stack of empty containers came from the stuff that we ordered. Jou's on the couch, because that's where he's sleeping while he's here, and as for the last one...umm...I'm carrying twice as many as Jou is and showing really early?" He teased, trying to think up something logical.

Yugi started to rub circles on his dark half's swollen stomach. "Nope. I'll buy your story on the containers and I'll even buy the story of Jou. However, I don't think you can blame the baby this time. Not this early, anyway."

Yami faked being insulted. "Fine, if that's how you want to act. Don't believe me."

"Don't worry," Yugi grinned, "I'm not believing you!" He stated as he continued running his hands over Yami.

"Mmm...now I know why Seto and Jou were going at it like rabbits..." Yami stated. "That feels so damn good." He caught one of Yugi's hands and held it still on his belly. "Soon there's going to be a little one growing and kicking in there."

Yugi checked the living room for signs of activity. All he heard was Jou snoring softly. "Feel like a little workout, Pharaoh?"

Not use to being called that by Yugi, he took a minute to recover, "What do you have in mind, little one?"

"Well, I figure you apparently had so much fun gorging yourself with Jou, that we'd have just as much fun taking care of the results."

"And exactly how do you plan on doing this?" Yami questioned, hoping he was thinking along the same lines as his light.

Sliding his small hand down the front of Yami's open jeans, he caressed the bulge he found there. "I think you already know how. Now the question is where?'

Looking around, Yugi's violet eyes settled on the kitchen table. "Remember when we were at Seto's and he caught us on his table?" He asked, knowing full well that his partner did. "I want to do it again. Except this time, I'm on top."

Staring at the small duelist, Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. His light actually wanted to initiate sex, had the place to do it picked out, and was prepared to do something extremely kinky. "What are you doing here, and where is my Yugi?"

"I'm getting ready to take my Pharaoh on the kitchen table, and your Yugi's right here." He said, as he pulled Yami next to the table. He wanted to be careful not to hurt the baby or babies, if they'd get that lucky, and he also didn't want to put Yami in any pain. Surprising his dark half yet again, Yugi actually lifted Yami on to the table.

"Y...Yugi, how...why...?" Yami asked, not sure what to expect from his light.

With an erotic smile, Yugi grabbed the container with the few remaining chicken wings. While joining his love on the table, Yugi noticed that there was still a decent amount of sauce left. Dipping his finger in it, he slowly drew patterns over Yami's belly. When his masterpiece was finished, Yugi's tongue began to erase the artwork. As he reached Yami's navel, his tongue slid in, causing the Egyptian to moan.

"Sweet Ra..." Whispered Yami as his eye's slid shut.

"Not too bad. Could be a little hotter, though." Moving from Yami's abdomen to the nape of his neck, Yugi bit down, drawing a small amount of blood. After a soothing lick to the area, he continued trailing kisses until he reached Yami's ear. Using his teeth to gently scrape over the lobe, Yugi tugged on it and was rewarded with another longer moan.

Yami's hands had found their way underneath Yugi's shirt, and had pulled it most of the way up. Yugi stopped his ministrations and removed the fabric himself. His hands wandered back to his Pharaoh's jeans. Slipping both hands inside, he slid the soft fabric down to Yami's hips, which were lifted so that the jeans could be removed.

"So beautiful..."Yugi admired from his position, straddling Yami's thighs. With one hand, Yugi slid his own jeans down and threw them to the kitchen floor. Taking the hem of Yami's shirt, the small light proceeded to remove the last of the restrictive clothing.

Not being able to control himself, due to the unusual positions and his hikari's sudden assertiveness, Yami began moaning for Yugi to take him without preparing him. Listening to the pleas, Yugi positioned himself, and gently pushed into his dark half. Minutes later, the Game Shop was filled with needful, lusty cries that quickly turned to screams of various Egyptian gods and lover's names.

Jou rolled over so he could hear a little more clearly. Not expecting to hear what he did, he thought to himself, "So this is what Mokuba hears on a nightly basis..."

Over at Seto's mansion, Kaiba was beginning to slide into bed himself. He thought about tomorrow, finally getting to see his husband for the first time in a week. "I hope Jou doesn't decide to go into labor tonight. I don't want to make up in a hospital room." He continued thinking about the twins. He wanted them to be okay, but he was getting desperate to hold them.

Jou had already picked out the name for the one he was going to name. They'd briefly discussed it right before Jou had stormed out. Jou liked Makoto for a boy, and Minako for a girl. Somehow the blonde had been possessed to have the first name start with an M. He'd confessed that he picked Makoto because if Mokuba. Then he admitted to wanting to see if Seto could yell at the right one. Minako, Jou confessed was just something that sounded pretty.

Seto had picked out for a girl, Kiara, and for a boy, Zaylin. Granted it wasn't a Japanese name, but he'd picked it up from a business trip to the United States. The name had always stuck with him. The babies' middle names would be given at the hospital, as the men hadn't thought that far. Just getting the first names were hard enough.

As he settled in, Seto longed to hold Jou close and feel his warm body close to his own. As it had seemed from the beginning of their relationship, Jou was always the heat to Seto's own coldness. The blonde had melted the layers of ice around Kaiba's heart, and had shown him degrees of love he'd never fathomed.

Gozaburo had never shown him anything but abuse and hatred. As far back as Seto could remember, the only person that had truly loved him was Mokuba. The little Kaiba had stuck with him through everything, never giving up on his elder brother. Now, in addition to Mokuba, Seto had Jou to love him, and he had the solid friendship of Yami and Yugi.

Seto rolled on his side, "If only I had my Puppy in my arms. I could die a very happy man tonight." He allowed his eye to close as he started to dream. For the last few nights, he'd been having dreams of Jou and the two tri-haired men teaching him the sacrifices Jou was making with his body for Seto and the babies. Granted, the dreams had unnerved the brunette at first, being so realistic, but now, he was beginning to understand what his puppy was going through and what an ass he'd been to Jou.

After last night's activities, Yami's belly had shrunk slightly, with just the barest trace of a curve to it. He rolled over, looked at the clock, and groaned. "Aibou...come on. We need to get going. The shop's not going to clean itself."

Yugi turned to face his dark half. "No. I'm not going. It's warm here." He stated as he snuggled closer to Yami.

"Yugi, while I'd never turn down sleeping in with you, it's almost one in the afternoon."

Both violet orbs flew open. "Shit! There's a shipment of new cards coming in this afternoon, too!" The little light groaned. He promised his grandfather he'd remember. He'd even written it on the calendar in bright green marker.

The phone rang just then, breaking Yugi's self-rebuking. "Hello?" he answered.

"Yugi, how's my favorite grandson?"

"Just fine, Grandpa. We're working on cleaning the shop for you."

"Good." The old man praised. "Remember the shipment is coming. It should be there in an hour or two. I'll take care of it when I get home. Which is why I'm calling you. Plans have changed and I'll be home late next week."

Yami looked worriedly at his love. Yugi rolled his eyes and mouthed, "I'll tell you later" to him.

As the small duelist hung up with his grandfather, he started banging his head against Yami's shoulder. "Umm...Aibou, while I appreciate you not using something harder, I'm concerned that you're going to end up displacing my shoulder and it's innocent. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He sighed heavily, leaning on the abused shoulder. "Grandpa's coming home earlier than expected. He's coming at the end of next week."

"I see. Yugi, you're going to have to tell him about us sooner or later." Yami reasoned. "You can't wait forever. After I start showing, he's going to figure something's up. Besides, don't forget about December." The Egyptian smiled proudly.

"I can't wait." Yugi curled up on Yami's lap, one hand wrapped around his fiancee's back, and the other rested on Yami's almost flat stomach, protectively. "I guess we should see if Jou's up. Seto will be coming."

Precisely at three, Kaiba was at the Game Shop's entrance. Yami let him in, attracting a few long glances from his choice of working clothes, or lack there of. Skintight black jeans that looked as old as the Pharaoh himself replaced Yami's usual leather. Going shirtless because of the small space and the amount of body heat generated by the two men, Yami noticed Kaiba trying not to look at his still toned body. Leading him into the living room, the Pharaoh left the two alone so they could talk out what they needed.

Once Yami had left, Seto sat down beside Jou. "Katsuya...I'm sorry. I know I really overreacted to everything before you left me."

Jou had moved close to his dragon as he could. "I didn't know what I did wrong that night. I didn't want to be hurt again. Not like before..." Jou trailed.

Seto knew where his lover's line of thinking was going. In an attempt to derail the memories of the past, Kaiba admitted, "I know I haven't been much help with anything. I don't really know what to do in these kinds of situations. Love is something that is foreign to me as well. I'm doing the best I can."

"I know...I'm sorry for running out. I...I thought I was either going to lose them, or they were going to come without you being there." Jou whispered.

"Why, Pup? What made you think that?" Seto asked, gently rubbing Jou's belly. He had missed doing this almost as he'd missed holding him.

The blonde kept his head down and stated, "I thought I was going to lose them, because I wound up here with a fever. I didn't know how it would affect them. I thought they were going to come, because after leaving the house, I made it to the park. I stopped to rest, and they started kicking hard."

All Seto could do was hold his golden puppy close. "You won't lose them. They're fighters like we are. Our twins have that on their side. They've got the most stubborn genes in the world."

"Yeah...about that. Seto, how would you feel about an early birthday present?" Jou asked, knowing it was now or never.

Looking surprised, Seto answered, "It's fine, but why can't it wait?"

Jou struggled to get up. When he did, he searched in his bag for the black velvet box he had Yugi pick up for him earlier. "Here." Jou held out the box.

"Mutt, what did you do this for?" Seto asked, opening the box. Inside were three silver dragon charms. They were identical, except for their eyes. One had deep blue eyes, another had blood red ones, and the third had one red and one blue. "Jou? What's all this mean?"

Jou smiled, "What do you think it means, Dragon?" He took Seto's free hand and put it on his belly.

"You...you're not serious. This is all to get back at me for this fight." Seto stammered, not wanting to believe his eyes. "Three?"

The blonde's smile turned into a huge grin. "Triplets, Seto. Three little dragons."

Tears began forming in Seto's eyes. "Jou, now I'm even more sorry for everything. Why didn't the doctor tell us before?"

"She suspected from the fifth month on. She just found the third one when she took care of my temperature." Informed Jou as he started to rub low on his belly.

"You okay, love?" Seto asked, concerned. He knew it was close to his puppy's due date.

Jou took in a sharp breath and held it for a few moments. "Yeah, just getting kicked. I think they know we're talking about them."

Seto put his hands over Jou's, and leaned in close, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. "How about we get you home, and we can take care of them there. Then, you can show me where the new little Blue-Eyes White Dragon is." He teased.

"Oh, I can do that right here." Jou offered. He took Seto's hand and moved it low on his belly where he'd been feeling the kicks. "And, it's a baby Red-Eyes."

"Come on, Pup. Let's get you out of here, and we can finish making up at home. I'll tell Yami what's going on so Yugi doesn't worry." Seto stated with an evil glint to his eyes.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o


	35. Jou's Labor

It Started With Snow

**Warnings:** Mpreg, yaoi, and language.

**Pairings: **Seto/Jou and Yugi/Yami

**Notes**: As before, if you're interested in the new fan-art for this story, send me an e-mail and I'll give you the link.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would be nightly shagging, and Seto and Jou would be locked away in my bedroom for my guilty pleasures. )

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o--o

**Previous Chapter**

Jou took in a sharp breath and held it for a few moments. "Yeah, just getting kicked. I think they know we're talking about them."

Seto put his hands over Jou's, and leaned in close, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. "How about we get you home, and we can take care of them there. Then, you can show me where the new little Blue-Eyes White Dragon is." He teased.

"Oh, I can do that right here." Jou offered. He took Seto's hand and moved it low on his belly where he'd been feeling the kicks. "And, it's a baby Red-Eyes."

"Come on, Pup. Let's get you out of here, and we can finish making up at home. I'll tell Yami what's going on so Yugi doesn't worry." Seto stated with an evil glint to his eyes.

**Chapter 20**

Jou was cleaning up what little bit Seto would allow him to. The blonde wanted the mansion just right. It was Seto's birthday and Jou was waiting for Yugi and Yami to arrive. It was just an early dinner. Jou had told his friends that he wanted to have the night to spend with his lover. The arrangement was fine with Yami. He needed to be up early to make his second appointment.

The table was set, and the food was ready to be served. Jou finished straightening a fork that had been placed slightly off center just as the doorbell rang. Yami and Yugi were led in to the enormous dining room where they were going to be eating.

Yami was dressed in a red sweater that looked expensive and nice black dress pants. He'd removed the choker and the wristbands. On his right wrist was a shining silver bracelet. The links threw the light back like millions of tiny diamonds. What surprised Jou was that Yami had taken off the Millennium Puzzle. In its place was a necklace of the same style as his bracelet.

Yugi was dressed similarly, however he wore a deep purple sweater that made his eyes seem darker than usual. Like the Pharaoh, he had removed his own Puzzle and replaced it with a matching necklace and bracelet set.

"Wow, you two look wonderful!" Jou was honestly surprised. "Seto should be down in a minute." A dark shadow clouded Jou's eyes briefly.

"Jou, are you okay?" Yugi asked, aware of how close his best friend was to giving birth.

Jou's eyes brightened as quickly as they had dimmed. "Yeah, I'm fine. They've been doing that all morning."

"What have they been doing all day, Pup?" Seto asked, coming into the dining area.

"Nothing. I'll be okay. Really." Wanting to take all the attention off of him, he asked, "Are you guys ready to eat?"

Everyone nodded, and took seats. Seto and Jou on one side, and Yami and Yugi on the other. As the brunette took his seat, Jou studied his Dragon's movements. No matter what, Seto always seemed graceful, almost cat-like. Jou also noticed how well built his husband really was. After being away from him a long week, he'd been noticing some of the little things about his Dragon.

After a wonderful dinner of steamed rice, mixed vegetables, and the tenderest steak, everyone gathered in the living room for cake and presents. Yami had gotten Seto a pile of books the CEO had been wanting, and Yugi had given him three of the newest, rare Duel Monsters cards.

While Seto was blowing out the candles, Jou had begun rubbing his stomach. The babies were unusually active today. Things went smoothly for Jou until Yami and Yugi left. Momentarily, he felt nausea creep up on him. He fought to get it under control before Seto returned from seeing their friends out.

"Okay Pup, what's going on? You've been acting odd all day."

Seeing the concern and love in his husband's eyes was beginning to turn Jou on. Of course, the tight jeans and perfectly tailored shirt weren't helping either. "Nothing is wrong. Well, nothing you can't take care of." He finished seductively.

"What do you need help with, Mutt?" Kaiba challenged.

Jou began rubbing his belly. "I need some help with this..." Jou's hands quickly slid from his stomach to his hardening member.

"I see. Then we should get working on that right away." Seto took Jou's hand and assisted him up to their bedroom. Reaching the door, Jou moved in front of Seto, blocking his way into the room.

"Not yet, my eager Dragon. Wait here, and I'll be back for you." The blonde promised. Sliding inside, Jou changed out of his loose shirt and pants. He took an outfit he'd been saving from the bottom of one of his drawers. It was a tiny Egyptian servant outfit. The top barely covered Jou's chest, and the bottom didn't even come close to covering his belly. However, Jou thought he looked good. Throughout the pregnancy, his body still remained nice and toned. All the weight was localized around his stomach. Even with carrying three little lives, his stomach still looked great. No stretch marks were visible thanks to the cream. When Jou bent over, or leaned on something, the bottom piece gave the world a nice view of his backside. He knew Seto would like it and probably be surprised that he'd wear something that revealing. Now, if he could only keep the babies in there till after he got through his little role-play.

Going back to the door, he opened it and greeted his love. "My priest." He bowed as best he could, offering the stunned CEO a view of his rear.

"Jou...what is this for?" Seto asked, curious as to his mutt's intentions.

"I wanted to make tonight special for you. I've been saving this for a long time." Jou straightened, leading Seto to the bed. Pushing him down to the sheets, Jou quickly pushed his love to his back. "Stay there, don't move. I'll be back."

The blonde returned with a tray of fruit and a bowl of whip cream. "Are you hungry, my Priest?"

Seto nodded that he was, still surprised that Jou was this willing to pleasure him. Taking a strawberry, Jou dipped it into the white fluff, and held it to Seto's lips. After watching his love take a bite of the sweet fruit, Jou leaned in and kissed away the escaping juice. "I think I like it this way better." He gave Seto the rest of the berry and carefully chose the next fruit.

Grabbing a banana, he whispered, "One for you," Taking the banana in his mouth, he downed it in one swallow. "One for me."

"God Jou...where'd you learn that?" Seto asked, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"I've been with you almost a year. I get enough practice." He stated cryptically.

Taking one of the seedless grapes, Jou dipped it in the whip cream, and then placed one end between his teeth. Leaning in, he gave his Dragon a kiss while feeding him the grape. "So much sweeter this way..." Jou straddled Seto's hips while maintaining the kiss.

"Jou...you're...going...to hurt them." Kaiba panted, lustily.

The blonde smiled, "I'm not out to hurt them, but I have heard sex brings on labor..." He worked at Seto's zipper. Sliding the tab down, he saw how excited his lover was. "Looks like you're ready to help with that."

"Katsuya, just take me...please." Pleaded Seto.

Shaking his head no, Jou removed the lower part of his outfit. Knowing it was going to hurt, he positioned himself in line with Seto, and impaled himself on his Dragon. Instantly, his stomach tightened. Brushing it off as not being taken in a while, Jou began moving and picking up speed. In minutes, Seto was moaning Jou's name over and over.

Jou was also nearing his end. Pushing himself almost entirely off of his love, he roughly impaled himself as far as he could. Screaming Seto's name, Jou rose off of his exhausted Dragon and lay beside him, out of breath. However, he began panting, not from his exertions, but from the babies within him.

"Seto...Seto, I think..." A strong contraction hit just then. "It's time..." he grunted.

Still in a sex-induced haze, Seto's brain took longer to process the information. "They're coming? Here? Now?"

Another stronger contraction flooded Jou's body. "Shit..." He began panting and rubbing his stomach. "It hurts..." he moaned.

Seto quickly threw on his pants, and grabbed the nearest shirt. "Come on...we need to go." He threw a shirt to Jou and found a pair of athletic pants for him as well. The blonde slid them on with some difficulty. The contractions had eased temporarily, but his stomach was still hard, making it uncomfortable to move

Within minutes, the two men were on their way to the doctor's. Seto had called from his cell in the car. With luck, everything would be ready when they got there. Driving like a madman, Seto was admonished by Jou. "Seto, slow down. It's not going to help if we end up dead." He said with a white-knuckled grip on the door handle from the pressure he was feeling in his stomach. It felt like he was going to burst open at any time.

Reaching the doctor's office in record time, Doctor King came out with a wheelchair for Jou. Getting the blonde as comfortable as possible, they took him up into a room that was set up for surgery. The only problem was that Doctor Carson was held up in traffic and not at the office.

Sitting on the exam table, Jou was getting an IV drip started, and an epidural was being prepared. "Seto...I'm going to..." His threat was cut off in a scream of pain. When he could breathe normally again, he grabbed the brunette's collar. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't get these kids out now!"

"Jou, love. I can't do anything. You have to wait for the doctor to get here." He did the only thing he could think of. Seto began kissing Jou. It did quiet the blonde temporarily due to the shock value. However, the next wave of contractions and the position he was in, earned Seto a tight headlock.

Just as he started turning blue, Jou's grip eased and he relaxed against the pillow. With everything quiet, they heard a welcome sound. Doctor Carson's voice was heard over the few staff there to assist. Doctor King came in and administered the epidural. As soon as it took effect, Doctor Carson came in, dressed in hospital scrubs.

"Jou, relax. In a few minutes, you'll be holding your babies." She said as she laid a supply of towels on Jou's legs. A sheet was placed so that Jou couldn't see what was going on. For that he was thankful. Somehow, he knew he'd rather not throw up now.

Seto, however, wasn't that lucky. He watched with horrid fascination as his lover's stomach was carefully cut into. Turning his head just in time, Seto went sheet white.

"Are you okay, Mister Kaiba?" Doctor King asked, worried that the CEO was going to end up on the floor.

"I'll be fine. Just work on Jou."

The first baby came out. Screaming its head off, Doctor King stated, "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!"

Jou looked at Seto. "A boy..." He whispered. There were tears in his eyes.

Not having time to respond, another baby was held up. "Congratulations again! It's another boy!" Doctor Carson held the second screaming baby up briefly.

However, when ten minutes passed, Jou knew in his heart that something was wrong. The same feeling of dread was echoed in Seto's frantic blue eyes. In an uncharacteristic moment, Doctor Carson muttered, "Shit, this one's not going to make it, we're losing her."

Three hours later, Jou was resting in a different room. Seto was sitting in a chair, with his head resting on his folded arms beside Jou's bed. The door opened, and a nurse pushed in two little forms.

"Hello?" She called tentatively. "I was told I could bring them in for a little. Doctor Carson will be in shortly."

Jou's eyes opened first. "We can hold them already?"

Smiling, the nurse picked one newborn up. Placing the blue bundle in Jou's arms, she said, "Yes. They're fine and healthy."

Seto had woken up at his husband's movement. He leaned over to take a first look at his first-born. He was beautiful. Tiny little hands and feet, complete with ten fingers and toes. The baby opened his eyes for just a second. Jou exclaimed quietly, "He's got your eyes, Dragon!"

Seto smiled, "I saw. They're beautiful." The little one's eyes had all the promise of ending up like Kaiba, even though right now they were much darker. Also, the baby's hair was almost a bronze color from both of his fathers' genes. Seto touched one of the baby's small hands. Just as he looked up, he saw Yami and Yugi in the doorway of the room. Yugi was already holding the other baby.

"I'm sorry." The nurse apologized. "They said they were close friends..." She trailed.

"It's okay." Seto assured. "They're the babies' godparents."

The nurse shook her head and left the men alone. Yugi walked carefully over to Seto. "He's so tiny." He whispered.

"I know. So is his brother."

Yami was next to Jou, inspecting the other baby. This one had beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to continually change colors and Jou's light hair. Yami leaned in close; the baby swung its tiny fist, and caught him right in the nose. "Well, this one's definitely a Kaiba. It already hates me."

The group's laughter was cut short as Doctor Carson walked in, looking tired. She carried a bunch of papers. "Congratulations Jou. You too Mister Kaiba." She smiled tiredly. "You've got some beautiful boys there."

Kaiba nodded his thanks, and asked, "What about the other one?"

Doctor Carson's eyes revealed the truth before she even said anything. "Seto, I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She seemed to be conceived after the twins, because some of her organs aren't as developed. Look, I'll give you some time alone. I'm getting a shower and a drink. I'll be back to do the papers with you."

Looking down after the doctor left, Seto saw Jou's eyes fill with tears. Apparently Yami saw it too and took the little one Jou had been holding. Not knowing what to say, Seto looked helplessly at the Pharaoh.

It was Yugi that tried first, "Guys, you may have lost one baby, but you have two little boys that will be needing their fathers very soon. You still have the boys to love."

"Jou, it happened for a reason." Yami tried to console his friend. "You weren't meant to have her this time. She's better off where she is now. She knew she was loved...HEY!" he exclaimed.

Seto saw what happened and began to laugh despite the tears in his eyes. Jou looked up and saw the baby Yami was holding with a death-grip on one of the long gold bangs of the Egyptian. The baby was so intent on trying to get it in his mouth that it slipped from his tiny hand and the golden "toy" sprung back into place.

Through the tears and laughter, Seto managed to gasp out, "Yami...what...the hell...do you use...on your hair?"

Ignoring Kaiba's comment because the baby began crying, Yami started singing a lullaby from his own childhood. He didn't remember much from it, but this one song seemed to comfort him and figured it would do the same for the crying newborn. The baby seemed to find Yami's song peaceful, because within a few minutes, he'd quieted and was sleeping against the Pharaoh's chest.

Just then, Doctor Carson came in with a quick knock at the door. "It's just me. Umm...we need those papers..." She saw not the unhappy faces she expected, but rather accepting ones. "I need their names for the birth certificates."

Jou looked up at Seto, "You wanted an heir, Dragon. You might as well name it." He smiled.

"Zaylin. Zaylin Brett Kaiba." Seto stated, spelling the unusual name for the doctor.

The doctor finished with the baby's name and continued filling in the rest of the forms while talking to herself. "Weight: 7 pounds 8 ounces. Time of Birth: October 25th, 2004 at 11:58 pm. Parents: Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba."

Jou asked a bit eagerly, "Ready for the next one?" The doctor nodded. "I want to name him Makoto Ryou."

Doctor Carson wrote the name on the paper and started with the rest of the information. "Weight: 7 pounds 11 ounces. Time of Birth: October 26th, 2004 at 12:01 am. Parents Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba."

"What should I put for the girl's name? We have to do it, I'm sorry." She said, not wanting an emotional outburst this late at night.

Jou spoke first, "Hope." He stated, remembering how he felt when he found out about her.

"Destiny" Kaiba added, because Yami's words really had touched him and eased the pain slightly.

She shuffled the papers together and said, "It's late gentlemen. I know Jou's got to be tired and I think Seto could deal with some sleep as well. You've got five more minutes, then I'm going to have to ask you two to leave for tonight." She indicated Yami and Yugi. The men nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for every thing again." Seto took Makoto from Yami's arms and gave him to Jou for a last cuddle.

"No problem. We do need to get going. We'll be back in the morning. I have to see the doctor and we'll drop in to say 'hi' and check on you." He took Yugi's hand and led him from the room, both saying their congratulations and regrets for the loss of the girl.

Before curling up in a nearby chair, Seto kissed his husband and new sons. "I love you all." He stroked each baby's jaw line, marveling at the awesome creatures held in Jou's arms. He may not have his daughter, but he could tell his sons would be a handful.

"Dragon?" Jou asked, with fear tingeing his voice.

"What is it?" Seto asked, not wanting to take his eyes off the babies.

Jou smirked, "Happy Birthday, Dragon." He whispered. At least one of them had managed to share their birthday with their daddy.

Seto kissed Jou deeply. "Thank you. For everything." To himself, he thought, "When it's time, we'll have our daughter."

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Since the reviews were pretty short and nothing needed addressed, I want to do a general thank you. I want to thank all of you who have been with me from the beginning or very near to it. I looked forward to seeing your reviews and seeing what you thought of the latest chapter. You guys are either dedicated, or crazy. I haven't decided which. )

To those brave enough to want to chat, I also thank you. You all gave me ideas at some point and time and I just enjoyed getting to talk to some of the story's fans. You're all very sweet people and I hope we can continue to talk in the future.

For the two talented artists that sent me fanarts, Delta VT and Sisco, thank you. I don't know if you got any reviews from the people here, but I thank you for the time and effort in making the pictures. I loved them both.

To the few new reviewers I had this time, thank you for having the courage to leave a review.

I hope you all with join me in the next part tentatively titled, "The Power of Love" Corny ass title, don't kill me. )

Finally, so nobody thinks I'm trying to sleight them...here's as complete a listing of those that have reviewed and commented on this story. Thank you for your time, and thank you for reading.

_**AnimeyaoiwriterKaira Hesoka**_

_**ElizabethAngel Reaper**_

_**Delta VTNite Nite**_

_**FukouheiStar Light Shadow**_

_**Day DreamerJoey Baby**_

_**Raven RaeSunnithecrazyone**_

_**PatrickJamie**_

_**FirelifeFelidae**_

_**ArchamaisChibi Penguin Kolden**_

_**Macduff's MistressRedFox**_

_**DevilburnsRedkite1019**_

_**ThearchRowan Girl**_

_**BlackrosethornMisura**_

_**And to anyone I missed, I'm sorry.**_


End file.
